Les éclats de nos coeurs
by Temperance01
Summary: "J'étais une sorcière prise à son propre jeu. J'avais été ensorcelée. Irrémédiablement."/ Lorsqu'une rencontre amène la rédemption. Post Poudlard. DM/OC
1. Prologue

_Genre __: Romance, agrémentée d'une petite touche de mystère…_

_Pairing __: Drago Malefoy & OC (Maylen O'Brian)_

_Disclamer __: Bien évidemment tout appartient à la génialissime J.K Rowling devant laquelle je me prosterne pour m'avoir permis de grandir avec tous ces fabuleux personnages ! Seuls les personnages de Maylen & Luka sont issus de ma propre imagination. _

_NdA __: Voilà donc ma toute première fic ! Mon premier bébé adoré ! Ca mérite d'être précisé, non ? Espérons en tout cas qu'elle sera suivie de beaucoup d'autres ! _

_Cette fic a donc pour personnage le _so sexy_ Drago Malefoy ! (allez, allez, je sais que vous bavez vous aussi !) Reconverti en génialissime joueur de Quidditch ! Et parce que je trouve qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de Drago x OC, ce qui est à mon goût fort regrettable, j'ai imaginé pour lui la douce Maylen. _

_Cette histoire se déroulera sur une petite quinzaine de chapitres et alternera sûrement les points de vue de Drago & Maylen à chaque chapitre._

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**PROLOGUE :**

_**Him**_

_**

* * *

**_

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

_POV Maylen_

.

.

.

J'observais cette pelouse si verte, si lumineuse, si tendre. Ce simple coup d'œil me donna une irrésistible envie d'aller m'allonger dans cette herbe moelleuse et brillante. Peut-être parce qu'elle me rappelait les douces collines irlandaises de mon enfance. Peut-être parce que cette pelouse était ensorcelée, ou ensorcelante, d'une quelconque manière. Entretenue avec tant de précautions, tant d'amour précautionneusement taillée au millimètre près. Inutilement, puisque tout se passait dans les airs.

Je reportai mon regard vers les trois cercles à chaque extrémité du terrain. Immenses. Scintillants. Majestueux. Ils étaient le but à atteindre. Le stade, lui, était gigantesque. Coupé en deux mondes aux couleurs opposées. Le jaune doré et brillant des londoniens et le vert scintillant des irlandais de Kenmare, reflet exact de la pelouse. Ce vert que j'arborai fièrement sur tous mes vêtements. Comme toutes les personnes autour de moi. Je ne pus retenir une moue et un gémissement de déception lorsque l'attrapeur à la cape dorée remonta d'un impressionnant piqué en brandissant fièrement une petite balle scintillante, fermement emprisonnée dans son poing. Je regardai d'un œil frustré les attrapeurs puis les batteurs de Londres filer rapidement vers les vestiaires, laissant derrière eux une trainée d'étincelles fugaces échappées de leurs Nimbus 2010 dernier cri. Les cris d'encouragement et d'enthousiasme provenant des tribunes s'éteignirent peu à peu et laissèrent place à un brouhaha incompréhensible alors que la foule commençait à quitter le stade, le vidant lentement.

« On attend les joueurs, Maman ? »

La voix de mon fils me sortit de mes rêveries. Je sombrai un instant dans ses yeux verts avant de lui sourire. Lui n'avait guère besoin de porter des vêtements verts. Le vert était en lui. Ses prunelles avaient les reflets exacts des collines irlandaises. Deux émeraudes pures et scintillantes.

J'acquiesçai en réponse à sa question avant de le soulever de terre pour le nicher dans mes bras, tentant ainsi de le protéger du froid mordant de ce début d'octobre. Je ne pus résister à la tentation de passer avec délice ma main dans ses douces boucles brunes, tandis qu'il éclatait de rire, tout à la joie de rester un peu plus aux abords du stade. Je soupirai. Mes raisons étaient bien différentes des siennes, mais pour moi aussi, quelques minutes de plus dans ce stade étaient une bénédiction. Quelques minutes de plus sur cette lande déserte. Coupée du monde. Eloignée de Londres et de sa perpétuelle grisaille hivernale. Loin de tout mes ennuis, mes soucis, mes tracas.

Nous attendîmes un moment que le plus gros de la foule soit sorti pour amorcer à notre tour la descente des gradins.

.

.

.

« Alors, ils arrivent ou quoi ? », questionna la petite voix impatiente à mon oreille.

Je souris, amusée.

_« _Dans un petit moment, Luka. Tu vois comme il fait froid ? Ils prennent leur temps sous la douche bien chaude. Ils ont raison, non ? Et puis, ils l'ont bien mérité ! »

« C'est vrai. »,concéda-t-il en faisant la moue. « Ils en ont de la chance, eux ! »,ajouta-t-il, râleur, en enfouissant le bout de son petit nez gelé dans mon cou.

Je frissonnai à ce contact avant d'éclater de rire. Puis, je le serrai un peu plus contre moi, maudissant le froid humide qui nous entourait. Malgré tout mes sortilèges de réchauffement, rien n'y faisait. L'humidité nous transperçait jusqu'aux os.

Finalement, un mouvement près de la sortie des vestiaires attira mon attention. Des hommes aux tenues dorées s'avançaient vers la sortie du petit couloir. Nous n'étions pas supporters londoniens, Luka et moi, mais cette équipe de Londres réunissait cette année la crème de la crème des joueurs de Quidditch. De purs talents. De quoi faire rêver les enfants, nourrir leurs rêves, leurs espoirs, les laisser bouche bée d'émerveillement. A nouveau, je souris, anticipant la réaction de mon fils.

« Voilà quelques joueurs, Luka ! », murmurai-je en le déposant à terre. « Tu as gardé les places de stade pour les faire signer dessus ? »

« Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! », bafouilla-t-il, trépignant d'excitation, en apercevant à son tour les tuniques d'or brillant qui approchaient.

« Alors, file ! Dépêches-toi ! »,lançai-je en le poussant doucement vers eux.

Je le regardai glaner ça et là quelques autographes, admirant les étincelles multicolores qui jaillissaient des baguettes magiques des joueurs de Quidditch comme ils s'en servaient pour signer. J'avais beau y être habituée, la magie me fascinait chaque jour un peu plus. Je laissai échapper un soupir et, levant les yeux au ciel, j'observai les étoiles, rêvassant quelques instants…vite ramenée sur terre par la petite voix fluette de Luka.

« C'est toi le poursuiveur qui a encore marqué le plus de points aujourd'hui, pas vrai ? »

J'aperçus alors Luka en compagnie d'un joueur anglais. Il s'était agenouillé pour être à la hauteur de Luka et me tournait le dos. Pourtant, je n'eus aucun mal à le reconnaître. Tout le monde le connaissait. Le meilleur joueur de sa génération. Drago Malefoy. La star de l'équipe londonienne. Le poursuiveur vedette que tous les clubs s'arrachaient. Je le vis acquiescer, en réponse à la question de mon fils.

« Je n'aime pas ton équipe ! » assena Luka de but en blanc.

J'avalai de travers. Il fallait vraiment que je donne des notions de savoir-vivre un peu plus poussées à mon fils.

« Mais toi, tu es quand même un de mes joueurs préférés ! », ajouta-t-il de mauvaise grâce.

Soudain, il se pencha vers le joueur, ouvrit grand ses yeux verts et s'exclama, visiblement enchanté :

« Ca alors, tu as presque les même yeux que Maman ! »

« Vraiment ? Et comment est-elle ta maman ? », demanda le joueur, visiblement toujours aussi amusé.

« C'est la plus jolie du monde ! », déclara Luka sans la moindre hésitation et sur un ton qui faillit me faire exploser de rire.

Il avait pour le moins une vision très rétrécie du mot _monde_. Mais lorsque je vis son petit index pointer vers moi, je me sentis rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

« Regarde ! », fit-il pour preuve de ce qu'il avançait.

A cet instant précis, ce que j'aurais désiré plus que tout au monde aurait été de disparaître à plus de dix mètres sous terre. Voire quelques kilomètres de plus. J'étais écarlate, je le savais. Mon visage, mon cou et même mes épaules me brûlaient sous la rougeur. Je lançai un regard à mon fils, triomphant, qui avait toujours le doigt tendu vers moi et fut incapable d'être en colère contre lui. Il était l'image même de l'innocence. J'eus une moue agacée et relevant la tête, je croisai involontairement le regard de Drago Malefoy. Ce regard gris, orageux mais si pur. J'y plongeai le mien un instant, un instant seulement, avant de détourner les yeux. Eblouie et le souffle coupé.

« C'est vrai, elle est très _belle_ », répondit Drago Malefoy, avec un sourire en coin, charmeur, en insistant sur le dernier mot. « Et ton papa, où est-il ? »

Mon visage se ferma en même temps que celui de mon fils. La rougeur qui m'avait envahi quelques minutes plus tôt quitta mon visage d'un coup, me faisant chanceler. Je déglutis péniblement et me mordis violemment la lèvre pour ne pas crier en entendant Luka répondre d'une petite voix, comme une évidence :

« Je n'ai pas de papa. »

Comme une évidence.

Respirant de grandes bouffées d'air frais, je me maîtrisai rapidement. La force de l'habitude. Je plaquai un faux sourire sur mes lèvres et me dirigeai avec un calme de façade vers Luka et Drago Malefoy.

« Allez viens Luka ! Tu l'as assez ennuyé comme ça. Il faut rentrer maintenant. »

Luka acquiesça et salua poliment l'homme toujours accroupi devant lui. Je me baissai pour le prendre dans mes bras, mais il me devança et le souleva dans les airs. Je lui adressai un sourire de remerciement alors qu'il me tendait mon fils. J'évitai soigneusement de le regarder dans les yeux et tendis les bras pour récupérer Luka. Sa main chaude effleura la mienne et je me crispai aussitôt. Je fixai son visage, confuse par avance. Mais rien ne se passa. Rien de ce qui _aurait dû_ se passer ne se passa. Rien de ce qui se passait d'_ordinaire_ ne se passa. J'expirai doucement, soulagée et…incrédule. A nouveau, je scrutai son visage, totalement ébahie. Il paraissait totalement détendu, et me souriait franchement. Les yeux écarquillés, je vis ses lèvres bouger, sûrement pour me souhaiter un bon retour. Je ne l'entendis pas, trop éberluée. Puis, il fit volte-face et s'éloigna rapidement dans la nuit noire.

Je restai plantée là longtemps, très longtemps. A regarder l'endroit où il avait disparu. A chercher le moindre indice qui puisse me faire _comprendre_ ce qui venait de se passer. Ou plutôt qui ne venait pas de se passer. Cinq ans que je vivais avec _ça_. Cinq ans. Et _lui. _Il arrivait et…rien ne se passait. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Qu'est-ce que… Je m'obligeai à ne plus penser à rien, stoppant net le flot de questions qui se déversaient dans mon esprit embrumé par le choc. Mais malgré moi, alors que je m'éloignais rapidement vers la zone de transplanage en serrant mon fils contre moi, deux mots, seuls, martelaient inexorablement mon esprit.

Drago Malefoy.

.

.

.

* * *

_NDA :__ Je sais, je sais, c'est un peu court ! Mais…comme son nom l'indique, c'est un __prologue __! La suite devrait arriver très bientôt. Ce qui ne vous empêche pas de livrer vos premières impressions…_

_Bises à tous & A très bientôt,_

_Temperance._


	2. Every Days are Lonely Days

_NdA __: Voilà, comme promis, je poste ce premier chapitre rapidement. Je ne peux pas assurer autant de rapidité pour la suite, étant donné que je reprends le boulot demain, et que je n'écris pas vite !_

_J'espère que cette fic vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !_

_

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 1**

_**Every days are lonely days**_

_POV Drago_

_

* * *

_

J'émergeai difficilement de mon sommeil, la bouche pâteuse et les yeux hagards. Je me redressai avec difficulté sur un coude pour me laisser aussitôt retomber sur les oreillers dans un gémissement. Abominable mal de crâne. Je portai mes doigts fins à mon front, espérant en vain que leur fraîcheur apaiserait la douleur qui me vrillait les tempes. En vain. Je refermai les yeux et inspirai calmement de grandes goulées d'air à plusieurs reprises. Un léger mouvement contre mon flanc droit attira mon attention et interrompit mon ridicule exercice de respiration forcée. Un corps chaud vint se coller contre le mien. Soulevant à nouveau les paupières, je tournai prudemment la tête pour apercevoir une masse de cheveux blonds et scintillants qui s'étalaient en douces vagues sur un dos immaculé.

Au prix d'un effort surhumain, je parvins à m'asseoir dans mon lit, tentant de rassembler mes esprits. Je constatai que la fille collée contre moi n'était pas la seule à partager ma couche. Deux brunettes étaient allongées l'une contre l'autre à ma gauche. Dépité, je soupirai et m'extirpai précautionneusement du lit. J'enfilai un de mes précieux peignoirs en satin bleu roi, appréciant sa douceur contre ma peau, et m'aventurai dans le salon à pas lents. Ce n'est que là, en constatant l'état pitoyable de mon luxueux appartement londonien, que je commençai à prendre conscience de l'ampleur de la fête qui s'y était tenue la veille.

Des cadavres de bouteilles d'alcool moldu en quantités innombrables jonchaient le sol, se mêlant à des verres vides, souvent brisés, certains encore à moitié plein et crasseux, accompagnés de morceaux de nourritures et de tâches et flaques de liquides non identifiables. Je ramassai au passage trois baguettes que je déposai sur la table en verre de ma cuisine. Leurs propriétaires respectifs viendraient probablement les récupérer dans la journée, lorsqu'ils auraient surmonté leur gueule de bois.

J'ouvris à la volée le placard au dessus de l'évier. Parmi les innombrables flacons de toutes tailles et de toutes couleurs qui s'y trouvaient, je me saisis d'une petite fiole ronde remplie d'une potion noirâtre et nauséabonde. Réprimant un haut-le-cœur, j'en avalai rapidement trois gorgées avant de me laisser glisser contre le mur, à même le sol, attendant patiemment les premiers effets de cette infâme mixture.

Je promenai un regard hébété sur mon salon. Ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. A l'évidence, et à en juger par l'état de mon appartement, les trois femmes dans mon lit, mon atroce migraine et mon absence quasi-totale de souvenirs à ce sujet, la soirée de la veille avait été bien arrosée. Logique. Je me rappelais tout de même la raison initiale de cette soirée de débauche.

Après l'équipe irlandaise de Kenmare, deux semaines auparavant, nous avions cette fois battu les faucons de Falmouth, ce qui nous propulsait en première position du championnat national. La saison serait encore longue mais cette première place était un grand pas vers le titre et méritait d'être fêtée dignement. Ce qui avait été fait. Evidemment. Un tel évènement n'était pas arrivé à Londres depuis au moins trente ans et la glorieuse époque d'Arius Lalanders, glorieux attrapeur des noir et or, qui avait conduit son équipe à la victoire du championnat. Autant dire que cette nuit, l'alcool avait coulé à flots dans les bars sorciers de Londres.

Pour mon équipe, mon appartement était le QG des après-matchs, bien que je le déplorasse à grands cris. Mais il était le plus grand et donc le plus à même d'accueillir nos soirées fastueuses. Pour Blaise Zabini, mon éternel compagnon, une telle victoire était un prétexte rêvé pour une beuverie, et il rameutait chez moi la moitié du Londres sorcier à chaque occasion de cette ampleur. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Nous avions tellement souffert. Comment nous reprocher de prendre enfin un peu de bon temps ? Et puis, pour moi aussi, ces soirées représentaient un bon prétexte. Je faisais semblant de m'amuser, je flirtais, je buvais et j'arrivais presque à _oublier_. Et ne serait-ce que pour une petite parcelle de cet oubli, j'étais presque consentant à la mise à sac de mon chez-moi.

Je laissai reposer ma tête contre le mur, m'obligeant à arrêter de penser. Au bout de quelques minutes, un soupir de bien-être m'échappa alors que la potion commençait à faire son effet. Je respirais plus librement de minutes en minutes. Ce qui, au demeurant, faisait pénétrer jusqu'aux tréfonds de mes poumons l'odeur atroce qui flottait dans l'air. Alcool, tabac, sueur, vomi,... Atroce. Je me levai dans un gémissement. A présent, alors que ma migraine s'atténuait, je pouvais sentir les protestations de toutes les autres parties de mon corps à chacun de mes mouvements, si infime soit-il. Ecrasé de courbatures, et raide comme un i, je me traînai jusqu'à la baie vitrée du salon et l'ouvris en grand, pénétrant sur le large balcon et inspirant l'air frais qui m'assaillit aussitôt.

Quelque peu revigoré, j'osai enfin lever un œil vers l'imposante horloge au-dessus de mon canapé et que j'avais jusque-là soigneusement évité de regarder. 15h30. Je soupirai. La journée serait courte. Pas le temps ni l'énergie pour aller voir ma mère comme je le lui avais pourtant promis la semaine passée. Elle allait immanquablement me blâmer durant des semaines pour cette parole trahie, mais avec la gueule de bois que je tenais, je n'étais pas en état de supporter ses babillages incessants ni de croquer avec un faux sourire gourmand ses détestables et habituels cookies carbonisés. Non, pas de mère surprotectrice et gâteuse pour aujourd'hui.

Je m'emparai d'une bouteille d'eau fraîche dans mon frigo et en bus de longues gorgées, directement au goulot. Ma gueule de bois ne serait bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, et il fallait que je m'occupe jusqu'à ce soir. Une bonne douche d'abord. Ensuite, si l'état de mon estomac s'était amélioré, je grignoterais un morceau. J'irais peut-être toucher quelques souaffles. Le concierge du stade m'ouvrirait les vestiaires et le terrain sans aucun souci. Comme d'habitude. Il bavait devant moi, rampait à mes pieds, se traînait dans mon sillage. Comme tous les autres. J'étais le meilleur poursuiveur du Royaume-Uni, et probablement un des hommes d'affaires les plus riches d'Europe. Ils se tortillaient tous devant moi, plein d'un faux respect et d'un empressement dégoulinant. Tous et toutes. C'en était lassant. Monotone. Ecœurant. Je laissai échapper un petit ricanement de mépris. Mais avant toute autre chose, j'allais me faire un plaisir de gicler ces trois pimbêches hors de mon lit et de mon appartement.

Enfin, peut-être pas les trois…me rectifiai-je alors qu'un sourire carnassier étirait mes lèvres.

.

.

.  
« Oh, Drago… Oui…Ouuuiiiiii !_ »_

Je me concentrai sur le plaisir qui envahissait peu à peu tout mon corps, faisant disparaître les courbatures, pour ne plus entendre les gémissements stridents de la blondasse que j'étais en train de baiser contre le mur de ma douche.

Digne des films pornographiques moldus que Blaise adorait tant ou des maisons closes nauséabondes qui survivaient dans des villages perdus du fin fond de l'Angleterre. Je la plaquai un peu plus durement contre le mur glacé, lui coupant le souffle quelques instants. Quelques instants de répit. Merci Merlin ! J'accélérai volontairement le rythme, cherchant à atteindre la jouissance le plus rapidement possible.

« Oh, oui…Drago ! Vas-y…Vas-y…Plus vite! »

Je laissai échapper un grognement. Merlin, je n'arriverais à rien si elle ne se taisait pas. Dans le genre hystérique, elle battait les records. Par Salazard, j'aurais dû garder les deux brunes.

Je focalisai mon attention sur son corps, espérant parvenir à ignorer ses cris de plaisir ridicules. Je pétris ses fesses fermes et gémis de plaisir alors qu'elle contractait volontairement ses muscles vaginaux autour de moi. Mais mes caresses ne firent qu'accentuer ses hurlements. Je cessai rapidement et déplaçai sagement mes mains sur sa taille. Son visage, déformé par le plaisir et les cris, restait enchanteur. Mais ces yeux pâles qui cherchaient les miens en vain, cette bouche fine qui se tordait en une moue obscène…Presque écœuré, je détournai le regard et me retirai d'elle. Elle étouffa à peine son cri de frustration tandis que je la déposais à terre. Elle jeta un regard moqueur à mon érection proéminente avant d'afficher une moue provocante. Comme pour me mettre au défi de m'arrêter là. De sortir de cette douche et d'abandonner son corps parfait. Alors qu'elle savait très bien que j'en étais incapable. J'étais faible. Je l'avais toujours été.

Elle porta son majeur à sa bouche et commença à le sucer d'une manière significative, ne me lâchant pas du regard, tandis qu'elle accentuait volontairement les bruits de succion. Son autre main descendit vers son clitoris qu'elle se mit à caresser rapidement, le faisant rouler entre ses doigts fins, et ne retenant pas ses gémissements provocants. A cette vue, mon érection se fit plus dure encore. Cette fille était une traînée. Et je ne valais pas mieux de ne pouvoir lui résister. Aussi dégoutée par elle que par la réaction irrépressible de mon corps, je la saisis par les hanches avant de la retourner et de la plaquer contre le mur sans aucune douceur. Elle ne protesta même pas, se contentant de cambrer les reins en minaudant, tendant ses fesses vers moi pour donner un meilleur accès à ma verge dure et brûlante. Dans un gémissement contenu, je la pénétrai violemment. Je crus que j'allais jouir sur le champ tant elle était serrée. Mais sa litanie reprit.

« Oh, oui…C'est trop bon ! Dragoooo ! Plus fort !_ »_

« Ferme-la !_ », _éructai-je à son oreille, à bout de nerfs, alors que mes mains trouvaient ses seins parfaits et les malaxaient sans douceur aucune.

Je l'écrasai encore un peu plus entre moi et le mur avant d'accéder involontairement à sa demande et de me montrer presque violent, entraîné dans le tourbillon de ses cris de plaisir. Je la pénétrai avec une telle force, rentrait et sortait d'elle si vite…Merlin ! Ses muscles vaginaux ne tardèrent pas à se contracter fortement autour de moi et elle jouit dans un cri strident, enserrant encore plus mon sexe dans le sien. Je continuai à la labourer férocement, attendant en vain la jouissance qui ne semblait pas vouloir venir. Par Salazard, j'étais maudit !

Mais, après quelques instants, elle se dégagea de mon étreinte d'un mouvement souple. J'allais protester lorsqu'elle se blottit contre moi, posant la main sur mon torse. Ecœuré par cette soudaine tendresse, j'eus un mouvement instinctif de recul, mais ses lèvres se posèrent sensuellement sur la peau pâle de mon cou tandis que sa main descendait vers mon ventre. Lorsqu'elle se saisit de mon sexe, j'initiai inconsciemment un mouvement de va-et-vient et laissai échapper un gémissement de pure frustration. Elle resserra son emprise autour de mon membre palpitant et je la sentis rire doucement dans mon cou, apparemment amusée par la situation. Ce qui n'était absolument pas mon cas.

« Laisse-moi faire, je vais prendre grand soin de toi… », susurra-t-elle d'une voix rauque qui me fit frissonner d'anticipation.

Elle se laissa tomber à genoux devant moi, et sans perdre une minute, me prit entièrement dans sa bouche. Je me sentis butter au fond de son palais et haletai de plaisir. Sa langue caressa ma verge sur toute sa longueur, en titillant le gland, puis elle entama un mouvement de va-et-vient, pressant fermement ses lèvres autour de moi. Ses mains quittèrent mes hanches et effleurèrent doucement mes testicules gonflés. Le souffle court, je sentais la jouissance plus proche que jamais. Je m'adossai contre le mur glacé de la douche en gémissant. J'agrippai ses cheveux et l'incitai à accélérer ses mouvements. Elle ne protesta pas et s'exécuta. Une traînée. Je butai plusieurs fois contre le fond de son palais, et grognai de plaisir. Lorsqu'elle lécha à nouveau mon gland avant de le mordiller doucement, j'étouffai un cri. Immédiatement, elle me reprit goulument dans sa bouche, serrant ses lèvres plus fort que jamais autour de mon sexe, l'emprisonnant fermement. L'orgasme me traversa avec violence et je me vidai puissamment dans sa bouche, dans un long râle de plaisir, alors qu'elle avalait consciencieusement la totalité de ma semence.

Reprenant rapidement mon souffle, je retirai mes mains de ses boucles claires et, sans même lui adresser un regard, j'ouvris le robinet d'eau chaude en grand et soupirai de bien-être. J'allais me saisir du savon lorsque son regard avide attira mon attention. Je l'observai, incrédule. Comme si elle n'était qu'une anomalie dans mon environnement post-orgasmique si parfait. Que faisait-elle encore là ? Je vis qu'elle allait parler et je l'interrompis immédiatement.

« Dégage ! », crachai-je en la toisant.

Mon ton était sec, cassant. Méprisant. Du Malefoy dans son plus grand art. Comme elle s'apprêtait à protester, je lui lançai un regard si glacial qu'elle aurait pu geler sur place. Elle le soutint un instant seulement, furibonde, avant de quitter la cabine de douche. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis la porte de mon appartement claquer violemment. Enfin seul.

Quoique, malgré ses gémissements atroces, cette fille avait été un bon coup. La tournure qu'avaient pris les choses l'avait contrainte au silence. Et par Merlin, elle avait des lèvres divines. Et savait se servir de sa langue.

Je ricanai en repensant à son regard furieux avant de déguerpir. Classique. Elle avait sans doute cru qu'après ce petit intermède dans la douche, j'allais la demander en mariage ! Comme toutes les autres. Elle devait se rêver propriétaire de bijoux étincelants et d'un coffre-fort plein à craquer à Gringotts. Elle devait déjà s'imaginer dans le luxueux manoir Malefoy, avec toute une armée d'elfes de maison à son service. Si elle savait…Je ne pus retenir un large sourire à cette idée. Mon manoir était barricadé depuis maintenant plus de quatre ans. Je n'osais même pas songer à l'état de son intérieur. Ce devait être un enfer de poussière et de moisissures. Quant à mes anciens elfes, Merlin seul savait ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Après les lois qu'avait fait voter cette maudite Granger à leur sujet sitôt la guerre terminée, il m'avait été bien difficile de les garder. Ils me coûtaient une fortune. Autant se servir soi-même ! C'est ce que je faisais, c'est ce que ma mère faisait, et c'est ce que faisait l'immense majorité des sorciers désormais. Granger avait eu ce qu'elle voulait. Les parfaits petits elfes de maison appartenaient à une autre époque. Une époque révolue.

J'abrégeai la douche et sortis de la cabine, mes cheveux d'or dégoulinants devant mes yeux. Je les repoussai en arrière et enfilai mon peignoir presque gaiement : ma gueule de bois n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, je venais de prendre mon pied et cette douche m'avait revigoré.

A nouveau, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, agitai rapidement ma baguette en murmurant divers sorts et finis par me servir un café noir délicieusement fumant et odorant. Alors que j'allais y tremper mes lèvres, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée me fit violemment sursauter. Courroucé, je reposai ma tasse brûlante à regret et me dirigeai à grand pas vers la porte. La pétasse qui avait oublié sa petite culotte ou Blaise qui venait d'émerger ? Je n'avais envie de voir ni l'un ni l'autre en cet instant. J'ouvris la porte à la volée en rugissant des paroles inarticulées du type :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? »

Ni la pétasse, ni la loque qui me servait de meilleur ami. Je me trouvai nez à nez avec une paire d'yeux d'un gris métallisé époustouflants et apeurés. Lorsque je parvins à en détacher mon regard, je revêtis mon masque d'indifférence et jetai un regard interrogateur à la fille qui se tenait toujours sur le perron, tordant nerveusement ses mains et se mordillant les lèvres.

« Je…Je viens pour…pour le ménage… », murmura-t-elle.

J'haussai un sourcil perplexe. J'avais une femme de ménage attribuée depuis que j'habitais cet appartement. Ellen. Une fille splendide sur laquelle Blaise et moi avions passé des soirées entières à fantasmer. Une fille splendidement attirée par les filles aussi. Et qui ne ressemblait en rien à celle qui se tenait devant moi à présent.

« Je…Je remplace Ellen pour aujourd'hui. Elle est…malade… », balbutia-t-elle d'une voix blanche, visiblement terrifiée. Par moi.

« Oh ! », lâchai-je, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

« Rien…rien de grave. Elle sera sûrement…vite remise. », bredouilla-t-elle à nouveau.

Je tentai de me radoucir, et m'écartai pour la laisser entrer. Un délicieux arôme de framboise vint flotter jusqu'à mes narines lorsqu'elle passa tout près de moi pour pénétrer dans mon appartement.

Je la détaillai de la tête aux pieds. Elle était affublée d'un jean mal taillé et d'un gros pull tirant sur le bleu. Par Merlin, j'avais beau chercher, je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir vu un jour quelqu'un d'aussi mal fagoté. A part Granger à Poudlard peut-être…Réflexion faite, oui, Granger était encore plus mal habillée que cette fille. Ses vêtements larges et informes ne parvenaient pas à cacher un corps mince et fragile, et je fus soudain envahi d'une vague de remords en songeant à l'état de mon appartement qu'elle allait devoir nettoyer de fond en combles. Comment une aussi petite chose allait-elle pouvoir venir à bout d'un tel désordre ?

Son visage, pâle et dont la peau semblait aussi pure que de la porcelaine, était barré de larges cernes violets, et camouflé par une masse de boucles châtaigne, tirant sur le roux lorsque la lumière parvenait à s'y glisser. Je songeai bêtement que ses cheveux devaient être magnifiques en plein soleil.

J'interrompis mon observation lorsque je rencontrai son regard. Gris. Comme le mien. Plus pur encore. Je lui souris, me voulant chaleureux. Peine perdue. Elle ne se détendit pas d'un pouce. Un Malefoy chaleureux, un antagonisme.

« Je suis Drago Malefoy », lançai-je, assuré, en lui tendant la main.

Elle sembla hésiter un instant, puis elle la prit, levant une minuscule main tremblante vers la mienne. Ses petits doigts disparurent totalement dans ma grande main froide. La sienne était tiède et moite. Je lui adressai un nouveau sourire mais celui-ci se figea alors que je l'observais à travers mes cils. Elle était étrange. Elle me _regardait_ étrangement. Comme si elle était intriguée et fascinée à la fois. Comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de vraiment bizarre. Quoi ? Je n'avais fait que me montrer courtois. C'était si bizarre que çà ? Je fronçai les sourcils, déconcerté. Elle repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille dans un geste machinal et nerveux, avant de faire à nouveau retentir sa voix fluette aux échos de cristal :

« Je sais... », dit-elle simplement. « Je m'appelle Maylen. Maylen O'Brian. »

« Ca fait très…irlandais », ne puis-je m'empêcher de faire remarquer. D'où les reflets roux des cheveux, pensais-je.

Elle sourit timidement à ma remarque et deux petites fossettes se creusèrent dans ses joues pâles, tandis qu'elle retirait sa main. A nouveau, je fronçai les sourcils, intrigué. Ces fossettes, cette voix, ces yeux,…Je les avais déjà croisés.

« Nous nous sommes déjà vu quelque part, non ? », questionnai-je.

Elle parut décontenancée par ma question mais elle confirma mes souvenirs.

« Il y a deux semaines, à Kenmare. Mon fils est venu vous demander un autographe. »

Deux semaines, Kenmare. Oui, je me souvenais de ce garçonnet, aux yeux d'un vert scintillant, qui m'avaient rappelé ceux de Potter. Et sa mère qui l'attendait un peu plus loin, dans l'humidité glaciale de la soirée.

« Je me souviens. », affirmai-je. « Il va bien ? »

« Il a attrapé un bon rhume ce soir-là, mais il va mieux maintenant. »

Je souris malgré moi à ces paroles, puis ne trouvant plus rien à dire, je lui désignai l'appartement. L'appartement et son piteux état.

« Je suis navré, mon appartement est un vrai champ de bataille. »

Elle haussa les épaules en jetant un regard indifférent autour d'elle. Embarrassé, je la regardai un instant s'avancer dans les immondices qui jonchaient le sol puis haussai les épaules à mon tour. Après tout, c'était son travail. Repoussant mes remords un à un, je la laissai commencer à nettoyer le salon et me dirigeai vers la cuisine où je bus mon café en longues gorgées. Après quoi, j'allai dans ma chambre et passai rapidement un pantalon noir et un pull gris impeccablement taillés. Je me chaussai et saisis ma veste doublée de peau de dragon dans l'entrée. Je saluai vaguement cette fille et sortis sans attendre une réponse.

.

.

.

Comme prévu, le gardien n'avait fait aucune difficulté pour m'ouvrir le terrain. Surtout lorsqu'il avait aperçu les quelques gallions que j'avais sorti de ma poche et que je lui avais tendu d'un air nonchalant. Je ricanai à ce souvenir. Cet homme était un vrai larbin. Jusqu'où serait-il prêt à aller pour trois pièces d'or ? Si l'administration apprenait qu'il m'avait ouvert le stade, quand bien même je fus le grand Draco Malefoy, il perdrait son emploi à coup sûr. Et je n'interviendrai pas. Il n'aurait que ce qu'il méritait. J'aurais presque préféré qu'il me refuse tout mes caprices plutôt que de le voir se traîner à mes pieds comme il le faisait. Je le méprisais pour cela. Comme je méprisais tout les autres.

Ils étaient tous pareils. La seule exception étant Potty et sa bande. Parce que j'étais célèbre et connu jusqu'au tréfonds de la Roumanie pour mes feintes époustouflantes le Souaffle en main. Parce que j'étais riche et beau. Ils croyaient tous me connaître. Et pour cause, tout le monde connaissait mon histoire. Ou plutôt une partie de mon histoire.

A Poudlard, j'avais été un bon attrapeur, mais toujours dans l'ombre de Potter. Et les temps n'étaient alors pas vraiment propices au Quidditch. Et puis, après la guerre, ma réputation et les rumeurs sur le rôle que j'y avais tenu, aux côtés du Mage Noir, avaient largement joué en ma défaveur. Aucun club ne voulait d'un sbire de Voldemort comme attrapeur. Jusqu'à ce qu'un petit club de Cornouailles me donne ma chance. Mais j'avais alors beaucoup trop grandi et forci pour continuer à poursuivre le Vif d'Or. Et j'étais trop rapide pour être batteur. C'était poursuiveur ou rien. J'avais rapidement fait mes preuves. Ce poste était finalement celui qui me convenait le mieux. Et lorsque j'avais fait remonter mon club en deuxième division, tous les plus grands clubs de la Ligue m'avaient ouverts grand leurs portes. Tout à coup, plus de dédain, plus de mépris, plus d'accusations sur mon rôle pendant la guerre, sur mon camp pendant la Bataille Finale. Plus rien de tout çà. Seulement le grand Draco Malefoy, richissime, talentueux, beau, issu d'une longue lignée de sang-pur et d'une noble famille. Tout à coup, peu importait que je puisse ou non avoir été un Mangemort, que mon père soit emprisonné à vie à Azkaban. Les hommes se courbaient devant moi, les femmes se jetaient à mon cou, les enfants m'admiraient. Je savais depuis longtemps que les hommes étaient corrompus et hypocrites. Je ne m'imaginais pas à quel point. C'est à cette époque-là que j'ai totalement cessé de me bercer d'illusions sur la nature humaine.

Je soupirai de lassitude et remontai en piqué dans les airs, laissant le vent et l'air humide me fouetter le visage. Délicieux. Comme beaucoup de joueurs de Quidditch, amateurs ou professionnels, c'était ça que j'aimais par-dessus tout. C'était çà le vrai plaisir du Quidditch. Voler. Tout le reste n'était qu'accessoire. Rentrer le Souaffle dans les anneaux dorés, entendre le grondement de la foule, les acclamations d'un stade, connaître l'ivresse de la victoire. Tout ça, c'était autre chose. Voler était unique. Sentir l'air vibrer autour de soi, son ventre se nouer en descendant à pic vers la pelouse verte et brillante, le vide sous ses pieds. Toucher, quelques instants, à la liberté.

Je râlai de frustration en voyant l'obscurité descendre peu à peu sur le stade. Même s'il me laissait rentrer sans difficulté en dehors des entraînements, le gardien n'irait certainement pas jusqu'à m'allumer les gigantesques panneaux lumineux du terrain. Il n'était pas si inconscient, même pour une poignée de gallions supplémentaires. J'amorçai ma descente vers le sol, résigné.

Je rentrai chez moi en claquant la porte. Il faisait à présent nuit noire. Je m'emparai de ma baguette dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon et marmonnai quelques sorts pour allumer les différentes lampes de mon appartement. Je soupirai et me laissai tomber sur le canapé. L'air était frais et sentait le propre. Les débris de verre, les tâches sur le sol, les morceaux de nourriture, tout cela avait disparu. La pièce était parfaite de propreté. Voilà qui était bien plus agréable. Alors que je promenais mon regard sur mon salon, un morceau de papier posé en évidence sur l'imposante table basse attira mon attention. Je souris, moqueur. Une proposition de la petite femme de ménage ? Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Maylen. Joli prénom. Un peu maigrichonne mais sûrement plus silencieuse que la tordue de ce matin. J'eus une grimace à ce souvenir, mais mon corps fut parcouru de toute une série de frissons de désir. Le mot laissé par Maylen, me fit ravaler ma prétention de plein fouet.

« _Mr Zabini est venu récupérer sa baguette. _

_Ellen passera vendredi à 14h.»_

Plus platonique aurait été difficile. Je chiffonnai le papier et le jetai au sol. Le côtoiement des femmes de la haute société m'avait presque fait oublier la réalité. Cette Maylen venait de me la renvoyer en pleine face. Premièrement, je n'étais pas totalement irrésistible (bien que cela restât à démontrer) et deuxièmement, toutes les femmes (une grande majorité, cependant) n'étaient pas des traînées. Je grognai, frustré. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes passées à peser le pour et le contre, j'ouvris la fenêtre et, frissonnant dans l'air glacial de la nuit, je murmurai un sort. Quelques instants plus tard, mon hibou frappait au carreau. Je lui remis le petit bout de papier sur lequel je venais de griffonner quelques mots.

« Apporte çà chez Blaise Zabini », marmonnai-je alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà dans un hululement sinistre.

Blaise aurait bien une de ses amies qui accepterait de venir me tenir compagnie pour la nuit.

.

.

.

« La prochaine fois, si c'est pour m'envoyer une hystérique pareille, préviens-moi, je transplane dans un bordel. », râlai-je, en songeant à la fille que Blaise m'avait recommandée la veille au soir.

Encore pire que celle de l'immonde soirée deux jours auparavant. C'est dire. Je levai ma chemise et lui montrai les traces de griffures dans le bas de mon dos. Il pouffa, visiblement content de lui. Je le fusillai du regard et m'affalai à ses côtés sur le canapé, lui tendant un verre de Whisky Pur Feu.

« Je te signale que j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu. Tu pourrais me prévenir avant. Les filles que je fréquente sont de la Haute Société. Elles ont des soirées prévues pratiquement tout les soirs. Pour ton charmant minois et ton corps d'athlète, elles peuvent se libérer. Mais pas au dernier moment. Si tu n'es pas content, la prochaine fois, tu n'auras qu'à aller dans un bordel, comme tu dis. Ce n'est pas ce qui manque dans l'arrière pays. Ou alors, utiliser ta main. »

« Très drôle. »

« Quoi ? T'as pas réussi à te taper la femme de ménage ? Un peu maigre, c'est vrai! Mais, tu aurais pu tester le sadomaso avec elle. »

J'éclatai de rire et failli m'étouffer avec mon Whisky Pur Feu.

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on parle de la même personne. Je peux t'assurer que la fille qui est venu faire le ménage chez moi hier après-midi avait tout sauf un penchant sadomasochiste ! »

« Je te promets que cette fille était vraiment flippante, Dray ! », s'exclama Blaise pour la énième fois de la soirée. « Du genre à te fouetter ou t'attacher aux barreaux du lit. Et même, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle ait besoin de çà… »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Plus normale que cette fille, tu meurs ! »

« Tu l'as touchée ? »

A nouveau, je faillis m'étouffer. Blaise avait l'air vraiment intrigué.

« Quoi ? », m'exclamai-je, presque horrifié par sa question. « Je te signale que je ne saute pas sur tout ce qui bouge ! Et puis, je suis ravi de t'apprendre que ce n'est pas le genre de filles qui s'intéresse à moi. »

« Toutes les filles s'intéressent à toi, Drago ! », rétorqua-t-il. « Et je suis ravi de t'appendre que tu sautes _vraiment_ sur tout ce qui bouge et porte une jupe, façon de parler bien sûr. Mais ce n'était pas ma question, preuve que tu as l'esprit mal tourné. Je ne t'ai pas demandé si vous aviez couché ensemble, juste si tu l'avais touché. Un simple contact physique, quoi ! Une bise, une poignée de mains… »

Je ne voyais absolument pas où Blaise voulait en venir. Cette conversation tournait au ridicule.

« Nous nous sommes serrés la main. »

« Et ? »

« Et quoi ? », lançai-je, agacé.

« Il ne s'est rien passé ? »

Blaise était en train de virer à la parano ou à la bouffée délirante. Peut-être avait-il pris un peu de crack avant de débarquer chez moi. Tout ça n'avait aucun sens.

« Je viens de te dire que je lui avais serré la main. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il se soit passé ? Une poignée de main ! », articulai-je en appuyant sur chaque syllabe comme si je m'adressais à un demeuré.

« Je lui ai seulement effleuré les doigts en récupérant ma baguette. Et j'ai ressenti comme une décharge électrique ! », lâcha-t-il, songeur.

Je laissai échapper un ricanement.

« Quoi ? Dans le genre coup de foudre ? », me moquai-je.

« Non, dans le genre douleur fulgurante. »

Cette fois j'éclatai franchement de rire. Là, c'était clair, Blaise avait sniffé avant de venir. J'hoquetai de rire sous le regard furibond de mon ami. Seule la sonnette qui retentit brusquement parvint à me calmer un peu alors que je me levai pour aller ouvrir.

.

.

.

Je me contentais d'acquiescer de temps à autre. Ca lui suffisait. Ca lui suffisait amplement. Nous savions tout les deux que ce dîner et la réception qui avait précédé n'était qu'un leurre. Ce que nous voulions tout les deux, c'était rentrer chez moi dès que possible pour nous envoyer en l'air. Comme nous le faisions régulièrement depuis longtemps.

Je connaissais Irya depuis Poudlard, à l'époque où j'étais le Prince des Serpentards et le Dieu du sexe de Poudlard. Dans ce dernier domaine, Irya était mon homonyme féminin. En plus discrète. Beaucoup plus discrète. A croire qu'elle lançait un sort d'amnésie à ses amants. Au départ, elle était une conquête de Blaise, et je m'étais toujours demandé lequel des deux avait le plus débauché l'autre.

C'était une peste. Mais c'était une peste magnifique. Et dévergondée au possible. Je ne l'aimais pas, elle ne m'aimait pas. Ce que nous aimions, en revanche, c'était nos parties de jambes en l'air. Nous remettions ça régulièrement. Au hasard de nos rencontres. Et quand nous étions las de toutes nos autres conquêtes respectives.

« Drago, tu m'écoutes ? », s'impatienta-t-elle.

Visiblement, j'avais loupé un hochement de tête. Je lui fis mon sourire le plus charmeur. Irrésistible.

« Bien sûr. », assurai-je, un air innocent et faussement attentif collé au visage.

Visiblement convaincue, elle reprit sa litanie, dont je ne connaissais même pas le sujet. Je retins un soupir. Je me lassais déjà de ses histoires superficielles. Je regardai bouger ses lèvres parfaites, sans entendre les sons qui en sortaient. Puis, je promenai discrètement mon regard sur la salle. « Twins », le restaurant de luxe sorcier en vogue ces temps-ci. Ouvert il y avait un peu moins d'un an en plein milieu du Chemin de Traverse, par les jumelles Patil, il était devenu ces derniers temps l'endroit branché où dîner. Depuis que le Survivant et sa clique y étaient venus fêter la naissance d'un énième rejeton Weasley. Par Merlin ! Ils allaient repeupler l'Angleterre !

Mais en dépit du fait que le restaurant soit tenu par ces pimbêches Patil, et que Potter avait tendance à en faire son QG, je devais bien reconnaître que c'était un endroit parfait. Une salle claire et illuminée de centaines de cierges suspendus magiquement dans les airs et qui faisaient nostalgiquement écho à la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Le plafond haut et le sol, carrelé de blanc renforçaient cette impression de luminosité. Les tables étaient élégantes et insonorisées. Et puis, le plus important, ce que malgré ma mauvaise foi, je ne pouvais nier : on y mangeait divinement bien.

« Vous avez choisi ? »

La voix fluette et chantante perça mes pensées et stoppa net les babillages d'Irya. Cette voix, je la reconnus aussitôt et je me tournai brusquement vers sa propriétaire.


	3. C'est la vie, pas le paradis

_Hello, Hello, les gens ! Me voilà de retour après une petite absence…Mais que ce chapitre fut dur à écrire ! Enfin, bref, calée (affalée serait plus réaliste, en fait…) devant les JO de Vancouver, à regarder les autres suer et se geler pour moi, j'ai finalement réussi à le pondre ce new chapter ! Et au final, j'avoue ne pas être trop mécontente du résultat (Autosatisfaction ! =p) _

_Enjoy it ! _

_

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 2 :**

**C'est la vie, pas le paradis…**

**

* * *

**

.

.

.

« Maylen ! Je t'en supplie, va prendre la commande de la table huit pour moi ! Je ne m'en sors pas !»

« Mais…je suis censée avoir terminé mon service depuis plus d'une heure ! », gémis-je, épuisée.

Katy m'adressa un regard si suppliant que je finis par céder. Comme toujours. Pourtant, j'étais sur le point de partir. J'avais fini depuis un bout de temps, et j'aurais déjà dû être chez moi. Ma collègue me remercia vaguement et partit en courant vers les autres tables sous sa responsabilité, débordée.

Je soupirai, lasse, et rattachai mon tablier immaculé sur ma petite jupe noire. L'uniforme du restaurant. Uniforme qui ne m'allait absolument pas. Cette jupe qui était beaucoup trop courte et dévoilait mes genoux cagneux et ce haut trop ajusté qui soulignait ma maigre poitrine. Je grimaçai et rassemblai à nouveau mes cheveux en une queue de cheval avant de saisir le calepin et le stylo que je venais de poser sur la table de notre salle de repos.

Serrant les dents et tentant d'ignorer ma fatigue, je retournai dans la grande salle du restaurant. A peine y pénétrai-je que le brouhaha feutré des pas et des chuchotements des serveuses et la tension palpable de chacune d'elles alors qu'elles s'affairaient dans tout les sens me donna le tournis. Les odeurs des différents plats se mélangeaient et m'écœurèrent.

Je me dirigeai aussi vite que possible vers la table huit en priant tout les dieux que cette commande soit réellement la dernière de la soirée. J'étais exténuée. Levée depuis cinq heures du matin, j'avais enchaîné les ménages dans trois immenses appartements pour terminer par une maison, d'ailleurs plus proche à mon sens du château que de la maison avant d'aller vendre des bonbons Bertie Crochue sur les hauts du Chemin de Traverse, dans le froid glacial de ce mois de novembre pour enfin prendre mon service chez Patils à 18h30. Et nous nous rapprochions dangereusement des 23 heures. Aussi, comme chaque jour de ma misérable existence, j'étais littéralement épuisée.

Je me rapprochai de la table, observant vaguement le couple qui y était assis. Le centième couple mielleux et romantique à souhait de la soirée. Dans le genre, il y en avait un large choix. Maris adultères qui emmenaient leurs maîtresses de vingt ans plus jeunes au restaurant avant de finir la soirée dans un hôtel miteux. Couples en détresse dont le mariage battait de l'aile et qui tentaient de retrouver la flamme perdue avec un dîner en tête à tête. Couples mariés depuis un nombre d'années incalculables et dont le dîner au restaurant un soir de semaine était devenu un rituel. Jeunes couples qui apprenaient à se connaître avec un dîner et ne se quittaient pas de leurs regards enamourés…

Mes yeux se posèrent sur la femme. L'homme me tournait le dos. Elle était belle. Très belle même. De grands yeux myosotis illuminaient son visage parfait, encadré de belles boucles châtain clair, dociles et lisses. Pas grand-chose à voir avec mes indomptables boucles brunes. Lorsque mon regard glissa sur son corps parfait, mes genoux me parurent encore plus cagneux et ma poitrine encore plus plate. Réaction habituelle.

Ses lèvres bougeaient rapidement, mais les sons qui en sortaient ne me parvenaient pas, annihilés par le sort de silence posé autour de la table. Je me dirigeai vers eux, me faisant violence pour ne pas traîner des pieds. Mes jambes étaient si lourdes que j'avais l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon. Et mon dos me tiraillait tant que j'aurais pu croire qu'un dragon m'avait piétiné. Je retins un gémissement. Lorsque je ne fus plus qu'à deux petits mètres, je plaquai un faux sourire sur mon visage et pénétrai dans la bulle insonore qui entourait la table. Aussitôt, la voix de la jeune femme heurta mes oreilles étourdies. Je ne pus m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en entendant ses intonations aiguës et haut-perchées. Par Merlin, une vraie crécelle ! Comment son compagnon parvenait-il à boire ses paroles ainsi sans avoir une envie folle de se boucher les oreilles ou lui jeter un sort de mutisme ?

Je m'approchai rapidement du bord de la table, bien décidée à en finir au plus vite avec cette commande. Je me raclai discrètement la gorge avant de lancer d'une voix claire :

« Vous avez choisi ? »

La voix de harpie se tut aussitôt, et la jeune femme me lança un regard ombrageux et dédaigneux après m'avoir rapidement détaillé des pieds à la tête. Elle renifla de mépris et se plongea avec concentration dans son menu, ne prenant même pas la peine de me répondre. Son compagnon, tout comme elle, s'était raidi en entendant ma question. J'observai ses cheveux d'un blond scintillant qui me rappelaient vaguement quelqu'un. J'allais leur proposer de repasser prendre leur commande plus tard lorsqu'il se retourna brusquement.

Je me trouvai alors face à deux yeux d'acier liquide que je reconnus aussitôt. Draco Malefoy, encore lui. Je rassemblai toute ma volonté pour garder mon sourire sur mes lèvres et ne pas ciller sous son regard qui accrochait le mien et me coupait le souffle.

« Vous ? », murmura-t-il d'une voix basse qui me fit frémir.

Je haussai les sourcils, étonnée qu'il puisse se souvenir de moi.

« Décidément, entre mon ménage et mes repas, vous allez me devenir indispensable ! », murmura-t-il dans un sourire, moqueur.

« Il faut croire, oui », soufflai-je d'une voix tremblante, sentant mon visage s'empourprer.

Il rigola doucement. Un rire doux, musical. Délicieux.

« Je prendrais le menu pakistanais ! », coupa sa compagne d'une voix sèche, visiblement mécontente de ne plus être le centre de son attention.

Il lui jeta un regard noir, puis se tourna à nouveau vers moi avec un sourire éblouissant.

« La même chose, s'il vous plaît…Maylen. »

Je sentis mon sourire se tordre, tandis qu'il observait ma réaction à travers ses longs cils dorés. Il se souvenait de mon prénom. Je m'empourprai davantage encore alors que mon cœur tambourinait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine comme son sourire s'élargissait encore. Par Merlin ! Comment pouvait-il me faire autant d'effet rien qu'en prononçant mon prénom ? Il me tendit la carte du menu d'un geste fluide et j'avançai une main tremblotante. Alors que je me saisissais du livret relié de cuir, je ne pus m'empêcher d'effleurer sa main du bout des doigts. Juste comme ça. Pour vérifier encore une fois. Etre sure. Et rien ne se passa. Encore une fois.

Je lui adressai un pauvre sourire avant de faire volte-face. Arrivant aux cuisines, j'annonçai la commande à Daniel, l'un des nombreux cuisiniers. Alors que j'arrachai brusquement la page de mon calepin, sur laquelle j'avais griffonné le nom des deux menus, ma main heurta la sienne. Je me tendis comme un arc lorsque nos deux peaux entrèrent en contact. Il laissa échapper un cri de surprise et de douleur mêlée. Ma mâchoire se contracta douloureusement mais je poursuivis mon activité sans jeter un coup d'œil de plus à Daniel, de peur qu'il n'intercepte mon regard coupable. Surtout faire comme si de rien n'était. Et comme toujours, mon air innocent fit illusion, Daniel se remit au travail après quelques secondes d'incrédulité. Comme si de rien n'était. Alors que mon corps était parcouru de tremblements irrépressibles.

Je finis par quitter mon poste comme une voleuse, de peur de me faire à nouveau enrôler pour quelques minutes supplémentaires, ou de provoquer un autre incident du genre. L'air de la nuit me glaça jusqu'aux os et je me résignai à transplaner, malgré mon état de fatigue. J'atterris mollement dans mon appartement, m'affalant sur le canapé en gémissant d'épuisement. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la pendule qui ornait le mur de mon minuscule salon. Minuit passé. Encore une fois, mon fils resterait dormir chez Cissy. Il valait d'autant mieux, au demeurant, vu le froid glacial qui régnait dans notre appartement. Je me pelotonnai sur le sofa faisant office de canapé et remontant sur moi le vieux plaid qui y traînait, je sombrai dans un sommeil qui n'était plus réparateur depuis bien longtemps.

C'est le froid qui me réveilla au petit matin. Frissonnante et me refusant à ouvrir les paupières, je tâtonnai à la recherche du plaid qui avait glissé par terre. Je le remontai sur moi en grelottant, tentant vainement de me réchauffer. Finalement, je rendis les armes et ouvris difficilement les yeux, en me redressant. La lumière du matin était grisonnante, triste. Encore une journée de brouillard et de pluie. Encore. C'était ce qui était le plus dur dans la capitale anglaise. Le gris. Le gris qui semblait recouvrir mon existence toute entière. Et cet hiver qui n'en finissait jamais.

Je me levai prudemment, grimaçant sous les courbatures. Un seul jour pour récupérer. Mon premier jour de repos depuis plus d'un mois. Un seul petit jour pour récupérer de tant de fatigue…Impossible. Encore aurait-il fallu que je puisse dormir correctement. A défaut de pouvoir me reposer, cette journée serait pour Luka. Cela faisait si longtemps que nous n'avions pas passé un moment ensemble. Juste nous deux, heureux. Depuis Kenmare, à vrai dire. Un peu plus de deux semaines. Mon dernier jour de repos. Désolant.

Je ne pus me retenir de claquer des dents alors que je me déshabillais dans ma minuscule salle de bains. Par Merlin, comment pouvait-il faire si froid dans ce fichu appartement ? J'évitai soigneusement de croiser le reflet de mon corps maigre dans la glace et pénétrai rapidement dans la douche. J'ouvris le robinet d'eau chaude en grand et serrai les poings et les mâchoires sous l'eau tout juste tiède qui jaillit sur mon corps. J'habitais sous les toits, en haut d'un immeuble de dix étages. L'eau chaude ne montait pas jusqu'à mon appartement. Je soupirai de lassitude et me lavai rapidement, secouée de tremblements.

Je sortis aussi vite que possible de cette maudite douche, m'habillai chaudement avec un vieux jean et un gros pull à col roulé bleu marine. Je me brossai consciencieusement les dents et tressai mes cheveux encore humides. Me saisissant de ma baguette, je jetai deux ou trois sorts, rangeant un peu mon salon. Puis, attrapant mon sac à main au passage, je sortis de chez moi. Je dévalai les escaliers de l'immeuble jusqu'au deuxième étage et frappai à la porte de l'appartement de mon amie. Cissy aussi avait des soucis de sommeil, et je savais qu'elle ne dormait plus depuis longtemps à cette heure pourtant matinale. Nous avions tous nos propres démons à combattre.

La porte s'ouvrit presque aussitôt. Et Cissy m'apparut, dans toute sa splendeur, comme toujours. J'avais toujours eu la plus grande difficulté à lui donner un âge. Si j'avais du le faire, je suppose que j'aurais parié pour les quarante-cinq ans. Pourtant, son visage était encore lisse, illuminé par ses grands yeux bleus lagons. Ses douces boucles blondes étaient toujours tirés en arrière en un chignon compliqué. Sa silhouette était délicate, pourtant, elle semblait plus solide que moi. Ses courbes étaient mises en valeur par les derniers tailleurs à la mode de chez Mme Guipure. Elle apparaissait parfois si froide. Glaciale. Mais pas avec moi. Et surtout pas avec Luka. Pour une raison inconnue, elle s'était prise d'affection pour nous et nous réclamait le plus souvent possible chez elle. Vœu qui était exaucé, d'autant plus cet hiver, durant lequel Luka avait quasiment élu domicile chez elle. Au chaud.

Je ne connaissais pas grand-chose de son passé, et elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose du mien. Je ne posais pas de questions, et elle non plus. C'était un accord tacite et solide. La base de notre amitié. Le passé était le passé. Même si je savais que le sien la hantait au moins autant que le mien.

Je lui fis un sourire timide auquel elle ne répondit pas. Elle s'effaça pour me laisser entrer, m'intimant d'un geste de ne pas faire de bruit, et ne me quittant pas de ses yeux perçants.

« Encore des heures supplémentaires, hier soir ? »

Je soupirai en acquiesçant.

« Tu ne pourras pas garder ces postes indéfiniment, Maylen. Tu t'épuises pour un salaire de misère. »

« Cissy, tu sais bien que j'ai besoin de ce travail. De ces travails. Pour Luka. »

« Nous en avons déjà parlé. Il existe beaucoup d'autres solutions. Je pourrais te trouver un travail confortable, j'ai des relations. Ou mieux, tu pourrais venir t'installer ici avec Luka. Crois-moi, j'ai bien assez d'argent pour que nous vivions tous les trois comme des rois pendant encore cent ans ! »

« Cissy, tu l'as dit…Nous en avons déjà parlé. C'est hors de question ! Je refuse que tu nous prennes en charge ! Ce ne serait pas juste ! Nous n'avons rien fait pour mériter ça…Je…Je veux pouvoir me débrouiller seule. Je ne veux pas être un fardeau ! »

« Un fardeau ? », s'époumona-t-elle, avant d'esquisser un sourire amer. « Maylen, tu es parfois si ridicule que ça en est attendrissant. Comment des êtres aussi attachants que toi ou ton fils pourraient être des fardeaux ? »

Elle balaya ma réponse d'un revers de main et revêtit son masque de froideur. Comme lorsqu'elle voulait obtenir quelque chose de moi. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle était terrorisante quand elle se montrait aussi glaciale. Qui lui avait déjà refusé quelque chose quand elle s'était montrée si terrifiante ? Je me recroquevillai imperceptiblement dans le canapé moelleux et attendis sa sentence devant laquelle je ne pourrais que m'incliner. J'affichai une moue résignée qui ne la fit même pas ciller.

« En tout cas, il est tout à fait hors de question que Luka dorme ailleurs que chez moi tant qu'il fera un froid pareil ! »

Je ne pouvais absolument pas la contrer sur ce point et elle le savait très bien. C'était la chose qui me procurait le plus de soucis en ce moment. L'avait-elle deviné ? Il faisait si froid dans ma pauvre chambre de bonne…Aucun sort de réchauffement ou de chauffage ne parvenait à faire grimper la température au dessus des 5 degrés. Je m'étais habituée, par la force des choses, mais Luka, si petit, si fragile…Si elle ne l'avait pas proposé, je me serais abaissée à implorer Cissy de garder mon fils pour les nuits du reste de l'hiver.

« Et tu ferais bien de faire de même ! » ajouta-elle.

Je me raidis aussitôt à cette idée. Et avant que j'ouvre la bouche, elle me devança, me mimant parfaitement.

« Oui, je sais, « tu es déjà trop gentille pour Luka, je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier, je ne pourrais jamais payer une telle dette envers toi Cissy, je ne veux pas être un fardeau. »

Elle posa son regard d'azur sur moi et ricana devant mon air déconfit.

« Allez, viens donc déjeuner ! Je parie que tu n'as rien mangé depuis une éternité ! »

J'allais protester mais mon estomac se récria violemment, se tordant douloureusement. Je n'avais pas vraiment la sensation d'avoir faim, mais Cissy avait raison, je ne savais même plus à quand remontait mon dernier repas. Je me traînai du canapé à la table de la cuisine et m'affalai sur la première chaise venue.

« Luka n'était pas trop déçu que je ne passe pas hier soir ? », questionnai-je, la boule au ventre, alors qu'une onde de culpabilité m'assaillait.

« Luka est un garçon très compréhensif pour son âge », répondit-elle seulement.

Pour le coup, la culpabilité m'écrasa. Cissy déposa une assiette de cookies devant moi, suivie de près d'une tasse de café fumant qui me chatouilla délicieusement les narines. Puis elle s'assit en face de moi, l'air pensif.

« Mon fils était un peu comme lui… », souffla-t-elle. « L'essentiel c'est que ton fils t'adore littéralement. Crois-moi, c'est l'essentiel. »

C'était sa blessure secrète. Son fils. Ce fils que je n'avais jamais vu, mais dont je savais qu'il venait la voir régulièrement. Ce fils pour qui elle aurait fait n'importe quoi. Ce fils auquel elle tenait plus qu'à la prunelle de ses yeux. Comme je la comprenais parfois. Je lui lançai un regard plein de sympathie.

« Je suis sûre que ton fils t'adore, Cissy. Peut-être qu'il a juste un peu de mal à te le montrer. »

Elle secoua doucement la tête, un sourire plein de nostalgie sur les lèvres.

« C'est différent. Mon fils est la personne que j'aime le plus au monde. Comme toi. Mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de me battre pour lui comme tu le fais chaque jour. »

Gênée, je ne sus que dire. J'attrapai un cookie et le mordillai distraitement.

« Une vraie Gryffondor », lança-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

C'était une boutade régulière de sa part. Pour elle, j'étais le parfait stéréotype du Gryffondor. Je n'avais pas connu ses maisons dont elle parlait si souvent, ayant fait mes études de sorcellerie à Beauxbâtons, bien loin de ses rivalités qui secouaient tant Poudlard. Cissy aimait raconter toutes sortes d'histoires sur cette école dont elle parlait avec beaucoup d'affection.

Souvent, j'avais l'impression que ces années à Poudlard avaient été les plus heureuses de sa vie. Elle en parlait avec tant de nostalgie. Luka adorait l'écouter raconter son époque Poudlard, émerveillé qu'il était par toutes ces histoires de fantômes, de maisons rivales, d'escaliers ensorcelés, de passages secrets ou de forêt interdite. Cissy racontait les frasques de son cousin Sirius, les exploits aux Quidditch de James Potter et ses avances désastreuses auprès de la belle Lily Evans, le pathétique Severus Rogue, ses cheveux gras et ses déboires avec la bande à Potter. Toutes ces histoires semblaient si lointaines, appartenant à un monde aujourd'hui révolu. Pourtant, elles étaient encore si réelles.

Un bruit dans le couloir me fit sursauter, m'arrachant à mes rêveries. Je me retournai sur ma chaise pour apercevoir un Luka encore tout ensommeillé tituber vers nous. Je souris et me levai aussitôt, me dirigeant vers lui.

« Maman ? », lança-t-il de sa petite voix enrouée de sommeil.

Je ne répondis pas et le soulevai dans mes bras, plaquant un baiser sonore dans son cou, qui le fit rire. Je le déposai sur la chaise à côté de la mienne tandis que Cissy rapprochait de lui l'assiette de cookies. Il en prit un et lorsqu'il mordit dedans avec délice, toute ma fatigue sembla me quitter. Toutes ces heures de ménage, toutes ces heures passées dans le froid du Chemin de Traverse ou à prendre des commandes de repas pour des couples insipides et irrespectueux. Tout çà n'avait plus la moindre importance. Le mal de dos, la migraine, les jambes enflées. Tout çà n'existait plus. Luka était là. Parfait. Si beau et si vivant. Ses magnifiques yeux verts, ceux de mon père, plongeaient, rieurs, dans les miens. Tout le reste n'avait aucune importance.

.

.

.

L'air s'était un peu adouci et le soleil caressait Londres de ses faibles rayons. Malgré tout, je resserrai un peu plus l'écharpe de grosse laine autour de mon cou. Luka serrait ma main spasmodiquement, et je luttai pour m'adapter à ses petits pas sur la rue pavée. Le Chemin de Traverse s'étalait devant nous, plein de sa magie enchanteresse. Nous étions un simple jeudi et pourtant, la rue était bondée et grouillante d'activité. Je laissai Luka s'arrêter devant presque toutes les vitrines sur notre chemin, parfois autant émerveillée que lui.

Il y avait eu la vitrine de Mme Guipure, et j'aurais pu passer des heures à simplement regarder ses ouvrières tailler et retailler des tissus somptueux jusqu'à atteindre la perfection. Puis l'animalerie, devant laquelle Luka serait resté des heures durant, si je ne l'avais pas entraîné chez le glacier. Pas pour une glace d'ailleurs, il faisait bien trop froid. Les glaces s'étaient transformées depuis longtemps en délicieuses boissons chaudes avec la baisse affolante des températures.

Après ce remontant bien mérité, nous poursuivîmes notre tour d'horizon du Chemin de Traverse. Visité tant et tant de fois, il restait toujours aussi fascinant. Je pouvais me souvenir très précisément de la première fois que j'avais foulé cette rue pavée. Le Chemin n'avait presque pas changé depuis. J'étais avec mes parents et j'avais alors l'impression qu'il s'agissait du plus beau jour de ma vie. Ca l'était sûrement…

« Maman, la boutique de Quidditch ! », piailla Luka, au comble de l'excitation, en me tirant de toutes ses forces vers l'avant, pour me forcer à aller plus vite.

J'accélérai le pas en souriant. Pour Luka, comme la plupart des enfants de sorciers, cette boutique de Quidditch était le point culminant de toute promenade digne de ce nom sur le Chemin de Traverse. Nous nous postâmes devant la vitrine, et Luka étouffa de petits cris ravis devant tout les accessoires qui se dressaient devant lui. Il ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux du Nimbus 2010, la dernière innovation de l'industrie du balai. Comme tous les Nimbus, il était constitué d'un manche en acajou brillant, sur lequel était gravé son nom en lettres d'or. Un panneau publicitaire juste devant vantait ses mérites aux clients. Comme si on en avait besoin, songeai-je. Ce balai avait sans doute bénéficié de la campagne publicitaire la plus tapageuse qui soit. Son confort, sa facilité de direction, et surtout sa capacité d'accélération phénoménale…De quoi faire rêver la plupart des sorciers, moi comprise. Merlin, depuis le temps que je n'avais pas volé ! L'équipe de Quidditch de Londres venait tout juste d'en commander tout un lot pour son équipe. Certaines équipes avaient aussitôt fait de même tandis que les clubs du championnat au plus petit budget criaient au scandale. Car si ce balai semblait extraordinaire, son prix l'était tout autant.

Je parvins enfin à détacher mon regard de cet objet de luxe et observai distraitement notre reflet dans la vitrine. Même dans l'image floue de la vitre, mes cernes dévoraient mon visage et ma maigreur faisait pitié. Je soupirai de dépit et jetai un coup d'œil à Luka. Ses grands yeux émerveillés fixaient le balai, brillants d'envie. Pourtant, je savais qu'il ne réclamerait rien. Il comprenait. Beaucoup trop pour son jeune âge, d'ailleurs. Parfois, j'aurais préféré des larmes et des caprices plutôt que ce silence résigné. Il savait que je ne pourrais rien lui offrir de plus cet après-midi que le chocolat chaud qu'il venait de boire. Pourtant, il s'arrêtait devant chaque vitrine et la détaillait minutieusement. Pour nourrir ses rêves d'enfant. Et il me brisait un peu plus le cœur à chaque fois.

Je levai les yeux vers le ciel à nouveau couvert de Londres. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être mais la faible luminosité hivernale commençait à baisser lentement. Avec réticence, j'arrachai mon fils à sa contemplation. Il me jeta un sourire brillant de mille feux, comme pour me rassurer. Je passai ma main dans ses fines boucles brunes et nous commençâmes la remontée du Chemin de Traverse en direction du Chaudron Baveur. A présent, il y avait bien moins de monde qu'en début d'après midi. Certaines boutiques commençaient à fermer, les commerçants rentraient leurs étalages, et s'apprêtaient à rentrer chez eux.

Soudain, une femme me percuta de plein fouet. Parvenant tant bien que mal à garder mon équilibre, je relevai la tête et vit un bande d'enfants nous croiser à toute vitesse en une nuée bourdonnante. Paniquée, je saisis immédiatement ma baguette, sur mes gardes. La guerre avait beau être terminée depuis plus de quatre ans, les vieux réflexes étaient toujours présents. Puis, prenant un instant pour analyser la situation, je compris qu'il ne s'agissait absolument pas d'une attaque quelconque de Mangemorts renégats. Ces gens n'avaient pas l'air effrayés ou terrorisés. Plutôt…excités. Un groupe de femmes arrivait vers nous à toute vitesse en hurlant. Aussitôt, je soulevai Luka dans mes bras de peur qu'il ne se fasse piétiner, et me jetai sur le côté de la ruelle. Adossée au mur, je les suivis du regard, effarée. Qu'est-ce qui leur prenait ?

Un attroupement s'était formé quelques mètres plus loin, plein de cris suraigus, de piaillements et de gémissements. Et je l'aperçus en même temps que mon fils. Un sourire moqueur étirait ses lèvres fines, parfaitement conscient de l'effet qu'il produisait autour de lui. Son regard gris était différent de celui que j'avais pu croiser lors du match de Quidditch, ou la veille chez Twins. Il était hautain, arrogant, blasé. Différent. Les femmes s'agrippaient à son bras en hurlant, pathétiques. Les enfants tiraient son manteau et risquaient à chaque seconde de se faire écraser pas les groupies les entourant. Je me mordis les lèvres et serrai Luka contre moi, pour me retenir d'aller chercher ses enfants un par un. Certains n'étaient pas plus grands que mon fils.

« T'as vu Maman, c'est Drago ! », souffla Luka.

Puis je le vis froncer les sourcils.

« Pourquoi tout les gens lui sautent dessus ? »

Je souris.

« Parce que c'est un grand joueur, et qu'il est célèbre. »

« Et alors ? », insista Luka.

Et alors, la célébrité et la beauté attirent les vautours, songeai-je. Mais je me contentai de hausser les épaules, ne répondant pas à sa question.

Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à l'attroupement, m'apprêtant à faire demi-tour, lorsque Drago Malefoy leva la main, ses lèvres se fendant d'un sourire sincère. Ses yeux semblaient me transpercer. Je me retournai, persuadée qu'une de ses connaissances se tenait derrière moi, mais il n'y avait personne. Je le regardai à nouveau. Drago Malefoy me saluait en plein Chemin de Traverse. Comment une telle chose pouvait être possible ?

Il voulut avancer vers nous mais la foule l'en empêcha. Il m'adressa un sourire d'excuse et, rouge pivoine, alors que quelques regards curieux s'étaient tournés vers moi, j'esquissai un maigre sourire dans sa direction. Luka lui adressa de grands signes, ravi et les yeux de Malefoy pétillèrent. Comme lors du match, comme chez Twins. Comment pouvait-il paraître si différent à quelques secondes d'intervalles seulement ? Je le vis fouiller dans la poche de sa veste, et en sortir un petit objet. Dans un geste vif et rapide, il le lança vers Luka. Ce dernier referma doucement sa main dessus, aux anges, avant de me montrer le Vif d'Or qu'il enserrait bien fermement dans sa petite menotte. Il leva ses yeux scintillants vers moi. Sur son visage se découpait un des plus larges sourires que j'avais jamais pu lui voir. Ce Vif d'Or semblait représenter pour lui la septième merveille du monde. J'éclatai de rire en ébouriffant ses cheveux. A cet instant, rien ne pouvait gâcher son bonheur, il ne quittait pas la petite balle dorée des yeux, fasciné.

Je me tournai à nouveau vers Drago Malefoy, et m'aperçut qu'il ne nous avait pas quitté des yeux. Cette fois, je lui souris franchement, avant d'articuler silencieusement un merci des plus sincères. Je parvins finalement à faire volte-face, et repris la direction du Chaudron Baveur. Devant le sourire d'un Luka serré tout contre mon cœur, la fatigue n'existait plus, le froid n'existait plus, le gris du ciel n'existait plus. Et il en était la cause.

Lui, ses sublimes yeux gris, son sourire, et son Vif d'Or.

.

.

* * *

_Ralalah ! Ce Drago, quel homme quand même, hein ! Un Vif d'Or et c'est dans la poche quoi ! _

_Sinon, pas mal d'idées fourmillent dans ma tête pour le prochain chapitre. J'espère donc qu'il ne sera pas aussi long à venir…_

_Review, review !_

_A bientôt._

_Temperance._


	4. Enchanting Ghosts

_Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de m'excuser pour ce terrible retard…Honte à moi !_

_Merci mille fois pour vos reviews et vos mises en alertes qui m'ont immensément motivé ! Merci, merci, merci ! =D_

_

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 3**** :**

_Enchanting Ghosts_

_

* * *

_

.

.  
_._

Je la regardai s'éloigner, d'un pas mal assuré, son fils dans les bras. Je repris avec peine mes esprits et parvins à détacher mon regard de ses boucles brunes, illuminées de reflets fauves, et de la menotte de son fils qui y jouait dedans. L'espace d'un instant, un si fugace instant, je m'étais senti différent. Lorsque son regard gris s'était posé sur moi, sincère, et que son sourire avait creusé une fossette dans sa joue droite, la même que son fils, j'avais eu l'illusion d'être quelqu'un de bien.

Dans leurs sourires, pas de mensonges, de calculs, d'hypocrisie. De vrais sourires, beaux et francs, qui m'étaient destinés. A moi et moi seul. L'espace de ce fugace instant, j'avais eu l'impression d'entrapercevoir le bonheur ou ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils eurent disparu au coin d'une ruelle sombre, que les cris stridents autour de moi et les mains qui me pressaient, les femmes qui se pâmaient et les enfants qui gémissaient me frappèrent à nouveau de plein fouet. Je soupirai et signai quelques autographes avec lassitude avant de me frayer sans douceur un chemin vers le magasin de Quidditch.

Tout ça pour une nouvelle paire de gants. J'aurais pu facilement y envoyer quelqu'un à ma place, mais j'avais eu besoin de prendre l'air. Alors que le soir tombait sur la ville, j'avais songé qu'il n'y aurait pas grand monde sur le Chemin de Traverse. Mais il y avait toujours trop de monde là où j'allais. Toujours trop de monde pour me reconnaître.

Au début, j'aimais cette popularité. Etre adulé, reconnu dans la rue, supplié pour une simple signature. C'était grisant. Et puis, j'avais compris l'hypocrisie et l'intérêt de tout ces gens. Et je détestais çà. Ces mêmes personnes qui m'avaient tant haï pendant la guerre, et qui aujourd'hui m'adoraient, m'adulant tel un dieu vivant. Ils me dégoutaient. Ils me dégoutaient tous.

Je trouvai rapidement les gants de Quidditch en cuir de dragon que j'étais venu chercher, insistai sèchement auprès du vendeur pour les payer, et sortis de la petite boutique. Un autre attroupement s'était formé, un peu plus loin, encore plus hystérique que celui qui m'avait entouré, quelques minutes plus tôt. Intrigué, je cherchai à apercevoir qui pouvait bien déclencher plus de cris que moi sur le Chemin de Traverse.

La réponse était pourtant évidente : Saint Potter et sa clique étaient de sortie. C'est lui que je vis en premier, un sourire niais aux lèvres, les cheveux toujours aussi ébouriffés, sa balafre sur le front comme preuve de sa toute-puissance. Bien sûr, nous nous étions déjà croisés depuis la fin de la guerre. De nombreuses fois, même. De trop nombreuses fois. Chacune de ses sorties se transformait à coup sûr en quasi-émeute, il passait donc difficilement inaperçu. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis Poudlard. La même assurance, la même attitude de sauveur du monde, toujours si attentionné avec tout le monde, souriant aux femmes, se baissant vers les enfants, serrant la main des hommes. Ecœurant de niaiserie, le Potty. A son bras était pendue la fille Weasley, qui couvait chacun de ses mouvements d'un regard énamouré. Les cheveux d'un roux criard…et enceinte jusqu'au cou. Je grimaçai en découvrant que Potter l'avait à nouveau engrossé. De toute cette clique, c'était la seule qui avait toujours trouvé à peu près grâce à mes yeux…Allez savoir pourquoi ? Peut-être ses magnifiques yeux bleus…Ou ses formes parfaites, qui ne seraient plus qu'un lointain souvenir si elle continuait à pondre des mini-Potter à ce rythme.

Devant le couple le plus médiatisé de l'Europe sorcière, se tenaient les deux autres membres du fameux Trio d'or. La Belette et Miss-je-sais-tout. Ces deux là étaient tellement pathétiques qu'ils étaient vraiment nés pour être ensemble. Lui toujours aussi grand et dégingandé, l'air illuminé, et elle, ébouriffée et pincée.

Mes lèvres se tordirent en un rictus méprisant. Je croisai le regard fier de Potter et je transplanai, dédaigneux. Blaise m'attendait dans un bar mal famé des tréfonds de Londres.

.

.

.

Je pénétrai dans le bar sombre avec une moue dubitative. Blaise était censé m'attendre ici. Il avait soi-disant passé plusieurs soirées mémorables en ce lieu, en compagnie de ses amis, qui n'en étaient pas vraiment. L'endroit était glauque et triste et une musique atroce d'un vieux groupe de rock flottait dans l'air. Je grimaçai et cherchai le bar des yeux, sachant que je l'y trouverai immanquablement. Il était accoudé au comptoir, regardant son verre d'un œil morne. Soudain, j'eus l'impression de contempler mon propre reflet. Ce regard vide et éteint était la copie exacte du mien.

Je soupirai en m'affalant sur le tabouret à ses côtés. Il leva vers moi un regard passif.

« Tu es en retard », fit-il remarquer.

J'haussai les épaules.

« Je me suis fait coincer sur le Chemin de Traverse. »

Il leva les sourcils, me lançant un regard interrogateur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu foutais là-bas ? »

« J'avais besoin d'une nouvelle paire de gants. »

Son air sceptique me força à poursuivre.

« Ok, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. »

Ses yeux s'emplirent d'incompréhension, et je détournai les miens, faisant signe au barman. Ce dernier s'empressa de m'apporter la même boisson orangée que celle de Blaise. Je la bus rapidement, l'alcool me brûlant l'œsophage. Je serrai les dents, faisant claquer mon verre vide sur le comptoir, happant une grande goulée d'air. Blaise avait fini son verre en même temps que moi. Le barman nous les remplit aussitôt. Je lui adressai un vague sourire.

« J'ai croisé Potter. », lâchai-je, les yeux dans le vague.

La bouche de Blaise se tordit en un rictus de dégoût à l'évocation de ce nom tant honni.

« Je suppose que vos sorties respectives feront la Une de la Gazette demain matin. »

Je souris à cette idée.

« Dans ce cas, autant te dire que ta rouquine préférée est enceinte jusqu'au cou… », annonçai-je avec un sourire goguenard.

Sa main se crispa sur son verre qu'il porta immédiatement à ses lèvres, buvant de longues gorgées du liquide ambrée en grimaçant. Blaise avait toujours eu un faible pour la fille Weasley.

« Comment est-ce qu'il peut l'engrosser à ce rythme ? », râla-t-il, amer.

« A ton avis ? », lançai-je, moqueur.

Il me lança un regard noir avant de retourner à son verre. Blaise était maussade en ce moment. Comme moi. Comme chaque année à cette période. La période où nous avions perdu la plupart de nos amis pendant la guerre. Celle qu'on appelait la Grande Bataille n'avait pas été la pire pour nous.

Je soupirai et à nouveau, fit signe au barman qui remplit nos verres aussitôt. Je fouillai dans ma poche, et en sortis un paquet de cigarettes moldues. Je le tendis à Blaise, qui en prit une, avant de me servir à mon tour. J'allumai nos deux cigarettes d'un coup de baguette. Je tirai une longue bouffée de fumée, me délectant de la sensation que cela me procurait immanquablement.

« Ce bar est pourri, Blaise. », constatai-je.

« Ca va se remplir. », assura-t-il tranquillement.

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil, sceptique, avant de vider à nouveau mon verre. Le préparateur physique allait à nouveau me passer un savon demain matin. Peu importe. L'équipe ne pouvait pas volontairement se passer de moi. Alors que je trempai mes lèvres dans mon verre à nouveau plein, je suivis le regard de Blaise vers l'entrée du bar. Une femme grande et brune venait d'entrer. Je soupirai en même temps que lui.

« Tu penses à elle, quelquefois ? », demanda-t-il.

Je serrai les dents, repoussant son souvenir toujours si présent. Trop présent.

« A qui ? », demandai-je innocemment.

« Tu sais très bien que je parle de Pansy. », assena Blaise.

Comme à chaque fois, son prénom heurta mon cœur de plein fouet. De tous les fantômes du passé, elle était celle qui me hantait le plus. Et je haïssais Potter un peu plus à chaque fois que je le voyais se pavaner en ville avec Weasley et Granger. Parce son fameux Trio d'Or était intact, alors que le mien avait été brisé à jamais. Il avait été amputé d'un de ses membres. Sûrement la meilleure d'entre nous. Pansy. Je grimaçai alors qu'une vague de douleur me transperçait. Certaines personnes disaient que les souvenirs s'effaçaient avec le temps. Le sien était plus vivace de jour en jour.

« Trop souvent. », lâchai-je pour répondre à la question de Blaise.

« Tu te souviens comme elle était belle ? »

Je fermai douloureusement les yeux et son image resplendissante apparut sur mes paupières closes. Intacte. Ses cheveux bruns et brillants, sa peau diaphane, presque transparente, et ses courbes gracieuses. Ses grands yeux noirs. Pétillants. Ses mains, si douces. Je frémis, les sentant presque caresser mes joues.

« Et comme elle nous faisait rire ? »

Ses moqueries et son ironie mordante. Son adorable sourire. La malice dans ses yeux. Et puis son rire. Son rire. Son rire.

Je me mordis les lèvres et tendis une nouvelle cigarette à mon ami. Il allait poursuivre mais je l'arrêtai.

« Je me souviens, Blaise. Je me souviens d'elle. »

Je sentais les blessures suinter, menaçant de se rouvrir, béantes à nouveau. L'humeur maussade de Blaise m'avait gagné, et je terminai mon quatrième verre, tirant sur ma clope. La discussion était close.

Blaise avait eu raison, le bar se remplit peu à peu, jusqu'à être bondé, plein de rires et de phéromones. Nous nous déplaçâmes sur un sofa vers le fond de l'immense pièce, sur lequel nous nous affalâmes, verres et clopes aux mains. Nous regardâmes les couples se former. Les corps qui se frôlaient, se rencontraient, les mains qui tâtaient, caressaient, parfois douces, parfois câlines, parfois insistantes. Le volume de la musique avait été augmenté, créant un vacarme assourdissant. L'alcool commençait à faire son effet dans nos esprits et je me sentais partir doucement. Blaise aussi. Son regard se faisait de plus en plus vague. Nous nous moquions de certains couples, nous comprenant d'un regard à leur sujet, retrouvant notre vieille complicité de serpentards.

Plus tard dans la soirée, nous vîmes deux femmes blondes se diriger vers nous, légèrement hésitantes et le même sourire carnassier étira nos lèvres. D'un léger signe de tête, Blaise me fit comprendre qu'il préférait celle de droite. J'haussai les épaules, ça m'était égal.

Elles s'assirent à nos côtés, sans même nous demander notre avis. Je tirai une bouffée de nicotine, leur prêtant peu attention, l'esprit dans le vague. Ce fut une main dans mes cheveux qui me tira de mes pensées errantes. Je détestais çà. Je lançai un regard peu amène à la femme assise à mes côtés. Elle me sourit. Un de ses sourires que l'alcool rend flous et faussement rêveurs. Je jetai un regard à Blaise qui échangeait un baiser fougueux avec l'autre jeune femme. Je retins une moue de dégoût. Je reportai mon attention à celle qui se collait à moi. Elle semblait attendre une quelconque réaction de ma part. Je l'observai vaguement. Elle était plutôt pas mal. Blonde aux grands yeux bleus, vêtue d'une jupe très courte qui dévoilait de longues jambes blanches. Mais merde, je n'avais aucune envie de la ramener chez moi !

Elle s'approcha un peu plus de moi, ses lèvres se posant sur mon cou alors que ses mains caressaient mes cuisses. Je frémis, me contractant immédiatement. Comme toutes les autres, je ne connaissais même pas son nom. Et elle ne me connaissait pas non plus. Mon regard accrocha la pancarte des toilettes alors que sa main caressait mon sexe sans douceur à travers le tissu de mon jean. Je serrai les dents et me levai, la saisissant sans douceur par le poignet et l'entraînant vers les toilettes. La lumière blafarde du lieu me fit cligner des yeux, contrastant presque violemment avec l'obscurité de la boîte. J'avisai la première cabine, et jetai presque la fille à l'intérieur. Elle m'avait cherché et j'étais à présent terriblement excité. Elle me sourit lorsque je me faufilai à mon tour dans la petite cabine exiguë. J'avisai un instant la cuvette des WC, d'une saleté répugnante, et écartai l'idée qui venait de poindre dans mon esprit embrumé. Il était hors de question que je m'assois là-dessus. Je la plaquai sans douceur contre la fine cloison de bois qui vibra sous son poids, faisant écho à son gémissement. Mon érection se fit plus douloureuse à ce son. Je m'empressai d'ouvrir mon pantalon, et de baisser mon boxer, en extirpant ma verge droite et dure. La fille y jeta un regard gourmand en remontant sa jupe. Je saisis ses jambes, la soulevant de terre, et, écartant son string humide, la pénétrai entièrement d'un seul coup. Nous poussâmes le même cri de plaisir et de douleur mêlés. Mes lèvres accrochèrent son cou offert.

« C'est ce que tu voulais ? », soufflai-je contre sa peau, amer.

Je me retirai et la pénétrai à nouveau, plus violemment encore, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir, alors qu'elle s'agrippait à mes cheveux. Je mordis son cou, faisant jaillir quelques gouttes de sang que je léchai aussitôt. Elle haletait, incapable d'émettre le moindre son cohérent. L'alcool et le plaisir était un mauvais mélange. A nouveau, je la pénétrai sans douceur.

« C'est ce que tu voulais ? », répétai-je, la voix rauque et hachée. « Réponds, salope ! »

« Je…je…Drago ! », bégaya-t-elle.

« Réponds ! », exigeai-je dans un nouveau coup de rein puissant.

« Je…Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! », cria-t-elle finalement lorsque mes coups de reins se firent de plus en plus rapides et saccadés, la fine cloison dans son dos tremblant dangereusement à chacun de mes assauts.

Ses seins fermes se balançaient contre mon torse, le frottant délicieusement. Je baissai les yeux pour les observer de plus près, subjugué par leur blancheur laiteuse. Mon regard fut attiré plus bas et je vis mon sexe rentrer et sortir du sien, luisant de son excitation. Ce fut trop pour mon esprit vaseux et j'éjaculai puissamment alors qu'elle jouissait dans un cri suraigu. J'haletai en me retirant et lâchai ses jambes qui retombèrent mollement au sol. Elle vacilla, sans que j'esquisse le moindre geste, se rattrapant de justesse au mur derrière elle.

Je me rhabillai rapidement, lui jetant à peine un regard. La jupe remontée jusqu'à la taille, le débardeur dévoilant ses seins, les cheveux ébouriffés, le mascara qui avait bavé, les poings serrés, les jambes tremblantes et le visage crispé, elle tentait visiblement de se remettre de ce qui avait sans doute été le meilleur orgasme de sa vie. Je souris, moqueur. Ma réputation n'était pas prête de s'éteindre. Mécaniquement, je sortis ma baguette et lui lançai un sort de contraception.

« Je…je… », balbutia-t-elle. Son vocabulaire avait décidément tendance à être très réduit.

« Tu pourras dire à tes traînées de copines que Drago Malefoy t'est passé dessus ! », la coupai-je d'une voix pâteuse, avant de sortir de la cabine.

La porte claqua dans mon dos. Je quittai les toilettes, dégouté. Je vis Blaise avachi sur le divan avec la fille de tout à l'heure, sa main fouillant dangereusement dans son pantalon. Il me sourit, béat, et je lui adressai un vague signe de la main, avant de me diriger vers la sortie, titubant légèrement.

L'air frais de la nuit me dégrisa un peu, des vagues de nausée progressives m'envahissant. Cette sensation de dégoût était-elle seulement due à l'alcool ? Je pensai à cette fille que je venais de baiser contre le mur des WC. Un haut-le-cœur me plia en deux et je vomis longuement sur le trottoir. M'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de manche, je fis quelques pas hésitants avant de me décider à transplaner.

J'atterris mollement sur mon lit, où je m'affalai dans un gémissement. Ma tête tournait, faisant dangereusement tanguer le décor de ma chambre. Dans mon esprit se mélangeait les yeux bleus de la fille de ce soir, et ses seins ronds, Blaise en train d'embrasser sa copine, et Pansy, silhouette fantomatique qui me jetait des regards inquiets, avant de finalement éclater de son rire moqueur. Se moquant de moi, de cet homme que je détestais, cet homme que j'étais devenu, qu'_ils _m'avaient fait devenir. Je m'endormis en murmurant son prénom.

.

.

.

Je ne me réveillai que le lendemain matin, la bouche pâteuse, la tête tourbillonnante, assailli de sensations toutes plus désagréables les unes que les autres et que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Je me levai avec difficulté, nauséeux, alors que les odeurs écœurantes de transpiration, d'alcool et de sexe émanant de mes vêtements arrivaient jusqu'à mes narines. Je me débarrassai aussitôt de mes chaussures, chaussettes, pantalon et veste, qui tombèrent sur la moquette molletonnée de ma chambre en doux froissements. Je me dirigeai en chemise et boxer vers ma cuisine, saisissant mécaniquement le petit flacon rond le plus précieux de tous ceux qui se trouvaient là. Je l'ouvris et bus quelques gorgées de l'écœurante potion noirâtre qu'il contenait.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, les nausées, le mal de crâne, les vertiges, disparurent. Je soupirai de soulagement et avisai le café froid dans la cafetière. J'y jetai un sort de réchauffement et m'en servis une tasse. Alors que j'y trempai les lèvres, mon regard s'arrêta sur l'horloge du salon. Je manquai m'étouffer avec mon arabica. Je reposai ma tasse et me dirigeai presque en courant vers la salle de bains.

J'en sortis précipitamment au bout de deux minutes, jetai un sort de séchage à mes cheveux, enfilai ma tenue d'entraînement, et transplanai aussitôt devant le stade. J'y rentrai rapidement, et remontai le long couloir menant au terrain. A mi-chemin, le concierge m'attendait, un sourire pétri de dévotion aux lèvres, me tendant mon balai, habitué à ces retards. Je m'en saisis, le remerciant vaguement, lui adressant à peine un regard.

Arrivé sur le terrain, je levai les yeux vers mes coéquipiers, déjà dans les airs. L'entraîneur, resté au sol, se tourna vers moi. Je savais qu'il ne dirait rien concernant mon retard. Il avait trop besoin de moi, pour prendre le risque de me vexer, ou de m'infliger une quelconque punition. Il se contenta donc de me jeter un regard lourd de reproches, comme toujours, avant de me désigner le ciel d'un geste. J'enfourchai mon balai et m'élevai dans les airs afin de me saisir du Souaffle, interceptant une passe peu précise entre deux de mes coéquipiers.

.

.

Mes mains se serraient d'anticipation, entravées par les protections qui les gainaient, alors que je sentais l'adrénaline affluer par vagues immenses dans mon sang, se répandant dans tout mon corps. J'étais dans le couloir étroit menant au terrain, juste à la sortie de notre vestiaire, dont je pouvais apercevoir l'intérieur par la porte laissée entrouverte. C'était jour de match et j'adorais ce sentiment d'excitation qui m'envahissait peu à peu. J'entendais la foule gronder au dehors, tremblante elle aussi de ce sentiment d'anticipation caractéristique des grands matchs. Mon regard erra sur le vestiaire silencieux, où le stress était presque palpable, raison pour laquelle j'en étais sorti. Je détaillai un à un les mouvements de mes coéquipiers.

Gregory, l'un des batteurs, faisait des mouvements confus avec sa batte l'autre, Andrew, la tenait sagement posée sur ses genoux. Notre gardien, Hugh, enfilait lentement ses gants, presque religieusement. Son expression concentrée m'arracha un sourire. La petite silhouette frêle d'Arthur, notre attrapeur, faisait les cents pas dans le fond du couloir. Les deux autres poursuiveurs, Diggle et Caius, se faisaient quelques passes avec un ballon ensorcelé en guise de Souaffle.

Quelques joueurs de l'équipe adverse commencèrent à arriver dans le couloir. Le coup d'envoi approchait. J'observai leurs maillots bleu pâle et leurs silhouettes solides. Les Gallois de Tutshill, près de Newport, étaient craints et réputés pour leurs physiques hors normes. Il se disait aussi que c'étaient des brutes épaisses. Je croisai le regard de l'un d'eux, probablement un de leurs batteurs, et sa transparence me fit penser à celui de Goyle. Je fis la moue. Ca n'allait pas être un match très stratégique. Mieux valait faire attention aux Cognards, ces brutes étaient bien capables de nous les envoyer en pleine tête.

L'arbitre de la rencontre avança vers notre vestiaire. C'était une femme, comme souvent, et sa silhouette élégante et prédatrice me rappela étrangement cette bonne vieille Bibine. Je fis signe à mes coéquipiers, qui comprirent aussitôt et sortirent dans le couloir à mes côtés. Nous avançâmes vers la sortie du tunnel avant même que l'arbitre ne nous l'ait demandé, impatients d'en découdre.

Lorsque je pénétrai sur le terrain, je frissonnai comme toujours au son de l'immense clameur montant des tribunes. Le public de Londres était sans doute un des meilleurs d'Europe. Sa ferveur était d'autant plus renforcée ces dernières semaines qu'il sentait arriver le titre national à grand pas. Titre que tous attendaient depuis plusieurs décennies.

Je tapai violemment du pied, m'élevant rapidement dans les airs tout en me délectant du vrombissement du stade. A près de vingt mètres du sol, je m'immobilisai, attendant patiemment le coup de sifflet annonçant le début de la partie, les doigts crispés sur le manche de mon balai.

Enfin, le sifflet strident retentit et j'entendis le sifflement caractéristique des Cognards s'élevant dans les airs, signe que l'arbitre venait de lâcher les balles. J'aperçus une lueur rouge sur mon côté gauche et fonçai aussitôt sur elle. Je me saisis du Souaffle, juste sous le nez du poursuiveur adverse, et je le calai sous mon bras. Un sifflement retentit sur ma droite et je vis Andrew, un des batteurs, se diriger vers moi à toute vitesse. Aussitôt, je fis la passe à Diggle, et descendis de quelques mètres, évitant le Cognard qui m'était destiné, et qu'Andrew renvoya vers les bleus de Tutshill. Ne freinant pas ma course, je fis signe à Diggle qui me renvoya le Souaffle, et je me dirigeai à une vitesse folle vers les buts. Leur gardien semblait hésitant et je songeai qu'il était sans doute leur point faible. Je fis une feinte de frappe et il partit aussitôt vers la gauche, me laissant le temps de m'avancer sur le but de droite et d'y envoyer tranquillement la grosse balle rouge, marquant les dix premiers points de mon équipe.

Les autres points s'enchaînèrent rapidement. Andrew et Greg, les deux batteurs, ne me quittaient plus d'une semelle, me faisant un rempart de leurs corps. Comme souvent, j'étais la cible privilégiée des Cognards adverses. Je serrai les dents. Je n'aimais pas jouer comme çà. C'était de l'évitement, et je ne pouvais pas attaquer comme j'aimais le faire. Caius m'adressa une passe parfaite et presque sans le contrôler j'envoyai une nouvelle fois le Souaffle dans les buts, marquant dix nouveaux points.

Soudain, un grondement s'éleva depuis les tribunes, qui semblèrent parcourues d'une folle excitation. Je vis Arthur foncer en piqué vers le sol, l'attrapeur adverse à ses trousses. Je grimaçai en le voyant perdre du terrain. Nous menions très largement au score mais pas encore assez pour gagner la partie si l'attrapeur adverse se saisissait du Vif d'Or.

Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, je fis exprès de rater la passe de Diggle. Personne ne s'en aperçut vraiment. Tous fixaient les deux attrapeurs aux coudes à coudes qui descendaient vers le sol à une vitesse vertigineuse. Le Souaffle que je n'avais pas attrapé descendit lui aussi rapidement. Suivant des yeux la course des deux attrapeurs, je compris qu'Arthur n'aurait pas le dessus et je me décidai en un quart de seconde, amorçant ma descente. Le stade gronda lorsque, pour rattraper le Souaffle, je coupai la route des attrapeurs, qui m'esquivèrent de justesse, quittant la petite balle doré du regard un instant. Le Vif d'Or disparut à nouveau. Je souris, satisfait de mon coup, avant de remonter vers les buts.

Tout à coup, un batteur bleu vint me percuter sans douceur, m'empêchant de dévier ma course. J'eus à peine le temps d'entendre le sifflement du Cognard que celui-ci me percutait. Un craquement écœurant au niveau de mon poignet droit se fit entendre, m'arrachant un cri contenu de douleur. Furieux, je me tournai vers le batteur adverse, visiblement très satisfait de son coup.

« Pas de chance, mon vieux, je suis gaucher. », crachai-je avant de reprendre de l'altitude.

Tant bien que mal, je maîtrisai mon balai à l'aide de mes seules jambes. Je réussis à marquer deux buts supplémentaires. Mais tout allait à présent trop vite pour moi, et mon poignet me faisait atrocement souffrir. Il avait doublé de volume et prenait une affreuse teinte bleuâtre. Les boucles de ma protection commençaient à faire garrot, marquant mon avant-bras de traces blanches. Je grimaçai, et serrai la mâchoire.

Le Souaffle revint vers moi, et je me dirigeai vers le gardien adverse. Un Cognard passa près de moi et je l'évitai de justesse, me rattrapa avec ma main droite. Un flot d'insultes incontrôlées m'échappa sous la douleur fulgurante qui traversa mon poignet. A ce moment, le stade explosa dans une clameur monumentale et je vis Arthur, quelques mètres au-dessus de moi, brandir fièrement le poing, une petite balle scintillante à l'intérieur.

Je soupirai et atterris avant tout le monde. Un assistant vint aussitôt récupérer mon balai, et grimaça en voyant mon poignet. Je lui demandai sèchement de prévenir un des soigneurs avant de filer dans les vestiaires, me tenant le bras de ma main valide. Je m'affalai sur le banc en bois, m'adossant au mur en soupirant longuement. En grimaçant de douleur, je desserrai une à une les lanières de cuir de la protection maintenant mon avant-bras, et libérai mon poignet de son emprise. Respirant profondément, je serrai les dents en voyant l'angle formé par celui-ci. Encore une fracture…Et merde ! Je m'étais déjà pété la cheville deux semaines auparavant. J'allais encore avoir droit au Poussos, et rester des heures à Ste Mangouste. J'appuyai ma tête contre le mur en grognant.

Andrew fut le premier à regagner le vestiaire, suivit rapidement des autres. Tous jetèrent un œil à mon poignet et tous eurent la même grimace significative. Arthur me tapota l'épaule, réconfortant. Le soigneur de l'équipe arriva enfin. Un homme d'âge mur, à la barbe grise et prolifique. Il jeta à peine un coup d'œil à ma blessure avant de se saisir de sa baguette et de me jeter un sort antidouleur, qui ne fit qu'à moitié effet.

« Laissez-moi deviner… », lâchai-je d'une voix tendue. « Direction Ste Mangouste ? »

Il acquiesça et saisit mon épaule avant de transplaner. Il atterrit sans douceur, dans une salle d'attente, et je grimaçai sous la violence du choc. Il me conduisit dans une chambre vide avant de me laisser. Je grognai en me laissant tomber sur le lit, et en évitant de trop regarder autour de moi. Comme beaucoup de personnes, je détestais les hôpitaux. Tout ce blanc…Pouah !

Un médicomage entra dans la chambre, me saluant courtoisement. Il examina rapidement mon poignet, avant de partir dans des explications sur les fractures, et leurs traitements.

« Oh par pitié ! », le coupai-je sèchement. « Ca doit être ma cinquième fracture depuis le début de la saison ! Donnez-moi votre foutue potion et fichez-moi la paix avec vos théories à la con ! »

Il pinça les lèvres, vexé, avant de faire apparaître un grand flacon rempli d'une potion noirâtre. Il en versa quelques gouttes dans un verre qu'il me tendit. J'avalai le tout d'un trait, ignorant la brûlure qui envahissait ma bouche. Je posai le verre sur la table de nuit et me laissai tomber en arrière sur le lit. La brûlure familière ne tarda pas à envahir mon poignet, comme si milles poignards le traversait. Je contractai la mâchoire, respirant profondément et ruminant des pensées meurtrières à l'encontre des batteurs de Tutshill. Alors que je fermai les paupières, résigné à prendre mon mal en patience, une toux discrète se fit entendre à mes côtés. J'ouvris les yeux pour voir le médicomage me regarder, visiblement mal à l'aise. Je lui jetai un regard interrogateur.

« Pourriez-vous…Euh…Un autographe ? », bégaya-t-il.

« Je suis droitier. », mentis-je, lui adressant un regard glacial avant de me retourner dans le lit, lui tournant le dos.

J'entendis la porte grincer quelques secondes après, et je m'assoupis légèrement, sans cesse réveillé par les lancements douloureux causés par le Poussos.

.

.

.

Lorsque je sortis de Ste Mangouste, près de sept heures plus tard, après avoir mené une vie d'enfer aux infirmières et aux médicomages, la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Je promenai mes doigts sur mon poignet encore douloureux. La couleur bleuâtre initiale tirait à présent sur le violet, et il avait à peine dégonflé. Mais le médicomage m'avait assuré que les os étaient bien remis en place.

Je soupirai et épuisé, transplanai vers mon appartement. J'atterris doucement dans mon salon. Aussitôt, je clignai des yeux sous la lumière un peu trop vive pour le milieu de la nuit, et un brouhaha incompréhensible me parvint, mélange de cris, de rires, et de conversations animées, avec en bruit de fond un vieux morceau de rock qui passait sur le tourne disques. Mon appartement était envahi de personnes que, pour la plupart, je ne connaissais pas. Je reconnus quelques-uns de mes coéquipiers, et une ou deux filles. La plupart étaient ivres.

« Blaise ! », soupirai-je en me laissant tomber sur mon canapé, las.

Ce dernier surgit soudain dans mon champ de vision, un sourire béat aux lèvres, me faisant de grands signes de la main. Je ravalai mes reproches. Dans l'état où il était, c'était inutile. Impossible de mettre tout ce monde dehors également. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre qu'ils s'en aillent tous sagement. La nuit était avancée, certains ne tarderaient pas trop. Les autres ne partiraient sans doute qu'au matin. Je râlai et me saisis de la première bouteille qui me passa sous la main, buvant une longue rasade directement au goulot. Je grimaçai. Merlin, qui avait ramené cette mixture infâme ? Elle brûlait presque autant que cette foutue potion. Je me rabattis sur une cannette de bière.

Alors que je vidais ma troisième cannette, je sentis un corps s'affaler près du mien.

« Alors, Dray, on est en mode grincheux, ce soir ? », lança une voix haut-perchée que je reconnus aussitôt.

Je tournai la tête vers le visage parfait d'Irya. Mon regard accrocha ses grands yeux myosotis et une bouffée de désir m'envahit aussitôt. J'avais besoin de décompresser.

« Tu pues la transpiration à dix mètres à la ronde… », affirma-t-elle, railleuse.

« Depuis quand ça te dérange ? », ricanai-je, me souvenant de certains de nos ébats dans les vestiaires de Quidditch de Poudlard.

Ses lèvres parfaites s'étirèrent dans un sourire en coin presque semblable au mien. Je sentis sa main s'égarer sur ma cuisse, légère et joueuse. Nos regards ne s'étaient pas quittés. J'aimais ses affrontements silencieux qui rythmaient notre relation. Comme souvent, elle céda la première et son regard s'assombrit.

« Dray, je viens de me faire larguer par mon connard de petit ami. J'ai besoin d'évacuer la pression, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… », lâcha-t-elle sans préambules alors sa main commençait à malaxer doucement mon sexe à travers mon pantalon, sans se soucier des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Je me contentai de sourire. Irya avait toujours été très directe. Avec elle, pas de minauderies, pas de préliminaires interminables, pas de flirt. Elle allait droit au but.

« Je suis sûr que Blaise sera ravi de t'aider. », affirmai-je, cassant.

« Blaise s'est déjà chargé de m'aider un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. », lâcha-t-elle.

Je réprimai une moue de dégoût.

« Seulement, il n'a pas les atouts nécessaires pour me combler…pleinement. »

Je déglutis péniblement sous l'équivoque de ses mots. Elle m'adressa un sourire enjôleur, ses caresses sur mon entrejambe se faisant de plus en plus insistantes. Je me crispai, mon érection se faisant à présent douloureuse. Puis, son visage se durcit à nouveau.

« Ne m'obliges pas à te tailler une pipe au milieu de ce salon pour te décider…Drago Malefoy ! », gronda-t-elle, détachant chaque syllabe de mon nom.

Elle m'attrapa par le col de mon tee-shirt et me traîna jusqu'à ma chambre, où elle me projeta sur le lit avec une force étonnante. Avant que j'ai pu me redresser, elle grimpait sur moi, passant une jambe de chaque côté de ma taille. Elle faisait de petits mouvements du bassin, ses fesses frottant délicieusement contre ma queue. D'un mouvement fluide, elle retira la robe prune qu'elle portait, me dévoilant son corps nu, sans la moindre trace d'un quelconque sous-vêtement. Je durcis encore un peu plus. Je portais encore ma tenue de Quidditch, bien que je me sois débarrassé des protections à Ste Mangouste. Irya se pencha vers mon visage et pris ma lèvre inférieure entre les siennes, la suçotant et la mordillant.

« Tu es terriblement sexy dans cette tenue… », souffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque tout contre mes lèvres.

« Tu es terriblement sexy dans cette tenue aussi ! », rétorquai-je.

Elle ricana avant de me déshabiller de ses gestes habiles. Le pantalon glissa rapidement le long de mes jambes et je fus nu contre elle. Puis, je la vis s'emparer de sa baguette, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres, tandis qu'elle frottait frénétiquement ses fesses nues contre mon érection. Je fronçai les sourcils devant ce sourire qui n'annonçait jamais rien de bon. Mais avant que j'aie pu réagir, elle avait solidement attaché mes mains aux montants du lit, en un sort informulé.

« Merde, Irya ! », râlai-je.

Je tentai vainement de me détacher, mais renonçai rapidement, en sentant la douleur dans mon poignet me relancer.

« Irya ! », lançai-je, menaçant.

Elle se contenta de me sourire innocemment avant de poser une main sur ma verge, l'enserrant presque violemment, me faisant haleter de plaisir. Elle se pencha et lécha doucement mon gland me faisant durcir davantage. Se redressant, elle me jeta un regard plein de sous-entendus.

« T'as intérêt à assurer, Dray. Parce que j'ai terriblement besoin de prendre mon pied ! », lâcha-t-elle entre ses dents en frottant son sexe contre le mien. « Regarde comme je suis mouillée pour toi ! », geint-elle.

Ses paroles crues m'excitaient dangereusement. Ca avait toujours été le cas et elle le savait. Voir son sexe dégouliner de désir sur le mien manqua m'achever. J'aurais voulu me saisir de ses hanches pour la pénétrer mais les liens invisibles qu'elle avait noués retenaient mes mains. Je grondai de désir. Elle se positionna et s'empala avec une lenteur démentielle sur mon sexe tendu. J'haletai bruyamment, à deux doigts d'exploser. Et ces putains de liens ! Lorsque je fus entièrement en elle, elle s'immobilisa en soupirant, l'air satisfait.

Je grognai et balançai mes hanches contre les siennes, pour la forcer à bouger. Elle posa ses mains sur mon torse, y prenant appui pour se retirer presque totalement, avant de se laisser retomber brutalement, nous arrachant le même cri. Puis, elle entreprit un va-et-vient rapide et saccadé qui m'entraîna dans les limbes du plaisir. Elle ne tarda pas à se contracter violemment autour de mon membre, jouissant silencieusement, comme toujours, et je l'imitai presque aussitôt, dans un gémissement contenu. Elle pencha son visage vers le mien, ses longs cheveux bruns caressant mon torse, et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres entrouvertes. A peine un effleurement.

Elle se redressa, un sourire repu étirant sa bouche et se retira. Elle renfila sa robe sans un mot et sauta hors du lit. Je la vis se jeter un sort de contraception à peine murmuré, avant de se diriger vers la porte, affichant un air moqueur.

Irya ! râlai-je en tirant sur mes liens invisibles. Détache-moi !

Son sourire s'élargit et elle passa la porte. J'appelai à nouveau, en vain. Elle avait disparu. J'hurlai de longues minutes, espérant follement que quelqu'un m'entende dans ce foutu appartement, mais me résignait rapidement. J'abandonnai, ruminant ma rage. Cette fille était une garce. Une garce nymphomane dont j'étais le jouet préféré. Le pire étant que j'en étais parfaitement conscient et consentant. Je soupirai et grommelai quelques jurons incompréhensibles avant de m'assoupir.

Un grand éclat de rire me réveilla en sursaut le lendemain matin. Encore dans les vapes, je mis un moment avant de localiser sa position et poser mon regard sur un Blaise aux yeux pochés mais à l'immense sourire moqueur. Je soupirai et gémis de douleur en bougeant à peine. Mon corps tout entier n'était que courbatures.

« Merde, Dray, comment t'as pu la laisser…t'attacher ? », beugla Blaise, encore incrédule, bien que je le soupçonnai d'être dans ma chambre depuis de longues minutes déjà. « Tu la connais,…Elle est… »

« …très convaincante quand elle veut ! », le coupai-je, acide.

Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus encore.

« Blaise ! », grondai-je. Mais mon ton menaçant prenait des allures de suppliques.

Il tira sa baguette de la poche arrière de son jean et l'agita vers moi. Aussitôt, je sentis les liens invisibles qui retenaient mes bras disparaître et soupirai de soulagement. Je ne savais même pas comment j'avais réussi à dormir dans cette position. Je massai mes poignets douloureux et grimaçai devant l'hématome recouvrant encore ma main droite. J'entendis les pas de Blaise s'éloigner vers la salle de bains. Alors que la porte de la douche claquait, je l'entendis à nouveau éclater de rire.

« Sacrée Irya ! », s'esclaffa-t-il.

Je grommelai des paroles inintelligibles et me recroquevillai dans le lit, me rendormant profondément.

.

.

.

Impassible, je me laissai fouiller sans broncher par le cinquième auror en dix minutes, mon regard flottant autour de moi. Les murs de pierre froide m'entouraient, oppressants. Deux autres aurors gardaient les issues de cette pièce sombre, qui faisait en quelque sorte office de vestibule pour pouvoir pénétrer dans la suivante. Tout comme les cinq précédentes que je venais de traverser.

Un soupir contrit m'échappa lorsque l'auror tendit vers moi sa main calleuse sans prononcer le moindre mot. Je lui laissai ma baguette, docile. Il la prit brusquement et la rangea dans une boîte de mauvais cuir sur la misérable table qui lui faisait office de bureau. Puis, il me fit signe d'avancer. Je m'exécutai et pénétrai dans un couloir étroit et interminable que je ne connaissais que trop bien depuis quelques années. Le peu de lumière qui filtrait à travers les minuscules fenêtres était renforcé par des torches enflammées quasiment tout les mètres. Malgré la présence du feu, l'atmosphère était glaciale.

Je risquai un coup d'œil par une des minuscules fenêtres creusées dans le mur sur ma gauche. Le vide vertigineux me fit tressaillir. En bas, l'océan se déchaînait contre les remparts de la prison dans un bruit effroyable. L'Auror qui me suivait de près me jeta un regard menaçant et j'accélérai aussitôt le pas. Ces hommes étaient littéralement sinistres. Ils n'avaient quasiment rien à envier aux Détraqueurs que Potter avait fait chassé des lieux depuis longtemps. Comme si ces derniers avaient laissé un bout d'eux-mêmes ici.

Azkaban. Même après tout ce temps, son nom seul faisait trembler tout les sorciers d'Angleterre. La prison n'avait guère changé. Même la population y était la même. Pleine de Mangemorts. Ceux jugés juste après la guerre. Et ceux rattrapés des années plus tard par des Aurors, et emprisonnés aussitôt, sans procès, leur fuite les condamnant.

J'eus une moue de dégoût en évitant soigneusement une flaque d'eau croupie qui marinait sur le sol crasseux. Mon regard se posa sur le dos de l'Auror à présent qui me précédait. Il marchait. C'était la seule chose qui le différenciait des Détraqueurs. Il marchait au lieu de flotter à cinq centimètres du sol. Je soupirai. Potter se croyait le bienfaiteur tout-puissant. Il avait maintes et maintes fois ouvertement critiqué les conditions de détention des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix au cours de la Grande Guerre. Il ne faisait pas mieux. Les prisonniers d'Azkaban n'étaient guère mieux traités que des chiens. Certains le méritaient peut-être. D'autres pas. Je frissonnai en songeant que j'aurais pu être l'un d'eux. Ca s'était joué à si peu de choses…

Nous pénétrâmes dans un second couloir, dépourvu de fenêtres. Seule la lueur vacillante de minuscules torches suspendues aux murs éclairait le sol sale. Malgré mes précautions, je marchai plusieurs fois dans des flaques d'eau boueuse, en éclaboussant mon pantalon, dégouté. Une odeur de moisissure de plus en plus tenace flottait dans l'air et le grondement des vagues s'éloigna rapidement, n'étant bientôt plus qu'un vague bruit de fond. Je passai devant une multitude de portes en bois noir, humide et pourri, percées en leur sommet d'une petite ouverture. Je me gardai bien d'y glisser les yeux. Les bruits étaient suffisants. Il y avait les cris. Cris de folie, cris de souffrance, cris de désespoir,…Il y avait les gémissements. De douleur, de crainte, de peur, de regrets. Il y avait aussi les murmures, paroles susurrées à soi-même, prières à peine audibles,…Et puis, parfois, il n'y avait que le silence. C'était le plus terrible, le silence.

Enfin, l'Auror s'arrêta devant une cellule, et en déverrouilla la porte d'un mouvement de baguette. Il me fixa ensuite d'un regard vide.

« Vous avez dix minutes, pas de contacts physiques, pas de messes basses. », lâcha-t-il d'une voix monocorde.

Je retins un soupir devant ces recommandations. Je venais ici tous les mois depuis plus de cinq ans. Etait-ce vraiment bien utile de me les rappeler à chaque fois ? L'Auror s'effaça pour me laisser entrer dans la petite pièce, identique à toutes les autres. Sauf que mon père était à l'intérieur.

Je serrai les dents et pénétrai à contrecœur dans la cellule minuscule. Il était assis dans un coin. Toujours au même endroit. Le regard dans le vague. Il leva à peine les yeux vers moi lorsque la porte se referma dans mon dos dans un bruit sinistre. J'ignorais si mes visites mensuelles lui apportaient un quelconque réconfort. J'ignorais même si elles lui apportaient quelque chose. Ce n'étaient de toute façon pas leur but. Je ne venais pas vraiment pour lui.

Mon regard le détailla de la tête aux pieds, et comme chaque mois, je me demandai qu'est-ce que je cherchais réellement en venant ici. C'était peut-être une forme d'expiation. Venir dans cet endroit sinistre où j'aurais pu croupir pour le reste de ma vie. Pourquoi y avais-je échappé et pas d'autres ? J'avais peut-être commis le double de crimes que certains Mangemorts enfermés ici. Et j'étais libre. Potter me faisait sans doute surveiller. Mais j'étais libre.

« Bonjour, fils »

La voix éraillée, éteinte, un brin tremblotante ramena mon attention sur lui. Mon père. Ou ce qu'il en restait. Maigre, le regard vide, le visage décharné et les cheveux ternes et emmêlés, il était devenu méconnaissable. S'il s'était évadé de cette citadelle, personne ne l'aurait jamais reconnu. Encore aurait-il fallu qu'il en ait l'envie. Ou le courage. Et puis, on ne s'échappait pas d'Azkaban. Plus maintenant.

« Bonjour, père. »

Je connaissais par cœur les morceaux de la conversation qui allait suivre. J'aurais pu prononcer les mots en même temps que lui.

« Comment va ta mère ? », demanda-t-il, une lueur d'intérêt naissant pour la première fois dans ses yeux clairs.

« Bien. »

« A-t-elle demandé de mes nouvelles ? »

« Non. »

« Le manoir ? »

« Nous n'y vivons plus. »

« L'argent ? »

« Ce n'est pas un problème. », répondis-je mécaniquement.

Et ce fut tout. Pas un mot, pas un regard de plus. Voilà à quoi se résumaient chacune de mes visites depuis cinq ans. Toujours les même questions. Toujours les même réponses. Je passai les cinq dernières minutes à l'observer en silence.

Il n'était pas vraiment fou. Plutôt résigné. L'espoir n'existait plus pour lui, et il se mourait de l'intérieur un peu plus chaque jour. Je n'avais même pas pitié de lui. Le passé jouait en sa défaveur. Il m'avait fait subir trop de choses et m'avait entraîné dans trop de noirceur. J'étais seulement en face d'un homme brisé. Je me demandais parfois s'il regrettait ses actes, qui l'avaient conduit jusqu'ici, dans cette cellule sombre et puante. Je ne pensais pas que ce soit le cas. Je ne pensais pas qu'il ait un jour regretté quoi que ce soit. C'était seulement un homme qui, dans un autre monde, s'était laissé enfermer dans ses convictions, et qui, lorsqu'il s'était finalement rendu compte qu'elles l'emportaient beaucoup trop loin, n'avaient pas pu faire marche arrière. Il m'était arrivé la même chose.

Tel père, tel fils.

Cette silhouette maigre recroquevillée contre le mur de pierres froides m'avait autrefois inspiré une palette infinie de sentiments. Admiration, envie, peur, regrets, terreur, haine…Haine. Aujourd'hui, je n'éprouvais…rien. Le vide total. Le néant. C'était peut-être le début de ma rédemption. Ou la continuité de ma déchéance…Car quel genre de fils, voyant son père en si piteux état, n'éprouverait pas de compassion, de pitié, de regrets ?

Mes mâchoires se contractèrent et je serrai les poings, avant de me diriger vers la sortie, alors que les souvenirs affluaient dans mon esprit. Un fils dont le père avait précipité la décadence. Un fils qui avait entendu sa mère pleurer de désespoir trop de fois. Un fils qui avait assisté aux pires horreurs de la part de son père si admiré. Un fils qui avait été puni, terrorisé, déçu. Un fils qui s'était laissé bercer de convictions qui n'étaient pas vraiment les siennes, avant de s'apercevoir finalement trop tard que c'étaient en réalité de belles conneries. Toutes ces foutaises sur les sangs-purs et les races supérieures. De belles conneries.

Je sortis de la cellule sans un regard en arrière et comme chaque mois, je me promis que c'était la dernière fois que je mettais les pieds dans ce trou à rats. Et comme chaque mois, je savais que je ne tiendrais pas cette promesse. Parce que je ne venais pas ici pour mon père, je venais pour moi. Pour ne pas oublier. Les horreurs que j'avais commises. Ces inconnus que j'avais tués. La guerre qui m'avait brisé. L'endroit où, selon toute vraisemblance, j'aurais dû croupir moi aussi.

Je m'orientai rapidement dans les couloirs sombres de la prison, l'Auror sur mes pas. Je récupérai ma baguette en ignorant les regards haineux, parfois moqueurs, des autres Aurors présents dans la pièce. Sous leurs yeux méfiants, je sortis, accompagné de l'un d'eux qui m'escorta jusqu'à la zone sécurisée de transplanage. Sans perdre un instant, je transplanai.

J'atterris sans douceur dans mon salon. La clarté qui y régnait, malgré la grisaille du dehors, me fit cligner des yeux. Je marchai jusqu'à la fenêtre et l'ouvris en grand, aspirant de grandes goulées d'air frais. Le froid me picota la peau et me fit pleurer les yeux. Pourtant, je restai là, observant d'un œil morne la buée qui s'échappait de mes lèvres à chaque expiration.

Je ne me décidai à bouger que lorsque je ne sentis plus mes doigts, engourdis par le froid, et que mes dents commencèrent à claquer. Je m'allongeai sur le canapé et sombrai rapidement dans le sommeil.

_L'adrénaline pulsait dans mes veines alors que chacun de mes pas crissaient sur la neige fraîche. Des sorts fusaient de toutes parts. Je courais vers les arbres, cherchant à me mettre à couvert. Des corps inanimés jonchaient le sol, leur sang tâchant la neige immaculée. Je continuai ma course, l'air me piquant la peau comme des centaines d'aiguilles. Malgré tout, je n'avais pas froid, transpirant d'effort et de peur. Je baissai la tête plusieurs fois, évitant des éclairs verts annonciateurs de mort. Je lançai plusieurs sorts dans mon dos, à l'aveuglette. Des pas rapides résonnèrent derrière moi. Je me tournai pour faire face à un garçon plus jeune que moi, aux traits encore lisses et enfantins, aux yeux remplis d'une haine qu'il n'aurait même pas du connaître à son âge. Il me jeta un Expelliarmus que j'évitai de justesse, roulant sur le côté. Me redressant, je lui jetai le sort que j'avais déjà trop formulé. _

_« Avada Kedavra ! », hurlai-je, crachant le sort en même temps que mon désespoir. _

_J'aurais presque voulu retenir le filet d'un vert lumineux qui jaillit de ma baguette. Mais c'était lui ou moi. Les yeux de l'adolescent s'agrandirent de frayeur et de surprise mêlés, se fixant sur moi pour me hanter pendant plusieurs jours. Il s'écroula en arrière, son corps s'enfonçant doucement dans la neige fraîche. Je me relevai, encore tremblant, et regardai autour de moi. La bataille serait bientôt finie. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de combattants, ni dans un camp, ni dans l'autre, et déjà certains transplanaient sous le couvert des arbres. _

_Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus Blaise et Pansy, se démenant contre un membre de l'Ordre que je ne reconnus pas. Soudain, un éclair mauve toucha mon amie en pleine poitrine, soulevant son corps frêle dans les airs. J'eus l'impression que son regard sombre se fixait sur moi un instant avant qu'elle ne retombe sans douceur sur le sol, dans une gerbe de sang. Un étau enserra mon cœur, me coupant le souffle, et je me précipitai vers elle en hurlant son nom._

Je me réveillai en sursaut, me redressant brusquement, le souffle court et les oreilles bourdonnantes. Je mis quelques instants à reprendre mes esprits et ma respiration. Je me levai et, me dirigeant jusqu'à la salle de bains, m'aspergeait le visage d'eau glacée. Evitant soigneusement de croiser mon reflet aux yeux hagards dans le miroir, je retournai m'asseoir sur le canapé.

Je n'avais pas fait ce cauchemar depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Et voilà qu'il revenait me hanter. Ce passé. Ce passé si horrible, si dur à porter, impossible à oublier. Il était comme un parasite qui me rongeait de l'intérieur un peu plus chaque jour. Je soupirai longuement et tout mon corps se tendit alors que je relevai la manche gauche de ma chemise. D'une main tremblante, j'en effleurai l'avant-bras. Toutes mes blessures réunies en une seule.

Cette marque qui m'avait tant hantée. Aujourd'hui, il n'en restait plus qu'une fine cicatrice, presque invisible.

Comme un souvenir qui s'estompe avec le temps mais qu'on ne peut jamais vraiment effacer.

.

.  
.

.

* * *

  
_Laissez vos impressions ! Elles me sont toutes d'un grand secours ! )_

_A bientôt, _

_& Bisoux à tous, _

_._

_Temperance. _


	5. If it makes you happy

_Mon Dieu qu'il fut long et dur à écrire celui-ci..._

_Mais les remarques que j'ai reçues lors des précédents chapitres, notamment sur les rencontres peut-être un peu trop nombreuses entre Maylen et Drago m'ont fait réfléchir et ajouter quelques chapitres à la trame initialement imaginée. _

_Je crains fort que les lecteurs des premiers chapitres se soient lassés devant cette attente considérable. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous en remercie, et vous présente donc ce nouveau chapitre, Pov Maylen. _

_._

_._

_.

* * *

_

**CHAPITRE 4**

_**If it makes you happy…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_.  
._

_._

_._

Comme chaque matin, malgré le vacarme épouvantable que faisait ma baguette, sifflant et illuminant toute la pièce, je parvins à peine à décoller mes paupières engourdies de sommeil. Je remontai la couverture sur moi, cherchant désespérément à échapper au froid glacial qui régnait dans la pièce. Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même, tentant de grappiller quelques secondes d'un repos qui me manquait tant.

Finalement, je cédai, et sortis mon bras de la couverture pour me saisir de ma baguette. L'air me piqua la main, et je notai mentalement de dormir avec des gants la nuit prochaine. A peine l'effleurai-je que ma baguette redevint silencieuse. Je roulai sur le dos, sortant ma tête de la couette, grimaçant sous le froid qui m'assaillit aussitôt. Je soupirai en fixant le plafond sombre de longues minutes, lasse avant même d'avoir entamé ma journée.

Je me levai difficilement, les jambes tremblantes. Je jetai un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé et une épaisse gelée blanche recouvrait les toits des maisons et immeubles alentours. Je frissonnai à cette vision. Je rassemblai rapidement quelques vêtements et descendis les sept étages qui me séparaient de l'appartement de Cissy. Je toquai doucement à la porte. Elle m'ouvrit presque aussitôt, parfaite même au saut du lit. Elle posa sa main chaude sur mon épaule pour me faire entrer et referma rapidement la porte derrière moi, coupant l'arrivée du froid.

Au bout de quelques instants dans son appartement coquet, je sentis mes joues rougir sous la chaleur bienfaitrice qui y régnait. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bains en adressant un sourire plein de gratitude à mon amie. J'avais fini par capituler. Je prenais la plupart de mes douches ici à présent, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse moins froid. L'eau glaciale de ma propre douche et une toux récurrente depuis quelques jours avaient eu raison de ma volonté et de mes grands principes. Ce froid me minait.

J'ouvris à fond le robinet d'eau chaude, soupirant de bien-être. Je pris une douche rapide, ne souhaitant pas abuser de l'hospitalité de Cissy et m'habillai chaudement, superposant trois pulls de grosse laine et passant des collants sous mon jean usé. Malgré toutes ces précautions, je savais que le froid me transpercerait dès que je mettrais le nez dehors. Je soupirai de lassitude, me remémorant avec délice les doux hivers méditerranéens, à Beauxbâtons. Si j'en avais eu les moyens, et le courage, je serais très certainement allée vivre là-bas. Luka aurait adoré çà. Je secouai la tête, tâchant d'en faire sortir ces rêves futiles et inutiles.

Je rejoignis Cissy dans la cuisine, m'asseyant à ses côtés. Elle posa devant moi une tasse de café brulante et des toasts gluants de marmelade qu'elle me força à avaler. Je m'exécutai, songeant que ce serait sans doute là le seul repas de ma journée. Je soupçonnai Cissy de s'en douter, raison pour laquelle elle me gavait comme une oie chaque matin. Après avoir fait la vaisselle d'un coup de baguette, je me dirigeai vers la petite chambre que Cissy réservait à Luka. J'entrebâillai la porte pour apercevoir sa petite silhouette recroquevillée et immobile, spectacle apaisant pour mon cœur meurtri. J'écoutai quelques minutes sa respiration tranquille et régulière, tentant de caler la mienne sur ce rythme.

Finalement, je refermai doucement la porte, saluai et remerciai mille fois Cissy avant de sortir dans le froid glacial et humide.

.

.

.

Je retrouvai rapidement Ellen en plein Londres sorcier. Nous étions jeudi. Le jeudi, la société de ménage qui nous employait était chargée du nettoyage de plusieurs grands locaux, Chemin de Traverse. A cette heure matinale, les couloirs aériens de transplanage n'étaient guère encombrés et je transplanai directement sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Ellen m'attendait devant la boutique Guipure. La rue était déserte et j'aperçus de loin sa silhouette mince et élégante, légèrement recroquevillée pour échapper un peu au froid mordant. Ellen était sans doute une des plus jolies filles qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Mais même pour les jolies filles, la vie était dure ces temps-ci. Elle avait un an de plus que moi. Elle étudiait pour devenir médicomage. Les stages à l'hôpital n'étant plus rémunérés, elle devait travailler pour payer ses études, ces parents ayant été tués pendant la guerre. Classique.

Je soupirai en avançant rapidement vers elle. Ses yeux verts pétillèrent lorsque je fus enfin près d'elle.

« Bien dormi ? », demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Je me contentai d'hausser les épaules. Ca faisait des années que je n'avais pas _bien_ dormi. Elle sourit à nouveau. Différemment. Tristement. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment, mais elle essayait. Des troubles du sommeil, elle en voyait des dizaines par jour à Ste Mangouste. La guerre avait marqué beaucoup de monde. Trop.

« Si ça peut te réconforter, j'ai quitté ma garde à trois heures du matin… », chuchota-t-elle, goguenarde.

Je lui souris, et nous entrâmes ensemble dans le magasin, après en avoir formulé le mot de passe, suivi d'un Alohomora. Dès que nous eûmes franchi le seuil, le magasin s'éclaira aussitôt tout entier, nous faisant cligner des yeux violemment. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je venais chez Guipure, mais à chaque fois, l'enchantement était plus grand. Après avoir échangé un regard, nous nous séparâmes, Ellen montant à l'étage. Je l'entendis commencer à murmurer des sorts de nettoyage alors que je m'avançais dans le magasin. Sa voix ne fut bientôt plus qu'un bruit de fond à mes oreilles. J'allai jusqu'au fond du magasin, commençant pas les cabines d'essayage. Immenses. Lumineuses. Les rideaux multicolores étaient faits d'une matière scintillante magnifique. J'en effleurai le bord du bout des doigts. J'eus l'impression qu'ils glissaient dans de l'eau.

Je me souvins de la toute première fois où j'étais venue ici. Il y avait une éternité. Avec ma mère. Je me souvins de mon émerveillement d'enfant irlandaise n'ayant jamais quitté son île devant les couleurs, les tissus, les textures. Je me souvins du ravissement de ma mère à ma réaction. Je pouvais encore voir son visage parfait et son splendide sourire.

Je fermai douloureusement les yeux, refoulant ces souvenirs, et à mon tour, je commençai mon travail, murmurant des sorts insipides et répétitifs.

.

.

.  
Après Guipure, nous nous rendîmes à la boutique de farces & attrapes des frères Weasley. Tout comme moi, Ellen prit bien garde de ne pas s'attarder sur les incroyables accessoires que l'on vendait ici. Sans quoi, nous n'aurions jamais fini notre travail à l'heure. Cet endroit était un pur enchantement.

Entre deux sorts de nettoyage, je ne pus m'empêcher de promener mon regard sur le décor bigarré et hallucinant qui m'entourait. Même l'adulte le plus sérieux du monde aurait retrouvé son âme d'enfant ici. J'y avais emmené Luka quelquefois, mais impossible de l'en faire sortir avant des heures. Car si le magasin vide était magnifique, il l'était encore plus lorsqu'il était rempli d'enfants. Des enfants aux merveilleux sourires, qui riaient, jouaient, essayaient,… J'aurais pu passer des heures, assise dans un coin, à les observer découvrir toutes les inventions facétieuses dont regorgeait ce lieu.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Ellen. Les yeux brillants, les joues rouges, elle était magnifiquement puérile dans ce décor enfantin. Comme moi, elle luttait pour lancer ses sorts de nettoyage et ne pas bondir sur les Oreilles à Rallonges ou les Philtres d'amour multicolores. Je souris, me remettant au travail.

Nous prîmes ensuite la direction de Gringotts et de sa majestueuse entrée de marbre blanc. Nous nettoyâmes consciencieusement le hall d'entrée, sous l'œil attentif et mauvais des gobelins. Ces créatures avaient toujours eu le don de me mettre mal à l'aise. Je frissonnai en rencontrant le regard noir de l'un d'entre eux. Je n'avais pas de compte chez eux – pour y mettre quoi ? – et parfois, je me disais que c'était tout aussi bien. Je soupirai. Je divaguais complètement. Mieux valait-il affronter la hargne gobeline quelquefois par mois, plutôt que de vivre dans la misère comme c'était le cas…

Je quittai finalement Ellen à l'entrée de la banque, après que nous nous soyons abreuvées de mille recommandations l'une pour l'autre. Nous ne nous revoyions que la semaine d'après. Pour aujourd'hui, elle avait encore quelques appartements à nettoyer, après quoi, elle reprendrait sa garde à Sainte Mangouste. Je la regardai s'éloigner dans le brouillard matinal.

Ellen me rassurait. Elle me montrait que je n'étais pas la seule à galérer. Elle me montrait que je n'étais pas la seule à manquer cruellement d'argent. Et elle me montrait que je n'étais pas la seule dont la vie avait été brisée par la Guerre. La différence était que j'avais un fils. Qui dépendait de moi.

Je me mordis les lèvres et remontai doucement la rue. Le froid semblait me transpercer de toute part. Malgré l'heure encore matinale, le Chemin de Traverse grouillait déjà d'une activité fébrile. Les commerçants préparaient leurs devantures avec des gestes habiles et rapides. Les grands magasins ouvraient leurs portes et illuminaient leurs vitrines. Les marchands ambulants cherchaient anxieusement le meilleur emplacement possible où installer leurs petits commerces. Je soupirai en regardant ma montre. Il me restait une bonne heure avant de prendre mon poste chez Bertie Crochue.

Je remontai l'avenue, flânant tranquillement sur les pavés roses. Je laissai mes pas me mener au hasard et je me retrouvai devant le mémorial de Guerre. C'était une grande construction en cristal dont les lignes pures s'élevaient gracieusement vers le ciel. Magnifique en plein soleil, lorsque les rayons lumineux la frappaient pour se séparer, déclinant les sept couleurs du prisme et illuminant la structure entière. Je promenai distraitement mes yeux sur les noms innombrables qui y étaient gravés. Les noms des victimes de guerre. Pour la plupart des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Comme toujours, je serrai les dents en parvenant à la fin de la liste sans avoir lu les noms de mes parents. Pourtant, eux aussi étaient morts pendant cette guerre. Et eux aussi étaient membres de l'Ordre. Beaucoup de noms avaient été oubliés là. Ceux des familles entières exterminées sans personne pour s'en souvenir. Ceux des civils lors d'attaques de village. Ceux des moldus qui n'avaient même pas compris la raison de leur mort. C'était une belle chose de rendre hommage aux victimes de cette guerre. Mais pas quand on en oubliait la moitié. Mes parents s'étaient battus aux côtés de l'Ordre, avaient pris des risques, avaient été torturés pour la cause qu'ils croyaient juste, étaient morts pour elle. Mais leurs noms n'apparaissaient pas ici.

Je serrai les poings, sentant la colère m'envahir. Les Mangemorts n'existaient plus, Voldemort n'existait plus, mais la vie n'était pas bien meilleure qu'autrefois. Ce monde meilleur, plein d'amour et de solidarité, ce monde auquel mes parents avaient cru si fort, n'était qu'une chimère. La guerre était terminée depuis près de cinq ans et le monde n'était pas meilleur. Finalement, toutes ces personnes, pour quoi s'étaient-elles battues ? En quoi avaient-elles cru ? Des foutaises.

Et puis, la guerre avait fait autant de victimes dans l'autre camp. Des hommes qui avaient cru en d'autres idéaux, et qui s'étaient battus pour eux. Certains étaient foncièrement mauvais, et avaient détruit des vies entières, d'autres avaient été contraints, par chantage ou Imperium. Comme la grande majorité de la communauté sorcière, je me souvenais des éditions spéciales de la Gazette du Sorcier lors des procès des Mangemorts. Je me souvenais de leurs regards sur les photos. Certains semblaient fous à lier, ancrés dans leurs convictions, emplis de haine et de rancœur. Mais la plupart étaient seulement terrifiés. Leurs témoignages racontaient des histoires de chantage et de terreur. Le plus souvent, leurs proches avaient été menacés de torture ou de mort. Au début, comme pour tous ceux qui avaient traversé cette guerre, la colère m'aveuglait. Mais avec le temps, je pouvais comprendre les actes de ces Mangemorts-là. Aurais-je été capable de tuer, de torturer, si la vie de Luka avait été en jeu ? Sûrement.

Je fermai douloureusement les yeux. La plupart de ces Mangemorts avaient avoué tout çà devant le Magenmagot sous l'emprise du Véritasérum. Le Magenmagot uniquement composé de membres de l'Ordre. Ils avaient tous ou presque étaient envoyés à Azkaban pour le reste de leurs vies. Pourtant, on ne mentait pas sous l'emprise de la potion de vérité. Mais l'Ordre du Phoenix n'avait fait preuve d'aucune indulgence, aucune compréhension. Pour eux, il y avait le clan du Bien, dont ils faisaient partie, et le clan du Mal. Je secouai la tête. Rien n'était tout blanc ou tout noir. La vie de marchait pas comme çà.

J'effleurai du bout des doigts le verre glacé du monument devant moi. Le nom de mes parents n'y était pas et finalement, ce n'était pas si grave. Moi, je me souvenais d'eux. De leur gentillesse, de leur générosité, de leur joie de vivre, de leur courage, de leur combat, de leurs rêves. Je me souvenais de tout et c'était le plus important.

Je me détournai et me dirigeai vers le kiosque à journaux qui trônait au milieu de la place, jetant des coups d'œil furtifs aux gros titres du jour. Rien de bien exceptionnel. La découverte d'une nouvelle race de dragons en Roumanie. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers à Poudlard. La nomination d'un nouveau directeur du Départements des Mystères. Les températures glaciales de cette mi-novembre.

Mon regard fut attiré par une tâche dorée sur les magazines sportifs. Je m'approchai pour reconnaître Drago Malefoy et son maillot jaune des Guêpes de Londres, virevoltant sur son balai en une de chaque magazine. Je détaillai sa morgue et sa détermination, ses yeux gris brillants de concentration, ses cheveux blonds s'emmêlant sous l'effet de la vitesse. L'équipe londonienne restait en première place du Championnat, se dirigeant lentement vers un titre national. Et Drago Malefoy y était pour beaucoup. Luka parlait de lui du matin au soir depuis notre rencontre fortuite sur ce même Chemin de Traverse. Il dormait avec son Vif d'Or, mangeait avec son Vif d'Or, se lavait avec son Vif d'Or. Il ne quittait pas la petite balle scintillante de son regard émerveillé et prononçait le nom de son donateur au moins cent fois par jour. Dans ces conditions, difficile pour moi-même d'oublier Drago Malefoy et son regard clair.

Je soupirai, dépitée, et m'éloignai des journaux, reléguant le célèbre joueur de Quidditch dans un coin reculé de mon esprit. Alors que, perdue dans mes pensées, je rebroussais chemin, j'heurtai brusquement quelqu'un. Parvenant tant bien que mal à garder mon équilibre, je levai les yeux vers la personne que j'avais bousculé, des excuses se formant déjà dans ma bouche. Mais le visage que je découvris me coupa le souffle.

« Louise ? », articulai-je d'une voix blanche, interloquée.

« Maylen ? », me répondit-elle, en écho.

Louise Belmont. Une de mes anciennes camarades de classe à Beauxbâtons. La guerre, et la vie, nous avait séparé. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis presque cinq ans. Je la détaillai rapidement. Les mêmes yeux verts pétillants, les tâches de rousseur constellant son visage toujours aussi charmant, autour duquel voletaient de longues mèches de cheveux dorés. Peut-être était-elle un peu plus grande. Mais elle n'avait guère changé. Je me demandai s'il en était de même pour moi.

« Tu vas bien ? », balbutiai-je.

Elle acquiesça.

« Ca alors ! Tu es bien la dernière personne que je m'attendais à rencontrer ici ! », s'exclama-t-elle.

Je souris, n'en pensant pas moins.

« Je t'offre un café ! », ajouta-elle, enthousiaste.

Je grimaçai. Revoir Louise était étrange. C'était comme si une partie entière de ma vie que je m'efforçais d'ignorer jusqu'ici ressurgissait tout à coup, me frappant de plein fouet et en plein visage. Je n'étais pas sûre d'être prête à çà. A me remémorer tout ces souvenirs, ces petites histoires, ces anecdotes. A me remémorer ma vie d'_avant._ Parce qu'avec ces souvenirs venaient inexorablement le pire. Le pourquoi du comment j'en étais arrivée là aujourd'hui. Plus que tout, je n'avais pas envie de me souvenir de _çà_.

« Ce n'était pas une question ! », trancha Louise de sa voix décidée, coupant court mes protestations. « Je t'invite ! »

J'esquissai un sourire, vaincue, et jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre.

« Pas plus d'un petit quart d'heure. J'embauche dans vingt minutes. », cédai-je.

Elle me lança un sourire ravi et m'entraîna à l'intérieur du café le plus proche. Je soupirai à la chaleur bienvenue qui y régnait, soulagée d'échapper au froid, ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes. L'endroit était désert à cette heure matinale. Louise nous commanda deux cafés et je trempai avec délice mes lèvres dans la boisson fumante et parfumée.

« Alors ? », lança mon ancienne camarade de classe.

« Alors quoi ? »

Elle haussa les sourcils.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu es devenue ! Depuis tout ce temps ! »

J'haussai les épaules. Je ne souhaitais pas vraiment m'expliquer sur ma vie actuelle. Parce que les innombrables et inévitables questions allaient immanquablement suivre. _Pourquoi as-tu quitté Beauxbâtons ? Que s'est-il passé à la mort de tes parents ? Tu étais présente ? Comment as-tu pu t'échapper ? Tu as un fils ? De cinq ans ? Comment est-ce possible ? Qui est le père ? Je le connais ?_ Un frisson me parcourut toute entière et je serrai les dents.

« Ma vie n'a rien de fantastique. », affirmai-je. « Elle est d'une platitude totale. Parle-moi plutôt de toi…Que fais-tu à Londres ? »

Je savais que je parviendrais à m'en sortir ainsi. Louise avait toujours aimé parler d'elle et vu son bavardage enthousiaste, j'étais quasiment certaine de m'en tirer pour le bon quart d'heure que j'avais accepté de lui accorder.

« Oh, je suis journaliste pour la Gazette française. On m'a envoyé ici pour un reportage ! Tu n'imagines pas combien ce métier est passionnant. Je… »

Je perdis rapidement le fil de son babillage. Je l'écoutai vaguement parler successivement et avec grand enthousiasme de son fabuleux travail, de ses fabuleux parents, de son fabuleux fiancé, de son fabuleux mariage imminent et de tous ses fabuleux projets à venir. Le plus dur dans tout çà, c'était que j'entrapercevais ce à quoi ma vie aurait pu ressembler. Si tout ça ne s'était pas produit. Si Voldemort n'avait pas existé. Si la guerre n'avait pas éclaté. Si mes parents n'avaient pas combattu pour l'Ordre. Si…Je retins un soupir. La liste des _Si…_ concernant ma vie semblait infinie. Inutile de s'y pencher dessus.

Louise semblait heureuse en me parlant de tout çà. Qui ne l'aurait pas été ? L'adolescente sûre d'elle et pleine de vitalité était devenue une femme comblée. Je ressentis une pointe de jalousie. Mon regard quitta son visage épanoui pour se promener sur la salle alentours. Une jeune femme venait d'entrer dans la pièce, apportant avec elle un courant d'air glacé qui me fit frissonner. Elle devait avoir à peu près mon âge. Et les mêmes cernes violets s'étalaient sous son regard clair que je croisai un instant. Quelque chose dans son attitude me rappela vaguement la mienne. Je fronçai les sourcils, intriguée, ne me concentrant sur la voix de Louise que d'une oreille distraite. La femme retira ses gants, dévoilant des mains fines et tremblantes. De froid sûrement. Elle commanda un chocolat chaud.

J'allai détourner les yeux lorsque le serveur lui apporta une tasse fumante. Mais je la vis tendre la main vers la tasse. Son geste m'interpella parce qu'il n'était pas naturel mais réfléchi. Et que j'avais le même les trois-quarts du temps. Comme si elle avait calculé comment se saisir de la tasse sans toucher un millimètre de peau du serveur. Elle était visiblement nerveuse et la tasse glissa un peu de sa main. Le serveur eut un geste pour la rééquilibrer et sa main vint recouvrir celle de la jeune femme. Tout se passa alors comme au ralenti pour moi. Parce que j'avais déjà vécu cette scène personnellement. Le serveur retira sa main en criant de douleur et la jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul instinctif et paniqué. La tasse vola en éclats sur le sol. Elle s'excusa mille fois et lui aussi. Il mit cela sur le compte de la maladresse. Pas elle. Parce qu'elle savait. Et moi aussi.

Elle ne vit pas que je l'observais, sidérée. Elle remit ses gants, se composa un sourire de façade et commanda un autre chocolat. Je reportai les yeux sur Louise, toujours en plein étalage de sa vie parfaite. Elle n'avait rien remarqué. Je jetai un œil à ma montre et, dans un état second, je pris congé de mon ancienne camarade, prenant son adresse et lui promettant mille fois de lui envoyer des hiboux régulièrement et de voir si je pouvais me libérer pour son mariage.

En sortant, mon regard accrocha celui de la jeune femme. J'y lus la même crainte, la même peur, la même honte, le même dégoût et la même détresse que dans le mien. Je lui souris tristement et passai la porte du café. Je dévalai les ruelles me séparant du magasin de Bertie Crochue, l'air froid me rassemblant les idées.

Je savais que je n'étais pas seule dans ce cas. D'autres femmes avaient reçu la même malédiction. Beaucoup en fait. Les médecins de Ste Mangouste me l'avaient assuré autrefois. Mais c'était la première fois que je voyais un tel incident se produire sous mes yeux_._ Ce n'était pas vraiment rassurant. Mais j'avais l'impression de me sentir moins seule.

.

.

.

Je soupirai en vendant le dernier paquet de Dragées Surprises à un enfant d'une dizaine d'années qui me lança un regard gourmand en s'en emparant. Je lui souris et le suivis jusqu'à la sortie pour fermer le magasin. Pas de clients de dernière minute. J'étais épuisée. Il était plus de 17 heures, et ma journée était loin d'être terminée. Après avoir lancé les sorts de protection adéquats, je quittai le magasin Bertie Crochue en transplanant. J'atterris devant la porte de l'appartement de Cissy où je toquai doucement. Elle m'ouvrit, souriante, Luka trottinant derrière elle.

Il poussa un cri en m'apercevant et se précipita vers moi. Mon cœur se gonfla d'amour alors que je le soulevais de terre et le serrais contre moi. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir aimer autant. Je ne savais même pas qu'un amour aussi fort pouvait exister. J'avais connu l'amour que je portais à mes parents. Inconditionnel et admiratif. Puis les béguins adolescents. Naïfs et chatoyants. Pleins de rêves fantastiques et inaccessibles. Mais rien de comparable à ce que j'éprouvais pour mon fils.

Il était mon soleil, mon arc-en-ciel. Il était comme un kaléidoscope, me faisant voir ma vie plus belle et colorée qu'elle ne l'était. Il était mon miracle, mon ange, mon Dieu. Il était mon monde.

Ma vie tournait autour de lui. Uniquement autour de lui. Pour certaines personnes, cela pouvait paraître restrictif. Ca ne l'était pas. Pas pour moi en tout cas. Avec mon passé, je ne pouvais pas aspirer à de grandes choses dans ma vie. En cela, Luka était mon miracle. Le voir rire, le consoler, le réconforter, le voir grandir et découvrir la vie, chaque jour. C'étaient là mes aspirations, mes espoirs. Et c'était une chance. Une chance que de nombreuses personnes ne possédaient pas. Certaines victimes de guerre n'avaient que leur passé à ressasser. Luka me forçait à regarder l'avenir.

.

.

.  
La petite main de mon fils serrée dans la mienne, je remontais lentement le Chemin de Traverse, me calant sur ses pas. Soudain, des hurlements hystériques se firent entendre juste devant nous. Je levai les yeux au ciel, agacée, et soulevai Luka dans mes bras, de peur qu'il ne se fasse piétiner par la cohue qui allait suivre immanquablement. Décidément, ça devenait une mauvaise habitude. Impossible de se promener tranquillement sur le Chemin de Traverse ces derniers temps.

Des femmes nous dépassèrent, essoufflées et rouges d'excitation, certaines traînant des enfants trébuchants derrière elles. Il n'y avait que deux types de personnes pouvant provoquer un état d'euphorie pareil : des joueurs de Quidditch ou des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Inconsciemment, je scrutai la foule qui commençait à s'amasser, à la recherche de cheveux dorés et d'un regard pur. Mais mes yeux accrochèrent deux chevelures rousses et je compris aussitôt qu'il ne s'agissait ni du séduisant Drago Malefoy ni de l'un de ses coéquipiers. Les Sauveurs du monde sorcier étaient de sortie.

Je ne me souvenais pas les avoir vu de si près un jour. Luka s'agita dans mes bras en les reconnaissant à son tour. Comme tous les enfants de son âge, il les idolâtrait. Je les détaillai discrètement. Je les connaissais, bien sûr. Comme tout le monde. De loin. D'image. Ce n'était pas vraiment eux. Pourtant, contrairement à la majorité des gens, je n'arrivais pas à me reconnaître dans leurs personnages. Je ne m'identifiais ni au calme et à la générosité d'Harry Potter, ni à la flamboyance de sa femme, ni à l'enthousiasme de Ron Weasley, et encore moins au sang-froid d'Hermione Granger.

Cette dernière croisa mon regard et m'adressa un sourire franc auquel je répondis doucement. Je soupirai. Je ne les connaissais pas. Pourtant, mes parents avaient combattu un temps à leurs côtés. Se souvenaient-ils seulement d'eux ? Je serrai Luka contre moi et passai mon chemin. Leur monde, celui pour lequel ils s'étaient battus, celui dont ils avaient rêvé. Ce monde n'était pas le mien.

J'avançai rapidement jusqu'au mur de briques rouges marquant l'entrée sorcière du Chaudron Baveur. Déposant Luka au sol, je tapotai doucement la brique centrale de la pointe de ma baguette magique. Elle se mit à trembloter et disparut, suivies de celles qui l'entouraient. Elles formèrent une arcade parfaite donnant sur une petite cour pleine de mauvaise herbe gelée où s'entreposaient des poubelles. Je vis Luka froncer le nez à l'odeur dégagée par ces dernières et nous nous hâtâmes à l'intérieur. L'étroitesse et l'apparence lugubre du petit pub me frappa, comme à chaque fois, de même que l'odeur âcre du bois et de la bière qui y régnait.

« Bonjour, Tom ! », pépia Luka aussitôt la porte franchie.

Le barman chauve se tourna vers nous, le sourire aux lèvres. Son regard glissa sur moi, m'évitant, avant de se poser sur mon fils.

« Bonjour Luka ! Ca fait un bail qu'on t'a pas vu ici ! Regarde moi donc comme tu as grandi ! », s'exclama Tom. « Viens un peu par ici pour goûter à ma nouvelle recette de chocolat chaud ! »

Les yeux de Luka pétillèrent aussitôt de gourmandise, m'arrachant un sourire.

« Offert par la maison ! », ajouta le barman en me jetant un coup d'œil.

Je le remerciai d'un sourire. Tom savait que je ne roulais pas sur l'or. Je hissai Luka sur l'un des hauts tabourets du bar et m'assis à ses côtés. M'accoudant au comptoir, le menton dans les mains, je promenai mon regard sur la pièce. Cet endroit me fascinait. Les années passaient mais le pub restait identique. Il n'avait absolument pas changé depuis la première fois où j'y avais mis les pieds, plus de dix ans auparavant, accompagnée de mes parents. J'avais même l'impression que les vieilles femmes sirotant leur xérès à la table la plus proche de l'entrée étaient toujours les mêmes, année après année. Pour cela, j'aimais ce pub. C'était un point de repère. Son immuabilité quels que soient les évènements extérieurs était rassurante.

Et puis, il y avait Tom. Toujours le même, lui aussi. Il était toujours adorable avec Luka, mais je savais que dans un sens, nous le dérangions. Je voyais ses regards gênés sur nous, comme s'il ne voulait pas vraiment nous regarder. Ou ne le pouvait pas. Parce que Tom était l'un des rares qui _savaient_. Pas que je me sois confiée à lui. Mais parce que j'avais été suivie par les mêmes médicomages que sa fille Emma, à peine plus jeune que moi.

« Comment va Emma ? », m'enquis-je doucement.

Il haussa les épaules pour toute réponse, m'adressant un regard où je crus voir une ombre de reproches. C'était comme un accord tacite entre nous depuis que nous nous étions retrouvés dans la même salle d'attente à Ste Mangouste. Nous savions tout les deux mais il ne m'en parlait pas et je ne lui en parlais pas.

Je songeai à Emma. Nous avions toutes les deux échangé quelques lettres à une époque. Mais notre correspondance s'était vite tarie. Emma avait ses parents. J'avais mon fils. Nous n'avions pas vraiment besoin l'une de l'autre. Et puis, nous n'avions pas grand-chose en commun, si ce n'est le drame de nos vies respectives. Ce passé qui nous collait à la peau. Ce passé faisant figure de malédiction.

Je quittai le Chaudron Baveur avec Luka une dizaine de minutes plus tard, émergeant dans le Londres moldu. Le brouhaha de la rue me frappa de plein fouet. En cette fin d'après-midi, tout n'était que vrombissements de voitures, coups de klaxons et cris d'agacement. Luka ne fit aucune remarque. Il était habitué au monde moldu. Il y venait depuis sa naissance. Les magasins, surtout de vêtements, étaient moins chers dans ce monde. C'était d'ailleurs le but de notre escapade du jour. Luka grandissait à une allure effrayante et j'avais beau lui acheter des habits toujours un peu trop larges, le moment de revenir ici revenait toujours trop vite.

Je soupirai et me dirigeai vers la route encombrée où taxis et bus déboulaient de toutes parts. Une vingtaine de personnes attendaient déjà que le feu tricolore passe au rouge, la plupart montrant des signes d'agacement visible. Au bout de quelques minutes d'attente, je me mis moi-même à trépigner d'une jambe sur l'autre. Ces feux de circulation étaient abominablement longs. A mes côtés, Luka soupira et ferma les yeux, semblant se concentrer intensément. Soudain, le feu vira au rouge brusquement, sans même passer par le orange, provoquant une nouvelle salve de coups de klaxon et de crissements de pneus. Les piétons se précipitèrent sur la route et je leur emboîtai le pas, alors que mon fils m'adressait un sourire triomphant.

Ce n'était pas la première manifestation de magie chez lui. Il y avait eut l'épisode de la repousse de cheveux incongrue après que je les lui ai coupé moi-même, manifestation apparemment la plus fréquente chez les enfants sorciers. Puis, il avait réussi à changer la couleur de la vieille souris qui traînait dans notre appartement insalubre, faisant passer la pauvre bête par toutes les couleurs possibles et imaginables. Il réussissait aussi régulièrement à ensorceler le Vif d'Or offert par Drago Malefoy que j'avais moi-même désenchanté pour qu'il évite de le perdre.

C'était devenu fréquent ces temps-ci, mais ça m'émerveillait un peu plus à chaque fois. D'autant plus qu'à chaque fois, il semblait contrôler un peu plus sa magie. Ca me laissait songeuse. Je n'avais aucune base là-dessus, ne me souvenant pas de mes propres manifestations infantiles et n'ayant aucune référence sur le sujet. Je me promis d'en toucher quelques mots à Cissy.

J'entraînai rapidement Luka dans les magasins moldus et lui achetai le nécessaire de vêtements chauds pour le reste de l'hiver qui ne faisait que commencer, serrant les dents à chacun de mes passages en caisse. Alors que la nuit tombait, nous flânâmes dans les rues illuminées. Le monde moldu était autrement enchanteur que le notre mais il avait aussi sa part de magie. Nous passâmes devant des magasins de disques, des mimes colorés qui animaient les coins de rue, et des marchands de bonbons divers.

Je regardai l'heure. Malgré l'obscurité naissante, il était encore tôt. Machinalement, je comptai les pièces de monnaie restantes dans la poche de mon manteau et j'entraînai Luka dans le premier cinéma que nous dépassâmes. Je savais qu'il adorait çà. Pour lui, ces personnages qui se mouvaient sur un écran plat étaient aussi une forme de magie. Il avait sans doute hérité çà de moi. Le monde moldu m'avait toujours fasciné. Tout ce qui y semblait magique avait pourtant une explication scientifique. C'était rassurant. Tout était logique, scientifique, rationnel.

Je me calai dans le fauteuil rouge et moelleux de la salle de projection. A cette heure, le cinéma était presque désert. Je regardai les yeux fascinés de Luka lorsque les lumières s'éteignirent et que la projection commença. Sa bouille émerveillée mâchouillant le popcorn craquant et sucré était pour moi le meilleur film du monde.

.

.

.

D'une main, je réajustai le bonnet sur les boucles brunes de Luka, paisiblement endormi sur mon épaule. J'humai son odeur, mélange du savon à la lavande de Cissy et de popcorn, et je souris, réconfortée. La soirée était à présent bien avancée, et le froid se faisait de plus en plus ressentir. Je fus soulagée d'apercevoir l'enseigne du Chaudron Baveur scintiller de l'autre côté de la route. La journée avait été longue. J'étais épuisée et frigorifiée. J'accélérai encore le pas, et pénétrai dans le petit pub.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, les transplanages dans le monde moldu étaient strictement interdits. Les employés du ministère terminaient tout juste de lancer leurs sorts d'oubliettes savamment dosés aux moldus témoins de sorcellerie durant cette période. Il fallait donc traverser des endroits comme le Chaudron Baveur pour passer d'un monde à l'autre. Tom me fit un petit signe de la main, occupé au comptoir par des clients aux hauts-de-forme chatoyants. Je passai dans la petite cour, le passage était déjà ouvert, quelqu'un m'ayant sûrement précédé de peu. Je m'engouffrai sur le Chemin de Traverse et transplanai aussitôt devant chez Cissy.

Je frappai à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit aussitôt, comme si elle nous avait guettés depuis des heures. Elle sourit en voyant Luka profondément endormi contre moi. Je me dirigeai vers la chambre à coucher et le déposai délicatement sur le matelas moelleux. Je lui retirai ses chaussures et frottai doucement ses petits pieds glacés, avant de le recouvrir de l'épais édredon et de m'allonger près de lui, le serrant contre moi pour le réchauffer plus vite.

Ma main s'égara dans ses boucles brunes. A la lumière artificielle des bougies allumées par Cissy, des reflets fauves venaient jouer dans sa tignasse. Ses joues rebondies se teintèrent rapidement de rose, alors que son petit corps se réchauffait rapidement. Je repensai aux mots qu'il m'avait dits en sortant du cinéma :

« C'était bien de passer un long moment avec toi, Maman. »

Sa petite voix m'avait brisé le cœur et le spectre de la mauvaise mère avait alors ressurgi devant moi, m'écrasant de culpabilité.

Je frémis et me rapprochai un peu plus de lui. Sa respiration tranquille et régulière m'apaisa. J'espérai que plus tard, il comprendrait que je faisais tout pour son bonheur. Car c'était la seule chose qui importait.

Il était la seule chose qui importait.

_.  
._

_._

_._

_

* * *

Voilà donc pour ce nouveau chapitre ! _

_J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas paru trop long. C'est vrai qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose, mais je voulais vraiment vous y faire suivre Maylen, son quotidien et surtout la relation et le regard qu'elle porte sur son fils, qui est vraiment le point d'ancrage de sa vie… Que vous vous familiarisez bien avec ce personnage qui n'est pas issu des livres._

_Donnez-moi vos avis, ils sont tous les bienvenus ! =D_

_P.S : Je viens de créer un nouveau blog sur mes fics, qui sera régulièrement mis à jour…Si çà vous intéresse de savoir où j'en suis de mes projets et de mes fics en cours, c'est donc par ici, sans les espaces : http : / / dreaming - fanfics . skyrock . com  
_


	6. My so little light

_Mes pauvres amis, je me désespère moi-même de ma lenteur à écrire. Mais les vacances et la plage sont passées par là, ne m'aidant guère._

_Encore un nouveau chapitre, Pov Drago, cette fois, et dans lequel Maylen et ce dernier se retrouvent, non sans difficulté. _

_Je me lance immédiatement dans la rédaction du sixième chapitre, et pour les news, mon blog sera mis à jours dans la soirée. _

_De retour de vacances, j'ai tout plein de projets en tête, et du mal à faire le tri dans mes idées, mais je pense que le OS Teddy/Victoire ne devrait plus tarder !_

_

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 5**

_My so little light_

_

* * *

_

_._

_._

_.  
_

Le regard perdu dans l'immense salle de réception, je tentai vainement de me soustraire au brouhaha ambiant. Je détestais çà. Tous ces gens réunis dans une même pièce, qui faisaient semblant de tous se connaître. De tous s'apprécier. Et qui parlaient trop fort. Qui riaient trop fort. Qui jouaient la comédie du bonheur puissance mille. Une moue de dégoût vint jouer sur mon visage.

J'aurais voulu tout plaquer et quitter les lieux. Je l'avais déjà fait auparavant. Mais le regard noir et menaçant dont me couvait le directeur du club me dissuada de jouer les rebelles misanthropes.

Cette réception, organisée par notre plus gros sponsor, nous assurerait le soutien de ce dernier pour les saisons à venir. J'étais la star de l'équipe. Ma présence était indispensable à la réussite de l'entreprise. Je lâchai un soupir résigné tout en grinçant des dents.

D'un pas tendu, je me dirigeai vers l'un des immenses buffets dressés au centre de la pièce, naviguant entre les invités dont les parfums lourds me faisaient tourner la tête. Le buffet était splendide. Les tables croulaient sous les mets les plus délicieux que la cuisine sorcière avait à offrir. Une explosion de senteurs et de goûts, et surtout de couleurs qui me firent presque cligner des yeux. Des petits fours de toutes sortes et toutes formes dégageaient des fumets délicieux. Des créations sucrées, étalaient leurs bonbons de tous types, chatoyants et multicolores. Des fontaines de chocolat liquide lévitaient au-dessus des tables, éclaboussant les sucreries de gouttes de cacao.

J'ignorai tout ces délices culinaires et attrapai le premier verre de Whisky Pur-Feu qui me passa sous la main. Le liquide ambré me piqua le palais avant de me chatouiller la gorge dans une brûlure familière, et je me détendis légèrement. Je fis signe au serveur qui me resservit aussitôt. Je vidai mon deuxième verre aussi rapidement que le premier. Le serveur me resservit immédiatement, et je lui adressai un sourire reconnaissant. La foule qui m'entourait semblait un peu moins insupportable.

Le troisième verre claqua sur la table lorsque je le reposais d'un geste brusque. J'allais en commander un nouveau lorsque je sentis une légère pression sur ma chemise. Je baissai les yeux pour rencontrer le regard pur d'un jeune garçon qui s'agrippait à cette dernière. Son visage pâle et l'éclat naïf de ses yeux me fit immédiatement penser au fils de Maylen.

J'avais beaucoup repensé à lui ces dernières semaines. Et à sa mère. Surtout à sa mère. J'eus un sourire amer. Ils représentaient tout deux un bonheur auquel je semblais ne pas avoir droit.

A nouveau, le garçon tira sur ma chemise, attirant à nouveau mon attention sur lui. Ses yeux étaient d'un marron profond. En soupirant, je me baissai, m'accroupissant pour être à sa hauteur, et je le scrutai d'un œil interrogateur. Sa petite taille me fit penser qu'il ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans.

« Je n'arrive pas à la fontaine de chocolat. », bredouilla-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Je faillis éclater de rire devant sa requête informulée, avant de me relever, le hissant dans mes bras. Il jeta aussitôt à la table sous ses yeux un regard brillant de gourmandise.

« Parrain ne veut pas que je touche à tout çà, mais c'est trop bon. », chuchota-t-il pour lui-même.

Je ricanai à cette remarque et tendis le bras pour attraper un morceau de chocolat que je lui donnais. Il l'engloutit en un instant. Il me fit signe vers les guimauves enchantées de Bertie Crochue qui s'étalaient tout au long de la table. J'en saisis une poignée. Il mordilla prudemment dans la première, rose, avant de l'engloutir aussi vite que le morceau de chocolat. Je souris, malgré moi, devant cette gourmandise. Il leva son petit visage vers moi, sa petite bouche mâchouillant difficilement la guimauve pâteuse. Lorsqu'il m'adressa la parole, une délicieuse odeur de framboise parvint jusqu'à mes narines, me rappelant des délices enfantins.

« Tu es Drago Malefoy. »

C'était une affirmation. Aussi ne me donnais-je pas la peine de répondre.

« Tu n'es pas comme Parrain le dis. »

J'haussai les sourcils.

« Et comment je suis, selon ton parrain ? », demandai-je.

« Il dit que tu n'es qu'une sale fouine puante qui mériterait de pourrir à Azbakan. »

Mes mâchoires se contractèrent aussitôt, et le garçonnet dans mes bras éclata de rire devant ma réaction. Je vis avec stupeur ses cheveux virer de bruns à bleu turquoise et je réalisai qu'un seul enfant de son âge capable d'une telle métamorphose pouvait être présent dans cette réception huppée, et que cet enfant-là n'avait absolument rien à faire si près de moi. J'allais le relâcher comme si son contact m'avait soudainement brûlé la peau, lorsque qu'une main menaçante s'abattit sur mon épaule.

Le garçonnet dégringola lui-même de mes bras. Je le suivis du regard pour apercevoir le propriétaire de la main, que je connaissais déjà. Potter dardait sur moi ses deux pupilles émeraude, emplies de haine et de dégoût. Je détestais ce regard. Le même qu'il m'adressait depuis des années. Je détestais ce regard qui détruisait l'illusion dans laquelle je me berçais parfois. L'illusion que je pouvais racheter mes fautes passées. Dans ce regard, pas de rédemption possible. Il n'était que haine, mépris et dégoût. Je le soutins en retenant un sourire moqueur tandis que le petit garçon, que j'avais identifié comme le fils de Lupin, virevoltait aux pieds de Potter en piaillant joyeusement :

« Regarde Harry, c'est Drago Malefoy. »

« Je vois çà, oui. », lâcha Potter entre ses dents. « Et si tu allais retrouver Ginny ? », ajouta-t-il sans me quitter des yeux.

Le ton était sans équivoque et l'enfant s'éloigna aussitôt, son sourire se figeant sur ses joues enfantines. Je le suivis du regard avant d'adresser un sourire ironique à Potter.

« Alors, comme ça je ne suis qu'une fouine puante, Potty ? », raillai-je, alors qu'une fois prononcé, les mots utilisés par Potter pour me qualifier semblaient encore plus ridicules.

« Ce n'était que la version polie, Malefoy. », rétorqua-t-il.

Je poussai un profond soupir théâtral, avant de poursuivre d'un ton désinvolte.

« Je pensais que tu avais dépassé tout çà, Potter. Ces insultes ridicules, c'était bon du temps de Poudlard. Nous avons grandi. Du moins pour ma part. Tu sembles être resté au stade du pseudo-héros paranoïaque et torturé. Je suis ravi de t'apprendre que tu as sauvé le monde, Gentil Balafré. Ce n'est plus la peine d'arborer ton air de victime à dix mornilles. »

« Ce n'est plus la peine non plus de prendre tes grands airs de Sang-Pur, Malefoy. Pour qui tu te prends ? »

« Pour la star de Quidditch que tout le monde admire ici. », rétorquai-je avec un sourire suffisant, balayant la salle du regard. « Désolé de te faire de l'ombre, Potter. »

Une tignasse rousse apparut derrière lui, et je reconnus Ron Weasley, les yeux hagards et le souffle court.

« Harry, je viens de croiser Teddy. », souffla-t-il en me jetant un regard mauvais.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Merlin, il ne manquait plus que la Belette attardée ! », râlai-je.

Le visage de Weasley vira aussitôt au rouge pivoine, faisant une dangereuse concurrence à ses cheveux flamboyants.

« Ta gueule, Malefoy ! », aboya-t-il.

« Quelle politesse ! Quelle _éducation_ ! », arguai-je, insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

Potter me fusilla du regard et je faillis éclater de rire, tandis que la Belette s'avançait vers moi, furieux. Je l'observai, incrédule. Sérieusement, allait-il _vraiment_ s'attaquer à moi ? Je me retins de pouffer à cette idée. Une tornade brune s'interposa entre lui et moi. Je remarquai que la plupart des gens présents dans la salle avaient leurs regards rivés sur nous. Les yeux intelligents de Granger glissèrent un instant sur moi, avant de revenir à son mari.

« Ron, çà suffit ! », lâcha-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

Elle jeta un regard de reproches à Potter. Weasley ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais elle l'entraîna à sa suite sans ménagement, d'un geste brusque.

« Ca suffit, Ron. », l'entendis-je répéter. « On n'est plus des enfants ! »

Potter me toisa une dernière fois avec dédain, puis se voulant menaçant, siffla entre ses dents :

« Ne t'approche plus jamais de ma famille. C'est clair ? »

Je souris avant de lui lancer mon regard le plus glacial. Il frémit et je souris à nouveau, satisfait de mon effet. Je transplanai, en murmurant dans un ricanement :

« Limpide. »

J'atterris chez moi, et soupirai, las. Je n'avais pas vraiment eu l'occasion de me confronter directement à Potter ou sa bande depuis la fin de la guerre et des procès à l'encontre des Mangemorts. Cette altercation me laissait un goût étrange. C'était comme une réminiscence de nos disputes de Poudlard. Pourtant, lorsque ces dernières me laissaient un sentiment de toute-puissance lorsque j'arrivais à clouer le bec à Potty, celle-ci me laissait un désgréable sentiment d'amertume. Comme une pièce de théâtre jouée trop souvent et dont on finit par se lasser.

Granger avait tout dit.

Nous n'étions plus des enfants.

.

.

.

La brume entourant le lieu me fit presque ricaner de dépit. J'avançai doucement dans l'herbe humide, mes poings se serrant compulsivement. Au même titre que ma visite mensuelle à Azkaban, venir régulièrement ici m'était indispensable. C'était tout aussi important. Peut-être même plus. Parce que, tout comme j'étais le seul à visiter mon père dans sa cellule, j'étais le seul à venir ici. Mes mâchoires se crispèrent à cette pensée.

J'avançai lentement, presque à reculons, évoluant entre les pierres tombales qui s'élevaient tout autour de moi, solitaires et menaçantes, traçant un chemin que je connaissais par cœur. Finalement, j'arrivais devant _sa _tombe. Comme à chaque fois, je restai longtemps debout, immobile devant la simple stèle grise où était gravé son nom.

_Pansy Parkinson, 1980 – 1998. _

Mon regard se perdit dans le flot des tombes entourant la sienne. Le lieu était lugubre, sombre, éloigné de tout. Les anciens Mangemorts et leurs alliés étaient punis jusque dans leur mort. Potter et son clan avait fait de ce lieu un endroit maudit où il était quasiment interdit de se rendre.

Jusque dans la mort, toutes ces personnes traînaient leur malédiction. Cette malédiction que Potter leur avait attribuée. Parmi tous les noms présents ici, seuls quelques-uns m'échappaient. J'en connaissais l'immense majorité et mettais un visage sur chacun d'eux. Certains méritaient d'être maudits. D'autres étaient simplement des personnes ayant combattu dans le mauvais camp.

Pansy n'avait pas eu le choix. Et une fois engagés dans cette foutue guerre, pas de retour en arrière possible. Elle, comme moi, nous en étions rendus compte trop tard.

Je m'assis sur la terre humide, fermant les yeux. Le visage de Pansy s'imposa aussitôt à mes paupières closes. Je me souvenais précisément d'elle. Elle n'était pas de celles qu'on oubliait facilement. J'esquissai un sourire, me remémorant l'éclat de sa peau pâle, rehaussé par ses cheveux d'ébène qu'elle aimait relever. Je me souvins de ma fascination pour les petites mèches de cheveux brillants qui frisotaient sur sa nuque dégagée, pâle et élégante. Son nez retroussé lui avait valu de nombreuses moqueries du temps de Poudlard et je savais qu'elle en était affreusement complexée. Mais il faisait partie de son charme et je ne l'aurais pas souhaitée autrement. Et puis ses yeux sombres. Tantôt rieurs, parfois furieux, souvent moqueurs.

Je rouvris les yeux et la solitude du lieu me serra le cœur. Pour Pansy, la mutine Pansy, j'aurais voulu un lieu lumineux et animé. Un endroit en Cornouailles peut-être, au bord de la mer, près d'un chemin fréquenté par toutes sortes de personnes dont son âme aurait pu se moquer librement. Ou en plein cœur de Londres, cette ville qu'elle adorait. Mais ici, dans ce lieu sombre et froid, son âme était-elle en paix ?

Je soupirai, et laissai s'échapper de mes mains les pensées qui s'y trouvaient enserrées jusqu'alors. Les petites fleurs violettes virevoltèrent dans l'air glacial avant de se poser au sol, étalant leurs pétales froissés sur l'herbe grasse. Je les observai tressauter sous le vent hivernal un long moment, avant que mes membres engourdis ne me rappellent à l'ordre et me forcent à me redresser.

Je m'éloignai aussi lentement que j'étais arrivé. Dans le vent sifflant entre les tombes, j'eus l'impression d'entendre un rire clair, disparu depuis plusieurs années. Alors que je me voutais un peu plus sous le vent glacial, la solitude ne m'avait jamais paru aussi pesante. J'atteins l'extrémité du cimetière et transplanai rapidement.

J'atterris doucement devant la porte d'entrée d'un petit appartement dans le centre de Londres. J'avais besoin de réconfort et je ne connaissais qu'une seule personne vers qui me tourner. Je toquai contre la fine porte de bois clair. Cette dernière s'ouvrit sans même que j'ai entendu des pas à l'intérieur. Le visage fin de ma mère s'éclaira en me voyant. Elle me fit entrer, plaquant un léger baiser sur mon front.

« Mine des mauvais jours. », murmura-t-elle en me précédant dans son petit salon.

Je me laissai tomber sur son canapé confortable sans répondre, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Même après ces cinq années, c'était toujours étrange de la voir dans ce lieu. Elle qui avait toujours évolué dans un univers luxueux et aisé, dont les pièces faisaient toutes le triple de ce salon. Pourtant, elle s'y était faite, refusant de déménager, malgré mes nombreuses propositions de lui offrir un appartement plus grand dans un quartier plus huppé.

Je la détaillai rapidement, impressionné par sa beauté intemporelle. Le temps ne semblait pas avoir d'emprise sur elle. Elle était la même beauté glaciale et faussement fragile que j'avais toujours connue. Cette mère qui m'avait entouré d'un amour presque étouffant depuis mes premiers jours. Qui m'avait passé tout mes caprices d'enfant. Qui avait veillé sur chacun de mes pas, ne me laissant jamais me relever seul à chaque chute. Qui m'avait supplié, tant de fois supplié de fuir cette guerre qu'elle savait trop dangereuse pour moi. Sans jamais être assez convaincante. Car au-delà de la mère, il y avait toujours eu la femme. La femme façonnée par son éducation de Sang-Pure. La femme écrasée par les convenances. La femme soumise à son mari. Et à ses idéaux.

Cette mère et cette femme s'étaient un temps rejointes pour placer en moi tout leurs espoirs. L'espoir que je pourrais être tout ce qu'elle n'était pas. Heureuse. Epanouie. Libre. Elle m'avait beaucoup trop idéalisé, pour que je ne puisse pas la décevoir un jour. Ce que j'avais fait. Maintes et maintes fois. Ma mère m'avait aimé intensément. Mais beaucoup trop.

Je ne la remerciai même pas lorsqu'elle déposa devant moi une tasse de thé fumante et une assiette de cookies cramés. Je me forçai à en prendre un, dont la pâte s'émietta dans ma bouche, laissant un goût de carbonisé à mon palais.

« Des soucis avec le Quidditch ? », demanda-t-elle prudemment.

Elle connaissait mon tempérament irascible et je venais la voir trop peu souvent pour qu'elle prenne le risque de m'irriter. Je secouai la tête et elle n'insista pas. Elle savait que je ne me confiais que rarement. Pour ne pas dire jamais.

« J'ai été voir Père la semaine dernière. », soufflai-je.

Les yeux mi-clos, j'observai sa réaction à travers mes cils. Sa main se crispa sur sa tasse et sa lèvre inférieure tremblota légèrement. Ce fut tout. Elle était parfaitement maîtresse d'elle-même, comme toujours.

« Tu penses à lui quelquefois ? »

Ses yeux bleus pâles semblèrent me transpercer sans me voir vraiment.

« Parfois, oui. »

« Il demande de tes nouvelles à chacune de mes visites. », lançai-je.

« Je sais. », murmura-t-elle d'une voix fragile.

« Pourquoi tu… »

« Drago… », coupa-t-elle. Et je la vis retenir une grimace de souffrance avant qu'elle ne se reprenne. « L'homme que j'ai aimé, il y a longtemps, n'a rien à voir avec le père que tu as connu. Aujourd'hui, ton père, qui nous a fait souffrir tout les deux, est en prison. Va le voir autant de fois que tu veux, mais laisse moi en paix avec le souvenir de mon _mari_. »

Je tressaillis à son ton glacial et n'insistai pas. D'ailleurs, d'où venait cet élan d'indulgence envers mon paternel ? Je déraillai complètement.

« Tu te rappelles du monde d'autrefois ? Bien avant la guerre ? »

Elle me jeta un regard interrogatif, les sourcils levés.

« Drago, mon cœur, je ne sais pas vraiment où tu veux en venir, mais tu es beaucoup trop nostalgique pour ton propre bien ! », assena-t-elle d'une voix ferme et tranchante, avant de débarrasser nos tasses et repartir vers la cuisine.

Je fermai les yeux, passant machinalement ma main dans mes cheveux. Nostalgique ? Oui, c'était peut-être le mot.

Nostalgique d'une époque révolue où j'étais encore le Prince des Serpentards.

.

.

.

Je quittai le terrain sous la pluie battante, tapissé de boue de la tête aux pieds. J'avais beau être londonien de pure souche, je ne m'habituerais probablement jamais aux hivers glacés et pluvieux de la capitale anglaise. Le rideau de pluie qui m'entourait disparut soudainement comme je pénétrais dans le tunnel menant aux vestiaires. Comme toujours, j'étais le dernier à être resté sur le terrain. Mes coéquipiers me charriaient avec ça au début. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Chez eux, il y avait quelqu'un pour les attendre. Une mère souriante, un père fier, une femme aimante, des enfants peut-être. Pour moi, seulement mon appartement vide et froid.

Autant s'entraîner quelques heures de plus.

Arrivé dans le vestiaire, je me dévêtis rapidement et filai sous la douche chaude. Après quoi, j'enfilai un jean noir et un gros pull de laine beige, puis mon manteau doublé de polaire. J'enroulai autour de mon cou mon écharpe verte et argent. L'écharpe de Poudlard, que j'avais gardée jusqu'à présent, brodée à l'effigie de Serpentard. Une forme de défi à tout ces idiots de Gryffondors adulés aujourd'hui. Un pied de nez à tous mes admirateurs qui autrefois avaient été mes plus acharnés détracteurs. Peut-être aussi une forme d'autopunition de ma part. Pour me rappeler qui j'étais vraiment. Pas le héros devant lequel les femmes se pâmaient…mais le Mangemort soumis que j'avais accepté d'être. Sans aucun courage, ni aucun honneur. Par lâcheté et couardise.

Mais cette écharpe représentait aussi les plus belles années de ma vie. Je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir été aussi heureux que durant ces six ans à Poudlard. A martyriser Potter et ses acolytes. A séduire les petites Serdaigles naïves. A apprendre de nouveaux sortilèges, encore et encore. A obtenir de meilleurs résultats que Granger en potions. A faire les quatre cents coups avec Crabbe et Goyle dans les couloirs sombres du château. Bien loin de la menace de cette guerre qui planait sur nous. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous tombe dessus. Et le temps des rires et de Poudlard s'était éteint. Pansy était morte. Crabbe et Goyle aussi. De notre bande d'amis, il ne restait plus que Blaise. Et moi, le Prince déchu des Serpentards. Et de notre innocence infantile, il ne restait rien. Plus rien du tout.

Je repoussai en arrière mes cheveux blonds, cherchant à chasser ces pensées amères. Mais rien n'y faisait. Parce que ce passé faisait partie de moi, il m'accompagnait sans relâche. Chaque jour, chaque heure et chaque seconde de ma vie. Pour toujours. Pour toujours, j'aurais la parfaite conscience d'avoir était un lâche durant cette guerre d'avoir suivi l'exemple d'un père vil, aussi lâche que moi, mais que j'idolâtrai d'avoir du sang d'innocents sur les mains d'avoir choisi le mauvais camp. Celui des perdants.

Je me dirigeai à grands pas vers la sortie du stade, jetant à peine un coup d'œil au gardien. Ses manières étaient si mielleuses à mon égard que j'en étais venu à le mépriser au plus haut point. Pire, il me répugnait. Je me saisis de la poignée de la porte et la tirai vers moi. Aussitôt, l'humidité du dehors me transperça jusqu'aux os. J'allais m'engager sous la pluie battante lorsque le concierge me rappela.

« Mr Malefoy ! Pour le cocktail de la semaine prochaine, voudriez-vous convier des personnes en particulier ? », me demanda-t-il, tout sourire.

Je haussai négligemment les épaules. Ce genre de soirée n'intéresserait absolument pas ma mère. Elle en avait eu son compte, contrainte et forcée, en tant que Lady Malefoy, du temps de mon père, et même bien avant, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une des filles Black. Inutile de proposer son nom. Elle monterait à coup sûr sur ses grands chevaux et me traiterait immanquablement de fils indigne d'une voix suraiguë. En revanche, je lâchai presque immédiatement le nom de Blaise. Le gardien s'empressa de le noter sur le petit calepin rapiécé qu'il ne quittait jamais. Je fis volte face et m'apprêtai à nouveau à sortir lorsque s'imposa à mon esprit le sourire éclatant de cette fille. Maylen. Je fouillai ma mémoire à la recherche de son nom de famille.

« Maylen O'Brian. », soufflai-je.

Je m'autorisai un léger sourire en entendant ce nom flotter un instant dans l'air, prononcé par ma propre voix. J'aimais ce nom dans ma bouche. Il était doux et lumineux. Comme elle. Je la revis sur le Chemin de Traverse, son fils dans ses bras frêles, ses cheveux indomptables, ses yeux presque aussi gris que les miens et surtout son sourire. Son sourire franc, sincère et magnifique. Ce sourire qui avait illuminé cet instant et avait réchauffé mon âme l'espace d'une microseconde. Ce sourire qui m'avait permis d'entrapercevoir pour la toute première fois de ma vie un sentiment jamais ressenti. L'espoir.

Si la guerre, ce « Combat pour la Liberté », comme se plaisait à l'appeler la bande à Potter, était finie depuis plusieurs années à présent, nous en gardions tous des stigmates. Tous sans exception. Quel qu'ait été notre camp. Nous avions tous souffert, perdu des proches, vu des choses beaucoup trop dures pour nos jeunes âges. Potter et son clan de la lumière avait peut-être connu la hantise d'être traqués, mais moi j'avais connu l'angoisse de voir ma mère assassinée au moindre de mes faux pas. J'avais perdu mes illusions sur la nature humaine à un âge encore trop tendre. Je ne connaissais de l'homme que ses plus sombres faces, et je n'avais nulle envie de découvrir les autres, quelles qu'elles soient. J'étais venu au monde dans cette obscurité et elle me collait comme mon ombre depuis. Nul n'avait su m'en extirper. Pas même le grand Dumbledore. Car elle faisait partie de moi comme je faisais partie d'elle.

J'avais torturé des innocents. J'avais moi-même été torturé. Pas de pitié dans les rangs du Lord. Et si les cicatrices physiques s'étaient refermées depuis longtemps, que dire des séquelles psychologiques ? Les miennes étaient encore béantes, et un flot d'horreur s'en écoulait chaque jour doucement, m'écrasant de culpabilité. J'avais mes démons intérieurs à combattre. Jour après jour, et année après année. J'avais à affronter mon passé et le poids de mes actes. Chaque jour, chaque année. Même si le monde sorcier, aveuglé par mon talent dans ce sport qu'il chérissait, semblait m'avoir pardonné depuis longtemps, il n'en allait pas de même pour moi.

Je m'autodétruisais lentement, ange déchu par la noirceur de ses actes passés. Et je n'avais jamais aperçu cette lumière, cette pureté, cette beauté du monde pour lesquelles Potter s'était tant battu.

Jusqu'à elle.

Maylen. Maylen O'Brian. Je me répétai son nom, le faisant résonner dans mon esprit comme s'il avait pu me guérir. Comme s'il avait pu me tirer de cet océan de culpabilité et de désillusion dans lequel je me noyais doucement.

Parce qu'elle était cette lumière.

.

.

.

Une pluie glacée s'abattait à torrents sur la capitale depuis bientôt près d'une semaine. Je me précipitai à l'intérieur de la salle de réception. Le cocktail d'hiver de l'équipe de Quidditch londonienne avait déjà commencé. Ma mère m'avait retenu un peu trop longtemps chez elle pour que je sois en mesure d'y arriver à l'heure.

On me débarrassa aussitôt de mon manteau et je repoussai mes cheveux humides de mon visage d'un geste de la main. Ils seraient secs dans quelques minutes à peine, inutile d'y lancer un sort de séchage. Je me dirigeai vers la salle principale et fus assailli par le brouhaha qui y régnait sitôt que j'en eus franchis le seuil. Pratiquement personne ne fit attention à ma présence. Ailleurs, j'aurais sans nul doute été assailli de toute part. Ici, il y avait mes coéquipiers, presque tous aussi célèbres que moi dans le monde sorcier et ses amateurs de Quidditch. Et parmi les invités, seulement des amis proches qui m'avaient déjà croisé maintes et maintes fois au cours de réceptions identiques et qui fuyaient désormais ma présence taciturne. Je passais inaperçu, fait fort appréciable.

Je cherchai Blaise du regard. Mon ami avait accepté l'invitation sans même réfléchir. Pour lui, toutes occasions de sortir, avoir accès à de l'alcool ou autres substances plus ou moins licites, voir du monde et de belles femmes, étaient bonnes à prendre. Il arrivait à oublier la guerre et ses horreurs ainsi. Et malgré toutes mes virées en sa compagnie, je n'y arrivais pas aussi bien que lui. Loin de là.

Je le localisai rapidement, accoudé au comptoir, un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu dans une main, l'autre glissant négligemment sur la cuisse parfaite d'une magnifique créature. Je ricanai. J'étais en retard d'à peine quelques minutes et il était déjà à l'œuvre. Au train où il était parti, il ramenait la fille chez lui dans moins d'une heure, à coup sur !

Je fis volte-face et me dirigeai vers un groupe formé de quelques-uns de mes coéquipiers dans l'intention d'aller les saluer, lorsqu'_elle_ surgit devant moi, comme de nulle part. Elle me contempla un instant, ses grands yeux gris posés sur mon visage. Elle portait une petite robe noire qui ne semblait pas toute jeune et qui lui arrivait à peine au dessus du genou, dévoilant à mes yeux avides ses fines, trop fines jambes immaculées, terminées par une paire d'escarpins usés. Ses cheveux bruns cascadaient sur ses épaules frêles en boucles brillantes et dociles. Elle n'était pas reluisante et faisait presque tâche dans cette salle parsemée de femmes à la taille mannequin et vêtue de robes de grandes marques. Pourtant, en cet instant, je la trouvai infiniment plus belle que toutes ces autres femmes.

Sortant de ma torpeur, je m'avançai vers elle, et elle eut un infime geste de recul, comme apeurée. Je lus alors dans ses yeux purs tout l'inconfort dans lequel elle se trouvait et je compris l'erreur que j'avais pu faire en l'invitant ici. Elle n'était pas de ce monde et ne pourrait jamais y appartenir. Ce monde d'illusions et de paraître, de mondanités et de qu'en-dira-t-on. Elle ne faisait pas partie de tout çà.

Je lui souris, me voulant rassurant. Je fus devant elle en trois pas. Elle dut lever la tête pour me regarder. Je ne me souvenais pas qu'elle fût si petite. Mon ombre se projetant sur son visage accentua le léger creux dans ses joues pâles. Elle semblait encore avoir maigri.

« Bonsoir, Maylen. », la saluai-je d'une voix douce qui m'étonna moi-même.

« Bonsoir…Drago. », lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle, en me tendant la main.

Je notai l'hésitation sur mon prénom, et me surpris à sourire de plus belle. Je saisis sa main tendue et m'amusai de la voir disparaître toute entière sous mes longs doigts pâles. Sans réfléchir, je la pressai doucement avant de la porter à mes lèvres. J'en embrassai la peau soyeuse avec délice, avant de plonger mon regard dans le sien. Elle ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux mais sa mâchoire s'était contractée, et elle paraissait troublée. Je lâchai sa main qu'elle s'empressa de dissimuler derrière son dos. Je souris à nouveau devant cette réaction puérile.

« Je suis ravi que vous soyez venue, Maylen », déclarai-je, charmeur.

« Je ne pensais pas venir. », avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix, sa bouche se tordant en une moue gênée.

« Pourtant vous êtes là. », constatai-je en haussant les sourcils.

« Une amie et mon fils m'ont convaincu de venir. Luka surtout. Il tenait absolument à ce que je vous remette ceci. »

Disant cela, et sous mes yeux intrigués, elle sortit de sa poche un petit morceau de papier et me le tendit. Une photo, en fait. On y voyait Luka, tout sourire, dans un parc que je ne sus reconnaître, qui courait après le Vif d'Or que je lui avais donné sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je me retins d'éclater de rire, sous le charme de cette image. Je relevai les yeux vers Maylen qui semblait embarrassée.

« Je sais que c'est ridicule. », bredouilla-t-elle. « Mais je lui ai promis de vous la donner. »

« Ce n'est certainement pas ridicule. », rétorquai-je, pleinement sincère.

Un sourire vint illuminer son visage, le même que celui du Chemin de Traverse, et je mis quelques secondes à pouvoir la quitter des yeux, ébloui.

« Il n'a pas de balai ? », demandai-je bêtement.

Le sourire s'effaça aussitôt.

« Non. Je… »

Elle rougissait à vue d'œil, horriblement embarrassée et je compris ma maladresse. Pour une femme de ménage ou une serveuse de restaurant, un balai n'entrait pas dans le budget mensuel.

Je l'entraînai vers le bar, lui proposant quelque chose à boire, comme si de rien n'était. Elle accepta et je posai ma main entre ses omoplates pour la guider vers le fond de la salle, à une distance respectable de Blaise et de sa nouvelle conquête. Je la sentis frissonner à ce contact et je fus moi-même parcouru d'un délicieux frisson.

Je l'aidai à se hisser sur un des immenses tabourets du bar et lui commandai une Bière-au-Beurre. Je ne la quittai pas des yeux. J'aurais pu simplement la regarder des heures et des heures durant sans me lasser. Ses yeux étaient résolument baissés vers le comptoir et ses mains qui s'y entortillaient nerveusement.

« Comment allez-vous, Maylen ? »

Elle me lança un regard discret, puis le reposa sur ses mains qui se tordaient toujours.

« Bien… », lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

« Votre mine dit le contraire. », rétorquai-je.

« Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. Sans doute cette pluie. Et ce froid…Ca me mine », murmura-t-elle dans un pauvre sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Moi-même hypnotisé par ses petites mains blanches, je posai ma main sur elles et les dénouaient doucement.

« Ne soyez pas si nerveuse, Maylen. Vous comme moi sommes transparents ici. Personne ne fait attention à nous. »

Je lui souris et lui tendis sa Bière-au-Beurre alors qu'elle me souriait en retour.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire ça », lâcha-t-elle de but en blanc.

« Faire quoi ? »

« Me tenir compagnie. Je sais que c'est ennuyeux. Je suis ennuyeuse. Vous n'êtes pas obligé. »

« Je suis bien là ou je suis. Vous apprendrez que je ne me force jamais à rien. Je suis d'un égoïsme épouvantable. »

Elle rigola doucement et ce son parvint à mes oreilles comme un doux carillon.

« Vous ne me connaissez pas. Pourquoi m'avoir invité ? », demanda-t-elle doucement.

Cette question, je me l'étais moi-même posé maintes et maintes fois. J'haussai les épaules d'un air qui se voulait nonchalant avant de répondre sincèrement.

« Parce que j'avais envie de vous connaître. »

Son regard pur glissa sur moi, effaré.

« Je vous l'ai dit. Je suis atrocement égoïste. », rappelai-je.

« Je ne vous crois pas une minute. »

Elle avait lâché ça comme ça. De sa voix claire et sans me quitter de son regard limpide.

« Vous vous trompez sur moi, Maylen. », soufflai-je.

« Impossible. », affirma-t-elle d'une voix ferme en me sondant de ses yeux anthracite.

Je détournai le regard, troublé par sa candeur. Lorsque je la regardai à nouveau, elle avait plongé les lèvres dans son verre de Bière-au-Beurre et en avalait de longues gorgées. Je me figeai, fasciné. A cet instant, la tête renversée en arrière, les yeux clos, elle était totalement abandonnée à son plaisir. Je n'avais jamais particulièrement apprécié la Bière-au-Beurre et pourtant, à cet instant, j'en aurais bu des litres avec elle, juste pour la regarder vider son verre de cette façon.

Elle en avala la dernière goutte et reposa son verre doucement, ses lèvres doucement ourlées par un délicieux sourire. Cette fille me fascinait. Elle tourna la tête vers moi, et je retins mon souffle. Sa lèvre supérieure était couronnée de mousse, la rendant enfantine et…infiniment désirable. Ses lèvres, charnues et tentatrices. Ses lèvres…Merlin, ses lèvres. Je me penchai doucement vers elle, pour aller cueillir cette mousse de bière de mes propres lèvres.

Je la sentis retenir sa respiration. C'est peut-être ce détail qui me ramena à la réalité et je me reculai brusquement. Je la vis frissonner, comme si, privée de ma proximité, elle avait soudain froid. Elle avait gardé ses yeux grands ouverts et me regardai fixement, effarée. Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes que je m'aperçus que je la fixais de la même manière, le souffle court. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris, par Merlin ? Moi, toujours si maître de mes émotions, j'avais failli embrasser cette fille spontanément. Et sans aucune arrière-pensée. Seulement l'embrasser.

Je soupirai, obéissant à ma raison, mais frustré de ce non-baiser. Je passai ma main glacée sur mon visage, et avalai ce qu'il me restait de Whisky Pur Feu. Je reposai mon verre sèchement, le faisant claquer sur le comptoir avant de reporter mon attention sur elle. Elle ne m'avait pas quitté du regard. J'allais prononcer de vagues mots d'excuses mais avant que j'aie pu amorcer le moindre mouvement, elle saisit son sac et sauta du tabouret, s'éloignant rapidement, presque en courant.

Reprenant mes esprits, je me jetai après elle. Je l'aperçus récupérer son manteau au vestiaire et se précipiter vers la sortie. Je sortis de la salle à sa suite, en l'appelant. Dehors, le vent glacé m'enveloppa immédiatement. Je frissonnai violemment alors que la pluie battante me trempait rapidement. J'appelai encore.

Seul l'écho de ma propre voix me répondit.

.

.

.

_

* * *

Voili, voilou. J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu avec ces retrouvailles. Comme toujours, vos avis sont attendus et espérés. _

_C'est bien connu, les reviews sont le salaire des auteurs…Alors à vot'bon cœur !_


	7. November's Charm

_Bonjour Bonjour chers lecteurs !_

_J'espère que votre rentrée à tous s'est bien passée. En ce qui me concerne, ce début du mois de septembre, ça a été du genre métro-boulot-dodo. Peu de temps pour écrire donc. Cela dit, l'automne arrive, avec ses couleurs chaudes, et ses journées de pluie interminables. Donc des après-midi entières pour écrire…_

_Brefouille, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre…Il est long (18 pages words), mais ce n'est pas le meilleur que j'ai écrit. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6**

_**November's Charm**_

* * *

.

.

.

J'atterris doucement dans mon minuscule salon, engourdie de froid et l'esprit en ébullition. Je me laissai tomber sur le canapé miteux et ressassai une nouvelle fois ce qui venait de se passer. Ou plutôt de ne pas se passer. Je déglutis péniblement, avant d'oser formuler la question suivante dans ma tête : _Drago Malefoy avait-il réellement tenté de m'embrasser ?_

Ces mots, sans même être prononcés, apparaissaient comme une ineptie. Comment, dans la vie réelle, une telle chose pouvait être possible ? Il était si…_tout_. Qu'aurait-il pu trouver à une fille comme moi ? La réciproque n'était pas vraie. Car comment rester insensible à son charme ? Il était _Drago Malefoy_.

Je soupirai longuement, avant de fermer les paupières. Je revis son regard sombre sur moi, son visage parfait si près du mien. Je sentis son souffle brûlant sur mes joues. Je tressaillis, troublée, mon cœur s'emballant et mes oreilles bourdonnant.

Et puis, il s'était reculé. Et la magie s'était évaporée. Je gémis et m'allongeai sans même me déshabiller. Je me repassai encore et encore la scène dans ma tête, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil lourd.

_La porte de la maison était légèrement entrouverte. Cela m'intrigua, sans vraiment m'alerter. Je songeai bêtement que mes parents devaient être en train de discuter tranquillement avec nos voisins dans notre jardin. L'heure tardive et la nuit tombante ne m'interpellèrent pas. Nous étions en été et les soirées étaient longues. _

_Je pénétrai chez moi, poussant la porte qui grinça sinistrement. La fraîcheur de l'intérieur me fit pousser un soupir de soulagement et de bien-être. La chaleur estivale qui régnait au dehors était quasiment insupportable. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, me hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper un verre, que je remplis d'eau fraîche au robinet. Je le vidai d'un trait, assoiffée, avant de le remplir à nouveau et de me diriger vers le salon. _

_J'allais me laisser tomber sur le canapé lorsqu'un détail suspendit mon geste. A la lumière artificielle du lustre, une ombre étrange se dessinait sur le carrelage blanc près du divan. Je fis un pas dans cette direction et me figeai d'horreur. Mon verre qui alla se briser en mille éclats sur le sol, dans un bruit cristallin. Mes jambes se mirent à trembler et je dus me retenir au canapé, en proie à une vague de nausée. _

_Mon père gisait sur le sol, le visage lacéré de multiples entailles, les vêtements couverts de sang. Ses yeux me fixaient, vides et opaques, et me firent frissonner d'effroi. A peine quelques mètres plus loin était étendue ma mère, sa longue robe d'été déchirée en plusieurs endroits et remontée jusqu'à la taille, dévoilant son sexe nu. Ses jambes formaient un angle bizarre et son visage était empreint d'un masque horrifié, figé par la mort. _

_J'aurais voulu hurler, mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche béante. Enfin, mes jambes furent plus dociles, et je me précipitai vers la porte d'entrée, les sanglots commençant à m'étouffer. Alors que j'atteignais la sortie, une main s'abattit sur mon épaule, et cette fois, j'hurlai de toutes mes forces. Deux bras solides me forcèrent à faire volte-face et je me trouvais face au masque lisse et froid d'un Mangemort. Terrifiée, je tentai de me débattre, croyant naïvement que si je parvenais à sortir de la maison, je serais sauvée. Ce qui était ridicule en soi. Je ne savais même pas transplaner. Mais j'étais si près. Si près de la sortie. Je fixai désespérément le rai de lumière qui filtrait à travers la porte entrouverte, pleine d'espoir. _

_« Tiens-toi tranquille ! », ordonna sèchement le Mangemort, resserrant son emprise sur mes épaules. _

_Je me dégageai brutalement, ma main allant heurter son visage. Je me ruai sur la porte mais celle-ci se referma brusquement, sans doute sous le coup d'un sort informulé. Je me retournai, pour faire face au meurtrier, terrifiée, avec le sentiment d'être définitivement prise au piège. Je me collai à la porte, cherchant désespérément à lui échapper tandis qu'il s'avançait doucement vers moi, comme un prédateur guettant sa proie. Je frissonnai de peur et, mue par un réflexe de survie, je me jetai dans le couloir sur ma droite, menant aux chambres. _

_Ma course fut stoppée net par le sort qu'il prononça clairement, le faisant claquer dans l'air. _

_« Endoloris ! »_

_Une douleur foudroyante me transperça aussitôt, m'empêchant même de crier. Je tombai lourdement sur le sol, ma tête heurtant violemment le carrelage dur. Des flashs de lumière vinrent danser devant mes yeux grands ouverts alors que mon corps s'arquait sous la douleur. Celle-ci s'estompa doucement, comme le sort s'essoufflait et je laissai échapper un gémissement. _

_Deux pieds imposants vinrent se placer de part et d'autre de ma tête, marchant sur mes cheveux épars, et je grimaçai sous le tiraillement. Encore étourdie de douleur, sa voix me parvint comme un écho lointain, aux résonnances morbides. _

_« Visiblement, l'obéissance n'est pas une vertu familiale. Aussi têtue que ta mère, sale traître à ton sang ! Tu vas me suivre sans broncher à présent. Figure-toi que tu es l'invitée d'honneur de notre petite fête ! Je suis sûr que nous allons nous régaler… »_

_Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage, mais en prononçant ses mots, j'étais certaine qu'il souriait. Il empoigna mon bras droit, me relevant sans ménagement et je sentis qu'il transplanait, m'entraînant avec lui. _

_Je ne connaissais pas l'endroit où nous atterrîmes. C'était un lieu lugubre et froid malgré la saison estivale. La lune était cachée par des nuages épais qui m'empêchaient de vraiment distinguer les alentours. Je tremblai de froid, de peur, et de chagrin. Les regards vides et voilés de mes parents me hantaient. Le Mangemort qui m'avait fait transplaner s'éloigna, me laissant seule, sur le sol poussiéreux. J'entourai mon corps de mes bras, toute envie de fuir, m'ayant abandonné. J'avais compris que c'était inutile. _

_Soudain, la lune apparut, ronde et lumineuse, éclairant doucement le lieu. Un frisson d'effroi me parcourut lorsque je vis les stèles lugubres qui s'élevaient du sol_. _Un cimetière. J'allais me redresser lorsqu'une main froide vint s'enrouler autour de mon cou, me coupant le souffle. C'est alors que je les vis. Une dizaine de Mangemorts sortaient de l'ombre un par un, d'un pas lent. Je me mis à trembler d'épouvante. Celui qui me tenait se pencha vers moi. Son masque froid et un bout de sa cape rêche frôlèrent la peau sensible de mon cou, et je me tendis de dégoût. _

_« Eh bien…Que la fête commence ! », susurra-t-il à mon oreille. _

_Sa main froide glissa le long de ma jambe et j'hurlai d'horreur. _

Je me réveillai brusquement, me recroquevillant sur moi-même dans une position défensive, alors mon propre hurlement résonnait à mes oreilles bourdonnantes. Comme souvent, je mis de longues minutes avant de parvenir à m'extirper de mon cauchemar. Il semblait toujours plus réel. _Sans doute parce qu'il l'avait été_.

Je gardai les yeux fixés sur le plafond, grands ouverts, de peur de me rendormir et de retomber dans un cauchemar similaire. Les regards voilés de mes parents me terrifiaient et je mis un moment à réguler mon souffle saccadé. Par habitude, mon esprit repoussa très loin dans ma mémoire les réminiscences de ce qui s'était passé dans ce cimetière. Par habitude, je parvins à refouler la vague de nausées qui m'avait assailli. Par habitude, mes sanglots restèrent coincés dans ma gorge et mes yeux, secs.

Une heure s'écoula, peut-être plus, avant que je ne me décide à me lever. Machinalement, je troquai ma robe noire et usée contre un jean et un gros pull confortables. Pareille à une automate, je démêlai rapidement mes cheveux, avant de les enrouler en un chignon lâche recouvrant ma nuque. Par réflexe, mes doigts évitèrent soigneusement cette dernière. La bouche sèche et pâteuse, je me brossai énergiquement les dents avant d'avaler un grand verre d'eau glaciale.

Ce n'est qu'un long moment plus tard, devant le café chaud et fumant de Cissy et ses cookies cramés, son regard azuréen me sondant gravement, que je refis doucement surface. Mon esprit sembla se décider à fonctionner à nouveau normalement, et les souvenirs obscurs repartirent d'où ils venaient. Pour mieux ressurgir la prochaine fois.

« Alors, cette réception ? », questionna Cissy. « Comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Bien. », répondis-je simplement.

Elle haussa un sourcil inquisiteur.

« Bien ? Les détails sont en option ? »

« Quel genre de détails ? »

Elle me sourit, satisfaite de constater que j'étais disposée à satisfaire sa curiosité.

« Y avait-il une certaine personne ? »

« Si tu parles de Drago Malefoy, oui, il était là. », lâchai-je d'un ton sec, irritée par le manque de sommeil. De plus, repenser à la soirée de la veille me mettait mal à l'aise.

« Et…Vous avez discuté ? »

« Je…Je n'aurais pas du aller à cette soirée, Cissy. Je n'étais pas à ma place, là-bas. », soufflai-je.

« Je comprends. Mais tu as pu revoir Drago. C'était ce que tu voulais ? »

Je soupirai. Après maintes et maintes discussions à propos de ce cocktail, j'avais fini par avouer à Cissy mon envie de revoir Drago Malefoy. Grossière erreur. Elle me harcelait littéralement à ce sujet depuis. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment. Il était parfait. Et moi, qui étais-je ? Une mère célibataire miséreuse sans grand charme. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait bien pu me trouver ? Il avait toutes les filles qu'il voulait. Pourquoi s'embarrasserait-il de moi ? Cissy était tellement naïve à ce sujet. Elle croyait encore au prince charmant sur son cheval blanc, à la princesse en détresse, et aux épilogues heureux. Pas moi.

« Ca s'est mal passé ? », demanda doucement Cissy. « Il est réputé pour son mauvais caractère, il s'est peut être emporté trop vite… »

Je l'arrêtai d'un geste de la main.

« Ca n'a rien à voir. Il…Il a été très correct. Gentil même. C'est juste…Je suis si insipide. », finis-je par avouer, les dents serrées.

« Il te plaît, n'est-ce pas ? »

J'eus un pauvre sourire.

« C'est Drago Malefoy. », dis-je sur le ton de l'évidence. Comme si ces seuls mots résumaient tout. Elle eut un petit rire.

« Je comprends. Il ressemble beaucoup à son père. », murmura-t-elle.

Devant mon regard étonné, elle eut l'air embarrassé.

« J'étais à Poudlard avec lui. Toutes les filles en étaient folles. Moi y comprise. »

Je souris. J'avais du mal à imaginer Cissy et son flegme aristocratique en pamoison devant le père Mafeloy.

« Il est comme son père. », affirma-t-elle à nouveau. « Il possède déjà tout. Le monde qui l'entoure lui paraît fade et faux. Il n'accorde pas forcément son intérêt à ce que l'on croit. Crois-moi, s'il t'a invité à ce cocktail, c'est qu'il s'intéresse à toi. D'une manière ou d'une autre. Peut-être qu'il attend seulement un geste de ta part. »

Je grimaçai à ces mots. Pourtant, je me surprenais à y croire, me laissant doucement bercée par les espoirs qu'ils contenaient.

« Alors, comme ça, tu étais dingue du père Malefoy ? », lançai-je, taquine, détournant la conversation.

Les yeux de Cissy pétillèrent et son sourire s'élargit, tandis que, de bonne grâce, elle commençait à me raconter ce passage oublié de Poudlard, sous mon regard ravi et fasciné.

.

.

.

En nage sous la chaleur des fourneaux, je repoussai du dos de la main une mèche de cheveux humide échappée sur mon front moite. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'immense horloge suspendue au mur des cuisines, je constatai avec une vague de dépit qu'il me restait presque deux heures de service. Je soupirai avant de me remettre au travail, calant une assiette sur mon avant bras gauche et en attrapant deux autres de mes mains libres.

Concentrée, je me dirigeai d'un pas rapide vers la salle de restaurant. Je servis la famille dont je venais de prendre la commande, un faux sourire plaqué sur mon visage fatigué. Je m'assurai de leur confort avant de m'atteler à débarrasser la table attenante, faisant léviter les couverts sales jusqu'en cuisine. Consternée, j'observai la plonge quelques instants avant de me décider à la faire. Je plongeai mes avant bras dans l'eau chaude et mousseuse et grattai doucement la vaisselle sale. Je vis avec soulagement Katy arriver, ayant probablement fini son service. Elle allait pouvoir me donner un coup de main. Je lui souris comme elle renouait son tablier.

« Un de mes clients te réclame. », lança-t-elle.

J'haussai les sourcils, étonnée. Mon cercle de connaissance était plutôt du genre restreint.

« Table 10. », m'indiqua-t-elle en me regardant bizarrement avant de plonger à son tour les mains dans l'eau savonneuse.

Intriguée, je me dirigeai vers la table 10, essuyant mes mains sur mon tablier blanc. J'eus un sursaut en apercevant des cheveux blonds que je reconnus aussitôt. Je compris immédiatement le regard étrange de Katy.

Je pénétrai dans la bulle insonorisée qui entourait la table, le silence me frappant aussitôt. Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils en voyant les deux couverts dressés sur la table. Sa compagne était sûrement allée se rafraîchir. Sûrement la fille aux magnifiques yeux myosotis et à la voix haut perchée. Je serrai les dents en repensant à son regard dédaigneux sur moi.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Drago Malefoy n'avait pas encore remarqué ma présence. Ses longs doigts blancs s'enroulaient distraitement autour de sa flute de champagne. J'observai les reflets du liquide doré sur sa peau, les admirant une longue minute avant de toussoter discrètement pour signaler ma présence.

Il se retourna brusquement et son regard anthracite me transperça, me faisant frissonner. Il sembla se radoucir en me reconnaissant et me sourit. Je lui souris en retour, ne pouvant m'empêcher de lui lancer un regard intrigué.

« Bonsoir. », souffla-t-il d'une voix basse qui me fit tressaillir.

« Bonsoir. », répondis-je poliment, avant de sortir mon carnet de commandes et ma baguette que j'avais glissé dans mes cheveux emmêlés. J'allais ouvrir la bouche, mais il me devança :

« Comment allez-vous depuis hier soir ? »

Sa question contenait un sous-entendu et je le savais pertinemment, aussi ne l'évitais-je pas.

« Ecoutez, je…Je suis désolée d'être partie comme ça. Je n'étais pas à l'aise et… »

Il m'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

« Vous n'avez pas de comptes à me rendre, Maylen. », dit-il doucement.

Je respirai aussitôt plus librement. J'avais eu peur qu'il soit vexé de mon départ précipité de la veille au soir.

« Vous avez pu récupérer ? », s'enquit-il poliment.

J'esquissai un sourire fatigué.

« Disons que le réveil a été difficile. Mais je ne dors jamais beaucoup. Trop de souvenirs. »

Il eut un sourire amer à mes derniers mots.

« Je comprends. », assura-t-il. « Je ne dors jamais beaucoup non plus. »

Je restai là un moment, me balançant nerveusement d'une jambe sur l'autre, hésitante.

« Je peux prendre votre commande ? », finis-je par articuler.

Il m'adressa un regard que je ne sus interpréter.

« En fait, je me demandais si vous ne voudriez pas dîner avec moi. »

Je restai stupéfaite à ces mots.

« Je suis en service. », rétorquai-je doucement.

« Après votre service, bien sûr. », ajouta-t-il.

« Je finis dans deux heures. »

« J'attendrais. », assura-t-il.

Je le fixai un instant, mourant d'envie d'accepter mais le regard sévère du chef de salle sur moi me rappela à l'ordre.

« Je n'ai pas le droit. »

Il ne parut pas comprendre et sembla déçu une seconde avant que son visage ne recouvre son masque de froideur.

« Je vois. C'est dommage. »

Il m'adressa un léger sourire avant de se plonger dans la lecture du menu. Je me mordis la lèvre, dépitée. Soudain, les paroles de Cissy me revinrent en mémoire. _Peut-être qu'il attend seulement un geste de ta part…_

Ces mots se répétèrent plusieurs fois dans ma tête, résonnant dans mon esprit. Finalement, je me décidai en une fraction de seconde, inspirai profondément et me lançai :

« Mais si vous connaissez un autre endroit…J'accepterais votre invitation avec plaisir. »

Je rougis de mon audace et m'apprêtai à recevoir un réplique cassante. Subjuguée par la beauté du regard gris, presque bleu, qu'il posa sur moi, j'entendis tout juste sa réponse.

« Très bien. Rendez-vous dans deux heures. »

Il m'adressa un sourire qui me cloua sur place, referma le menu dans un claquement sec, et se leva, m'obligeant à relever légèrement la tête pour le regarder. Il était si grand. Il laissa quelques mornilles en guise de pourboire et après un dernier regard sur moi, s'éloigna rapidement. Je restai de longues minutes à fixer l'endroit où il avait disparu. Jusqu'à ce que les ordres aboyés par le chef de salle à mon encontre ne me sortent de ma torpeur, et que je me précipite vers les cuisines.

Je passai les deux heures suivantes à me repasser la scène surréaliste que je venais de vivre, renversant deux assiettes pleines, cassant un verre, me taillant en tentant d'en ramasser les débris, heurtant le cuisinier, et faisant déborder le bac de plonge. Agacée, Katy me fit partir un quart d'heure plus tôt, prenant le service de mes tables. Je la remerciai vaguement et, me débarrassant de mon tablier maculé de taches diverses, et dénouant mes cheveux, je sortis rapidement du restaurant. J'avais enfilé un pull et des collants de laine épaisse avant de sortir sur le Chemin de Traverse, sombre et brumeux en ce début de nuit. Malgré cela, le froid me pénétra aussitôt jusqu'aux os. Je retins un gémissement de douleur. Parce que c'était çà. Ce froid devenait_ douloureux_. J'enfonçai mon bonnet en laine blanche sur ma tête et resserrai mon écharpe de la même couleur autour de mon cou, tremblante comme une feuille.

Je ne le vis pas arriver et sursautai violemment lorsqu'il posa doucement sa grande main dans mon dos. Il me sourit, puis avisant mes lèvres bleuies par le froid et l'épaisse buée qui sortait de ma bouche à chacune de mes expirations, il m'entraîna à sa suite. Je me sentis comme aspirée par le nombril et je compris qu'il nous faisait transplaner. Nous atterrîmes doucement dans une ruelle pavée et presque lumineuse, éclairée par une lune pleine et ronde. Aussitôt, je me dis que nous n'étions plus à Londres et cette pensée m'enchanta et m'effraya à la fois. Au loin, un bruit sourd et agréable envahissait l'atmosphère. Je fus tout d'abord incapable de l'identifier, puis, lorsque ce fut le cas, j'écarquillai les yeux de surprise. C'était le grondement de la mer qu'on entendait. Je regardai Drago, qui m'observait d'un air amusé.

« Où sommes-nous ? », chuchotai-je.

Il eut ce petit sourire en coin que j'adorais avant de me répondre :

« En Cornouailles. »

Je le fixai, bouche bée. Il saisit ma main et m'entraîna à travers les ruelles d'un vieux village qui me parut enchanteur.

« C'est un village sorcier ? », demandai-je, tandis que les façades de pierre défilaient à toute vitesse devant mes yeux.

« A moitié. »

Je compris notre atterrissage dans la petite ruelle. Finalement nous arrivâmes devant un petit restaurant à l'enseigne défraîchie. Drago me fit entrer la première et je le précédai donc à l'intérieur, soupirant de soulagement sous la chaleur bienfaitrice qui régnait dans la pièce. Une petite femme replète au visage avenant vint aussitôt me débarrasser de mes veste, bonnet et écharpe. Je lui souris timidement. Je n'avais guère l'habitude d'être traitée de la sorte. Elle salua aimablement Drago tout en nous conduisant dans la salle du restaurant.

« Comment va votre mère, Monsieur Malefoy ? », s'enquit-elle poliment.

« Très bien. »

« Ca fait un bout de temps qu'on ne vous a plus vu ici… », lâcha-t-elle doucement.

« Oui, un bout de temps. », affirma Drago, sans chercher d'excuses.

Au vu de l'heure tardive, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans la salle. Des couples pour la plupart. Une famille avec ses deux enfants. Un vieil homme seul. Impossible de déterminer s'il s'agissait de moldus ou de sorciers. La restauratrice nous installa à une petite table ronde au fond de la pièce, légèrement isolée des autres.

« Toujours la même table. Je n'ai pas oublié. », annonça-t-elle à Drago avec un regard complice.

« Merci, Susan. »

Nous nous assîmes en même temps. Je regardai la dite Susan s'éloigner, zigzaguant gracieusement entre les tables, égrenant sourires et gestes de la main à ses clients. Je reportai mon attention sur Drago et croisai son regard gris. Je souris timidement.

« Alors… la Cornouailles ? »

Il acquiesça, ses lèvres formant un petit sourire.

« Vous êtes d'ici ? », demandai-je.

Cette fois, il sourit franchement.

« Absolument pas ! Ma famille est londonienne depuis des dizaines de générations. »

J'haussai les sourcils.

« Dans ce cas, comment connaissez-vous ce restaurant ? », ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

« Je venais souvent en vacances ici avec ma mère lorsque j'étais enfant. Nous logions à l'hôtel moldu du village, le seul à des kilomètres à la ronde. Nous mangions ici le soir et je partais faire de longues excursions rêveuses le long des falaises. »

Je souris presque tristement à ces évocations. Cette enfance, que j'imaginais ensoleillée, pleine de rêves fantastiques, au milieu de vastes collines désertes, faisaient douloureusement écho à la mienne.

« Vous connaissez la Cornouailles ? », demanda-t-il.

« C'est la première fois que j'y mets les pieds… », avouai-je.

« Ca ressemble à l'Irlande… »

Je rougis légèrement en constatant qu'il se souvenait de çà.

« D'où venez-vous exactement en Irlande ? », poursuivit-il.

« De Kenmare. »

« Je vois. D'où le regard meurtrier de votre fils lorsque je suis sorti des vestiaires ce jour-là. »

Je me retins d'éclater de rire.

« C'était une réaction enfantine. Luka n'a presque jamais été en Irlande. Il est londonien, comme vous. Sa passion pour Kenmare, c'est juste notre passion commune pour le Quiddicth que nous partageons ensemble. »

Il sourit.

« Vous êtes très proche de lui. »

Je souris, presque gênée par ces mots, et ne sachant pas vraiment quoi y répondre. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas vraiment une question, plutôt une constatation. Je n'étais pas sûre qu'il attendît une réponse quelconque de ma part. Aussi choisis-je de me taire. C'est la gérante du restaurant, Susan, qui me tira de mon embarras en venant prendre nos commandes. Je n'avais jusque-là même pas regardé le menu. Aussi m'y plongeai-je immédiatement dedans.

Habituée malgré moi aux pâtes, riz et pommes de terre, tous les plats proposés me parurent infiniment raffinés…et infiniment chers. Tout en me mordillant distraitement, les lèvres, je parcourus rapidement les prix affichés, à la recherche du plat le moins cher, retenant un gémissement de dépit. Je levai discrètement les yeux vers Drago qui souriait à Susan en passant sa commande. Celle-ci se tourna vers moi et je lui lançai un regard presque apeuré.

« Je…je… »

Mon regard se porta à nouveau sur Drago.

« J'avoue que je ne sais vraiment pas quoi choisir. », avouai-je, avec un sourire dépité.

« Je vous conseille le bœuf bourguignon. », répondit-il aussitôt. « Susan est un génie en cuisine française. »

J'acquiesçai et rendit le menu à Susan en la remerciant. Je levai les yeux vers Drago et vis qu'il me regardait.

« Je ne suis pas habituée à tout çà. »

Mes mots sonnaient comme une phrase d'excuse. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que je voulais.

« Je sais. », dit-il simplement.

Sans rien ajouter, il me servit un verre de vin. J'observai le liquide bordeaux, aux reflets rouges, pourpres, parfois noirs avant de le porter à mes lèvres. Je laissai le liquide couler doucement dans ma bouche, l'alcool me piquant doucement la langue, m'amusant de découvrir des saveurs insoupçonnées. Fraise. Banane. Chocolat ? Je souris avant de déglutir.

Le bœuf bourguignon arriva peu après. J'en avais déjà mangé en France. Mais celui-ci était bien meilleur que celui de Beauxbâtons. Je n'avais pas souvenir que ce dernier ait été aussi parfumé, aussi fondant, aussi délicieux. Et par Merlin, je n'avais rien avalé depuis les cookies grillés de Cissy ce matin, et je mourrais littéralement de fin. Je m'en aperçus en me voyant dévorer l'assiette de bœuf. Je levai les yeux pour voir Drago Malefoy qui me détaillait, un air étrange sur le visage. Je reposai immédiatement ma fourchette et essuyai le coin de mes lèvres de ma serviette, en rougissant légèrement.

« Je n'ai rien avalé depuis ce matin. », murmurai-je.

« Je vois. », fit-il en finissant tranquillement son assiette.

Je me forçai à détourner le regard de ses lèvres fines, pales et sensuelles. Invitantes. Envoutantes.

« Vous avez des journées chargées. Vous travaillez dans la même entreprise de ménage qu'Ellen. Vous êtes serveuse chez _Twins_… »

« Je suis aussi vendeuse chez Bertie Crochue. Et, à l'occasion, Ellen m'a trouvé des permanences d'hôtesse d'accueil à Ste Mangouste. Ils m'appellent lorsqu'ils ont un arrêt de travail. », poursuivis-je naturellement.

Il me regarda, interloqué.

« Eh bien, c'est ce qui s'appelle être polyvalente… »

« Ce n'est qu'une accumulation de petits boulots. Je n'ai aucun vrai talent. »

« Vous avez toujours fait çà ? »

Je souris.

« Non. A une époque, j'ai travaillé à la Poste sorcière. Et puis, j'en ai eu assez d'être mordue et griffée toute la journée par les hiboux. J'ai vendu des chaudrons Chemin de Traverse. Des livres aussi. J'ai gardé des enfants. Tom m'a employé quelques temps au Chaudron Baveur. Côté moldu, j'ai été serveuse dans une sandwicherie, trouvé un emploi d'été dans un verger, puis dans un cinéma, puis dans une boutique de vêtements, puis dans une animalerie… », énumérai-je tout en comptant sur mes doigts, voyant ses yeux s'agrandir progressivement. « Et…je crois que c'est tout. »

« Depuis quel âge travaillez-vous, Maylen ? »

« 16 ans. »

« Et quel âge avez-vous ? »

« 21 ans. »

« Vous n'avez pas fini vos études de sorcellerie ? »

Je grimaçai à cette question, avant de secouer la tête.

« Non. Pas à l'école, en tout cas. J'ai passé mes BUSE par correspondance. »

« Et vous les avez eues ? », questionna-t-il encore.

Je souris ironiquement.

« Haut la main. Comme tout les survivants de cette guerre. », répondis-je, amère.

« Et vous ? », demandai-je doucement, souhaitant détourner l'attention de moi. « Vous êtes sorti de l'école et hop, vous voilà joueur de Quidditch ? »

Il rigola doucement et je me délectai de ce son.

« Pas exactement, non. »

J'haussai les sourcils, l'incitant à poursuivre.

« Disons que…j'ai eu besoin de quelques temps pour digérer cette guerre. Après quelques temps, j'ai été engagé par une petite équipe de la région. Pour le reste, vous connaissez l'histoire. »

« Pas vraiment, non. », arguai-je.

Il parut surpris.

« Tout le monde la connaît… », fit-il sur le ton de l'évidence. Je pus même déceler une part d'amertume dans ces propos. « Ma vie est exposée tout les jours dans les journaux. »

« Je ne lis pas les journaux. Seulement les gros titres lorsque je passe devant le kiosque à journaux. », expliquai-je.

Il me regarda, visiblement interloqué. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler avant de se raviser, cherchant ses mots avec soin.

« Vous êtes quelqu'un de…d'étrange. »

Cette réflexion pouvait être vexante. Mais pas venant de sa part. C'était plutôt une simple constatation. Je souris timidement.

« Je sais. »

De longues minutes de silence passèrent avant que je ne me décide à les rompre.

« J'attends toujours l'histoire de votre succès international. », lançai-je, moqueuse.

Il sourit franchement avant de me livrer sa version des faits :

« J'étais attrapeur à Poudlard. Sans cesse en concurrence avec Potter. Et puis je suis devenu un peu trop grand pour être aussi leste et rapide que ce poste l'exigeait. Cette équipe de deuxième division, les Méduses de Padstow, basée à quelques kilomètres d'ici, m'a donné ma chance au poste de poursuiveur. Il leur manquait quelqu'un à ce poste. Je suis plutôt solide, agile balle en main et adroit au tir. Le reste n'est que de l'instinct. J'ai accepté. Et puis, nous avons fait une belle saison et les Guêpes m'ont contacté…La suite vous connaissez… »

J'acquiesçai.

« C'était il y a longtemps ? »

« Presque quatre ans. »

« Ca correspond. Mon fils vous adule depuis presque autant de temps. Depuis qu'il arrive à comprendre le Quidditch. D'ailleurs, ce fameux Vif d'Or, c'est un cadeau empoisonné. Je n'arrive pas à le lui faire lâcher ! »

Il éclata de rire, se renfonçant dans sa chaise avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres.

« Qui sait ? Peut-être ai-je lancé une vocation ? », fit-il dans un grand sourire. « Il y a un grand match de championnat dimanche prochain. Pourquoi ne pas y venir avec Luka ? »

Je faillis éclater de rire à ces mots. De dépit.

« Il n'y a plus de places pour ce match contre les Canons de Chudley depuis des mois. Et elles étaient hors de prix. », arguai-je fermement.

« Le club peut donner des invitations… »

Mes yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Un tel match ! C'était une occasion unique.

« Vraiment ? »

Il acquiesça.

« Pourquoi ne pas passer au terrain d'entraînement du club dans la semaine pour récupérer deux invitations ? »

Je souris franchement, aux anges, avant qu'il ne relance la conversation sur le Quidditch. Nous terminâmes donc notre dîner en parlant tranquillement de tactiques et actions de jeu. Après quoi, nous quittâmes le restaurant sous les milles recommandations de Susan. Nous fîmes quelques pas dans la rue claire. Je levai les yeux vers la lune scintillante qui inondait le petit village de sa lumière argentée. L'estomac plein, apaisée, je songeai que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien depuis longtemps. Drago m'entraîna à sa suite au travers du dédale des vieilles ruelles pavées. Je le suivis sans broncher. Je vis bientôt que nous sortions du village et je songeai qu'il préférait sans doute transplaner à l'extérieur de celui-ci, à l'abri des éventuels regards moldus. La marche rapide qu'il m'imposait m'essouffla rapidement mais me préserva du froid. Mes chaussures s'enfonçaient dans l'herbe humide et la main de Drago se referma sur mon bras pour quasiment me traîner derrière lui afin de grimper une immense colline. Pourtant, je ne posai aucune question.

Lorsque je parvins enfin au sommet de la colline, à bout de souffle, mon cœur tambourinant dans ma poitrine et les oreilles bourdonnantes, je le vis afficher un sourire ravi. Peu à peu, un vacarme assourdissant parvint à mes oreilles et je reconnus le bruit de la mer, semblable au grondement que j'avais entendu en arrivant, en dix fois plus intense. Drago me tendit la main. J'hésitai un instant. Toucher un homme. C'était…nouveau. J'attrapai sa main et la regardai s'enrouler autour de mes doigts glacés, les emprisonnant dans sa chaleur. Il me tira à lui, et le paysage autour de nous me coupa le souffle.

Ces falaises blanches, éclairées par le clair de lune, paraissaient irréelles. La noirceur de l'océan se découpant au-dessous d'elles tel un gouffre sans fin et le ciel nocturne et sombre accentuaient encore leur blancheur nacrée. Les vagues furieuses se fracassaient contre elles dans des sons bruts et mélodieux. Durant de longues minutes, je fus incapable de détacher mes yeux de ce spectacle éblouissant. Jusqu'à ce que les tremblements de mon corps se fassent trop violents pour les ignorer. Drago s'en aperçut aussi. Il serra un peu plus ma main dans la sienne avant d'aviser mon manteau de toile grossière. Alors, dans des gestes souples, il dénoua son écharpe pour l'enrouler autour de mon cou, par-dessus la mienne, trop fine. Plusieurs fois, ses doigts effleurèrent la peau de mon cou et de mon visage et je frissonnai immanquablement à chaque contact. Incapable de détacher mon regard du sien, j'étais comme aspirée par ces yeux clairs et métalliques.

« Merci. », soufflai-je simplement.

Il ne répondit pas. Il posa sa main sur ma joue, ses doigts jouant doucement dans les boucles désordonnées s'échappant de mon bonnet. Puis, son pouce vint effleurer l'arcade de mon sourcil, terminant sa caresse sur ma tempe. Ce geste, ce simple geste me bouleversa. C'était la première fois qu'un homme me touchait aussi tendrement.

Tremblante, je recouvris sa main de la mienne, et aussitôt, nos doigts s'entremêlèrent. Mécaniquement. Instinctivement.

« Merci. », répétai-je.

Il ne lâcha pas ma main et je me sentis aspirée par mon nombril. Je fermai aussitôt les yeux. Je n'aimais pas le transplanage. Lorsque je les rouvris, nous étions revenus à notre point de départ, devant chez _Twins_. Je jetai un coup d'œil à son visage. Il me sourit avant de me souhaiter une bonne nuit. Sa main quitta doucement la mienne et je tremblai au contact de l'air froid sur cette dernière. Il fit volte-face et j'entendis sa voix grave résonner une dernière fois :

« A bientôt. »

Il avait prononcé ces mots dans un murmure, si bas que je doutai de les avoir réellement entendus. Je transplanai directement dans mon appartement et me laissai tomber sur mon canapé. Saisissant ma baguette, je lançai plusieurs sorts de chauffage avant de me résoudre à ôter mon manteau, enfilant à la hâte un gros pull à la place. C'est alors seulement que je me rendis compte que je portais toujours l'écharpe de Drago. Je la triturai un moment, passant mes doigts sur la laine noire et douce. Elle était délicatement brodée des insignes du club de Londres à une de ses extrémités. Je m'allongeai et enfouis mon nez froid dedans, inspirant profondément son odeur.

_Son_ odeur.

.

.

.

Il me fallut deux jours avant de me décider à aller chercher les invitations pour le match des Guêpes contre les Canons. Je pris finalement mon courage à deux mains, un soir, en fermant le magasin de Bertie Crochue. J'avais une petite heure de battement avant de prendre mon poste chez _Twins_. Je soupirai. J'étais fatiguée et aurais bien pris les transports en commun moldus mais par manque de temps, je me résignai à transplaner. Je ne connaissais pas l'adresse exacte du siège du club, mais je savais qu'il se trouvait tout près du Ministère des Sports. Cissy m'avait assuré que je ne pourrais pas le rater.

Je compris pourquoi en atterrissant devant le Ministère. Levant la tête, j'aperçus aussitôt les immenses anneaux dorés s'élever dans les airs. Près d'eux, de petites silhouettes se découpaient sur le gris du ciel. Je compris que l'entraînement n'était pas terminé. J'étais trop loin pour distinguer qui que ce soit, et je me hâtai en direction du terrain de Quidditch, renonçant à chercher Drago des yeux. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, je parvins devant une bâtisse imposante dont la porte était gardée par un vigile. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Les anneaux d'or me parurent encore plus immenses vus d'ici et comme mon regard suivait attentivement les poursuiveurs, un rayon de soleil passa la barrière de nuages et m'éblouit, m'empêchant de voir celui que je cherchais. Clignant des yeux, je m'avançai vers l'entrée.

Le vigile me lança un regard peu amène. Je craignis qu'il ne me demande de présenter des papiers ou de décliner mon identité. Mais il n'en fit rien, se contentant de me détailler de la tête aux pieds comme je passai la porte.

Un homme nerveux se tenait dans le hall d'entrée, derrière un comptoir qui faisait apparemment office d'accueil. Sur le côté se trouvait un petit couloir qui menait sans doute aux vestiaires et au terrain d'entraînement. Je m'avançai vers l'homme, le saluant poliment. Il en fit de même, se levant avec empressement.

« Je…Je viens chercher des invitations. », bredouillai-je, mal à l'aise.

« Bien sûr. Pour quel match ? »

« Celui contre les Canons. »

Il me demanda mon nom, avant de me faire patienter. Je le regardai fouiller dans la masse de papiers qu'il avait sous les yeux, m'accoudant au comptoir.

« Maylen ? », lança une voix dans mon dos.

Je fis brusquement volte-face. Drago se tenait à l'entrée du petit couloir. Vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise blanche, les cheveux encore humides, il était divinement beau. Je mis quelques secondes avant de pouvoir réagir, comme anesthésiée.

« Bonjour…Je venais…enfin…vous savez, les places que vous m'aviez proposé… », balbutiai-je alors qu'il se rapprochait de moi.

Une odeur de savon frais parvint à mes narines, douce et agréable. Il me sourit, ses yeux se piquetant de bleu. Magnifiques.

« Bien sûr. Je suis sûr que Charlie va vous procurer cela…Rapidement. », fit-il en jetant un regard glacial au gardien, et en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Alors que celui-ci fouillait de plus belle dans sa paperasse, Drago s'approcha encore de moi, s'appuyant sur le comptoir à mes côtés.

« Vous allez bien ? », demanda-t-il doucement.

Je n'aimais pas me plaindre. Que lui dire ? Que j'étais épuisée. Que ce froid me minait. Qu'un mal de gorge me vrillait depuis la veille. Je me contentai d'acquiescer. Ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge. Près de lui, tout semblait allait mieux.

« Vous avez le temps de prendre un café ? », demanda-t-il.

J'hésitai un instant, jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre.

« Un petit quart d'heure. », évaluai-je.

Il sourit.

« Il y a un café juste au coin de la rue. », affirma-t-il.

Il jeta un regard menaçant à Charlie, qui fouillait encore dans le désordre de son bureau. Celui-ci en extirpa finalement une enveloppe qu'il brandit triomphalement sous mon nez. Je lui souris avant de tendre la main vers le bout de papier, prenant garde de ne pas toucher ses doigts. Je glissai soigneusement l'enveloppe dans mon sac et me retournait vers Drago qui avait déjà enfilé son manteau et me tenait la porte. Je la franchis, enfonçant ma nuque dans mes épaules sous la différence de température. Drago glissa son bras sous le mien et je poussai un cri de surprise en nous sentant transplaner. Je me retrouvai à ses côtés en plein Chemin de Traverse, devant le magasin de Florian Fortarôme. Je levai des yeux interrogateurs vers Drago.

« Personne n'avait besoin de savoir où nous allions. », expliqua-t-il. « Et puis, vous serez déjà sur place pour embaucher au restaurant. »

« Vous n'avez pas peur de déclencher une émeute, ici ? », fis-je en jetant des coups d'œil autour de nous.

Heureusement, le Chemin de Traverse était peu fréquenté à cette heure-ci. Il eut un sourire en coin avant de me pousser devant lui.

« Dépêchons-nous de rentrer dans ce cas ! », murmura-t-il près de mon oreille.

Si près que je sentis son souffle dans mon cou. Je frissonnai aussitôt de la tête au pied, et courrai presque me réfugier à l'intérieur de la boutique du glacier. Ce dernier avait installé quelques tables et chaises dans la petite salle qui lui servait de boutique. Cette dernière était déserte. Nous nous installâmes et je commandai un café au caramel. Drago opta pour un cappuccino. Je trempai mes lèvres dans le breuvage fumant, et fermai les yeux de plaisir. Je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres pour en retirer la fine pellicule de mousse qui y restait. Lorsque je les rouvris les yeux, je vis que Drago me regardait fixement. Je rougis légèrement

« J'adore ce café. C'est mon péché mignon. »

Il sourit.

« Comment ça va, chez _Twins_ ? », s'enquit-il.

J'haussai les épaules. Je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qu'il pouvait me trouver d'intéressant.

« La routine. Et vous, l'entraînement ? »

Il haussa les épaules, m'imitant.

« La routine. Tu ne crois pas qu'on pourrait se tutoyer ? »

Je sursautai presque à ces mots. L'entendre me tutoyer était étrange. J'acquiesçai cependant.

« Tu termines à quelle heure, dimanche ? », demanda-t-il.

« 14 heures. Je me suis arrangée avec une collègue. Le temps de passer chercher Luka et je serais pile à l'heure pour le match. », répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

« Il y aura un portoloin devant chez Gringotts si tu es trop fatiguée pour transplaner. », m'informa-t-il.

Je souris à nouveau, avant de regarder l'heure. Je me mordis la lèvre.

« Je dois y aller. », soupirai-je.

Je me levai, et il fit de même, laissant quelques pièces de monnaie sur la table. Nous sortîmes de la boutique et remontâmes tranquillement le Chemin de Traverse. Soudain, un cri perçant retentit derrière nous. Je grimaçai, capable à présent de reconnaître ce son. Je levai les yeux vers Drago qui me sourit.

« Je suis désolée. », déclarai-je tandis qu'une première fan hystérique parvenait à notre hauteur, suppliant Drago pour un autographe d'une voix surexcitée. « Si j'avais su, j'aurais renoncé à ce café. »

Déjà, des femmes essoufflées et des enfants gémissants l'éloignaient de moi. Pourtant, il ne me quittait pas du regard. Ce regard fabuleux. Magnifique. Hypnotique. Envoûtant.

« Pas moi. », murmura-t-il distinctement à mon encontre avant de rompre le lien, et de reporter son attention à ses supporters. Pour redevenir froid et distant. Détaché. Nonchalant.

Ces deux petits mots résonnèrent quelques instants dans mon esprit, me faisant tourner la tête. Finalement, je me détournai, poursuivant seule jusqu'au _Twins_.

Je regardai distraitement les devantures illuminées des commerces, mes yeux glissant sur les douces lumières colorées. Juste avant d'entrer chez _Twins_, je passai devant le kiosque à journaux.

Les gros titres me stoppèrent net. J'eus l'impression que la terre m'engloutissait. Ma respiration se fit sifflante et je réprimai à grand peine une violente nausée, tandis que mes yeux horrifiés parcouraient l'article de Une.

_UN SERIAL KILLER SUR LE CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE ?_

_Alors que la Police Magique enquêtait depuis presque deux semaines sur le meurtre de Sarah Dilson, 24 ans, retrouvée morte le 16 novembre rue des Victoires, un nouvel élément est venu se greffer à l'enquête.  
_

_En effet, Rachel Burberry, une jeune fille de 22 ans, a été retrouvée sans vie quelques rues plus loin. Le processus opératoire semble identique. Des femmes jeunes, torturées par doloris, puis sauvagement égorgées._

_Aux dires de leurs proches, les deux victimes ne se connaissaient pas de leur vivant. Pourtant une étrange brûlure en forme de serpent, sur la nuque, semble les lier._

_Sérial Killer ? Réseau sordide de prostitution ? Secte ? Vendetta mafieuse ?_

_La Police refuse de se prononcer pour l'instant. Cependant, un récent communiqué du Ministère nous informe que des Aurors sont dépêchés sur cette affaire._

_Pour plus d'informations, lire p.4_

_Pour lire nos propres enquêtes, lire p.5_

_Les témoignages des familles, lire p.7_

Les lettres dansaient devant mes yeux, se mélangeant, devenant floues et incompréhensibles. Ma tête tournait si violemment que je dus m'appuyer à une devanture de journaux pour ne pas m'effondrer. Je tentai de retrouver un semblant de lucidité, mais le paysage autour de moi semblait tournoyer de plus en plus vite, manquant de m'engloutir à chaque instant. Tremblante, je levai une main crispée vers ma nuque. Les larmes jaillirent de mes yeux élargis d'horreur lorsque mes doigts rencontrèrent la marque en forme de serpent ancrée dans la peau fine de mon cou.

_. _

* * *

Alors, alors ? Vos impressions ? Vos suppositions ? Vos suggestions ?

_On avance doucement dans la relation Maylen-Drago, qui se retrouvent beaucoup dans ce chapitre. Il devrait en être de même pour les suivants…_

_Les POV Maylen ne sont pas faciles à écrire. C'est un OC, donc il faut tout inventer sur elle, lui donner une histoire, des émotions, un caractère propre…Sans tomber dans la Mary-Sue. J'espère que j'y parviens…_

_J'attends vos avis avec impatience et je remercie ceux qui suivent encore cette fic._

_Biz & à bientôt._

_Temperance._


	8. Carnival of Light

_Grosse panne d'ordi ces dernières semaines…J'ai donc retrouvé les joies du papier et du crayon…On fait avec les moyens du bord !_

_Merci encore à toutes pour vos reviews encourageantes qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir !_

_Voici un nouveau chapitre, Pov Drago. Le titre vient d'un compo des Beatles. Assez sombre, presque chaotique. Je trouvais que çà collait bien avec l'esprit tourmenté de Drago._

_Bonne Lecture !_

**

* * *

CHAPITRE 7**

_**Carnival of Light

* * *

**_

Tous mes muscles se tendirent tandis que je lâchais le manche de mon balai, propulsant le Souaffle de toutes mes forces. Je le regardai décrire une trajectoire parfaite jusqu'aux trois immenses anneaux d'or, s'échouant en plein centre de l'un d'entre eux. Je me délectai de la mine déconfite du gardien adverse, m'autorisant un sourire moqueur à son encontre. Le grondement jubilatoire qui s'éleva de la foule amassée dans les tribunes accéléra encore mon rythme cardiaque, les battements de mon cœur résonnant sourdement à mes oreilles. Au même instant, Arthur, notre attrapeur, remonta en un piqué parfaitement contrôlé non loin de moi, brandissant triomphalement le poing. A l'intérieur de celui-ci se débattait la petite balle d'or tant convoitée. Le stade explosa de joie, et je m'accordai un sourire.

Je vis avec une satisfaction non dissimulée les tuniques oranges des joueurs de Chudley filer en direction des vestiaires. J'entamai alors un tour d'honneur du stade, à la suite de mes coéquipiers, sous les applaudissements et les acclamations assourdissants des spectateurs. Je terminai par la Tribune d'Honneur, entièrement vitrée, mon regard glissant sur les personnalités qui s'y trouvaient. J'aperçus le Ministre de la Magie, en grande discussion avec le Directeur National des Sports, tout deux tenant une coupe de champagne. Un ricanement moqueur m'échappa lorsque j'entraperçus Weasley, en train de quitter le stade aussi prestement et piteusement que les joueurs de Chudley qu'il chérissait tant. Je reconnus quelques membres de la Haute Société sorcière, des membres du gouvernement, d'anciens joueurs du club…Un sourire amer étira mes lèvres tandis que mon regard glissait sur eux tous, les considérant sans intérêt. Je me fichais d'eux.

Mon regard accrocha finalement la silhouette que je cherchais. Maylen. Détonant tellement au milieu de tout ces hypocrites et parvenus. C'en était presque ridicule. Elle était penchée sur son fils, resserrant son écharpe. Ce fut lui qui m'aperçut le premier, se redressant d'un bond et m'adressa un sourire éclatant. Eblouissant. Je clignai des yeux avant de lui faire signe. Maylen se tourna à son tour dans ma direction et m'adressa le même sourire. Mon pouls tambourina de plus belle à mes oreilles. Je lui fis signe de m'attendre devant le stade. Elle acquiesça et je filai vers les vestiaires.

Je pris une douche rapide, participant du bout des lèvres et sans réel enthousiasme aux chants victorieux de mes coéquipiers. Ils ne le remarquèrent même pas. Ils étaient habitués. Je n'étais pas expansif. Ni dans la défaite, ni dans la victoire. Quand bien même elle fut éclatante. Ils étaient habitués.

Je sortis hâtivement du stade et aperçus aussitôt les silhouettes de Maylen et Luka. Comme dans la tribune, ce fut lui qui m'aperçut le premier. Je croisai le regard de sa mère, fatigué mais pétillant. Elle me sourit et je fis de même, observant attentivement les fossettes se creuser au creux de ses joues pâles. Adorables.

Je parvins à leur hauteur et Luka bondit vers moi, glissant sa main minuscule et gantée dans la mienne. Je souris au contact de la laine douce au creux de ma main. A travers celle-ci, je pouvais sentir chacun de ses petits doigts. Je me retournai vers Maylen, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Presque gêné.

« Bonjour. », souffla-t-elle.

Je souris. C'était pourtant si facile.

« Bonjour. », répondis-je en refermant ma main sur celle de Luka. De ma main libre, je réajustai son bonnet sur ses boucles brunes.

« Alors ce Vif d'Or ? », lui demandai-je.

Il leva vers moi ses grands yeux verts et je souris. J'interceptai le regard presque agacé de Maylen à ma question et mon sourire s'élargit. Luka fouilla dans sa poche en en sortit la petite balle dorée, m'adressant un sourire complice. Je ris doucement.

« Et ce match ? », ajoutai-je.

L'effet fut immédiat. Le visage de Luka s'anima et ses joues rougirent sous l'excitation, tandis qu'il semblait revivre des souvenirs fabuleux. Il se mit aussitôt à pépier avec enthousiasme, me racontant dans les moindres détails le match auquel je venais de participer. Sous un autre angle. Tout aussi passionnant.

A l'aveuglette, sans me détacher du regard émeraude, je cherchai la main de Maylen. Je la trouvai aussitôt. Instinctivement. Je la serrai doucement dans la mienne. Petite et tremblante.

Je me concentrai et transplanai. Maylen poussa un petit cri de surprise. J'avais cru comprendre qu'elle n'aimait guère transplaner. Luka, imperturbable, resserra tout juste l'étreinte de sa main sur la mienne. Dès que nous eûmes atterri, il reprit son babillage comme si de rien n'était.

Je les entraînai tout deux vers la petite boutique de Florian Fortarome. Je perçus la réticence de Maylen après qu'elle eut repris ses esprits et reconnu les lieux. Je la poussai doucement à l'intérieur.

« Il n'y aura personne, Maylen. », assurai-je. « Tout le monde est encore au stade ou devant sa radio. »

Effectivement, la salle était déserte. Je hissai Luka sur une des chaises avant de m'asseoir à mon tour. Je commandai un café au caramel, un chocolat chaud, et un cappuccino. Je vis Maylen sourire à ma commande. Oui, je me souvenais qu'elle aimait le café au caramel de chez Florian Fortarome. Je me souvenais de chaque détail la concernant.

« Tu as travaillé tard ? », demandai-je en trempant mes lèvres dans le café brûlant.

Elle tressaillit au tutoiement. C'était nouveau. Familier. Presque intime. Délicieux.

Elle secoua la tête, détachant son regard de Luka qui s'était tu un instant, pour déguster son chocolat.

« J'ai fini pile à l'heure pour le match. »

« Beaucoup d'heures supplémentaires ? »

Elle sourit, énigmatique, puis haussa les épaules. Luka reposa sa tasse vide sur la table et se glissa hors de sa chaise, extirpant le Vif d'Or de sa poche. Il se lança dans les airs, adressant un regard à sa mère qui, sortant sa baguette, leva le sortilège de la petite balle dorée. Le Vif d'Or s'éleva dans la pièce, les ailes frémissantes et Luka se mit à courir après, riant aux éclats. Nous l'observâmes quelques minutes, en silence. Je notai les cernes foncés sous les yeux de Maylen et sa peau plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Elle avait l'air vraiment fatiguée. Lasse. Elle se cala dans son fauteuil en soupirant et leva les yeux vers moi.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que les places étaient en Tribune d'Honneur. », commença-t-elle.

J'haussai les épaules à ces mots.

« Ca aurait changé quelque chose ? », demandai-je abruptement.

Elle frémit à mon ton sec, presque cassant, mais ne détourna pas le regard.

« Non. », fit-elle dans un sourire. « Mais c'était la première fois que nous y mettions les pieds. »

Evidemment.

« Disons que la perspective y est différente. », poursuivit-elle.

J'haussai un sourcil, l'incitant à continuer.

« On voit beaucoup mieux le terrain. Et puis, c'est agréable de pouvoir assister à un match dans une pièce fermée et chauffée. Surtout en cette saison. »

Je pris ses paroles pour une demande détournée.

« Si ce n'est que çà, je peux t'avoir des places en Tribune d'Honneur à chaque match. », lâchai-je.

Mais je me trompais. Trop habitué à la classe calculatrice et vénale dont j'étais moi-même issu. Je résonnais comme cela. Pas Maylen. J'avais encore une fois oublié qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de ce monde-là.

« Non ! », s'exclama-t-elle. « Je préfèrerais avoir des places derrière les buts. C'est là que nous allons d'habitude avec Luka. Pour moi, le Quidditch se passe d'abord dans les tribunes. Au travers des supporters qui lancent les pronostics les plus fous, un verre de Bière-au-beurre à la main, revêtus des couleurs de leur équipe. Qui hurlent après les batteurs adverses, et s'époumonent pour encourager leur attrapeur à la moindre accélération de ce dernier. Au milieu des cris des enfants, des rires et des chants. Aujourd'hui, tout était si calme et froid. Tout ces gens autour de nous…C'était comme s'ils se moquaient bien du résultat final. Ils étaient si étranges et désintéressés. Enfin…Ce n'est pas que nous n'avons pas apprécié ! Le match était magnifique. Ne crois pas que je ne suis pas reconnaissante. Vraiment…Je…Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire ! »

Je l'interrompis d'un geste.

« Je vois que tu n'apprécie guère la compagnie du beau monde. », résumai-je, un sourire jouant sur mes lèvres.

Elle rougit aussitôt, baissant la tête. Je compris que mes mots pouvaient sonner comme un reproche. Je me penchai alors vers elle, par-dessus la table. Son odeur m'assaillit, envoutante. Un mélange de framboise et de lavande. Peut-être une touche de caramel. Sûrement celui du café.

« Moi non plus. », chuchotai-je. « Ce n'est qu'une bande de parvenus détestables. Et totalement dénués de…_passion_. »

J'avais susurré le dernier mot d'une voix basse et hypnotique, tout en la fixant dangereusement. Elle vira au cramoisi tandis que je m'éloignais d'elle. Je souris, satisfait de mon effet, avant de lancer nonchalamment :

« Je prends note pour le prochain match. »

« Le prochain match ? On ira le voir ? », lança un Luka incrédule, abandonnant un instant son Vif d'Or.

Je le considérai un instant, fasciné par ses yeux brillants. Immenses. Enchantés et enchanteurs.

Je n'étais pas habitué aux enfants. J'en connaissais peu. Pour ne pas dire pas du tout. J'étais maladroit et brusque à leur égard. Parfois dédaigneux. Ne sachant pas comment m'y prendre. Pourtant, avec Luka, tout paraissait plus simple.

« Et bien, si ta mère peut se libérer… », avançai-je prudemment, presque immédiatement interrompu par son cri de joie et ses battements de mains.

Je ne le quittai pas des yeux, détaillant chaque manifestation de son bonheur tout enfantin. L'éclat de ses yeux verts. Le rougissement de ses joues rondes. L'accentuation de ses fossettes. Son sourire dévoilant ses dents manquantes.

Il était tout aussi fascinant que sa mère. Il repartit sautiller après son Vif d'Or et je reportai mon attention sur cette dernière, plongeant dans son regard clair. Envouté. Ses prunelles grises étaient pailletées de mille couleurs irisées. Bleu. Or. Vert. Ambre. Déclinées à l'infini.

Elle rougit légèrement, se tortillant sur sa chaise, gênée par mon regard brûlant. Elle détourna les yeux, rompant le charme. Mettant un terme à ma fabuleuse contemplation. Puis elle parut se souvenir de quelque chose et me désigna son cou.

« Tu avais oublié ton écharpe…l'autre soir », murmura-t-elle.

L'autre soir. Je repensai avec délice à cette soirée. A son air gourmand devant son plat. A la façon dont elle avait englouti ce dernier, image vivante du plaisir culinaire. A ses yeux émerveillés devant les falaises blanches. A sa peau pâle sous les rayons de la lune. A ses cheveux indomptables sous l'air marin. A sa main au creux de la mienne. A la sensation de sa peau contre la mienne lorsque j'avais noué cette écharpe autour de son cou gracile.

Je regardai cette même écharpe enroulée aujourd'hui autour de sa nuque fine, couvrant sa peau blanche, emprisonnant ses boucles brunes. La simple idée qu'elle porte un vêtement m'appartenant m'apparut incroyablement délicieuse. Plus que çà. Erotique.

Un délicieux frisson me parcourut. Je la couvai du regard, me délectant de la voir s'empourprer à nouveau. Elle esquissa un geste pour retirer l'épaisse écharpe de laine. Je l'arrêtai immédiatement. Presque brusquement. Elle sursauta, surprise.

« Garde-la. Elle te va très bien. »

Elle cilla sous le compliment, rougissant une nouvelle fois. J'adorais ses rougissements et m'amusais à les provoquer. J'adorais voir sa peau pâle se piqueter de rouge. Je trouvais cela délicieux. Et infiniment désirable.

« J'aime savoir que tu portes quelque chose à moi. », lâchai-je, d'une voix basse et rauque.

Elle baissa les yeux, fuyante. Je la vis entortiller nerveusement ses mains, puis mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Avant de relever la tête, plongeant son regard dans le mien.

« Je…J'aime porter quelque chose à toi. », bredouilla-t-elle, dans un souffle à peine audible.

Je me figeai, hébété. Mon cœur se gonfla d'une joie inconnue, presque terrifiante. Je lui adressai mon fameux sourire en coin. Elle tressaillit et je retins un rire.

Maylen O'Brian avait au moins un point commun avec toutes les autres femmes. Elle n'était pas insensible à mon charme.

.

.  
Je sortis des vestiaires, éreinté. La douche brûlante que je venais de prendre n'était pas parvenue à faire disparaître les courbatures. L'entraînement avait été particulièrement rude. Pas du fait des entraîneurs en eux-mêmes. Plutôt des conditions extérieures. Londres restait Londres. Et plus l'hiver avançait, plus les entraînements s'en trouvaient compliqués. Pluie. Froid. Brouillard. Dans ces séances d'entraînements hivernales, il m'arrivait plus d'une fois de regretter la Cornouaille. Pour çà et pour d'autres raisons. Plus sombres.

Londres était si pleine de souvenirs. De fantômes. Qui ressurgissaient avec encore plus de force lors des longues soirées d'hiver. Sombres et froides. Je fermai les paupières avec force, tâchant de chasser les réminiscences qui prenaient forme dans mon esprit tourmenté. En vain. Les souvenirs étaient là. Toujours. Tenaces et réalistes.

Je rouvris les yeux et avançai rapidement vers la sortie. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus soudain une silhouette qui chassa aussitôt tous les souvenirs. En un clin d'œil. Elle me tournait le dos et les reflets chauds de ses boucles brunes finirent de traquer les derniers spectres. Je souris.

Maylen. Sa seule présence était un antidote. Contre ce passé qui me collait à la peau. Contre tous ces fantômes qui s'élevaient autour de moi. Contre l'obscurité. Contre la culpabilité, même.

Je me dirigeai vers elle, fronçant les sourcils. Elle était visiblement aux prises avec le concierge.

« Les entraînements sont fermés au public, mademoiselle ! », affirmait-il, hautain.

Je retins un ricanement. Je venais de m'entraîner devant une dizaine des plus gros patrons de célèbres firmes londoniennes, et au moins autant de journalistes.

« Vous ne comprenez pas, Monsieur…Je ne viens pas pour l'entraînement. Je…Je voudrais seulement voir Drago Malefoy un instant…Il… », tenta une nouvelle fois Maylen.

« Ecoutez, Mademoiselle, je ne peux pas faire rentrer dans les vestiaires toutes les anciennes conquêtes de Monsieur Malefoy ! », la coupa-t-il.

Je me tendis sous la colère, serrant brusquement les poings. Maylen recula précipitamment, s'éloignant de l'homme comme s'il l'avait giflé. Je fus près d'elle en un instant. Dans un élan protecteur jamais ressenti auparavant, ma main glissa sur son épaule et je l'attirai à moi en un geste possessif. Elle sursauta à mon contact avant de se détendre, me reconnaissant. Glacial, je me tournai vers le concierge.

« Monsieur Malefoy, j'ignorais que… », commença-t-il, mielleux.

Il m'écœurait. Comme toujours. Je lui adressai mon regard le plus dur et il se figea instantanément. Pétrifié. Glacé. Terrifié.

« Maylen, ici présente, peut demander à me voir quand elle souhaite. N'importe quand. C'est compris ? », lâchai-je sèchement.

Il acquiesça avec empressement, et je me détournai. Je sortis, entraînant Maylen à ma suite. J'allais prendre la parole lorsque je surpris le regard curieux et avide du concierge sur nous à travers la baie vitrée. Je le fusillai du regard et il se retourna, se remettant à fouiller dans sa paperasse. Je reportai mon attention sur Maylen, étrangement radouci. Je souris en constatant qu'elle portait mon écharpe. Elle suivit mon regard et rougit. Alors seulement je remarquai ses yeux fatigués, plus que d'habitude. Les cernes sombres qui ornaient son regard, l'assombrissant. Son teint trop pâle. Maladif.

« Tu as l'air épuisée. », constatai-je.

Elle eut un pauvre sourire et un geste vague de la main.

« Un mauvais rhume que je traîne depuis plusieurs jours. Ca va. Drago, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. J'embauche au _Twins_ dans cinq minutes. », déclara-t-elle.

Je fus peu convaincue par son explication, mais renonçait à insister. Je lui adressai un regard interrogateur.

« C'est juste… »

Elle s'interrompit, avivant ma curiosité. Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Elle était nerveuse.

« Il y a…une fête foraine demain soir. J'ai promis à Luka de l'y amener. Est-ce que tu voudrais…nous accompagner ? »

Je ne pus retenir une grimace. La proposition était tentante. Vraiment. Mais j'évitais les lieux publics. Il était trop facile d'y déclencher une émeute. Je m'apprêtai à refuser lorsqu'elle ajouta précipitamment :

« C'est côté moldu ! »

Je me fendis d'un sourire. Voilà qui changeait tout. Moi qui avais toujours méprisé le monde moldu, voilà qu'il s'avérait très intéressant. Je m'approchai de Maylen. Lentement. Comme on approche un animal sauvage qu'on ne veut pas effrayer. Jusqu'à la dépasser d'une bonne tête. Elle leva les yeux vers moi. Doucement, je tendis ma main vers la sienne.

« Je viendrais avec plaisir. », chuchotai-je, avant que ma peau ne touche la sienne.

Ce simple contact m'électrisa et je la sentis frissonner. Du bout des doigts, je caressai la peau tendre du dos de sa main, l'effleurant à peine, remontant vers son poignet avant de redescendre. Doucement. Je ne la quittai pas des yeux, les observant s'agrandir légèrement, y comptant les paillettes d'or et d'ambre. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, et une mince buée s'en échappa.

Soudain, elle referma le poing et recula d'un pas, rompant tout contact. Elle me fit un petit sourire.

« Alors, rendez-vous à 20 heures devant le _Twins_. », lança-t-elle d'une voix tremblante avant de transplaner dans un craquement sinistre.

Je fermai les yeux, refermant à mon tour le poing, tentant d'y emprisonner la chaleur et la sensation de sa peau pâle contre la mienne.

.

.  
Je patientais depuis quelques minutes devant le restaurant, faisant quelques pas pour me soustraire au froid mordant de ce début de soirée, et me renfonçant dans l'ombre à chaque passant. Un craquement sonore résonna derrière moi et je me retournai aussitôt. Maylen était là, tenant Luka dans ses bras. Je les saluai en souriant et elle le déposa à terre, ajustant son bonnet sur sa petite tête. A nouveau, je notai sa mine fatiguée.

« Il va nous falloir passer par le Chaudron Baveur. Les transplanages sont interdits côté moldu. », m'expliqua-t-elle.

Je soupirai, agacé. J'avais oublié cette loi stupide.

« Très bien. »

« Drago, tu…Tu n'es pas _obligé_ de venir. J'imagine que çà ne doit pas être transcendant. », murmura-t-elle.

« Si je suis là, c'est parce que j'en ai envie. », assurai-je. « Je te l'ai déjà dit, Maylen, je suis très égoïste. »

« Egoïste, oui. », répéta-t-elle en souriant.

Ses yeux pétillaient, malicieux. Elle se moquait. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée, le moindre soupçon. De ce que j'étais. De ce que j'avais été. De ce que j'avais fait. Mes mâchoires se contractèrent et je serrai les poings.

« Allons-y. », lançai-je.

Elle me suivit sans broncher, traînant un Luka babillant derrière elle, répondant immanquablement à chacune de ses réflexions enfantines. Je souris en écoutant leurs remarques innocentes et complices. Je me retournai, détaillant le tableau qu'ils offraient tout les deux. Elle, attentive et souriante. Lui, confiant et animé. Ils se regardaient comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Dans _leur_ monde. Et je me surpris à vouloir faire partie de ce monde. Pénétrer dans leur bulle de calme et d'innocence. Partager leurs discussions. Croiser leurs regards confiants. Goûter à leur compagnie apaisante.

Nous traversâmes un Chaudron Baveur désert en ce soir de semaine, avant de nous retrouver côté moldu. Aussitôt, le bruit qui y régnait m'assaillit de plein fouet. La circulation. Les piétons stressés. Les boutiques animées. Je n'étais pas habitué à tout çà. Je ne venais que rarement côté moldu. Le plus souvent dans des bars miteux et déserts. Maylen et Luka, eux, se mouvaient avec aisance au milieu des passants distraits et des voitures klaxonnantes. Je me souvins que Maylen avait travaillé côté moldu. Sans un mot, je les suivis, collant mes pas aux leurs. De temps en temps, elle se retournait vers moi. Comme pour s'assurer que j'étais toujours là.

Enfin, nous arrivâmes sur une étendue de verdure. Havre de paix au milieu de la ville animée. Et je fus aussitôt assailli de sensations que je croyais disparues. Remontées directement de mon enfance lointaine. Lorsque ma mère m'emmenait encore dans ce genre d'endroits.

Les rires des enfants. Les lumières multicolores et éblouissantes des attractions. La musique entraînante. Les bruits étranges des stands. L'odeur de la barbe à papa. Du pop corn. Des beignets.

« Alors, par où commençons-nous ? », lançai-je, contaminé par l'enthousiasme et l'excitation ambiante.

« La Grande Roue ! », s'écria aussitôt Luka, trépignant d'impatience.

« Luka… », gronda Maylen, la voix teintée d'un léger reproche.

Ce dernier baissa la tête. Je fronçai les sourcils en direction de sa mère, interrogatif. Elle rougit et son regard se fit fuyant.

« Nous avions prévu de simplement regarder… », bredouilla-t-elle en grimaçant.

« Tu plaisantes ? », m'exclamai-je, incrédule.

Elle secoua la tête.

« Mais pourquoi ? », insistai-je.

La réponse était évidente. Elle releva les yeux vers moi, et je compris. Je soupirai. L'argent. Toujours. Je souris néanmoins en jouant avec les pièces de monnaie moldue au fond de ma poche.

« Eh bien, on y va à cette Grande Roue ? »

Luka releva vers moi un regard brillant, plein d'espoir. Je lui tendis la main et il bondit dans ma direction.

« Drago, ne fais pas çà ! », supplia Maylen.

« Maylen, ne m'oblige pas à monter sur cet engin moldu tout seul ! », la sermonnai-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Mais elle ne bougea pas, affichant un air buté.

« Ce n'est pas pour çà que je t'ai invité… », chuchota-t-elle.

Je souris.

« Je sais. », affirmai-je.

Elle fit un pas dans ma direction.

« Je te rembourserai. », assura-t-elle.

Je fronçai les sourcils, agacé.

« C'est hors de question ! », m'écriai-je sèchement, avant d'empoigner son bras fermement et de l'entraîner vers l'attraction, Luka sautillant devant nous.

Je la traînai presque jusqu'à la Grande Roue, payai nos places et la poussai dans la petite nacelle ronde. Nous prîmes rapidement de l'altitude et je ne quittai pas Luka des yeux, l'observant détailler minutieusement le paysage qui se dessinait progressivement autour de nous. Ses yeux écarquillés étaient semblables à deux émeraudes. Soudain, il bougea un peu trop brusquement et la nacelle tangua doucement. Maylen poussa un petit cri et je me tournai vers elle. Les yeux clos, les sourcils froncés, elle était tendue comme un arc, s'agrippant fermement à son siège.

« Maylen ? », appelai-je.

Elle ne répondit pas, pinçant un peu plus les lèvres, et je me fendis d'un sourire.

« C'est pas vrai ! Tu as le vertige ? », m'exclamai-je en souriant de plus belle, incrédule.

Elle entrouvrit les yeux et je pus y lire une once de reproche. J'éclatai de rire.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? », grommela-t-elle.

« C'est que…C'est tout de même peu commun pour une sorcière. », tentai-je d'expliquer. « Enfin, tu n'es jamais montée sur un balai ? »

« Bien sûr que si ! », siffla-t-elle. « Mais le jeu me distrayait. »

Je souris à nouveau et attrapai sa main glacée que je serrai dans la mienne. De l'autre, je saisis au vol une mèche de ses cheveux bruns que j'enroulai doucement autour de mes doigts. Elle se figea lorsque j'effleurai sa joue du dos de la main, ne me quittant pas du regard.

« Alors, laisse-toi distraire. », soufflai-je d'une voix basse.

Son regard accrocha finalement le mien et elle se détendit imperceptiblement. Je pointai du doigt le paysage nocturne qui s'étalait sous nos yeux. Londres s'étendait devant nous, illuminée de mille feux. Grandiose et Impressionnante. Brillante et animée.

« Londres est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? », murmurai-je en balayant la ville du regard avant de revenir vers elle. Je me rendis compte qu'elle ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux.

« Magnifique, oui. », répéta-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Puis elle détourna ses yeux clairs de moi, interpellant son fils qui se retourna dans un éclat de rire. Mais sa main ne me quitta pas. Je la gardai fermement emprisonnée dans la mienne, douce et fragile. A l'image de sa propriétaire.

Le reste de la soirée me parut se dérouler à une vitesse fulgurante. Pleine de bribes lumineuses et de moments étincelants. De lambeaux de perfection.

Il y eut les auto-tamponneuses. Les éclats de rire de Luka. Lumineux. Son petit corps chaud contre le mien. Réconfortant. Mon envie de le protéger. Terrifiante. Le regard de Maylen sur nous. Envoûtant.

Il y eut le train fantôme. Notre étonnement commun face aux vampires imaginés par les moldus. Nos rires devant le loup-garou ridicule. La proximité du corps de Maylen contre moi dans le minuscule wagonnet où nous étions entassés. Mon frisson lorsqu'une mèche indomptée de ses cheveux vint me caresser la joue.

Il y eut les cracheurs de feu, les jongleurs, les acrobates. Les mines émerveillées de Maylen et Luka. Leurs applaudissements enthousiastes. Leurs yeux brillants.

Il y eut le stand de tir. Un sort informulé. Les cris de joie de Luka lorsque je lui tendis l'énorme ours en peluche brillamment remporté. Le sourire moqueur de Maylen.

« Sort de confusion, hein ? », lança-t-elle.

Je ne répondis pas et elle éclata de rire devant mon aveu muet. Son rire. Son rire était sans doute un des plus beaux sons qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre. Mélodieux. Doux. Clair. Lumineux. Je regardai ses yeux pétiller, ses fossettes se creuser, ses lèvres dévoiler ses dents blanches, ses joues se colorer doucement, sa tête se renverser légèrement. Je vis Luka manquer de crouler sous le poids de son immense peluche et je ris à mon tour. Doucement. Sans raison particulière. Je me sentais simplement…heureux ? Ca ne m'était pas arrivé depuis des années. Je ne me souvenais même plus. Sûrement dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Avec Blaise. Et Pansy. Mon rire se tarit sous le poids des souvenirs, les fantômes s'élevant autour de moi, toujours à l'affut. _Son_ fantôme.

Nous échouâmes finalement sur un vieux banc de bois, adossés contre la table de pique-nique qui y était associée. Bercés par la chaleur bienfaitrice de mes sorts de réchauffement. Un peu plus loin, la fête battait encore son plein. Le brouhaha et la musique nous parvenaient, assourdis, par bribes. Je fixai un long moment les lumières colorées et éblouissantes devant moi. Je me sentais comme rassasié. Rassasié de plénitude. Rassasié de sérénité. Rassasié d'un bonheur simple. Innocent. Oublié.

« Tu ne viens pas souvent côté moldu, n'est-ce pas ? »

La voix de Maylen, douce et claire, me tira de mes rêveries. Je me tournai vers elle, lui adressant un sourire grimaçant.

« Pas vraiment, non. »

C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Elle sourit, se calant un peu mieux sur le banc dur et inconfortable. Je regardai ses petits doigts triturer la mousse rose de sa barbe à papa, avant qu'elle n'en porte un nuage à sa bouche, affichant un air gourmand délicieux. Près d'elle, Luka s'était endormi, recroquevillé contre sa mère, la tête sur ses genoux, étreignant étroitement son ours en peluche. Seuls ses yeux clos étaient visibles entre son bonnet et son écharpe épaisse.

« Moi, j'ai travaillé ici. », poursuivit-elle.

« Je sais. »

Elle acquiesça.

« Les moldus sont parfois étranges. Mais au final, pas tant que çà. Ils ne sont pas si différents de nous. J'ai toujours trouvé qu'ils avaient su créer leur propre magie. »

J'haussai les épaules. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait dire. Les moldus étaient moldus. Le monde moldu n'était pas le monde magique. Je reportai mon regard sur la fête au loin et soupirai.

« C'était une belle soirée. », dis-je après un moment de silence.

Maylen rigola doucement. Je la regardai et, à cet instant, je la trouvai plus magnifique que jamais. Malgré ses cernes foncés. Malgré ses boucles emmêlées. Malgré son teint trop pâle. Elle avait terminé sa barbe à papa et je remarquai quelques grains de sucre rose échoués au coin de ses lèvres, en suivant l'ourlet délicat. Incapable d'en détacher mon regard, je me demandai quel goût aurait ses lèvres. Sans doute celui de la fraise.

Sans même m'en rendre compte, je m'étais penché vers elle. Approchant mon visage du sien. Dangereusement. Voulant cueillir de mes propres lèvres les grains de sucre égarés. Je sentis son souffle doux sur mon visage, se mélangeant au mien. Mais cette fois, c'est elle qui se détourna. Et je me redressai aussitôt. Frustré.

« Il est tard. Nous devons rentrer. », murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Elle se redressa, soulevant Luka dans ses bras. Profondément endormi, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Je la suivis et nous fîmes quelques pas en silence. Comme gênés. Puis je remarquai qu'elle grimaçait à chaque pas, la respiration hachée. Je l'arrêtai, enroulant ma main autour de son bras fin.

« Laisse-moi le porter. », fis-je en désignant Luka.

Elle ne chercha même pas à dissimuler son soupir de soulagement. Je glissai mes bras autour de Luka et le soulevait dans mes bras. Sentir son petit corps contre le mien, sa tête blottie sur mon épaule, totalement abandonné, avait quelque chose de réconfortant. D'apaisant. Maylen marchait doucement à mes côtés, enfouissant son nez dans son écharpe. Je calai Luka contre mon épaule afin de saisir ma baguette et de lui jeter un nouveau sort de réchauffement. Elle me sourit, ses joues rosissant légèrement sous l'effet du sortilège. Puis, j'attrapai sa main gantée, qui s'enroula aussitôt autour de la mienne en une étreinte infime. Mais bien réelle.

Je levai les yeux vers le ciel sombre, dans lequel se découpait la lune brillante et ronde. Le souffle régulier de Luka me chatouillait le cou et je jetai un coup d'œil furtif à sa mère à mes côtés. Avant de resserrer mon étreinte autour de ses doigts frêles.

Et je me souvins de ses mots en souriant.

Oui, le monde moldu avait aussi sa part de magie.

.

.  
Une à une, je desserrai les courroies qui retenaient les protections de cuir de mes poignets. Je m'attaquai ensuite à celles de mes tibias, avant de m'adosser au mur froid derrière moi en soupirant longuement. Las. Ce match contre les Harpies avait été interminable. Plus de quatre heures de jeu. J'étais endolori et engourdi de froid. Je fermai les yeux un instant, souriant légèrement aux chants victorieux de mes camarades déjà sous la douche. Je débouchai une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu qui traînait sur le banc à mes côtés et y bus, à même le goulot. A tâtons, je cherchai le paquet de cigarettes dans la poche de mon manteau pendu près de moi. J'en allumai une et soupirai à nouveau. De bien-être.

J'aimais particulièrement ces moments solitaires dans les vestiaires. Dont seuls quelques chants étouffés venaient troubler la quiétude. Je revivais les temps forts du match, savourant encore et encore la joie toute particulière de la victoire.

Un peu plus loin sur le banc, quelqu'un avait laissé traîner un journal. Je tendis le bras pour m'en saisir, en survolant les gros titres. Toujours cet assassin Chemin de Traverse. Et ces filles marquées d'un serpent. Un serpent, le symbole était fort. Rappelait des souvenirs et une période sombres. Je reposai le journal en grimaçant après avoir lu qu'une nouvelle victime avait été retrouvée égorgée. Egorgée. Nous étions des sorciers. Il y avait quand même des moyens plus dignes et moins douloureux de tuer quelqu'un. Ce type était un malade. Je frémis en repensant à ces sorts de mort, interdits, que j'avais moi-même prononcés. Et aux tortures auxquelles j'avais assisté. Les fantômes s'élevèrent à nouveau autour de moi, sombres et inquiétants. Vengeurs.

Arthur sortit de la douche et vint s'asseoir près de moi. Aussitôt, je respirai mieux. Il me prit la bouteille d'alcool des mains pour y boire à son tour.

« Sacré match, hein ? »

Je regardai son visage encore enfantin, à la peau claire, ses yeux chocolats et rieurs, ses cheveux courts et son sourire triomphant. Je souris.

« Sacré match, oui ! Ta lenteur va bientôt devenir légendaire ! », ricanai-je.

Il éclata de rire et me donna une tape sur l'épaule avant de se lever et de s'habiller.

« On se retrouve chez toi. », lança-t-il avant de transplaner.

« C'est çà ! », râlai-je.

Blaise avait à nouveau organisé une _petite_ fête dans _mon_ appartement. Il fallait vraiment que je lui touche deux mots à ce sujet. A commencer par lui reprendre les clés de chez moi.

Un à un, mes coéquipiers sortirent de la douche et rentrèrent chez eux. Seul dans le vestiaire immense, je me décidai enfin à me lever et grimaçai sous la morsure de mes muscles courbaturés. Je me dirigeai vers la douche et tournai au maximum le robinet d'eau chaude. Je soupirai de bien-être sous la chaleur qui m'envahit. Je restai longtemps sous la douche, entouré d'une épaisse buée, sans penser à rien. Presque rien.

Car _elle_ était toujours là. Dans un coin de mon esprit. Maylen. Pas de nouvelles d'elle depuis plus d'une semaine et cette soirée côté moldu.

Mille flashs lumineux vinrent danser devant mes paupières closes. Ses fossettes ornant sa bouche invitante. Son souffle haché lorsque je m'approchais trop près d'elle. Les rougissements piquetant sa peau pâle et lumineuse. Ses boucles brunes aux reflets chaleureux. Ses yeux envoutants. Ses formes graciles. Sa peau douce contre la mienne. Je frissonnai violemment et baissai les yeux sur mon érection naissante. Je grognai et tournai le robinet d'eau froide. Je retins un cri et me tendis sous l'eau glaciale.

Je sortis au bout de quelques longues secondes et m'habillai rapidement. Je transplanai chez moi, aussitôt accueilli par des cris joyeux. Blaise m'étreignit brusquement et à en juger par son état d'ébriété, la fête était déjà bien avancée. Je souris malgré moi lorsqu'il déposa un baiser bruyant sur ma joue mal rasée et le repoussai, tout en attrapant son verre au passage. Je vidai son contenu d'un trait, sans parvenir à en identifier ses composants. Sans doute un des mélanges détonants de Blaise.

La musique couvrait les conversations. Trop forte. Lancinante. Après quelques autres verres servis par Blaise et une cigarette dont je doutais de la composition exacte, je le laissai m'entraîner sur la piste de danse improvisée au milieu de mon salon.

Presque immédiatement, un corps féminin vint se coller à moi. Je reconnus les formes d'Irya, qui dansait langoureusement contre moi, frottant ses fesses parfaites contre mon bassin. Je serrai les dents, en proie à un désir violent. Plus provoqué par ma frustration que par l'attitude aguicheuse d'Irya. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers moi, me faisant face, je croisai son regard bleu. Assombri par le désir et l'alcool. Ce regard-là, je le connaissais par cœur. Elle me sourit et jeta un regard suggestif à mon bas ventre. Mon érection se fit plus dure. Je me jetai quasiment sur elle, écrasant sauvagement ses lèvres charnues contre les miennes, avant de transplaner dans ma chambre. Je la jetai sur le lit où elle s'affala dans un petit cri et lui arrachai ses vêtements. Littéralement. Les craquements du tissu résonnèrent dans la pièce calme où la musique nous parvenait à peine, feutrée.

Je me dévêtis à la hâte, et la rejoignis sur le lit. Irya me sourit, satisfaite, et écarta largement les cuisses, dévoilant son sexe humide. Je la vis se mordiller les lèvres dans l'anticipation de mes gestes. Et je plongeai en elle, la pénétrant brusquement. Sans aucune douceur. Sans aucune tendresse. Il n'y en avait jamais eu. On baisait, c'est tout. J'entamai des va-et-vient brutaux, rythmés par ses gémissements et la musique lointaine. Le plaisir montait, immense et incontrôlable. Dangereux. Du bout des doigts, je caressai sans ménagement son clitoris et elle s'arqua sous moi, magnifique dans sa jouissance.

Soudain, en une fugace apparition, ses cheveux m'apparurent plus sombres, plus emmêlés ses yeux se firent plus clairs et plus grands ses lèvres plus fines ses joues moins rondes et creusées de fossettes sa peau plus pâle dans l'obscurité. Je vins instantanément à cette vision, terrassé par un orgasme fulgurant, tandis que mes lèvres formaient son prénom sans que je puisse le retenir.

« Maylen… »

De longues minutes plus tard, tandis que je reprenais ma respiration, la calant sur celle d'Irya, cette dernière gloussa près de moi.

« J'y crois pas, Dray ! », lança-t-elle. « On me l'avait jamais faite celle-là ! »

Je ne répondis pas, gardant mes yeux rivés sur le plafond immaculé.

« C'est qui cette Maylen ? », insista-t-elle.

« Tu ne la connais pas. », affirmai-je sèchement.

Irya laissa échapper un ricanement.

« Ca doit être un sacré bon coup pour que tu cries son nom pendant que tu _me_ baises ! »

Je serrai les poings.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! »

Elle se redressa, penchant son visage parfait vers moi. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise avant qu'elle ne s'écrie :

« C'est pas vrai ! Tu ne l'as pas encore sauté ? »

Elle éclata d'un rire moqueur. Je serrai les dents et lui lançai un regard noir.

« Le grand Drago Malefoy…Frustré ! »

« Va-t'en, Irya ! », grondai-je, menaçant.

Elle transplana en riant encore et je me détendis à peine, soupirant longuement. Les mots d'Irya résonnaient dans ma tête et me paraissaient écœurants.

Elle ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait.

.

.

Le lendemain matin, je toquai à la porte de ma mère sans ménagement. D'une humeur massacrante, je ne répondis même pas à son sourire lorsqu'elle me fit entrer dans son appartement. Elle plaqua un baiser sur ma joue piquante avant de me débarrasser de mon manteau. Je frissonnai sans son épaisseur protectrice. Ma mère m'entraîna jusqu'au salon où un grand feu crépitait dans la cheminée. Je m'affalai dans le fauteuil le plus proche de l'âtre, me laissant rapidement envelopper par la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Je fermai les yeux et laissai aller ma tête en arrière. Ma mère me rejoignit, me tendant une tasse de café brûlante.

« Tu as une mine affreuse. », lâcha-t-elle sans préambules.

Je lui adressai un sourire crispé, retenant un ricanement.

« Trop fait la fête ? », s'enquit-elle.

Je ne répondis même pas, me contentant de hausser les épaules. A nouveau, je fermai les yeux et tentai de m'assoupir, épuisé par ma nuit de débauche. Il fallait _vraiment_ que je confisque à Blaise les clés de mon appartement.

Je fus tiré de mes réflexions par les doigts de ma mère qui pianotaient nerveusement sur la table basse. J'ouvris un œil. Son nez fin était légèrement froncé, son autre main pétrissait sa tasse et elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure à intervalles réguliers. Je soupirai.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », lâchai-je, résigné.

Elle leva ses yeux clairs vers moi et ses lèvres se pincèrent.

« C'est cette petite…Tu sais, cette voisine dont je te parle parfois. »

A vrai dire, je ne voyais pas du tout. J'avais tendance à n'écouter les babillages de ma mère que d'une oreille distraite. J'acquiesçai cependant.

« Son fils dort ici. Il fait trop froid là-haut. Mais d'habitude, elle est venue le chercher depuis bien longtemps. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, exaspéré, anticipant la demande qui allait suivre.

« Tu ne voudrais pas aller voir si elle va bien ? »

« Maman, cette fille aura un peu trop bu hier soir et se sera endormie dans les bras d'un parfait inconnu. Pendant qu'une bonne poire lui garde son fils. Je te passe les détails scabreux. », fis-je, sarcastique.

« Drago ! », gronda-t-elle doucement. « Elle travaille tard. Et puis, », ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire. « Je n'ai rien d'une bonne poire ! »

Je lui souris en retour.

« S'il te plaît, Drago. », poursuivit-elle. « Tu montes juste t'assurer que tout va bien pour elle. Ca ne te prendra qu'une minute. Ensuite, tu pourras somnoler sur ce fauteuil toute la journée si çà te chante ! »

Elle s'était approchée de moi. Elle se pencha et déposa un baiser dans mes cheveux fins.

« Tu peux bien faire çà pour ta pauvre mère. Tu viens la voir si souvent ! »

Je notai l'ironie dans ses mots et une bouffée de culpabilité m'envahit. Je me levai en râlant. C'est vrai que je ne prenais pas aussi bien soin de ma mère que je l'aurais dû. Notre relation était particulière. Mais c'était la seule que je connaissais. Que j'avais jamais connu. Alors que j'allais lui faire mille promesses chimériques de visites et de cadeaux, j'aperçus la lueur de triomphe dans ses yeux de glace. Je roulai des yeux.

« Tu es vraiment très forte ! », sifflai-je en enfilant mon manteau.

« Moi aussi, j'ai été à Serpentard, mon chéri ! », rétorqua-t-elle en me souriant victorieusement. « Dernier étage, sous les combles ! », cria-t-elle comme je claquais la porte.

Des moldus habitant l'immeuble, je ne transplanai pas et montai rapidement les quatre étages qui me séparaient des combles. Malgré mon épais manteau, je frissonnai sous la morsure du froid. Cet hiver était glacial. Du plus loin que je me souvienne, je ne me rappelais pas avoir connu un froid pareil à Londres. Plus je montais, plus la température baissait. Polaire. La buée s'échappant de ma bouche se faisait de plus en plus dense. Je resserrai mon écharpe autour de mon cou.

Enfin, essoufflé, la gorge brûlante sous l'air froid, je parvins au dernier étage. Si on pouvait parler d'un étage. Je me trouvais sur un minuscule palier de porte. Le seul à cet étage, en fait. Un courant d'air glacial me fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Je levai les yeux. Un faible rayon lumineux filtrait à travers le toit et le vent s'engouffrait violemment par des dizaines de petites ouvertures similaires, à travers les tuiles, la charpente et l'isolation. Bien décidé à ne pas m'éterniser dans ce glacier, je frappai rudement à la porte. Aucun son ne me parvint de l'intérieur. Je frappai une deuxième fois, plus fort. Toujours rien. Je soupirai. La fille avait tout simplement découché. Je laissai s'écouler quelques minutes, histoire d'avoir bonne conscience, puis fis volte-face, pressé de retourner me caler près du feu.

Alors que je descendais la première marche, un son me parvint, lointain. Je me figeai. Je fis aussitôt marche arrière et collait mon oreille contre le bois froid de la porte. Un gémissement résonna. Faible. Tremblant. J'attrapai ma baguette et ouvrit la porte d'un Alohomora informulé. La première chose qui me frappa fut le froid, aussi présent qu'à l'extérieur. Pourtant, je remarquai deux feux magiques du coin de l'œil. Puis, je notai l'étroitesse des lieux. Un coin cuisine minuscule, accolé à une porte qui devait donner sur une chambre, un salon constitué en tout et pour tout d'un divan. Je me dirigeai logiquement vers la chambre lorsqu'un nouveau bruit, pareil à un halètement de douleur, me parvint depuis le divan. Un amoncellement de couvertures y gisaient. Je m'approchai et les soulevai prudemment. Mon souffle se coupa et je refrénai la panique qui menaçait de m'envahir.

« Merde ! »

J'aurais reconnu entre mille les boucles emmêlées aux reflets fauves qui m'apparurent. Je repoussai brusquement les couvertures. Le corps frêle de Maylen, disparaissant sous les couches de vêtements, frissonna de plus belle. Je secouai son épaule sans la moindre réaction de sa part. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle me parut si fragile que mon cœur se serra d'appréhension. J'écartai doucement les cheveux de son visage pâle. Sa respiration était sifflante et ses lèvres violettes.

Sans plus attendre, je la soulevai dans mes bras et transplanai.

.

* * *

_Ah, ah, suspeeeeense !_

_Oui, j'ai un côté un peu sadique._

_Sinon, pour ceux que ça intéresse, mon OS Teddy/Victoire, devrait bientôt voir le jour (dès que j'aurais récupéré mon ordi, en fait !). Pareil pour les prochains chapitre de la traduction BoB « Love Melts His Heart »…_

_Brefouille, j'attends vos avis sur ce chapitre avec la plus grande impatience !_

_Biz & A bientôt._


	9. Over the Rainbow

_Un nouveau chapitre ! Non, vous ne rêvez pas, j'ai réussi à l'écrire en deux petites semaines. Et maintenant, vous comprenez pourquoi il pleut des cordes ! Je n'en reviens pas moi-même de cette toute nouvelle rapidité. _

_Encore un grand merci à ceux qui ont reviewé le chapitre précédent, ou mis l'histoire en alerte. _

_Ce chapitre est POV Maylen, donc en théorie, c'est qu'elle n'est pas morte… ) Personnellement, je trouve ce chapitre un peu haché, au rythme des réveils de Maylen. Mais j'ai eu beau m'écorcher les yeux à le lire et le relire, je n'ai pas réussi à faire mieux. J'espère que je ne décevrais personne…_

_Bonne lecture !

* * *

_

**CHAPITRE 8**

_Over the Rainbow

* * *

_

Un épais brouillard m'entourait. Comme si j'étais dans un gouffre profond, froid et noir. Si noir.

J'entendais le bruit de ma propre respiration, sifflante et rauque. Ma gorge me brûlait, la douleur qui s'en échappait irradiant dans tout mon corps. Atroce. Parfois, lorsque j'avais trop de mal à respirer et que la sensation d'étouffer m'envahissait toute entière, des bras solides m'enveloppaient et me soulevaient, me maintenant assise, permettant à l'air de mieux pénétrer dans mes poumons.

D'autres fois, mes vieux démons ressurgissaient, terrifiants, plus douloureux encore que mon corps algique, et je me débattais vainement contre eux, apeurée et tremblante. Dans ces moments-là aussi, des bras forts m'enveloppaient. Réconfortants. Rassurants. La sensation de sécurité que j'éprouvais dans ces instants-là paraissait irréelle.

Et puis, peu à peu, le brouillard s'estompa. L'air me parut moins difficile à capter et j'arrivai à distinguer des sons à travers la brume, si lointains que je doutais pourtant qu'ils soient réels. Des voix surtout. Celle, mélodieuse, de Cissy. Parfois celle d'Ellen. Mais le plus souvent, un timbre de voix bas et rassurant que j'aurais reconnu entre mille.

Un jour, au prix d'un terrible effort, je parvins à entrouvrir les yeux dans un gémissement. Mon regard embué en rencontra un autre, d'un gris pur et parfait, ombragé d'inquiétude. Dans ma courte existence, je n'avais rencontré qu'une seule personne au regard aussi fascinant. Et cette personne était Drago Malefoy. Mais j'avais vu ce regard tant et tant de fois dans mes rêves, qu'il m'était aujourd'hui impossible de déterminer s'il faisait partie d'un quelconque délire ou si Drago était vraiment auprès de moi.

Et je replongeai dans le néant, hantée par le regard anthracite.

.

.

.

Et puis, alors que j'avais perdu depuis bien longtemps une quelconque notion du temps, l'épaisse brume sembla se dissiper autour de moi. Soudainement.

Je retrouvai mes sensations, l'une après l'autre. Lentement. La conscience de mon souffle régulier et paisible. La sensation de mon corps. Puis la résistance du matelas dans lequel je m'enfonçais.

Enfin, en tout dernier vint la douleur. Mon corps tout entier ne me sembla être qu'une bouillie de courbatures. J'essayai vaguement de remuer les doigts. A mon grand étonnement, ils m'obéirent aussitôt. Je bougeai alors la main, faisant souffrir l'articulation de mon poignet. Je grimaçai de douleur.

Une autre main, grande et chaude, vint se poser sur la mienne, pour la recouvrir toute entière. Alors, j'ouvris les yeux. La lumière, bien que faible, m'apparut trop forte après le long brouillard sombre que je venais de traverser. Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux, douloureusement, puis parvint à les fixer droit devant moi, sur le plafond, nu et froid.

« Maylen ? », chuchota-t-on à mes côtés.

Le moindre mouvement me coûtait, mais cette voix…Dans un terrible effort, je tournai la tête vers la voix basse de Drago. Ce simple mouvement faillit m'arracher des larmes, mais la main qui enserrait toujours la mienne s'était mise à caresser doucement mon poignet, détournant mon attention de la douleur. Comme mes yeux quittaient le plafond, ils se posèrent successivement sur les murs blancs et impersonnels, les néons blafards et la grande fenêtre dont les rideaux gris étaient tirés. Mon cerveau ne reconnut pas tout de suite les lieux, tandis que mon regard était happé par celui de Drago.

« Ca va ? », demanda ce dernier.

J'essayai de répondre mais seul un son inintelligible franchit la barrière de mes lèvres. Je me concentrai et parvins à articuler d'une voix que je ne reconnus pas :

« J'ai mal… »

Il se saisit aussitôt de sa baguette, posée sur la table de chevet, et, sans lâcher ma main, me lança une série de sorts que je ne connaissais absolument pas. Des antidouleurs sans doute, car à peine quelques secondes plus tard, je me sentais comme sur un nuage délicieusement cotonneux, toute douleur semblant avoir déserté mon pauvre corps. Il avait peut-être un peu forcé la dose.

« Merci… », soufflai-je difficilement.

Il sourit avant de me tendre un verre d'eau. La gorge sèche, je tentai de tendre la main vers le verre, mais je ne parvins à la soulever du matelas que de quelques misérables centimètres. Sans un mot, il passa une main douce derrière ma nuque et me souleva la tête avec précaution, approchant le verre de mes lèvres sèches et craquelées. Je parvins à en boire trois gorgées avant d'avaler de travers et de cracher comme une noyée, les bras de Drago me soutenant toujours. Lorsque la quinte de toux fut passée, il arrangea les oreillers dans mon dos et m'y adossa. L'impression de flottement s'atténuait déjà peu à peu et les atroces courbatures commençaient à se faire ressentir, lointaines et sourdes.

A nouveau, je parcourus la pièce du regard. Cette fois, je compris immédiatement où je me trouvais.

« Sainte Mangouste ? », demandai-je, crispée.

Je détestais les hôpitaux. Pas depuis toujours, comme une phobie innée. Mais depuis une certaine époque, comme un rappel de souffrances passées encore vivaces.

Drago acquiesça et je grimaçai. Je sentais la fatigue m'assommer à nouveau et se faire de plus en plus pressante. Le sommeil me gagnait rapidement et je soupçonnai vaguement Drago de ne pas m'avoir fait boire que de l'eau. Malgré moi, mes paupières se fermaient doucement.

« Et Luka ? »

Drago se pencha vers moi et retira les oreillers qui me soutenaient, m'allongeant doucement. Il me sourit.

« Luka va très bien. Ma mère s'en occupe. »

Je soupirai, les questions se bousculant dans ma tête, luttant contre le sommeil qui m'assaillait.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? », demandai-je encore, dans un murmure.

« Plus tard, Maylen…Plus tard. », souffla la voix douce de Drago.

Comme toujours, je savourai mon prénom formé par ses lèvres. Il écarta une mèche de cheveux de mon visage et sa main tiède s'attarda un instant sur ma joue. Je fermai les yeux sous la caresse et ne les rouvris pas, sombrant dans un sommeil de plomb.

.

.

.  
Je n'émergeai que de longues heures plus tard. Engourdie par un sommeil trop profond. Artificiel. La douleur était moins vive, mais toujours présente. Lancinante.

L'esprit au ralenti, je tentai de remettre en place mes pensées désordonnées, rassemblant un par un les souvenirs émiettés des heures précédentes. J'ouvris les yeux, rencontrant une nouvelle fois le plafond nu et froid de la chambre. Hospitalier. Glacial. Je serrai les dents et tournai la tête. Aussitôt saisie de vertiges. Je rencontrai un regard anthracite, qui me stabilisa immédiatement. Comme l'ancre retient le bateau dans la tempête.

« Drago… », murmurai-je.

Je ne reconnus pas ma voix. Rauque. Cassée. Aux accents rocailleux et douloureux.

« Tu as mal ? », demanda-t-il aussitôt.

Je secouai doucement la tête, accentuant involontairement le tournoiement devant mes yeux. Je fermai les paupières un instant.

« Ca va… », croassai-je.

Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de parvenir à me redresser de quelques centimètres, me réinstallant contre les oreillers. Je grimaçai sous la douleur engendrée par chacun de mes mouvements. Même le plus infime. J'interceptai le regard de Drago. Les sourcils froncés, il doutait visiblement de ma précédente affirmation. J'esquissai un sourire tordu.

« Ca va. », répétai-je. « Je suis juste un peu mâchée. »

Après un moment de silence, passé à détailler la pièce froide, je reportai mon attention sur lui. Il ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux. Je frémis et pinçai les lèvres.

« Tu sais que je vais immanquablement te bombarder de questions d'ici une minute, n'est-ce pas ? », lançai-je, presque goguenarde, dans le but de détendre l'atmosphère glaciale de la pièce.

Il sourit et se cala un peu plus dans le fauteuil qu'il avait approché du lit. Il haussa les sourcils, signe qu'il attendait mes questions. Je formulai alors la première des innombrables interrogations qui me brûlaient les lèvres.

« Comment ai-je atterri ici ? », fis-je en désignant la pièce grise, retenant une moue de dégoût.

« Je t'ai trouvé inconsciente chez toi. », assena-t-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Tu m'as trouvé ? Chez moi ? Mais tu ne sais pas où j'habite…Tu… »

Il m'interrompit tandis qu'une vague de honte m'envahissait à l'idée qu'il ait pu voir mon misérable appartement.

« J'étais venu voir ma mère. Narcissa…Cissy. »

Je restai bouche bée sous le coup de cette révélation. Je réfléchis à toute vitesse, forçant mon esprit ensommeillé à se remettre en route. Je revis Cissy. Ses cheveux blonds et scintillants. Si fins. Son regard doux, parfois si glacial. Ses traits délicats. Son maintien aristocratique. Mon regard glissa sur Drago.

_Evidemment. _

« Pourtant, elle s'appelle Black… », notai-je, me rappelant soudain de ce détail.

Il se contracta légèrement à ces mots, mais répondit néanmoins à mon interrogation voilée.

« Depuis la fin de la guerre, elle a repris son nom de jeune fille. Black. Elle ne veut plus avoir aucun lien avec mon père. Trop de souvenirs. Trop de mauvais souvenirs. »

Je me souvins de l'éclat de nostalgie dans les yeux de Cissy lorsqu'elle m'avait raconté son béguin adolescent pour Lucius Malefoy. Son sourire crispé et son regard vague. Les souvenirs ne s'effaçaient pas aussi facilement qu'un nom de famille.

Je secouai la tête, encore incrédule de n'avoir jamais vu l'évidence sous mes yeux.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois ce fils dont Cissy me parle depuis si longtemps ! », murmurai-je à voix haute.

Il grimaça avant d'hausser les épaules, faussement nonchalant.

« Il paraît que je ressemble à mon père comme deux gouttes d'eau. », railla-t-il, apparemment amer.

« Tu es le portrait craché de ta mère ! », rétorquai-je aussitôt.

Il leva ses yeux gris vers moi et je retrouvai les prunelles de Cissy dans ces orbes gris. Profonds. Aux reflets d'azur. Je souris, fascinée. Comme toujours.

« Tu as oublié de poser une question essentielle, Maylen… », ajouta-t-il.

Le ton de sa voix, dur et froid, et l'éclat orageux prit par ses yeux, me tirèrent de ma contemplation. Je le regardai sans comprendre.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? », insista-t-il.

Effectivement, çà paraissait essentiel. J'haussai les sourcils, interrogatrice, tout en murmurant un « Pourquoi ? », du bout des lèvres. Il me fixa un instant, avant de lancer, comme on abat un couperet :

« Pneumopathie aggravée. »

« Mais… », commençai-je, incrédule.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, m'interrompant. Je sursautai et Drago se redressa. Deux médicomages entrèrent, habillés de surblouses, surchaussures, calots, et gants. Impressionnants. Terrifiants. Je me recroquevillai imperceptiblement dans mon lit.

« Alors, enfin réveillée ? », lança l'un d'entre eux, sur un ton enjoué qui me fit grimacer.

Je ne répondis pas à sa question. D'ailleurs, en était-ce vraiment une ?

« Bien. », poursuivit-il, refroidi par mon mutisme. « Comme Monsieur Malefoy vous en a sûrement déjà informé, vous avez contracté une pneumopathie. Aggravée par votre mauvais état de santé. Nous avons traité l'inflammation, mais vous restez contagieuse. »

Je grimaçai à ces paroles.

« Vous êtes en isolement pour une durée indéterminée. Sûrement plusieurs semaines. Vous allez donc rester avec nous quelques temps. »

Ma grimace s'amplifia et je retins le sanglot qui montait dans ma gorge.

« Je…je vais rester ici plusieurs semaines ? », bredouillai-je, sentant l'angoisse prendre possession de moi à une vitesse effarante.

Je me tournai vers Drago. Paniquée. Cherchant du réconfort dans ses yeux d'orage. Dans ses cheveux lumineux. Dans son sourire. Dans sa carrure massive. Il croisa mon regard et je gémis, ensevelie sous l'anxiété engendrée par ce futur séjour à Ste Mangouste. Je me mordis la lèvre, et cédai à ma terreur, me faisant suppliante. Comme s'il avait le pouvoir de tout effacer et de me tirer de là.

« Drago, s'il te plaît ! Je ne peux pas rester ici tout ce temps ! »

Il se tendit à ma voix tremblante et brisée. Pathétique. Une première larme dévala ma joue, s'écrasa sur mon épaule recouverte d'une chemise de tissu rêche.

« Ramène-moi chez moi, je pourrais me débrouiller ! », insistai-je.

Je l'aurais supplié à genoux s'y j'avais pu, totalement aveuglée par la panique. Je vis ses poings se refermer fortement, faisant blanchir ses jointures.

« Mademoiselle, », intervint le médicomage d'une voix tendue. « Vous n'êtes pas en état de vous débrouiller, comme vous dîtes... Vous… »

« Je m'en occuperais ! »

La voix de Drago claqua dans l'air. Ferme. Décidée. Et je frémis en entendant ces mots.

« Quoi ? », m'étranglai-je en tentant de capter son regard.

Mais il ne me regarda pas, fixant les médicomages. Glacial.

« Nous allons en discuter. Laissez-nous ! », les congédia-t-il.

Ils sortirent de la chambre et je ne quittai pas Drago du regard, craignant d'apprendre ce qu'il avait voulu dire par ce « Je m'en occuperais ». Lorsque la porte se referma dans un bruit mat, il me regarda. Nos regards s'accrochèrent quelques instants, avant que sa voix n'emplisse l'air.

« Tu vas venir chez moi. », lança-t-il.

Je me hérissai immédiatement à cette idée. Je détestais être un fardeau.

« C'est hors de question. », murmurai-je.

Il se laissa retomber dans le fauteuil près de moi en soupirant. Un argument de taille s'imposa à mon esprit pour contrer sa proposition tentante.

« Et puis, tu as entendu ce qu'ont dit les médecins. Je suis en isolement. »

Il sourit avant de laisser échapper un petit rire. Amusé.

« Et depuis ton réveil, tu ne t'es pas demandée une seule fois pourquoi j'étais près de toi, sans masque et surblouse ? »

Je tressaillis à ces mots et tentai une hypothèse ridicule, refusant de voir la réalité.

« Tu as bu une potion protectrice ? », supposai-je d'une petite voix.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

« J'ai surtout été un peu trop en contact avec toi en t'amenant ici. », déclara-t-il.

Je fermai les yeux.

« Je suis désolée. », murmurai-je, à peine audible.

Il m'entendit pourtant et balaya mes excuses d'un geste vague de la main.

« Ma proposition est donc une nouvelle fois très égoïste. Je suis moi-même en quarantaine, et j'ai besoin de compagnie durant ces jours d'isolement. Je ne compte pas rester à Ste Mangouste. Viens chez moi. »

Je me mordillai les lèvres. Sa proposition était bien tournée. Et même si je n'y voyais aucun reproche voilé, il se pouvait qu'elle en contienne. C'était ma faute s'il se trouvait dans cette situation. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, subjuguée par sa beauté. Sa main vint recouvrir la mienne, et je frissonnai à ce contact. Emerveillée. Comme toujours. Son pouce effleura doucement mes jointures maigres. Décharnées.

« Accepte, Maylen. », souffla-t-il en s'approchant légèrement.

Sa voix était basse. Envoutante. Hypnotique. Convaincante. Terriblement convaincante. J'inspirai profondément.

« C'est d'accord. »

.

.

.

C'est donc bourrée de sorts antidouleur que je quittai Ste Mangouste quelques heures plus tard. Sans regrets aucun. C'était comme si chaque partie de mon corps avait été endormie. Anesthésiée. Toute douleur l'ayant déserté. J'en aurais soupiré de bien-être si la sensation n'avait pas été aussi étrange. Presque désagréable. C'était comme si je flottais sur un nuage cotonneux et enveloppant. Je ressentais à peine les limites de mon corps et ne percevais plus mes extrémités glacées. Drago avait peut être un peu forcé la dose. Même sous l'œil vigilant des médicomages.

Je le vis se pencher vers moi et me contractai lorsqu'il enroula ses bras autour de moi. Instinctivement. Avant de me détendre sous sa douce étreinte. Il me souleva du matelas, m'extirpant des draps fins et rêches. Je m'agrippai à son bras en le voyant se concentrer pour transplaner, enfonçant mes ongles dans sa chair, de toutes mes maigres forces. Je nous sentis aspirés par la sensation familière et nous atterrîmes délicatement dans son salon.

Je connaissais l'appartement de Drago. J'y avais remplacé Ellen pour le ménage, une fois. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de l'admirer une nouvelle fois. La décoration était sobre et élégante. A son image. Il me porta vers le petit couloir menant à la chambre et mon regard glissa rapidement sur le salon. Un grand canapé de cuir noir et une table basse en verre. Scintillante. Quelques cadres photos. La plupart représentant des joueurs de Quidditch. Une de sa mère. Un meuble en ébène sur lequel reposait une petite radio. Peu de bibelots. Pas de fleurs. C'était presque impersonnel. La cuisine, séparée du salon par un grand bar, était moderne et sophistiquée. Dans cette décoration épurée, presque inexistante, je devinais que Drago n'était pas souvent chez lui.

Il me déposa doucement sur l'immense lit de sa chambre et je m'enfonçai aussitôt dans le matelas moelleux. Délicieux. Je retins un soupir de plaisir. Drago arrangea les cousins derrière moi et remonta les couvertures tandis que je commençai à frissonner dangereusement.

« Merci. », soufflai-je en m'y emmitouflant.

J'y plongeai mon nez glacé et fut aussitôt envahi par une odeur délicieuse. _Son_ odeur. Son parfum qui me cernait. Enivrant. Je respirai profondément, m'en saoulant. Manquant m'étouffer de solliciter ainsi mes poumons malades.

Comme à l'hôpital, Drago approcha un fauteuil du lit et s'assit près de moi.

« On est quand même mieux ici ! », soupira-t-il. « Je déteste les hôpitaux. », râla-t-il.

« Moi aussi. », concédai-je.

_Pas pour les mêmes raisons. _

« Pourtant tu étais prête à y rester des semaines. », reprocha-t-il.

Je me mordis la lèvre.

« Je n'aime pas déranger. », soufflai-je.

Il secoua la tête et ferma les yeux un instant.

« Des semaines, hein… », murmurai-je, amère.

J'inspirai profondément, maîtrisant les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux, tandis que j'envisageais cet isolement terrifiant et interminable. Drago sembla suivre mes pensées, et m'adressa un sourire contrit.

« Luka va me manquer. », fis-je, ma voix se brisant à ces mots.

Comme si les prononcer les rendaient plus réels. J'aurais voulu trouver des solutions. N'importe quoi. Mais l'évidence était là. Implacable. Je ne reverrais pas mon fils avant un bon moment. Ces boucles brunes. Ses yeux verts. Scintillants. Ses joues rondes. Douces. Ses câlins enfantins. Teintés d'innocence et d'amour pur. Ses sourires. Ses rires. Ses rires. Je sentis ma lèvre inférieure trembler et je la mordis. Violemment. Pour transformer ma douleur en douleur physique. Pour me détourner de ce manque qui commençait à gronder en moi. Immense. Terrible.

« Il comprend très bien. », assura Drago.

« Luka comprend trop de choses pour son âge. », rétorquai-je amèrement.

« Ma mère s'occupera très bien de lui. Elle en est dingue. »

« Je sais. C'est juste que…je ne l'aie jamais quitté… »

Je respirai profondément, plusieurs fois. Puis, j'essuyai mes larmes d'un geste rapide, laissant des trainées humides au coin de mes yeux fatigués.

« Je suis vraiment désolée pour toi. », repris-je. « Et le championnat ? »

Il sourit.

« Les Guêpes vont devoir se passer de moi quelques temps. Mais les phases finales ne sont que dans trois mois. Je serais largement remis d'ici là. », affirma-t-il tranquillement.

« Dès que j'irais un peu mieux, je retourne chez moi. Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer longtemps. », assurai-je.

« Ne sois pas ridicule… », souffla-t-il en approchant sa main de mon visage.

Il effleura ma pommette du bout des doigts, en écartant une mèche de cheveux. Ce simple contact m'électrisa, me réchauffant toute entière. Coupant court à mes protestations. Puis, il retira sa main, et eut un petit sourire.

« Ma mère m'avait prévenu que tu serais pénible à ce sujet. », dit-il, moqueur.

« Je ne veux pas être une charge. », sifflai-je, légèrement vexée.

Cette fois, il éclata franchement de rire.

« C'est cela. Elle m'a dit cela dans les moindres mots. »

Je me renfrognai, vexée pour de bon. Maudissant Cissy.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant que je ne le regarde à nouveau. Il avait distraitement tourné la tête vers la fenêtre, s'abîmant dans une contemplation absorbée du ciel gris et bas. Je remarquai ses traits tirés. Plus pâles qu'à l'ordinaire. Ses lèvres crispées. Et les cernes violets qui assombrissaient son regard.

« Pendant ces deux jours… », commençai-je, brisant le silence.

Il tourna son regard vers moi, m'incitant à poursuivre.

« Pendant ces deux jours, tu es resté près de moi ? »

« Oui. »

Je tressaillis.

« Tu as dormi ? »

« Quelques heures. »

Je fis la moue à sa réponse évasive.

« Où ? »

« Sur le fauteuil. »

Je me crispai.

« Tu plaisantes ? »

Il ne répondit, levant les yeux au ciel.

« Le lit est immense…Viens t'allonger. », proposai-je, en me sentant rougir légèrement.

« Mon fauteuil est confortable. », rétorqua-t-il.

« Tu mens. Tu es épuisé. », insistai-je.

« Maylen… », soupira-t-il.

« Viens avec moi dans ce lit… Il y a bien assez de place pour nous deux. »

Je le vis hésiter et insistai encore.

« S'il te plaît. »

Je tentai de le prendre par les sentiments.

« Je ne pourrais plus dormir tranquille en te sachant si mal installé sur ce petit fauteuil ! »

Ce n'était qu'à moitié vrai. Cela devait faire à peine une heure que j'étais éveillée et déjà, je sentais la fatigue revenir au galop et me gagner rapidement. J'aurais certes culpabilisé de le savoir si mal installé à mes côtés, mais je n'aurais pas pu lutter contre le sommeil qui commençait à m'assommer.

« Tu es épuisé. », répétai-je.

Il lâcha un long soupir et se leva, contournant le lit. Je souris, triomphante, en le sentant s'allonger à mes côtés. Je me tournai vers lui. Il me fixait d'un air grave.

« Ma mère avait raison. Tu es infernale. »

Je souris de plus belle. Soudain, il tendit sa main vers moi et écarta une nouvelle fois une mèche de cheveux de mon visage. Mon sourire se tordit. Il retira sa main sans me quitter du regard. J'observai à loisir son visage parfait, subjuguée par sa beauté. Sans réfléchir, je tendis la main et effleurai sa joue d'une main tremblante. Il ne broncha pas. Ma main s'attarda à l'angle de sa mâchoire. Il s'en saisit doucement et, comme lors de la soirée, la retourna, et posa ses lèvres dans ma paume. Je le regardai faire, fascinée. J'esquissai un geste pour retirer ma main, mais il la garda emprisonnée dans la sienne. Il me fixa encore de longues minutes, puis ses yeux se fermèrent sur ses pupilles grises et sa respiration se fit douce et régulière. Obsédée par sa main sur la mienne, je sombrai à mon tour dans le sommeil.

.

.

.

J'ouvris doucement les yeux, émergeant d'un sommeil récupérateur. Mes yeux plongèrent immédiatement dans les prunelles grises de Drago. Il ne cilla pas. Moi si. Je détournai les yeux et roulai sur le dos.

« Bien dormi ? », demanda-t-il.

« Hummm… », répondis-je, encore engourdie de sommeil.

Je l'entendis rire doucement et tournai la tête vers lui, interrogatrice. Il m'adressa un sourire en coin. _Ce_ sourire en coin. Celui que j'adorais.

« C'est la première fois que je dors avec une femme sans la toucher… »

Je rougis immédiatement, la chaleur embrasant mes joues tandis que je virais rouge pivoine. Son sourire s'accentua.

« Par…Pardon ? », bredouillai-je.

Un son sec retentit soudain, me faisant sursauter désagréablement, mais me libérant de ma gêne. Je tournai la tête vers la fenêtre où un hibou s'agitait devant le carreau. Drago était déjà debout et lui ouvrait, déchargeant l'oiseau de son chargement. Une boîte blanche, dont la forme me semblait vaguement familière. Il la déposa sur le lit.

« Ma mère s'occupe de notre ravitaillement. », fit-il en ouvrant la boîte.

L'odeur qui s'en dégagea me donna aussitôt la nausée, et je détournai la tête en fronçant le nez. A l'intérieur se trouvaient une myriade de petits gâteaux de chez _Twins_. Délicats et sucrés, mais qui me soulevèrent le cœur. Drago en saisit un qu'il engloutit. Littéralement. Je ne pus retenir une moue de dégoût. Ne remarquant pas mon malaise, il poussa la boîte vers moi. Je me crispai aussitôt et fit non de la tête. De peur de vomir si j'ouvrais la bouche. Ecœurée.

« Il faut manger, Maylen. », insista Drago en se penchant vers moi.

Il saisit mon bras, m'asseyant doucement, tout en calant les oreillers dans mon dos. Puis, il me tendit un gâteau au chocolat. Ils étaient délicieux, je les avais déjà goûtés. Pourtant, à présent, je fixai ce délice chocolaté comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus répugnante sur terre. Devant le sourire engageant de Drago, je tendis une main tremblante vers la pâtisserie. Je portai le gâteau à mes lèvres, le croquant précautionneusement. Je me forçai à respirer profondément et déglutis péniblement. Mon estomac se contracta dangereusement et je retins un haut-le cœur. Je reposai le gâteau, dégoûtée.

« Toi et la nourriture, ça n'a jamais été une grande histoire d'amour, hein ? », fit Drago.

Je levai les yeux vers lui. Il me fixait, indéchiffrable, et je me mordis la lèvre inférieure.

« Ce n'est pas ça, mon estomac est juste quelque peu récalcitrant aujourd'hui... », fis-je, sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

« Maylen, tu sais ce qu'a dit le médecin ? Que tu étais dénutrie. Avant de tomber malade. Pourquoi tu ne te nourrissais pas ? »

Je pus voir l'éclat de colère qui brillait dans ses yeux clairs. Menaçant.

« Je ne suis pas anorexique, si c'est ce que tu insinues…Je…Je… »

« Tu quoi ? »

J'affrontai son regard, sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux, avant d'exploser :

« Tu sais combien je gagne par moi, Drago ? Une misère…Et je ne suis pas seule. J'ai un fils. J'ai un loyer à payer. Et, Merlin ! Tu connais le loyer d'un misérable appartement comme le mien ? Non, bien sûr ! Et il y a Luka à nourrir, à habiller… »

Je déglutis péniblement et inspirai profondément pour me calmer.

« Il y a Luka…Il y a Luka, et moi je ne viens qu'après. », fis-je d'une voix tremblante. Cassée.

« Maylen… »

« Alors oui, je suis maigre. Oui, je ne mange pas à ma faim tous les jours. Et oui, j'étais en état de dénutrition avancée…mais mon fils est bien portant et n'a jamais ressenti la faim, et c'est le plus important. »

Drago s'était penché vers moi et je posai sur lui un regard embué de larmes.

« C'est le plus important, tu comprends ? », insistai-je.

Comme si son approbation était essentielle.

« Je comprends. », souffla-t-il.

Il saisit ma main et la serra doucement dans la sienne. Et comme souvent, son pouce vint caresser mon poignet. Délicatement. Tendrement. Je frémis, immédiatement apaisée. Je fermai les yeux et la fatigue m'assaillit. Brutalement. Je m'assoupis, bercée par les arabesques tracées sur mon poignet. Aériennes et rassurantes.

.

.

.  
Une chaleur bienfaisante irradiait mon corps. Confortablement blottie dans cette chaleur, j'y serais volontiers restée pour l'éternité. Reprenant peu à peu contact avec la réalité, je sentis le corps contre le mien et les bras qui m'entouraient étroitement. J'eus aussitôt un brusque geste de recul. Instinctif.

« Tout va bien, Maylen… », fit Drago en me relâchant doucement.

Aussitôt, je roulai à l'autre bout du lit, avant de lui adresser un coup d'œil timide.

« Que dirais-tu d'une bonne douche ? », proposa-t-il d'un ton enjoué.

Je me figeai. La panique s'empara de moi et j'allai protester avec véhémence mais il me devança.

« Très honnêtement…Je ne connais pas un seul sort de propreté vraiment efficace. J'ai du louper les sorts de la parfaite ménagère à l'école. », continua-t-il sur un ton badin.

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse, cherchant une issue illusoire. J'étais incapable de me doucher seule. Même de me lever seule.

« Et puis…La douche est chaude, ici. », lança-t-il.

J'eus un sursaut de surprise. Comment savait-il ? Comment pouvait-il savoir que je me douchais à l'eau froide depuis le début de l'automne ?

« Ma mère est au courant de beaucoup de choses te concernant. », dit-il simplement.

Résignée, je me contorsionnai vers le bord du lit. Je jetai mes jambes hors de celui-ci et poussai sur mes bras pour m'asseoir non sans mal. Je fus aussitôt prise de vertiges épouvantables. Je me cramponnai fermement aux draps et respirai profondément. Ma tête tournait mais l'effroyable sensation de vertige s'estompa peu à peu, sans complètement disparaître. Je posai mes deux pieds bien à plat sur le sol et poussai fortement sur mes bras et mes jambes pour parvenir à me mettre debout…quelques secondes à peine avant de retomber vers le matelas. Deux bras me saisirent sous les aisselles pour me maintenir à la verticale.

« Doucement. Je n'ai jamais dit que tu allais y aller toute seule. », fit la voix de Drago près de moi.

Son souffle chaud caressa ma joue et je frémis à ses mots. Je fermai un instant les yeux sous l'angoisse de mon futur immédiat. Je m'agrippai à un de ses bras, concentrant toute mon attention sur le tremblement de mes jambes frêles. J'étais toujours vêtue de la chemise de Ste Mangouste. Trop courte. Mes genoux ne m'avaient jamais paru aussi maigres. Je serrai les dents et fis un premier pas. Draco passa son deuxième bras autour de ma taille et ma respiration se coupa un instant.

« Je peux te porter… », murmura-t-il tout près de mon oreille. Trop près.

« Non. », répondis-je fermement. « Je vais y arriver. »

Et j'y arrivai. Cela me prit un temps et des efforts infinis, mais j'y arrivai. Je parvins jusqu'à la salle de bains attenante à la chambre. A moitié affalée contre Drago, mais j'y parvins. Comme la chambre, la salle de bains était simple mais luxueuse. Carrelée avec une alternance de couleur nacrées et bleues, elle était lumineuse. Un lavabo surmonté d'une glace immense, une cabine de douche et une grande baignoire.

Draco me lâcha un instant et je m'appuyai contre le lavabo, inspirant profondément. Il ouvrit en grand le robinet d'eau chaude et saisit un des innombrables flacons qui traînaient sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il en versa une bonne dose dans l'eau et se tourna vers moi en souriant.

« Framboise…Mon préféré. »

Son sourire gourmand me rappela celui de Luka après avoir dévoré les cookies de Cissy et je lui rendis son sourire. Ou plutôt une grimace qui était censée être un sourire. Il revint vers moi et je sentis sa main chaude se poser contre ma nuque, déboutonnant les pressions de ma chemise. Je retins un sanglot, rouge de honte. Merlin, je ne voulais pas être un poids pareil ! Qui étais-je pour que Drago Malefoy doive m'aider à me laver ?

Et par-dessus tout, je ne voulais pas qu'il voit mon corps maigre et décharné. Les pressions sautèrent et je me tournai vers lui. Je le regardai, suppliante, avant de détourner le regard, incapable de supporter son regard anthracite sur moi. Je posai mon front contre son torse.

« Je t'en prie, ne me regarde pas… », soufflai-je. « Je t'en supplie. »

« Maylen… », soupira-t-il. « Je ne peux pas t'aider les yeux fermés. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu me regardes. », m'entêtai-je.

« Je ferais de mon mieux... », assura-t-il.

Serrant les dents et tendue au maximum, je fis glisser ma chemise au sol. Je n'avais pas bougé, lui non plus. Je laissai mon front contre lui, comme si moi-même je ne voulais pas me voir. J'entendis Drago déglutir péniblement.

« Ne regarde pas. », balbutiai-je.

« Je ne regarde pas. »

Malgré mes jambes tremblantes, je mis moins d'une seconde pour faire glisser ma culotte sur le sol. Les sanglots montaient dans ma gorge et devenaient de plus en plus difficile à contenir. Je m'accrochai aux avant-bras de Drago et fis un pas vers lui, le faisant reculer. Un deuxième pas, mon front toujours contre son torse. Il recula à nouveau. Je répétai ce manège jusqu'à ce que mes jambes frôlent le bord de la baignoire. Je respirai profondément et dirigeai ses mains sur ma taille. Elles s'y posèrent, chaudes et immenses, et je fus parcourue d'un violent frisson.

« Maintenant, j'ai besoin que tu m'aides à enjamber le rebord de cette baignoire. », murmurai-je.

Sans un mot, ses mains se serrèrent autour de moi et il me souleva de terre. J'atterris dans la baignoire et me glissai rapidement dans l'eau savonneuse aux senteurs de framboise en soupirant de soulagement. Je surpris le regard de Draco sur moi et me figeai. Il me versa une bonne dose de shampoing sur la tête.

« Je pourrais très bien le faire. », assenai-je tandis que ses mains commençaient à masser mon cuir chevelu.

« Bien sur que tu pourrais, mais je ne tiens pas à ce que tu te fatigues trop. Sans quoi, tu t'endormiras aussitôt que nous aurons regagné le lit et j'aurais à nouveau un long moment de solitude devant moi… »

« Je suis désolée. », murmurai-je sincèrement. « Je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je levai les yeux vers lui. Il me sourit.

« Tu es malade. Je suis juste très égoïste. Mais j'aime te regarder dormir. C'est…apaisant. »

Je rougis à nouveau. Ses mains massèrent mes cheveux de longues minutes avant qu'il ne les rince doucement à l'eau tiède. Il me tendit un gant savonneux et je me lavai rapidement avant de le lui rendre. Il s'en saisit et soulevant mes cheveux trempés, il le passa dans mon dos, me frottant consciencieusement. Je ne bronchai pas, tendue à l'extrême, concentrée sur les mouvements du gant dans mon dos. Sa main plongea dans l'eau du bain pour me savonner le bas du dos et ma respiration se fit désordonnée.

Enfin, il posa le gant sur le rebord de la baignoire après l'avoir essoré et se décala vers mes jambes. Merlin , je ne me lassai pas de le regarder… Ses cheveux d'or fin rejetés en arrière, ses yeux anthracite qui semblaient ne jamais me quitter, sa peau blanche et délicate, sa chemise dont les manches étaient négligemment retroussées, dévoilant ses avant-bras musclés et trempés. Il me sourit bizarrement, et avant que je n'aie pu réagir, glissa sa main dans l'eau. Elle s'enroula fermement autour de ma cheville, l'emprisonnant sans échappatoire. J'allais protester mais il me fit taire d'un regard. Il versa une rasade de gel douche sur la partie de ma jambe ainsi maintenue hors de l'eau et de sa main libre, commença à la masser doucement.

« Tout ce temps allongée, çà n'est pas bon pour tes jambes. », chuchota-t-il.

Je remarquai qu'en effet, ma jambe était légèrement oedematiée. Mais au vu ma maigreur, c'était infime.

En quelques instants, je fus hypnotisée par les mains de Drago sur ma jambe. Celle qui tenait fermement ma cheville. Puis, celle qui massait doucement ma jambe, en des mouvements ensorcelants et hypnotiques. Doux et tendres. Et magnifiquement bienfaiteurs. Je me détendis dans mon bain. Sans le quitter des yeux. Au bout d'un long moment, il lâcha ma jambe et attrapa l'autre. Mes yeux se fermèrent malgré moi et je soupirai de bien-être. Alors que sa main passait doucement sur mon mollet, je la sentis hésiter avant d'aller effleurer le creux de mon genou d'une caresse délicate. Mon souffle se coupa. Mais je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce parce que, par Merlin, c'était délicieux. Ses doigts poursuivirent la caresse, traçant des arabesques imaginaires, et je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas soupirer de plaisir. Lorsque sa main s'aventura sur ma cuisse, ma raison reprit le contrôle et je rouvris les yeux tout en dégageant ma jambe d'un mouvement brusque, brisant la magie de l'instant en une gerbe d'éclaboussures.

Je rencontrai son regard et remarquai qu'il était plus foncé qu'à l'ordinaire. Il sourit, presque moqueur.

« Je crois que ça suffira pour aujourd'hui… », souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il se leva et attrapa une serviette de bain blanche et immense qu'il déroula comme un paravent à la sortie de la baignoire. Il la fit léviter d'un coup de baguette, et s'approchant de moi, il me saisit les bras et m'aida à me redresser. Croisant son regard, je vis qu'il avait résolument posé ses yeux sur le mur et en fut soulagée. Je me mis debout, titubante, et retins un cri lorsque je sentis ses mains s'enrouler sur ma taille pour me sortir de la baignoire. Je me précipitai sur la serviette et m'enroulai dedans. Il en jeta une autre sur mes cheveux dégoulinants tandis que j'étais prise de tremblements désordonnés. La différence de température entre l'eau du bain et l'air de la pièce était atroce.

« Ca va ? », demanda-t-il.

« Ca va. », lui répondis-je vaillamment en claquant des dents.

Il me jeta trois sorts de chauffage à la suite avant de me lancer un sort de séchage. Il m'entoura de ses bras et à nouveau ma respiration se coupa. Ses mains passèrent et repassèrent sur mes bras nus, créant une friction qui me réchauffa rapidement. Peu à peu, les tremblements cessèrent et j'arrêtai de claquer des dents.

« Merci. », parvins-je à articuler distinctement.

Il me relâcha doucement et aussitôt, une horrible sensation de vide m'envahit. Il me fit asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire et me tendit une brosse à cheveux que je reconnus être la mienne. Je lui lançai un regard perplexe.

« Ma mère et Luka sont allés voir ce qu'ils pourraient trouver d'utile chez toi… », expliqua-t-il.

Je le sentis hésiter.

« Et ? »

« Et pas grand-chose. Ma mère s'est précipitée Chemin de Traverse y dévaliser les boutiques. »

« Quoi ? », m'exclamai-je d'une voix plus forte que je ne m'en serais crue capable. Horrifiée.

« Juste quelques affaires de toilette et des vêtements confortables… »

Je grommelai quelques sons inintelligibles, résignée, et commençai à démêler mes cheveux. Je déposai la brosse sur le bord de la baignoire, à mes côtés, renonçant à discipliner un tant soi peu mes boucles brunes. Je les rassemblai sur le côté de ma tête et les tressaient distraitement. Drago m'amena quelques affaires, parmi lesquelles je choisis un tee-shirt vert pâle, et un bermuda assorti. La chambre était surchauffée. Je me saisis également d'une de mes culottes en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, ce qui eut visiblement pour effet de l'amuser au plus haut point. Je m'habillai rapidement, et quand j'eus finis, je l'appelai doucement pour qu'il se retourne de vers le mur, savourant la sensation de son prénom sur ma langue. Comme à chaque fois.

Il me détailla de la tête aux pieds, et je me tortillai mal à l'aise.

« Le vert te va très bien. », constata-t-il.

Je ne trouvai rien à répondre et me saisis du bras qu'il me tendait, avant de me laisser entraîner vers la chambre. Il me réinstalla confortablement dans le lit avant de lancer une nouvelle attaque. Car c'étaient bien des attaques. Cet homme voulait me tuer.

« Veux-tu essayer de manger à nouveau ? »

J'eus une grimace de dégout, mais me forçai à acquiescer et je me redressai tant bien que mal, m'adossant aux oreillers, dans une position vaguement assise. Drago s'était levé. Il me jeta un coup d'œil et sans un mot, passa ses mains sous mes aisselles et m'assit correctement dans le lit. Je soupirai. Puis, il s'assit près de moi et se saisit d'un petit pot blanc dans la boîte de chez _Twins_. Compote de pomme. Je l'avalai avec difficulté mais je l'avalai entièrement. Fière de moi, je me laissai aller contre les oreillers et respirai profondément, luttant contre les nausées. Il me prit la main avec un air triomphant.

Nous restâmes un long moment sans parler, moi digérant ma compote et lui, jouant avec ma main. Le silence nous enveloppa. Dense mais confortable. Ca avait toujours été ainsi. Et c'est lui qui le rompit le premier. Comme toujours.

« Tu sais que Kenmare a encore perdu à domicile ? », lança-t-il, moqueur. « Contre Flaquemare, en plus… », ajouta-t-il en jubilant presque.

J'ouvris les yeux, mon regard glissant sur son air goguenard, et j'haussai les épaules. Quand un détail me fit froncer les sourcils.

« Comment le sais-tu ? », demandai-je, intriguée.

Depuis presque deux jours que nous étions chez lui, tout comme lors de notre séjour à Ste Mangouste, nous étions comme coupés du monde extérieur. Sans nouvelles aucunes de ce dernier. Il sourit, énigmatique.

« Ma mère m'a envoyé la Gazette. », avoua-t-il finalement, en brandissant le journal froissé.

Je le pris, mes doigts effleurant le papier jauni aux images mouvantes. Je parcourus distraitement les quelques lignes destinées au Quidditch et levai les yeux vers Drago.

« On parle de toi aussi… », remarquai-je.

Il haussa les épaules et je replongeai dans la lecture du quotidien. Mon attention fut vite attirée par les gros titres. Accrocheurs. Alarmistes. Je me tendis aussitôt, et mes mains se crispèrent sur le papier fin, en déchirant même un bord. Mais mes yeux refusèrent de quitter les lignes noires. Ces dernières se mirent à danser sinistrement devant moi au fil de ma lecture.

_« Une nouvelle victime du sérial killer retrouvée près du Chaudron Baveur. »_

La gorge nouée, prise d'un tremblement irrépressible, je me forçai à lire les détails sordides de l'article sur ce nouveau meurtre. Détails glauques rédigés par la plume acérée de Rita Skeeter, envoyée spéciale de la Gazette. La main de Drago s'abattit sur le journal dans un bruit de froissement qui me fit sursauter, me tirant de ma torpeur. Je rencontrai son regard grave.

« Ne lis pas ces horreurs. », fit-il en reprenant le journal.

Je me laissai glisser dans le lit, tremblante. Apeurée.

« Maylen… », appela Drago dans mon dos.

Je ne répondis pas. Il ne savait pas. Il ne se doutait même pas.

Tout ce passé que je croyais avoir surmonté. Toutes ces horreurs qui ressurgissaient, menaçantes. Toujours aussi terrifiantes.

Je fermai douloureusement les yeux, me recroquevillant sur moi-même, à la recherche d'un sommeil salvateur qui ne tarda pas à m'engloutir.

.

.

.

Je ne me réveillai que le lendemain. Du moins le supposai-je. Je perdais peu à peu la notion du temps. Comme enfermée dans une bulle confortable éloignée de tout. Coupée du monde.

Sur le ventre, bras et jambes écartés, je ne me souvenais pas avoir dormi dans cette position depuis mon enfance. Lorsque mes rêves étaient encore paisibles. Prenant peu à peu conscience des limites de mon corps, je sentis un poids sur ma jambe droite et sur mon dos. J'ouvris les yeux et rencontrai le visage paisible de Drago, encore endormi. Il avait passé une jambe sur la mienne et son bras s'étalait en travers de mon dos.

Je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être. D'après la lumière qui pénétrait dans la chambre, j'aurais dit que la matinée était bien avancée. Je reportai mon attention sur Drago. Merlin, il était parfait. Réellement parfait. Endormi, tout son visage était détendu, renforçant son air angélique. Sans réfléchir, je tendis la main vers sa joue et écartai une mèche dorée. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent aussitôt et je sursautai. Je retirai ma main mais il la retint, saisissant fermement mon poignet. Je la laissai sagement posée sur sa joue. Il sourit, m'arrachant un frisson.

« Bonjour… »

« Bonjour. », répondis-je dans un souffle.

La bras dans mon dos enroula ma taille et me rapprocha de lui. Instinctivement, je moulai mon corps au sien. Sa jambe était toujours emmêlée aux miennes, m'emprisonnant contre lui. Sentant mon souffle s'accélérer, je baissai la tête et mon nez effleura la peau de son cou. Il tressaillit et son bras se resserra encore un peu plus sur moi.

« Drago, je… »

Je me figeai instantanément lorsque je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur ma tempe. Après quoi, il me relâcha et je roulai immédiatement sur le dos, m'éloignant de lui. Parce qu'il était trop dangereux. Bien trop dangereux. Parce qu'il était le seul homme que je pouvais toucher. Parce que mes blessures étaient encore béantes. Parce que mon cœur s'emballait et mon souffle se coupait dès qu'il s'approchait de moi. Parce que ses yeux étaient sublimes. Parce que sa voix était enchanteresse. Parce qu'il était tout cela, il était trop dangereux pour moi. Beaucoup trop.

Je me redressai légèrement et gémis de douleur. Il fut près de moi en un instant.

« Tu as mal ? », demanda-t-il.

Je fis un geste vague de la main, se voulant rassurant. Mais je ne pus retenir une grimace en bougeant à nouveau.

« Où as-tu mal ? », insista Drago.

Sa voix avait des intonations menaçantes et je cédai.

« Au dos. », avouai-je.

Il soupira.

« La position allongée ne semble pas trop te réussir… », murmura-t-il.

C'était une constatation. Aussi ne répondis-je pas. Il parut réfléchir un instant avant de grimper sur le lit et de s'asseoir derrière moi. Ses bras puissants m'amenèrent à lui, me forçant à m'asseoir, appuyant mon dos contre son torse. Ses longues jambes étaient étendues de chaque côté des miennes. Je frissonnai brusquement comme à chaque fois que j'entrais en contact avec lui. C'était sa peau contre la mienne. Son corps contre le mien. En une chaleur bienfaisante. Et une intimité troublante et fascinante.

« Bien. », commença-t-il. « Voyons ce que je peux faire pour ce mal de dos… »

Je sursautai en sentant ses deux mains se poser à plat sur le bas de mon dos, sous mon tee-shirt.

« Drago… », soufflai-je, apeurée.

« Shhhh…Tout va bien. », rétorqua-t-il fermement.

Je me mordis les lèvres, et ne dis plus rien. Il commença à bouger ses mains dans un massage bienfaiteur et je retins un gémissement. Ses mouvements ressemblaient plus pour moi à des caresses qu'à un réel massage.

Je frissonnai à ses mains contre ma peau nue et pâle. Je sentis ses longs doigts effleurer tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale, puis mes côtes, saillantes, une par une, avec une douceur qui me bouleversa. Ses mains se glissèrent ensuite dans le col de mon tee-shirt pour me masser doucement les épaules. Je gémis de bien être, parfaitement consciente par ailleurs de la sensualité sous-jacente de ses gestes.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps il passa à me masser les épaules et la nuque mais, par Merlin, je l'aurais bien laissé faire des heures entières. Ses mains quittèrent mes épaules alors que le tee-shirt trop grand laissait mon épaule droite découverte, et retournèrent vers mes lombaires.

Le bout de ses doigts joua de longues minutes avec l'élastique de ma culotte avant qu'il ne glisse le bout de ses ongles dessous. Je frissonnai longuement, et il recommença plusieurs fois. Je ne bronchai pas non plus lorsqu'il fit glisser ses grandes mains de mon dos à mon ventre, où elles se posèrent. Le recouvrant entièrement. L'inondant de chaleur.

Je me détendais progressivement quand je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur mon épaule nue. Ses dents mordillèrent ma peau tendre et fragile quelques secondes à peine et un gémissement m'échappa. Je le sentis sourire contre ma peau.

Il soupira et s'éloigna légèrement, s'adossant au montant du lit, ses mains toujours sur mon ventre. Vannée d'émotions, je laissais aller ma tête pleine de questions contre son épaule, m'efforçant de les chasser de mon esprit une à une.

« Une petite compote ? », lança-t-il, enjoué, au bout d'un long moment.

Je haussai les épaules. Je sentis Drago s'étirer derrière moi et se saisir d'un autre pot de compote posé sur la commode près du lit. Il l'ouvrit et, alors que nous étions toujours dans la même position, je vis la cuillère pleine de compote arriver vers mon visage. Je souris et ouvris docilement la bouche. La cuillère dérapa sur mon nez, puis sur ma joue avant de finalement trouver ma bouche.

J'éclatai de rire, manquant m'étouffer avec la compote dans ma bouche, et roulai sur le côté, secouée de soubresauts. Il se mit à rire aussi en découvrant mon visage. J'essuyai ma joue du revers de la main et passai ma langue sur les contours de ma bouche. Son rire s'arrêta instantanément et il me fixa intensément.

« J'aime ton rire. », assena-t-il, de but en blanc.

Sa voix claqua dans le silence de la pièce. Je lui souris, embarrassée. Ses mains se rapprochèrent de moi et vinrent taquiner mes côtes. Je partis dans un nouvel éclat de rire, suivi de plusieurs autres comme il s'évertuait à me chatouiller. Encore et encore.

Jusqu'à ce que, à bout de souffle, je le supplie d'arrêter. Il s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce, et je fixai le plafond de longues minutes, ma respiration redevenant lentement normale. Le visage de Draco entra dans mon champ de vision comme il se penchait sur moi, et nos regards s'accrochèrent.

« Douche ? », proposa-t-il.

Je souris à nouveau avant d'acquiescer.

.

.

.

Ce fut ainsi que se passèrent les jours qui suivirent en compagnie de Drago. Bercés dans une douce routine. Une intimité naissante délicieuse. Nos journées rythmées par un quotidien rassurant.

Dans le gris automnal, il me sembla avoir trouvé un îlot de soleil. Lumineux et brûlant.

Et puis, les jours passants, ma fatigue diminuant, nous parlâmes, parlâmes, parlâmes. Jusqu'en à avoir la bouche sèche, jusqu'à en avoir le tournis, jusqu'en à avoir l'esprit trop imprégné de l'autre. Nos souvenirs essentiellement, nos espoirs parfois.

Il y eut des sourires, des fous rires aussi. Drago avait récupéré un jeu d'échecs, des cartes, et même une boule de cristal, qui fut l'objet de nos prédictions des plus farfelues. La nourriture ne fut bientôt plus une épreuve pour moi, pas plus que l'inévitable douche quotidienne. Je goûtais à des plats fabuleux que Drago me faisait finir jusqu'à la dernière bouchée, et je le laissais me laver les cheveux avec délice. Il parait que l'on s'habitue à tout.

Drago me fascinait. De plus en plus. A tel point que parfois, j'avais du mal à détourner mon regard de lui. Ses cheveux, ses fossettes, sa voix, son sourire, son regard. Il était celui que j'avais croisé par hasard au détour d'un match de Quidditch. Il était celui que je connaissais depuis toujours. Il était la tendresse, la douceur, la générosité. C'était son odeur, ses tee-shirts que je portais avec délice lorsque je fus à court des miens, son rire, le bleu de ses yeux, sa mauvaise foi lors des parties d'échecs. Son air gourmand en engloutissant les pâtisseries de chez Twins.

J'étais une sorcière prise à son propre jeu.

J'avais été ensorcelée. Irrémédiablement.

.

.

.

* * *

_Comme toujours, j'attends vos remarques avec __**impatience**__._

_Je sais que c'est l'automne, avec la pluie, les feuilles qui tombent, le froid qui arrive, et la déprime saisonnière. Mais une petite review vous prendra juste un peu de votre temps et ensoleillera mes journées à moi ! ;)_

_Biz & à bientôt._

_Temperance._


	10. Life on Fascination

_Ma théorie est confirmée : l'hiver est plus propice à l'écriture ! ) Je me suis mise au défi de finir cette fic avant 2011…Je suis encore loin d'être sûre de pouvoir le relever, mais bon…Il paraît que se fixer des objectifs, c'est avancer. So…_

_Brefouille, voilà donc un nouveau chapitre, Pov Drago. J'espère que j'arrive à faire ressortir son personnage. C'est déjà __difficile__ d'écrire sur Drago, alors écrire sur un Drago amoureux ! ^^ La galère. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Et comme dans la réalité, Noël approche…_

_Bonne lecture !

* * *

_

**CHAPITRE 9**

_Life on Fascination

* * *

_

Je la regardais dormir. J'adorais la regarder dormir. C'était….reposant. Plus que çà. Apaisant. Fascinant. Elle était fascinante.

Sa peau pâle avait repris quelques couleurs, ses joues creuses s'étaient rebondies, presque enfantines, ses lèvres violettes avaient rosi, ses yeux ternes brillaient à nouveau de mille éclats. Je la trouvais plus belle. De jour en jour. Et de jour en jour, la tentation était plus grande. Presque effrayante. De la toucher. La caresser. L'embrasser.

Alors, je me racontais des histoires. Comme toujours. Les mensonges étaient tenaces. Ils cernaient ma vie. Depuis son commencement. Je me disais que c'était sûrement le fait d'être enfermé ainsi avec elle depuis plus d'une semaine. Sans avoir vu personne d'autre. Je me disais qu'objectivement, Maylen n'était pas si belle que çà_. _Je me disais que j'étais en manque de sexe. En manque de sport. En manque d'alcool. En manque.

Mais tout çà, c'était des foutaises.

Et lors de ces quelques moments de lucidité, je réalisais qu'elle m'avait fasciné bien avant tout çà. Bien avant d'être ici avec elle, et d'apprendre à la connaître. Bien avant de la regarder dormir et de l'aider à prendre son bain chaque jour.

Cet enfermement était pour moi une bouffée de liberté, telle que je n'en avais pas connue depuis ma toute petite enfance. Paradoxalement. _Elle_ était ma part de liberté. Et même si je savais que cet enfermement ne durerait pas toujours, j'aurais bien voulu que ce soit le cas. Parce que j'adorais être enfermé ici avec elle. L'accompagner à la salle de bains. Lui laver les cheveux. Parce que j'adorais ses cheveux. Littéralement. J'adorais la voir manger avec délice les plats de chez _Twins_. L'écouter parler. De sa voix mélodieuse et fragile. J'adorais son odeur. Fruitée. Savoureuse. J'adorais la voir porter mes tee-shirts. Trop grands pour elle. Qui dévoilaient immanquablement ses épaules menues. J'avais toujours détesté les échecs mais j'adorais y jouer avec elle. Je ne tenais pas trop aux cartes mais j'adorais son air triomphant quand elle gagnait. A tout les coups. Les gens qui riaient m'avaient toujours irrité, mais par Merlin, son rire était un enchantement.

Et les mensonges reprenaient le dessus. Plus forts et plus convaincants. Parce tout çà, çà me faisait flipper. Carrément. Et qu'inexorablement, elle partirait. Comme Théo. Comme Pansy. J'étais voué à être seul. Je l'avais toujours été.

Je l'observai se réveiller doucement, connaissant par cœur chacune des étapes de son réveil. Toujours les mêmes. Un léger battement des paupières, avant que ses narines délicates ne se dilatent légèrement. Puis, sa lèvre inférieure tremblotait et elle poussait un faible soupir. Son corps se raidissait et elle fronçait ses sourcils bruns. Enfin, ses paupières s'ouvraient sur ses prunelles fabuleuses.

Je lui souris. Elle me sourit en retour.

Ma main s'égara le long de son flanc et mon index alla titiller ses côtes.

« Drago… », protesta-t-elle doucement, d'une voix encore rauque de sommeil.

J'aimais mon prénom dans sa bouche. Ce prénom détestable et superficiel. Entre ses lèvres, il était doux et sensuel.

« Humm ? », fis-je innocemment.

Elle me jeta un coup d'œil. Elle n'était pas dupe. Elle enroula ses doigts autour de mon poignet. Douce et tremblante, comme à chaque fois qu'elle me touchait. Comme si elle hésitait à chaque fois à le faire. Je sentis à peine son étreinte sur ma main et poursuivit sur ma lancée, taquinant ses côtes jusqu'à ce qu'elle éclate de rire, vaincue. Je me délectai de ce son telle une mélodie paradisiaque, et réitérai l'expérience, encore et encore, m'en saoulant sans m'en lasser, jusqu'à ce qu'elle implore ma pitié. A contrecœur, je la laissai reprendre son souffle. Elle roula sur le côté tandis qu'un silence confortable enveloppait la chambre.

Comme souvent, je vis son regard se voiler. Puis ses paupières battre plus vite, pour retenir des larmes invisibles, tandis que ses doigts se tordaient nerveusement. Douloureusement. Je savais à qui elle pensait. Luka lui manquait. Terriblement.

Je pinçai les lèvres et m'extirpai du lit. Incapable de la réconforter. J'ouvris la fenêtre et aussitôt le froid matinal me piqua la peau. Désagréable. Je risquai un rapide coup d'œil au dehors et soupirai. Londres était toujours aussi grise et brumeuse. Hivernale. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus un des journalistes de la Gazette, juché sur un balai, se dirigeant vers moi. Il me héla, aussitôt suivi de quelques autres. Je soupirai, exaspéré. Je m'emparai rapidement du paquet-repas qu'un hibou de chez _Twins_ avait déposé sur le rebord de la fenêtre et refermai prestement cette dernière. Saisissant ma baguette, je renforçai le sort d'opacité et de silence sur la fenêtre.

L'air de rien, je jetai en travers du lit une vieille nappe retrouvée dans le fond d'un de mes placards et y déposai le paquet encore chaud, grâce aux sorts qu'on avait dû lui jeter.

« Petit-déjeuner ! », lançai-je sur un ton théâtral.

Maylen se redressa et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit. Elle me sourit. Mauvaise actrice. J'ouvris le paquet et elle détailla son contenu d'un air gourmand. Comme tous les matins, café et viennoiseries. Je la forçai à tout finir jusqu'à la dernière miette. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle pousse un long soupir de satisfaction et ne se laisse tomber en arrière sur le lit, ses deux mains sur son ventre. Elle m'adressa un sourire repu alors que je finissais mon café. Je fis disparaître les restes d'un coup de baguette.

« Tu ne te sens pas enfermée ici, parfois ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, les yeux clos.

« Je ne suis guère une adepte des longues promenades dans les parcs. Ma vie, c'est plutôt transplanage-boulot-dodo. »

« Pour moi, l'espace est plus restreint. Je ne reste pas souvent ici. Je suis souvent au stade, ou à l'extérieur. »

_A me bourrer la gueule avec Blaise. A baiser n'importe qui. A noyer mon passé dans l'excès. Ecrasé de culpabilité. Entouré de noirceur. Recherchant un oubli inaccessible. _

Je grimaçai. Maylen me jeta un regard interrogateur, ne voyant pas où je voulais en venir. Après un instant d'hésitation, je lui avouai ce qui me trottait dans la tête depuis plusieurs jours.

« Nous sommes confinés dans cet appartement depuis près d'une semaine. Et personnellement, je commence à tourner en rond. Je pensais changer d'air quelques temps. »

Elle m'observa gravement. Sans un mot. Je vis sa lèvre inférieure trembler mais elle la mordit aussitôt.

« Je retourne à mon appartement après ma douche. », affirma-t-elle. « Je peux me débrouiller seule à présent. Je comprends que tu en aies assez de rester tout ce temps avec moi…Je ne suis pas d'une compagnie trépidante. », marmonna-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

J'aurais presque ri tant elle était à côté de la plaque.

« Maylen, il est tout à fait hors de question que tu retournes dans ton appartement miteux. Quand je parlais de déménager, je parlais de déménager _ensemble_. »

Elle me jeta un regard de biais.

« Tu seras bien mieux sans moi. », assura-t-elle.

Je secouai la tête. Avant d'essayer de la prendre par les sentiments. Mon côté serpentard s'avérait plutôt efficace avec elle.

« Je suis en quarantaine comme toi. Qu'est-ce que je ferais tout seul ? Je tournerais en rond comme un lion en cage. »

Je souris de la comparaison. Je ne croyais pas m'être jamais comparé à un lion…

« Ta compagnie m'est précieuse. », ajoutai-je. Si bas que je ne sus pas si elle m'avait entendu.

Elle me fixa un instant, les yeux brillants.

« Mais où irions-nous ? Je ne connais aucun autre endroit… »

J'allais rétorquer mais elle m'interrompit :

« Bien évidemment, il est hors de question que nous allions dans un hôtel ou autre chose de ce genre. Je vous coûte déjà bien assez cher, à toi et à ta mère, alors que je ne pourrais jamais vous rembourser. », fit-elle en désignant la nappe sur le lit et les habits de tissu fin que lui avaient offert ma mère.

« Maylen, il faut que tu comprennes que ma mère a toujours rêvé d'avoir une fille. Crois-moi, en s'occupant de toi, elle réalise le fantasme de toute une vie. Quand à moi, mon père m'a laissé une telle fortune, ajouté à mon salaire mirobolant de joueur de Quidditch, que je pourrais nourrir l'Afrique entière pendant plus de dix ans… »

« Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ? »

Je ris à cette idée.

« Parce que, comme je te l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois, je suis très égoïste. Les famines africaines sont le dernier de mes soucis. »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi m'entretenir ainsi ? »

« Toi, c'est différent… »

Oui, elle, c'était différent. _Elle_ était différente.

Nos regards s'accrochèrent de longues minutes, avant que je ne rompe le contact le premier, incapable de soutenir la pureté de ses yeux.

« Revenons-en à notre sujet. Je ne pensais pas à un hôtel ou quelque autre chose de ce genre, comme tu dis. Plutôt à la maison familiale… Le Manoir Malefoy. »

« J'ignorais que tu possédais un manoir. », lâcha-t-elle, visiblement perplexe.

Je ricanai à cette remarque.

« Tu dois bien être la seule dans toute l'Angleterre ! »

« Qui y habite ? »

« Personne depuis la fin de la guerre. Mais ce sera parfait pour la fin de notre quarantaine. Les pièces y sont grandes et lumineuses, et le parc est immense. De quoi se donner un peu d'espace… »

« Pourquoi ta mère et toi n'y habitez plus ? »

Je soupirai. Elle avait un don pour mettre le doigt là où ça clochait.

« Disons qu'il n'est pas rattaché qu'à des souvenirs heureux. », avouai-je avec un sourire tordu.

« Pourquoi vouloir y retourner dans ce cas ? »

« Je commence _vraiment_ à tourner en rond ici. De plus, tu ne l'as pas remarqué, mais une dizaine de journalistes fait le pied de grue devant cette fenêtre et se précipite sur moi dès que je l'ouvre. Je ne serais pas contre un peu de calme. Le Manoir est entouré de sorts de protection innombrables. Nous serons tranquilles là-bas. »

Elle se mordilla les lèvres quelques secondes, cherchant de nouveaux arguments, avant de finalement lâcher du bout des lèvres :

« D'accord. »

« D'accord ? », répétai-je, incrédule qu'elle cède si facilement. Je m'étais attendu à des heures et des heures de négociations.

« D'accord. », répéta-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

.

.

J'atterris sans encombre devant les grilles du manoir, Maylen entre mes bras. L'atterrissage fut plus violemment ressenti par elle que par moi, et elle cria lorsque ses pieds heurtèrent le sol sans douceur. Je resserrai mon bras sur sa taille. Je voulais attendre quelques jours avant de la faire transplaner, mais elle avait insisté pour partir immédiatement. Je n'aurais pas dû l'écouter.

Je frissonnai sous le froid piquant de cette mi-décembre, contraste brutal avec mon appartement surchauffé. Mes yeux se posèrent sur Maylen, prise de tremblements. Malgré qu'elle soit étroitement enroulée dans mon manteau le plus chaud. Je vis que ses lèvres avaient déjà viré au violet. J'avançai rapidement vers les grilles noires et rouillées. Le manoir était protégé par toutes sortes de sortilèges, plus ou moins légaux. La plupart relevant de la magie noire. Jetés par les plus puissants Mangemorts au cours de la guerre, Voldemort y compris. Aucun n'avait été levé depuis. Et c'était aussi bien.

La solution à tout ces sorts compliqués et dangereux était d'une simplicité extrême : la magie primitive. Je savais comment y pénétrer. Je l'avais fait des centaines de fois. C'était mon manoir.

Je sortis ma baguette et m'entaillai le doigt. Maylen poussa un petit cri mais je n'y prêtai pas attention. J'avançai vers les grilles et portai mon doigt ensanglanté sur celle du milieu. Le sang laissa une traînée invisible sur le fer rouillé. Je lançai un sort de guérison à mon doigt et jetai un Alohomora sur la grille. Elle se déverrouilla dans un bruit sinistre. Je saisis Maylen par la taille et, la portant à moitié, avançait rapidement dans l'allée boueuse, refermant la grille d'un coup de pied. Elle claqua dans un bruit métallique.

« Tu es censé te couper le doigt à chaque fois que tu rentres ici ? », articula Maylen entre deux claquements de dents, visiblement interloquée.

« Il faut croire, oui. », répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

L'allée principale ne m'avait jamais paru aussi longue. Je jetai un deuxième Alohomora sur la porte d'entrée en chêne massif et me précipitai à l'intérieur, entraînant Maylen vers le salon. Les meubles y étaient recouverts de housses blanches maculées de poussière. J'allumai un feu dans la cheminée d'un coup de baguette et fit asseoir Maylen sur le fauteuil le plus proche. Un nuage de poussière s'en éleva lorsqu'elle s'y laissa tomber. Elle éternua trois fois de suite, et je poussai son fauteuil vers la cheminée et le feu qui y grondait. Je frottai ses épaules sans ménagement jusqu'à sentir ses tremblements se tarir.

« Tu vas me faire visiter ? », demanda-t-elle en laissant courir son regard sur la pièce. Impressionnée.

« Dès que toutes les pièces seront à une température correcte. En attendant, tu ne bouges pas d'ici. »

Elle me jeta un regard contrarié.

« Et ce n'est pas négociable. », rajoutai-je d'un ton ferme.

Elle se renfrogna et se recroquevilla dans le fauteuil poussiéreux.

Je fis apparaître un parchemin et y griffonnai une lettre pour Blaise. J'étais coincé ici et je me sentais totalement impuissant. J'avais besoin d'aide. Je le priai de me trouver un elfe de maison dans les plus brefs délais. Par Salazard, j'avais peine à croire que j'allais _payer_ un elfe ! J'entendais presque Granger ricaner et jubiler derrière moi.

Je jetai un sort par la fenêtre et mon hibou arriva aussitôt, je lui confiai le parchemin et le regardai s'éloigner dans un hululement. Je jetai un œil à Maylen qui venait de s'assoupir et soupirai. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que Blaise ne soit pas défoncé trois jours d'affilée.

.

.

Il ne le fut pas. A peine deux petites heures après avoir fait partir mon hibou, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Stridente. Je sursautai et Maylen gémit, tirée brutalement de son sommeil. Je lui fis signe de pas bouger et allai ouvrir la porte. Un elfe de maison se tenait sur le seuil et m'observait de ses yeux globuleux et larmoyants.

« Monsieur Zabini m'envoie, Maître. », lâcha-t-il d'une voix nasillarde et haut perchée qui me fit instantanément grimacer. « Je suis Naouka. »

Je m'effaçai pour le laisser passer et refermai la porte derrière lui.

« Je voudrais que tu commences par chauffer cette maison, ensuite tu verras si tu peux la nettoyer un peu... », ordonnai-je.

« Bien, Maître. »

Il me dépassa d'un pas traînant et disparut dans le corridor sombre. Je retournai auprès de Maylen qui s'étirait paresseusement dans son fauteuil. Son tee-shirt se souleva à peine, découvrant une parcelle de son ventre immaculé. Je déglutis péniblement. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de sa sensualité. Elle m'adressa un regard interrogateur.

« Qui était-ce ? », s'enquit-elle.

« L'elfe de maison que je viens d'engager. »

« Drago ! », lança-t-elle sur un ton de reproche.

« Maylen, il faut que tu arrêtes de te soucier de cet argent que tu es censée nous devoir. Et franchement, tu n'as pas la moindre idée de l'immensité de ce manoir. Je n'ai aucune envie de le remettre en état, moi-même ! Et puis il nous faut quelqu'un pour nous faire à manger. Je ne peux plus rien avaler qui vienne de chez _Twins_ ! »

« Je peux très bien faire à manger. », assura-telle.

« Non, parce que j'ai besoin que tu me tiennes compagnie. »

« Je peux très bien cuisiner tout en te tenant compagnie ! », riposta-t-elle.

Merlin, elle avait toujours réponse à tout !

« Maylen, je ne t'ai pas emmené avec moi pour que tu me fasses à manger. Tu es une invitée, ici ! Tu dois juste te reposer et te distraire. »

« Je n'ai pas fait çà depuis mon adolescence. », souffla-t-elle.

« Je sais. », soupirai-je.

« Je ne sais même pas si je me souviendrais comment faire ! »

« Alors je te montrerais. », murmurai-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés.

Elle me sourit et dans un geste spontané, saisit ma main. Je la recouvris de la mienne et m'amusait comme à chaque fois de la voir disparaître entre mes doigts. Délicate et minuscule. Lorsque ses doigts commencèrent à se réchauffer, je fis apparaître un jeu d'échecs sorciers.

« Et si, avant la visite de mon manoir, tu acceptais de me laisser au moins une chance de gagner à ce fichu jeu. »

Elle rigola doucement et dégagea sa main. Pour le coup, ce fut la mienne qui me parut glacée.

Et je me délectai de son air concentré. De ses sourcils qui, en se fronçant, faisaient apparaître une légère ride sur son front. De l'éclat de ses yeux lorsqu'elle trouvait une solution. De la façon dont elle repoussait ses boucles brunes dans son dos d'un simple mouvement de tête. De la délicatesse de ses mains qui déplaçaient les pièces de bois sur l'échiquier. Et surtout, de son rire triomphant lorsqu'elle gagna. Parce qu'évidemment, elle gagna. Comme toutes les autres fois. J'avais été bien trop absorbé à l'observer pour réfléchir un tant soit peu à ma tactique. Je pris une moue boudeuse, et elle redoubla ses rires, ravie.

« Drago, je suis nulle aux échecs ! », s'exclama-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire. « Comment peux-tu être encore plus mauvais que moi ? »

« Je n'ai jamais été mauvais aux échecs. », rétorquai-je, faussement vexé.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que je gagne toujours ? Ne me dis pas que tu me laisses gagner ? », demanda-t-elle avec un air suspicieux.

Je souris à cette remarque enfantine.

« Non. »

« Alors pourquoi perds-tu à chaque fois ? »

« Disons que je suis distrait... »

Je savais qu'elle ne se contenterait certainement pas de cette réponse et je m'en amusais.

« Distrait ? Par quoi ? Que ce soit ici ou dans ton appartement, je ne vois pas ce qui aurait pu te distraire. »

« Vraiment ? », insistai-je, en la couvant d'un regard brûlant.

J'approchai mon visage du sien, plongeant dans son regard. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Troublée. Je m'approchai encore. Elle se tendit. J'étais si près que je pouvais voir mon reflet dans ses yeux brillants et sentir son souffle haché balayer mon visage. Son regard exprimait une crainte diffuse. Comme à chaque fois que je l'approchais d'un peu trop près. Je me détournai de son visage et plongeai vers sa gorge. Attiré par son cou frêle, j'y posai mes lèvres un instant, goûtant la saveur délicieuse de sa peau. Enivrante.

« Tu es vraiment sûre de ne pas savoir _qui _me distrait à ce point durant nos parties d'échecs ? », murmurai-je tout contre son oreille.

« Je… », commença-t-elle.

Je saisis son lobe d'oreille entre mes lèvres, le mordillant doucement. Son souffle se coupa et ses mains agrippèrent mes épaules.

« Drago… », laissa-t-elle échapper dans un souffle rauque.

Ses mains se crispèrent sur mes épaules alors que je descendais dans son cou. Par Salazard, c'était à la fois la caresse la plus chaste et la plus sensuelle que j'avais prodigué à une femme. Elle était là, entre mes bras, si fragile et si douce. Mon souffle se hacha à son tour.

« Maître Malefoy, le manoir est chauffé et Naouka a enlevé la plus grande partie de la poussière. »

La voix stridente de l'elfe brisa la magie de l'instant. Les bras de Maylen se détachèrent de moi et glissèrent de mes épaules. Je me redressai en retenant un grognement de frustration.

Je détestais les elfes de maison. Depuis toujours.

Maylen avait les paupières closes et tentait de reprendre un souffle normal, lèvres pincées. J'effleurai sa joue rosie. Elle était sublime. Elle ouvrit immédiatement les yeux, et évita mon regard.

« Drago…Je.. », bredouilla-t-elle.

« Allez, viens… », fis-je en me levant.

Elle parut soulagée et se redressa, m'emboîtant le pas pour une visite que je redoutais malgré moi. Comme je le lui avais dit, cet endroit n'était pas rempli de bons souvenirs. Loin de là. Ma mère aurait sans doute confirmé. Ce lieu était rattaché aux heures les plus sombres de nos vies. A ce passé que nous cherchions tous à fuir. Désespérément.

Revenir ici était étrange. En cet endroit qui avait un temps servi de QG à l'Armée Noire. Dépourvu à présent de toute sa splendeur d'antan.

Plus de Mangemorts dans les couloirs. Tels des ombres terrifiantes. Plus de Lucius Malefoy se pavanant fièrement au milieu de son salon. Plus de Bellatrix aux rires rauques et à la démarche folle. Plus de hurlements en provenance des sous-sols. Plus d'elfes de maison en quête du moindre grain de poussière. Plus de Nagini, dont le corps froid glissait silencieusement sur le parquet, accompagné du rire glacé de son maître.

Tout cela, c'était étrange. Je n'avais quasiment connu cet endroit qu'ainsi. C'était étrange de le voir différemment aujourd'hui. Poussiéreux et silencieux. Avec un seul elfe de maison. Et Maylen, si pure, au milieu du grand corridor. Sa seule présence semblant réchauffer le manoir sombre et froid. Comme si elle l'éclairait de sa propre lumière.

Elle me précédait de quelques pas et, voyant que je ne la suivais pas, elle se retourna pour m'interroger du regard. Je lui souris et, lui saisissant la main, la guidai à travers le dédale des couloirs sombres. L'elfe avait été efficace, tout était propre.

Je lui montrai la salle de réception, immense. Son lustre de cristal, son carrelage immaculé et brillant, son plafond représentant un faux ciel, à l'image de celui de la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Je me remémorai les innombrables réceptions qui s'étaient tenues ici. Combien de fois les Mangemorts les plus haut placés s'étaient-ils réunis autour de cette table, pour un festin majestueux ? Les mets les plus délicieux, les robes les plus sublimes, les musiciens les plus en vogue avaient circulé ici. Je me voyais encore faire valser Pansy sur ce carrelage blanc. Dans ses plus belles robes. Je revoyais l'ondulation exacte de son corps lors de ses gracieux pas de danse. Le noir profond de ses cheveux et son nez retroussé. L'éclat éteint de ses yeux et son sourire triste. Comme si elle avait pu connaître l'avenir. Comme si elle avait su comment nous finirions. Tous.

J'entendais encore les rires gras de Crabbe et Goyle, et je revoyais les sourires complices de Blaise et Théo, alors que nous reluquions les plus belles femmes du monde sorcier. Je voyais encore le Lord Noir faire tournoyer Bellatrix, et mon père danser avec ma mère. Un frisson me parcourut et la pièce redevint froide et vide.

Maylen n'avait pas cherché à quitter ma main et posait son regard sur tout, l'air admiratif et perplexe. Je souris. Elle ne connaissait pas ce monde. Elle n'en faisait pas partie. Elle n'en avait jamais fait partie. Elle n'avait même pas idée que tout cela pouvait exister. Des pièces si somptueuses, des meubles si raffinés, des salles si grandes,…Je l'entraînai à nouveau dans le couloir et la conduisis vers les cuisines, où Naouka s'affairait. Une odeur délicieuse s'échappait des fourneaux et nous rebroussâmes aussitôt chemin, beaucoup trop tentés. Nous passâmes devant l'escalier menant à la cave. Maylen s'arrêta et je fus forcé d'en faire autant, évitant soigneusement le petit escalier du regard.

Comme un rappel de toutes les horreurs. Un passage direct vers l'enfer et les ténèbres. Mais les fantômes me rattrapèrent et mes oreilles bourdonnèrent de l'écho des hurlements passés. Accompagnés de gémissements. De supplications. Des rires des Mangemorts. De craquements d'os, de pleurs, et d'une puanteur que j'avais peu à peu appris à reconnaître. L'odeur de la mort. Putride. Fétide. Intolérable.

« Drago ? »

La voix de Maylen me tira de mes pensées macabres.

« Qu'y avait-il ici ? »

« C'est là que sont la plupart des mauvais souvenirs… », soufflai-je en l'entraînant plus loin.

Je lui montrai une quantité innombrables de chambres, toutes plus somptueuses les unes que les autres, avant d'arriver aux appartements de ma mère. Plus sobres. Elégants et lumineux. Maylen lâcha ma main et fit quelques pas sur les tapis moelleux ornant le carrelage glacial. Elle se tourna vers moi.

« C'est la chambre que je préfère ! », s'exclama-t-elle.

« C'était celle de ma mère… »

« Elle est magnifique… »

J'admirai ses joues rosies et son regard brillant d'admiration.

« Tu peux t'y installer si tu veux », proposai-je.

« J'aimerais beaucoup. », répondit-elle en faisant courir ses doigts fins sur les innombrables flacons de cristal de la coiffeuse. « Pas de mauvais souvenirs ici ? »

« Il faudrait demander à ma mère. Mais je ne crois pas. Je pense qu'elle a été heureuse ici. Elle était…à l'abri. »

« A l'abri de quoi ? »

« A l'abri de tout. »

Des cris. Des gémissements. Du danger. De mon père. Des convenances. Des ténèbres. Oui, je pense que ma mère y avait passé de bons moments. Peut-être les seuls de cette période où elle avait été heureuse. Et libre.

La chambre suivante était la mienne. Inchangée. Je souris en redécouvrant la décoration verte et argent, poussée à l'extrême.

« Les couleurs de Serpentard. », expliquai-je à Maylen.

J'avançai dans la chambre et en fis le tour. A nouveau, j'eus l'impression d'avoir fait un bond dans le passé. J'effleurai du bout des doigts les posters accrochés aux murs. La plupart représentaient des joueurs de Quidditch de l'équipe londonienne. Je ris doucement. La commode toujours bondée de fioles emplies des potions les plus folles, de Vifs d'Or désenchantés, et de vieux parchemins tâchés d'encre.

Le lit était toujours défait, comme la dernière fois que j'avais quitté cette chambre. Il me semblait y revoir le corps nu et endormi de Pansy entre les draps froissés. Entre nous, pas d'amour. Juste une amitié profonde et une tendresse extrême. Nous avions eu besoin de nous sentir vivants. Et au milieu de l'horreur qui nous entourait, au milieu de tous les actes répugnants que l'on nous forçait à faire, nous avions eu besoin de nous sentir humains. Pansy. Ces éclats de rire, sa peau d'albâtre, sa douceur, sa résignation, son ironie mordante. Elle était mon amie. Une des rares. Sûrement celle en qui j'avais le plus confiance. Probablement la seule femme que je n'avais pas seulement baisé, mais à qui j'avais fait l'amour.

« Ici aussi, il y a des mauvais souvenirs ? », demanda Maylen doucement.

Je souris.

« Non. Juste des fantômes du passé. Mais je m'y réinstallerai avec plaisir. »

A présent, je n'avais plus aucun prétexte de dormir avec elle. Je l'entraînai vers la petite pièce adjacente au salon où nous étions tout à l'heure. Un seul meuble, en son centre. Un piano. Blanc et lumineux.

« Tu joues ? », demanda Maylen, enchantée.

Je souris, emporté par son enthousiasme.

« Je jouais. », rectifiai-je.

« Ça ne s'oublie pas. », assura-t-elle. « Joue-moi un morceau. », fit-elle, faussement suppliante.

Je ris et m'installai au piano, alors qu'elle s'y accoudait. Mes doigts trouvèrent les notes sans difficulté et je jouai cet air que ma mère adorait. Je ne ratai qu'une ou deux notes et Maylen applaudit bruyamment lorsque j'eus fini. Radieuse.

« Le morceau préféré de ma mère… »

Elle contourna l'instrument et vint s'asseoir à mes côtés. Elle plongea son regard dans le mien et sourit tristement.

« Elle me manque aussi. », souffla-t-elle.

Comme toujours, elle avait vu juste. Je soupirai et passai ma main autour de sa taille, la serrant contre moi. Elle se raidit un instant avant de se détendre. Mon cœur rata un battement lorsque sa tête se posa sur mon épaule. Je sentis ses boucles folles me chatouiller le cou et je ne bougeai pas d'un millimètre, me délectant de cet instant, et de la magie qui l'accompagnait.

.

.

Je fixai l'assiette de Maylen, veillant attentivement à ce qu'elle en termine le contenu, alors que nous étions tous deux attablés à l'immense table du salon. Un coup frappé à la fenêtre la fit sursauter. Je me levai pour ouvrir à l'hibou qui toquait au carreau avec insistance. Immédiatement, je reconnus la chouette de ma mère. Je saisis l'enveloppe fixée à sa patte et elle rebroussa chemin, non sans m'avoir gratifié auparavant d'un coup de bec acéré. Je grognai. Je détestais cette chouette.

Je tournai distraitement l'enveloppe froissée entre mes doigts. Un instant, je fus tenté de la lui cacher. Avant de me raviser en croisant son regard clair. Je lui tendis l'enveloppe, grimaçant en la voyant pâlir dangereusement. L'adresse était écrite à l'encre verte, hésitante et hachée. C'était l'écriture d'un enfant.

Je m'assis près d'elle tandis qu'elle la décachetait de ses doigts tremblants. A l'intérieur, une simple photo. Je vis ses paupières papillonner, sans parvenir cette fois à retenir ses larmes, qui roulèrent sur ses joues pâles. Elle posa la photo sur la table et fixa le mur d'un œil vide. Sur le cliché, Luka courait après son Vif d'Or, sur une plage de sable clair illuminée par le soleil. Je soupirai.

Contre ce manque, j'étais totalement impuissant. Je serrai les poings en voyant ses larmes maculer son visage, toujours plus abondantes. Silencieuses. Le meilleur remède à la douleur était sans doute la distraction. Je grimaçai. Je n'étais pas vraiment doué pour çà.

« Maylen… », appelai-je doucement.

Aucune réaction.

« T'ai-je déjà parlé de Poudlard ? », insistai-je, dans une médiocre tentative pour la sortir de sa torpeur.

Après une minute, elle secoua la tête. Je souris légèrement. Et je lui racontai Poudlard. Son parc, son lac, ses professeurs. Albus Dumbledore, Severus Rogue, Minerva Mcgonagall. Harry Potter. La Cabane Hurlante, Préaulard, la Salle sur Demande, Serpentard & Gryffondor. Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Théodore Nott. Peeves, Rusard, Miss Teigne,…

Ses larmes se tarirent et ses yeux se fixèrent sur moi. Curieux. Intrigués. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent doucement en un petit sourire. Ses joues humides séchèrent.

Et je lui racontai la Grande Salle et son plafond magique, les bals de Noël, le Tournoi des 3 Sorciers, la Forêt Interdite, les centaures. Les escaliers ensorcelés, les passages secrets, la bière-au-beurre des Trois Balais, les dortoirs et l'infirmerie, la tour d'astronomie,…Captivant son attention, tandis qu'elle captivait la mienne.

Je ne sais combien de temps je parlai mais j'aurais pu continuer encore des heures. Pour voir son sourire s'agrandir, encore et encore. Pour observer ses yeux s'écarquiller. Ses cheveux bruns voleter doucement autour de son visage à chacun de ses mouvements. Ses fossettes se creuser délicatement dans ses joues.

Je m'interrompis tout à coup, frappé par un détail :

« Où as-tu étudié la magie ? Il n'y a pas d'école en Irlande. »

« Exact. Mais seul mon père était irlandais. Ma mère était française. », avoua-t-elle dans un sourire.

« A Beauxbâtons ? »

« A Beauxbâtons. », confirma-t-elle.

Un petit sourire en coin étira mes lèvres, taquin.

« Merlin, je t'imagine tellement bien dans ce magnifique uniforme bleu. », susurrai-je, rêveur.

Elle vira aussitôt à l'écarlate. Je m'en délectai. J'adorais la faire rougir.

« Comment était-ce ? », insistai-je, curieux.

« Très différent du Poudlard que tu décris. »

Et sous mon regard insistant, elle me raconta à son tour. Beauxbâtons, Olympe Maxime, les cours stricts, les professeurs, son île, ses étangs, sa chaleur, ses étés indiens, ses cigales, ses plages, son charme tout méditerranéen,…

J'aurais pu me saouler de ses paroles jusqu'à épuisement. Mais elle tomba la première, s'interrompant dans un bâillement discret. Je ris doucement.

« Je suis épuisée. », grommela-t-elle.

Je me levai et l'accompagnai à l'étage. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit de ma mère, rebondissant sur le matelas confortable et soupirant d'aise. Déjà, ses yeux se fermaient. Je soulevai ses jambes et la glissai sous les draps. Elle grogna mais avait déjà sombré dans un sommeil profond.

Je descendis aux cuisines, me servant un verre de Whisky Pur Feu, et allai m'installer dans la bibliothèque. Je saisis le premier livre qui me passa sous la main et me calai dans un des nombreux fauteuils de la pièce. Je feuilletai distraitement le livre, « _Les noms célèbres du monde magique contemporain_ » avant de rapidement m'assoupir.

Je fus réveillé par des cris. Ses cris. Je me levai d'un bond, dégainant ma baguette. Les vieux réflexes étaient tenaces. Je sortis en trombe de la bibliothèque et grimpai les escaliers quatre à quatre, ma baguette devant moi, dans une position défensive familière. Je déboulai dans la chambre en poussant la porte d'un coup d'épaule. J'embrassai la pièce du regard et abaissai ma baguette. Maylen était encore endormie. Elle se débattait en hurlant contre les ennemis imaginaires de son cauchemar.

Son visage était crispé de terreur, tandis que son corps mince était secoué de sanglots incontrôlés. Sa respiration se faisait sifflante tandis que ses bras brassaient l'air en des gestes désordonnés. Ses cris me tordirent le ventre. Je grimpai sur le lit et l'appelai doucement. Sans succès. Un nouveau cri de douleur pure me fit tressaillir. Je la saisis par les épaules et la secouai sans ménagement.

« Maylen ! Maylen ! »

Ses yeux gris s'ouvrirent sur un regard terrifié. Je frissonnai.

« Maylen ! Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ! »

« Ils étaient là ! Ils étaient tous là ! Je… », lâcha-t-elle d'une voix hachée, tout en jetant des regards furtifs autour d'elle.

Je la secouai doucement par les épaules et elle parvint à fixer son regard apeuré sur moi.

« Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ! Tout va bien ! », fis-je d'une voix calme. Rassurante.

Elle parut reprendre peu à peu ses esprits et ses yeux s'emplirent lentement de larmes qui dévalèrent ses joues délicates. Je m'appliquai à les sécher une par une. Je sentis ses mains se poser sur mes épaules.

« Drago ? », chuchota-t-elle, comme si elle s'apercevait à peine de ma présence.

« Je suis là. »

Elle poussa un long soupir et je sentis son corps se détendre contre moi. Ses bras se serrèrent autour de ma nuque, me coupant le souffle, mais je ne la repoussai pas. Elle se laissa retomber en arrière, m'entraînant avec elle. Je retombai sur elle sans douceur et l'écrasai de mon corps. Je voulus me dégager mais je sentis ses jambes se nouer fermement autour de ma taille. Je me figeai n'osant plus bouger d'un millimètre. Troublé malgré moi par cette nouvelle intimité. Sentir ce corps si proche du mien. Ce corps fragile mais tant désiré.

« Reste là. », murmura-t-elle, me serrant un peu plus contre elle.

« Maylen, je vais t'écraser. », rétorquai-je faiblement.

« Reste-là.», répéta-t-elle.

J'allais à nouveau protester lorsque je sentis ses lèvres se poser contre la peau fine de mon cou. J'en eus la respiration coupée. C'était la première fois. La première fois que c'était elle qui me touchait. Spontanément. Et c'était purement divin. J'aurais tout donné pour un moment pareil. Elle fit glisser ses mains le long de mon dos pour finalement les glisser sous ma chemise et les poser sagement contre ma peau.

« Dray… », souffla-t-elle.

Merlin ! Ce son était sans aucun doute le plus érotique qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre. J'enfouis ma tête dans ses cheveux, respirant leur délicieuse odeur. Sa joue était encore humide mais brûlante contre la mienne. Il faisait trop sombre mais je savais qu'elle rougissait furieusement. Je souris. Je glissai mes mains sous son tee-shirt et m'arrêtai juste à la naissance de ses seins, me délectant des frissons que je faisais naître sur sa peau. Par centaines.

« S'il te plaît, reste-là. »

Ses paroles avaient un double sens et je le savais. Je ne bougeai pas.

« Je reste là. », soufflai-je contre son oreille. « Je reste avec toi. »

Je descendis légèrement ma main et caressai sa hanche. Doucement. Sa respiration se fit plus légère et elle sombra dans un sommeil profond. La serrant contre moi, je dénouai ses jambes de mes hanches et roulai sur le côté avec elle. Son visage était toujours contre mon cou et je pouvais sentir chacune de ses expirations me chatouiller. Bercé par le rythme de ses doux souffles contre ma peau, je ne tardai pas à m'endormir à mon tour.

.

.

Ce fut Maylen qui me réveilla le lendemain matin, en essayant de se libérer de mon étreinte. Je resserrai mes bras autour d'elle, l'en empêchant. J'ouvris les yeux. Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, les sourcils froncés, un air contrarié sur le visage.

« Reste là. », soufflai-je à mon tour.

Elle se figea aussitôt. Je raffermis ma prise sur sa taille et plongeai mes lèvres dans son cou. Merlin ! J'adorais çà. Embrasser sa peau fine. En sentir le goût délicatement sucré. Ressentir les frissons qui la parcouraient immédiatement. Sentir sous mes lèvres le pouls de sa carotide s'accélérer. Entendre son souffle se hacher.

Ma main s'égara sous son tee-shirt et comme quelques heures plus tôt, je m'arrêtai juste à la naissance de ses seins. Son souffle se coupa un instant, avant de reprendre son court. Saccadé. J'hésitai un instant, avant de promener doucement mon index le long de la base de son sein. Elle frissonna violemment et une de ses mains vint se poser sur ma nuque où elle se crispa. Mon propre souffle commençait à m'échapper lorsque je remontai ma main et englobai doucement son sein. Il était doux et ferme. J'en effleurai le mamelon dressé de désir.

« Dray… », gémit-elle d'une voix rauque, sa main se crispant un peu plus dans mes cheveux.

Je tentai vaguement de reprendre mes esprits. Cette fille n'avait pas la moindre idée sa sensualité et de son pouvoir sur moi. Ce gémissement. Par Salazard tout puissant ! Je continuai à caresser doucement son sein. Elle se cambra et ses hanches cognèrent les miennes. Cette fois, c'est moi qui laissai échapper un gémissement. La sensation de son corps contre mon sexe qui commençait à durcir dangereusement, c'était trop. Il fallait que je ralentisse les choses avant d'aller trop loin. Beaucoup trop loin.

Je retirai ma main et me redressai légèrement. La vue de Maylen, complètement abandonnée dans mes bras, me coupa le souffle. Ses cheveux indisciplinés encadraient son visage de leurs boucles folles qui s'illuminèrent de reflets fauves lorsque la lumière du petit matin vint les caresser. Son regard gris était voilé de désir, et ses joues avaient pris une délicieuse teinte rosée. Sa bouche à peine entrouverte laissait échapper son souffle court qui venait mourir contre ma peau. J'embrassai délicatement sa gorge.

« Tu es magnifique. », soufflai-je contre sa peau.

Je fis glisser mes doigts le long de son ventre et les posai sur ses fesses, la calant un peu plus contre moi. Elle se tendit à nouveau puis se relâcha en voyant que je ne bougerai plus. Je serais resté ainsi pour l'éternité. A sentir son corps contre le mien. Percevoir chacun de ses mouvements, chacun de ses battements de cœur, chacune de ses respirations. Sentir son souffle sur mon visage et ses cheveux me chatouiller la joue. Je serai resté ainsi pour l'éternité. Sans aucun problème.

« Tout çà… », chuchota-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes. « Tout ça, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. », répondis-je sincèrement.

Je n'en savais foutrement rien. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. Je ne savais pas si c'était bien ou mal, ni si çà me mènerait quelque part. Maylen m'avait fasciné dès le premier instant. Elle m'attirait. Dangereusement. Je la désirais comme j'avais désiré peu de femmes. Peut-être aucune. Au point de la respecter. De me caler sur son rythme. Une autre, je l'aurais déjà baisé. Mais pas elle. Pas elle. Elle était autre. Elle était différente. A tel point parfois que je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire. Elle me faisait toucher du doigt un bonheur auquel je ne pensais pas avoir droit et auquel je ne voulais pas croire. Parce que je n'y avais jamais eu droit et que je n'y avais jamais cru. Parce que personne ne m'avait fait y croire. Jamais.

« C'est…nouveau pour moi. », articulai-je doucement. Difficilement.

« C'est nouveau pour moi aussi. », répondit-elle dans un murmure.

Je souris et lui caressai les cheveux, fourrageant avec délices dans ses boucles emmêlées au parfum de framboise.

.

.

Installé sur le canapé avec mon café, je me saisis du journal. Comme chaque matin, Maylen vint s'asseoir à mes côtés, lisant les nouvelles par-dessus mon épaule, tout en mâchonnant un croissant. J'aimais cette routine confortable qui s'était créée entre nous. Souvent, il n'y avait même pas besoin de mots. Il n'y en avait jamais eu besoin.

La première page de la Gazette du Sorcier montrait les illuminations de Noël du Chemin de Traverse. Je souris malgré moi. Ses illuminations, chaque année un peu plus féeriques, me rappelaient des moments oubliés de mon enfance. Légère et insouciante.

« Ma mère y aura sûrement emmené Luka. », lançai-je à Maylen, devinant ses pensées.

Elle me sourit.

« Il adore çà ! Et moi aussi… », soupira-t-elle.

« Nous irons tout les trois, l'année prochaine. », assurai-je.

Elle haussa les sourcils, en me lançant un regard perplexe. A nouveau, je devinai ses pensées. Maylen ne comprenait pas que je puisse m'intéresser à elle. Elle pensait n'être qu'un passe-temps pour cette quarantaine. Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait pas à quel point elle m'était devenue indispensable. Elle ne savait pas à quel point ma vie était lugubre avant qu'elle et sa lumière n'y rentre. Elle ne savait pas que de nous deux, c'est elle qui s'éloignerait la première, effrayée par mes ténèbres.

Je secouai la tête, revenant au présent. Pris d'une soudaine inspiration.

« Pourquoi ne pas faire nos propres décorations ? Naouka peut aller nous chercher tout ce dont nous aurons besoin… »

Le regard de Maylen s'illumina et un immense sourire apparut sur son visage, creusant sa fossette. Je me délectai de cette vision. Elle me parut si pleine de joie enfantine à cet instant, qu'elle parvint à m'en communiquer un peu. De cette joie pure dont j'avais épuisé les ressources depuis bien longtemps.

.

.

Attentif, je surveillai chacun des mouvements de Maylen. Lui faisant passer boules lumineuses et guirlandes ensorcelées, tandis qu'elle oscillait dangereusement sur son escabeau, penchée vers l'immense sapin de Noël.

Je passai l'après-midi à lui faire déplacer une guirlande ou une boule que je déclarais mal positionnées, juste pour le plaisir de la voir froncer les sourcils, remonter sur l'échelle et tout replacer avec le même enthousiasme. Intact et débordant.

Enfin, elle descendit de l'échelle une bonne fois pour toutes, un air satisfait sur le visage, et nous reculâmes de quelques pas pour admirer le résultat. Je fis disparaître l'escabeau d'un coup de baguette et fit léviter l'étoile jusqu'à la cime du sapin. Aussitôt, tous les sortilèges et les enchantements se libérèrent et le sapin de Noël se mit à briller de mille feux. Féerique. Je souris bêtement, n'arrivant pas à me souvenir du dernier sapin de Noël que j'avais ainsi contemplé. Tout n'était que lumières, douces étincelles, paillettes et couleurs enchanteresses.

Je sentis la main de Maylen se glisser dans la mienne Si petite. Je tournai la tête vers elle. Elle me regardait de ses grands yeux gris. Alors que les lumières du sapin se reflétaient sur son visage, l'illuminant de mille couleurs vives, elle ne m'avait jamais parut aussi belle. Sans réfléchir, je me penchai vers ses lèvres et les embrassai doucement. Je mordillai sa lèvre inférieure tout en caressant sa joue de ma main libre, alors que l'autre s'entrelaçait à la sienne. Ses lèvres étaient délicieuses. Elle les entrouvrit légèrement. Nos langues s'effleurèrent à peine, et je me redressai doucement.

Incapable de la quitter des yeux, alors que son regard clair s'accrochait au mien.

Sans aucun doute possible, c'était le meilleur baiser de mon existence.

.

* * *

_Ahhhh, la Magie de Noël ! C'est tellement…magique !_

_Une pitite review ?_

_Biz & à bientôt._

_Temperance._


	11. Darkness's Hunter

**CHAPITRE 10**

_Darkness's Hunter

* * *

_

Je regardai ce sapin de Noël, illuminé, le cœur battant d'une excitation chaque année renouvelée. A l'identique.

J'aimais Noël. Et malgré toutes les épreuves, toutes les privations, toutes les souffrances, je m'étais toujours débrouillée pour le fêter. Même de la plus infime des manières. Noël était sacré. Car Noël était le souvenir. Le souvenir des Noëls passés en France, dans le chalet de mes grands-parents maternels. Les noëls irlandais au cœur des vertes collines alors enneigées. Les cheveux roux de mon père et ses grands éclats de rires. Ses discours politiques interminables avec mon grand-père maternel. La chaleur de l'âtre. Les sapins toujours plus lumineux. Les pulls atroces tricotés par ma grand-mère paternelle. La chaleur. La tendresse. L'amour. La famille. Noël était tout çà. Et tous ces souvenirs revivaient chaque année à cette même date. Intacts.

Drago fit léviter l'étoile dorée jusqu'à la cime de l'arbre. Tout ne fut alors que lumière et doux reflets. Je pus presque entendre le rire joyeux de mon père et la douce voix de ma mère. Presque. Et en observant ce sapin, la vérité me frappa de plein fouet. J'étais heureuse. Ni angoissée. Ni fiévreuse. Ni affamée. Ni tremblante. Pas nostalgique, ni découragée. Heureuse. Juste heureuse.

Je levai les yeux vers Drago et détaillai son profil parfait. Les lumières de l'arbre de Noël se reflétaient sur sa peau d'albâtre, le rendant presque irréel de beauté. Heureuse grâce à lui. _Il_ me rendait heureuse. Je savais que ce bonheur était suspendu dans le temps. Que sa durée serait aussi courte que la vie d'une étoile filante. Mais pour l'instant, il était là. Réel et enivrant. Drago me touchait, me caressait, me faisait rire. Tout çà n'était sûrement qu'un passe-temps pour lui. Mais je voulais me raccrocher à çà. Parce que c'était beau et pur. Parce que ma vie semblait s'illuminer au fur et à mesure que Drago y prenait de la place. Comme s'il était le chasseur de ténèbres.

Il l'avait dit lui-même, c'était nouveau. J'avais compris qu'il ne voulait pas s'engager. Mais c'était nouveau pour moi aussi. J'ignorais où çà allait me mener, et je savais que la route serait courte. Pourtant, je voulais voir ce qu'il y avait au bout.

Je regardai Drago et le trouvai si beau. Et il était là, près de moi. Il était toujours près de moi. Dans un élan incontrôlé, je glissai ma main glacée dans la sienne, toujours si chaude. Il tourna la tête vers moi, et m'observa à son tour. Son regard était indéchiffrable, comme toujours. Sa main serra la mienne, doucement. Doucement, toujours si doucement.

Je le vis se pencher vers moi, et je ne bougeai pas. Comme dans un rêve, un rêve magnifique, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je me retins de gémir de plaisir lorsqu'il mordilla ma lèvre inférieure avec précaution tout en caressant ma joue de son autre main. Mécaniquement, j'entrouvris les lèvres, et il glissa sa langue entre elles. Elle effleura la mienne et je retins mon souffle. Mais il se redressa, me laissant un sentiment de vide épouvantable.

Je frissonnai, et détournai le regard. Sa main glissa sous mon menton dans une caresse, m'obligeant à redresser la tête. Dans un clignement d'œil, je rencontrai son regard anthracite, subjuguée par sa profondeur. Il arborait ce sourire en coin que j'aimais tant. Je n'osai plus bouger.

Dans la pièce sombre, les lumières du sapin se reflétaient sur nos peaux, y jouant mille ballets lumineux et féeriques, y traçant des ombres aux contours imprécis et mystérieux. Parfois, même pour les sorciers, la magie venait d'ailleurs. Cet instant était purement magique. D'une magie lumineuse et pure, puissante et palpable. Il m'attira à lui et ses bras trouvèrent naturellement leur place sur mes hanches, alors que mon corps se moulait au sien. Parfaitement. Ma gorge se noua, l'évidence me frappant de plein fouet. Cet homme, je l'aimais. Il faisait vibrer mon corps. Mon âme. Mon cœur. J'avais été faite pour lui. Lui seul.

Qu'adviendrait-il de moi lorsqu'il me quitterait ? Trouverais-je à nouveau le courage ? La passion ? La foi ? La force de tout recommencer ? De me battre à nouveau ? Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux alors que mes mains s'agrippaient à son dos, le serrant un peu plus contre moi. Pour m'imprégner de son corps, de son odeur, de lui tout entier. Pour qu'au bout de cette route, il me reste au moins son souvenir. Indélébile.

Nous restâmes longtemps enlacés sous les lumières de l'arbre de Noël. Jusqu'à ce que la fatigue se fasse sentir. Jusqu'à ce qu'il m'entraîne sur le canapé et que nous nous y couchions. Entrelacés.

.

.  
.

Je me réveillai seule sur ce même canapé le lendemain matin. Un immense sentiment de vide et de détresse m'envahit aussitôt, m'écrasant littéralement. J'étais glacée jusqu'aux os. Je me redressai brusquement, dans un cri. Un appel au secours face aux ténèbres qui menaçaient.

« Drago ! »

Je regardai autour de moi, dans la pièce vide et froide, le cherchant frénétiquement du regard. Dans un besoin désespéré de sa présence. La panique m'envahit, et un gémissement m'échappa. Le noir m'envahissait, et le souffle commençait à me manquer alors que déjà, les rires gras et mauvais retentissaient dans mon esprit tourmenté.

« Maylen ! »

Sa voix douce. Chaude et grave. A elle seule, elle balaya les fantômes du passé. En un instant. Ma vision redevint nette, les contours de la pièce m'apparaissant, alors que les ruines d'un vieux cimetière disparaissaient lentement. Le souffle court, je retins un cri lorsque Drago posa sa main sur ma joue. Rassurante.

« Maylen ? Ca va ? »

Je déglutis péniblement, encore effrayée. Drago capta mon regard et ne le lâcha plus, ses yeux gris me réchauffant. Il m'attira à lui et je me laissai aller dans ses bras. Apaisée.

De longues minutes plus tard, prenant mon courage à deux mains, je montai prendre une douche. Cela faisait quelques jours que je n'avais plus besoin de Drago pour me laver. D'un côté, j'étais soulagée de recouvrer peu à peu ma totale autonomie, mais de l'autre, sa présence me manquait. J'aimais cette intimité étrange et forcée qui s'était alors tissée entre nous. Je soupirai en essayant de me détendre sous l'eau brûlante. Je m'en extirpai rapidement, enfilant un vieux peignoir de Cissy et me brossai rapidement les dents. Je sortis de la salle de bains humide et envahie de vapeur et m'affalai sur la chaise devant la coiffeuse. Le moindre effort m'épuisait et, même si je recouvrais mes forces de jours en jours, j'étais encore faible. Trop.

Je captai malgré moi mon reflet dans le grand miroir de la coiffeuse. Mon image m'arracha une moue. J'avais indéniablement meilleure mine. Mes joues n'étaient plus creuses et les cernes violets entourant mes yeux avaient disparu. Mes cheveux bruns cascadaient en boucles imprécises sur mes épaules, accentuant la pâleur de ma peau. Mes yeux m'apparurent trop grands, clairs et encore apeurés. Je les fermai douloureusement.

Le bonheur. Celui que j'avais ressenti la veille. Le bonheur n'était pas pour moi. Je levai une main tremblante et caressai tristement la petite cicatrice ornant ma nuque. A elle seule, elle résumait tout.

J'étais maudite. J'avais cru échapper à leur malédiction. Mais ils me poursuivaient, où que j'aille. Ils me rappelaient à l'ordre à chaque fois que la lumière prenait un peu trop de place dans ma vie, remettant une couche de ténèbres. Ils étaient là, toujours. Derrière moi. Autour de moi. Alors même qu'aujourd'hui, ils avaient tous disparu. Morts ou emprisonnés. Ils m'avaient marqué. Ils m'avaient marqué de leur malédiction. Je soupirai longuement.

Ma vie avait été brisée en mille éclats dont je n'arriverais jamais à rassembler les morceaux.

.

.

La sonnette de l'entrée résonna, stridente, me faisant sursauter. Je m'extirpai de ma lecture, refermant mon livre sèchement, et me levai en même temps que Drago. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ce dernier. Malgré ses efforts, il ne parvenait pas à dissimuler son impatience. Et je le comprenais. Je l'enviais même.

Il me fit signe de rester au salon et j'obéis en soupirant. Je me laissai retomber sur le canapé, rouvrant mon livre. Mais incapable de me replonger dans sa lecture pourtant passionnante. Drago quitta la pièce pour aller ouvrir au visiteur. A travers la grande baie vitrée, je jetai un regard distrait à ce dernier, patientant devant les grilles sombres du manoir. Sans l'avoir jamais vu, je savais de qui il s'agissait. Un médecin de Sainte Mangouste venant vérifier nos états de santé respectifs. Peut-être même lever l'isolement de Drago.

Je soupirai longuement, retenant un gémissement de dépit. Pour moi, ce serait sans doute plus long. Beaucoup plus long. J'étais encore souvent secouée de quintes de toux harassantes, preuve que je n'étais pas encore totalement guérie. Malgré toutes les potions atroces que j'avalais chaque jour sous l'œil vigilant de Drago.

Je fermai les yeux un instant, avant de me redresser en entendant les pas dans le couloir. Comme à Sainte Mangouste, le médicomage portait surblouse, masque et gants. Je soupirai de soulagement à ce dernier détail. Il me salua et j'eus un sourire forcé dans sa direction, avant qu'il ne s'approche de moi. Trop près. Je me raidis aussitôt. Pourtant docile, je le laissai me jeter plusieurs sorts afin d'évaluer mon état de santé, puis prendre mon pouls, me faire tousser, et ausculter ma bouche. Sans broncher. Mais le cœur battant à tout rompre et les muscles crispés. Enfin, il s'éloigna de moi et je respirai plus librement.

Il ausculta rapidement Drago, avant de lâcher son verdict.

« Bien, Mademoiselle, vous êtes en bonne voie de guérison. Un miracle au vu de votre état de santé déplorable lors de votre maladie. »

Drago grogna et je baissai les yeux.

« Cependant, comme vous vous en doutez, je ne peux pas encore lever votre isolement. D'autant plus que vous avez un enfant encore très jeune. Ce serait l'exposer à un risque inconsidéré. »

Je me tendis à ces mots.

« Vous devez donc faire preuve d'encore un peu de patience. Quant à vous, Monsieur Malefoy, nos potions préventives semblent avoir été efficaces, puisque vous ne montrez aucun signe de la maladie. Votre excellente condition physique y est sans doute aussi pour beaucoup. Dans ce cas, je suis en mesure de vous autoriser à sortir et à reprendre toutes vos activités antérieures, le Quidditch y compris. Tout en continuant bien sûr à prendre votre potion préventive, en plus de celle que je vous prescris à présent. »

Je me levai d'un bond, en même temps que Drago. Le sourire aux lèvres à cette nouvelle. Le médicomage prit congé et Drago le raccompagna. Lorsqu'il revint dans le petit salon, le même sourire étira nos lèvres.

« Je suis tellement contente pour toi. », murmurai-je, sincère.

« Tu seras bientôt guérie. », assura-t-il, percevant l'infime regret dans ma voix.

Mon sourire se fana aussitôt. Il fut près de moi en un instant, me serrant contre lui. J'enfouis mon visage dans sa chemise immaculée. Respirant profondément. M'enivrant de son odeur. Jusqu'à en avoir le tournis.

Enfin, j'osais formuler la requête qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis de longues minutes :

« Drago…Tu…Tu iras voir Luka ? »

Sa main vint jouer dans mes cheveux, agrippant mes boucles emmêlées.

« Bien sûr. », souffla-t-il, tout près de mon oreille.

.

.  
.

Perdue dans la contemplation du sapin illuminé, les yeux et l'esprit dans le vague, je ne l'entendis pas rentrer. Ce n'est que lorsque ses pas résonnèrent dans le couloir désert, si reconnaissables, que je réalisai sa présence.

Je me levai d'un bond. Trop vite. Je retombai aussitôt sur le canapé, prise de vertiges. Avant de me relever doucement. Plus prudemment. Il franchit le seuil et je me retins de le bombarder de questions. Ces questions qui me brûlaient les lèvres.

Drago s'affala dans le canapé et me sourit. Je me rassis à ses côtés. Mécaniquement, sa main vint jouer dans mes cheveux. Je frémis à ce contact devenu si familier.

« Il va bien. », fit-il. Avant même que je ne pose la question.

Je soupirai et, tremblante, me rapprochai de lui. Avide de détails. De nouvelles. De petites anecdotes. M'assurant que tout allait bien. M'assurant que mon fils allait bien. Croyant vainement que cela comblerait ce manque terrible qui me déchirait la poitrine. Un peu plus chaque jour. Atroce.

Luka me manquait. Douloureusement. Comme s'il avait été une partie de moi-même qu'on m'aurait amputé. Sans analgésiques. Ses boucles brunes et ses yeux scintillants. Ses joues veloutées. Son odeur enfantine. Délicieuse. Ses remarques puériles. Ses courses folles et ses éclats de rire interminables. Il me manquait.

Drago se plia volontiers à mon interrogatoire. Oui, Luka allait bien. Oui, il était en bonne santé. Non, il ne manquait de rien. Oui, il s'entendait toujours aussi bien avec Cissy. Oui, il comprenait très bien la situation. Non, il ne m'en voulait pas. Oui, il avait adoré la Cornouailles. Non, il n'avait toujours pas lâché son Vif d'Or. Oui, il…

Et à chaque réponse, à chaque détail, à chaque information supplémentaire, le trou dans ma poitrine s'élargissait, plus béant que jamais. Plus douloureux. Plus réel. Plus terrifiant. Plus insupportable.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux lorsque Drago sortit de sa poche un dessin maladroit et bariolé qu'il me tendit. Je serrai le morceau de papier froissé contre mon cœur meurtri, comme pour en empêcher les derniers fragments disloqués de s'échapper de ma poitrine.

Etouffée par les sanglots, je me blottis contre Drago, inspirant son odeur réconfortante. Me laissant peu à peu gagner par sa chaleur. Mes yeux saturés de larmes se fermèrent malgré moi, et je m'endormis, agrippant le dessin de mon fils entre mes doigts crispés.

.

.

La porte d'entrée se referma, me faisant frissonner. Je finis de mâchouiller mon croissant, sous le regard attentif de Naouka. Ce dernier me gavait de sucreries. J'avais parfois l'impression qu'il m'aimait bien. C'était difficile à savoir. Comme tous les elfes de maison, il était étrange. Mais je savais que s'il veillait ainsi sur moi, c'était sur ordre de Drago.

Drago qui s'était un peu éloigné ces derniers jours. Depuis la levée de son isolement. Il avait repris ses entraînements de Quidditch et était absent une longue partie de la journée. Parfois seulement l'après-midi. Mais immanquablement, il passait voir Luka et sa mère en rentrant. Revenant chargé de mille anecdotes. De dessins bariolés et de lettres interminables de Cissy.

Je soupirai. Luka me manquait tellement. Chaque jour un peu plus. Encore plus à présent que j'avais régulièrement de ses nouvelles.

Je reposai ma tasse vide sur la table de la cuisine, et me levai. Aussitôt talonnée de Naouka. Je savais que Drago lui avait demandé de veiller sur moi. Et même si sa présence pouvait parfois se révéler intrusive, elle me faisait me sentir moins seule dans cet immense manoir. Sombre et impressionnant.

Je passai devant la salle de réception sans m'y attarder. Je n'aimais pas cette pièce. Je la trouvais froide et impersonnelle. Trop grande. Trop blanche. Trop glaciale.

J'allai monter dans la chambre de Cissy lorsque le petit escalier menant au sous-sol attira mon attention. Je m'arrêtai, fixant le petit passage sombre. Les mots de Drago coururent dans mon esprit. _C'est là que sont la plupart des mauvais souvenirs_. Je me mordis la lèvre avant d'amorcer un pas vers l'escalier. Je cédai finalement à la curiosité et m'engouffrai dans le petit passage. Les marches étaient hautes et raides, mais peu nombreuses. J'allumai ma baguette éclairant un petit couloir étroit. Plusieurs pièces y étaient rattachées. Au fond, des grilles donnaient sur de petites cavités. Je frémis et fronçai le nez sous l'odeur âcre de moisissure qui flottait dans l'air.

L'endroit était lugubre. Plus encore que la salle de réception, et je fus parcourue d'un violent frisson. Un instant, des cris déchirants résonnèrent à mon esprit. Ces cris, je les connaissais. C'étaient les miens. J'inspirai profondément, et le silence revint. Pesant. Angoissant.

Soudain prise d'une vague de panique, je fis brusquement volte-face et remontai les escaliers quatre à quatre, comme poursuivie par un démon imaginaire, le cœur battant. Je me précipitai presque jusqu'au petit salon, sous le regard vitreux de Naouka. Là, je m'affalai sur le canapé, remontant la couverture sur moi. D'un coup de baguette, j'allumai la petite radio posée sur la table. Une musique entraînante s'en échappa aussitôt. Les lumières chaudes du sapin me réconfortèrent rapidement. Cependant, il se passa un long moment avant que je n'ose bouger.

_C'est là que sont la plupart des mauvais souvenirs_. Quels genres de souvenirs ? Que c'était-il donc passé ici pour que ni Drago ni sa mère n'y aient habité depuis des années ?

_Les mauvais souvenirs_…Le lieu en lui-même était déjà terrifiant. Malsain.

Finalement, ce fut Naouka qui me sortit de mes réflexions, me traînant jusqu'aux cuisines et me forçant à avaler sa soupe de légumes enrichie. Après quoi, je montai me coucher, m'affalant sur le matelas doux et moelleux du lit de Cissy.

Je me réveillai à peine en sentant Drago s'étendre à mes côtés, de longues heures plus tard. Assommée de fatigue, je me serrais contre lui, recherchant un peu de sa chaleur. Je soupirai d'aise lorsqu'il passa sa main autour de ma taille et me serra un peu plus contre son torse. Il rabattit la couverture sur nous, nous emmitouflant dedans. Une chaleur bienfaisante ne tarda pas en m'envahir toute entière et je sombrai à nouveau dans les limbes d'un sommeil apaisé.

.

.

Je refermai doucement le livre, encore envahie de son histoire, et me levai finalement, pour le ramener à la bibliothèque, dont l'infinité me donnait immanquablement le tournis. La lumière filtrant par la petite porte adjacente m'éblouit un instant. Je la poussai doucement, laissant pénétrer les rayons de soleil dans le couloir. Je me faufilai à l'intérieur et observai le grand piano blanc qui trônait fièrement au centre de la pièce. Illuminé de la lumière qui entrait de toute part par les immenses baies vitrées. Je n'avais pas remis les pieds ici depuis ma première visite du manoir avec Drago. Je m'approchai doucement de l'instrument et finis par m'asseoir sur le petit tabouret qui se trouvait juste devant.

J'hésitai de longues minutes avant de me décider à poser mes doigts sur une touche blanche. J'appuyai sur la touche qui s'enfonça doucement, accompagnée d'un son délicieux. J'enfonçai celle d'à côté, émettant un bruit à peine plus grave. Je recommençai l'opération jusqu'à atteindre le bout du clavier. Je me laissai envelopper par les derniers sons graves et chauds de cette dernière note, avec délice. J'aimais le son de cet instrument.

Lorsque les derniers échos disparurent dans les airs, le silence recouvrant à nouveau la salle, je reposai mes mains sur le clavier. J'appuyai sur les touches, au hasard cette fois. Créant une mélodie chaotique et hachée. Envoûtée par les sons mélodieux du piano.

Deux grandes mains se posèrent soudain sur les miennes et je sursautai violemment. Leurs pouces caressèrent doucement mes poignets et je soupirai aussitôt. Je levai la tête et croisai le regard anthracite de Drago. Ses mains bougèrent doucement sur les miennes, incitant mes doigts à appuyer sur telle ou telle touche, créant une mélodie douce, aérienne. Presque irréelle. Je le sentis se pencher derrière moi, sans que ses doigts ne s'arrêtent. Ses lèvres se posèrent contre ma clavicule, et j'appuyai un peu trop longtemps sur la touche, entachant la mélodie.

Je frémis lorsqu'il remonta vers mon cou et humai son odeur. Empreinte de savon frais. Une mèche de cheveux humides effleura ma joue et je soupirai, inclinant la tête pour lui donner un meilleur accès. Je le sentis sourire contre ma peau. Triomphant. Il remonta vers mon oreille et je me mordis la lèvre, retenant un gémissement. Lorsqu'il en mordilla le lobe, je ne pus cependant pas m'en empêcher. Et la mélodie déjà hachée s'enraya pour de bon. Ses mains quittèrent les miennes et saisirent mes hanches, presque brusquement. Il me fit pivoter sur le petit tabouret et je lui fis face, le souffle un instant coupé par sa beauté.

Il se pencha vers moi et je retins mon souffle. Lorsque ses lèvres me frôlèrent, j'inclinai la tête, tentant de les garder un peu plus contre les miennes. Avide. De ses baisers. Il sourit à nouveau. Ses mains remontèrent sur ma taille et il m'embrassa. Je retrouvai avec délice la douceur de ses baisers. Ses doigts agrippèrent ma nuque, me rapprochant de lui, tandis que sa langue quémandait l'accès à ma bouche. J'entrouvris les lèvres et sa main se crispa dans mes cheveux. Presque douloureusement. Sa langue vint caresser la mienne, et son souffle chaud m'envahit toute entière. Incandescent.

Sa main glissa sous ma chemise agrippant mon sein. Un cri résonna dans mon esprit. Surgit du plus profond de mon âme. Et j'eus un léger mouvement de recul. Instinctif. A peine perceptible. Mais bien réel. Mon coude heurta le clavier, créant une note grave qui nous fit tous les deux sursauter. Nous nous séparâmes aussitôt, haletants.

Le souffle court, j'étais incapable de détacher mon regard du sien, assombri. Lentement, un léger sourire étira ses lèvres fines. Tentatrices. De ce sourire en coin si charmeur. Irrésistible. Un frisson me parcourut.

« Des leçons s'imposent… », murmura-t-il d'une voix basse. « Tu joues atrocement mal. »

Je rougis aussitôt. Sa main vint jouer dans mes cheveux pour finalement s'égarer sur ma joue écarlate, en une caresse fugace. Je ne l'avais toujours pas quitté du regard. Lui non plus.

Tremblante, je portai une main à mes lèvres brulantes. Son sourire s'élargit.

Finalement, il s'assit près de moi, et posa ses mains sur le clavier. Il me jeta un coup d'œil.

« Leçon numéro un… », lança-t-il, enjoué. « Voilà qui va me changer des parties d'échecs ! »

J'ouvris la bouche pour protester mais les premières notes s'élevèrent dans les airs, au rythme de ses doigts. Je secouai doucement la tête et souris, fixant mon regard sur ses mains pâles.

.

.

Noël arrivait à grand pas, m'emplissant d'une nostalgie écrasante. Les anciens Noëls se mêlaient au plus récents. Les Noëls d'avant-guerre, et ceux d'après-guerre. Si différents, mais si semblables. Tous empreints d'une joie inoubliable. Les rires de mes parents se mélangeant dans mon esprit à ceux de Lucas. Son tout premier Noël défilant dans mon esprit qui en avait précisément gravé les détails.

Je soupirai en observant les clignotements ensorcelants du sapin de Noël qui faisaient cligner mes yeux fatigués. Je me laissais peu à peu emporter par le sommeil, ma tête glissant sur le rebord du canapé. Bien plus tard, Drago me poussa légèrement pour se glisser contre moi. Mécaniquement, je passai mon bras et ma jambe autour de lui. Il grogna et je sentis sa main fraîche se faufiler sous mon pull, pour se poser entre mes omoplates. Elle y traça quelques cercles avant de s'immobiliser. Je souris. J'aimais cette routine qui s'installait entre nous. Elle était chaude et sécurisante. J'aurais voulu qu'elle dure toujours Mon front trouva naturellement sa place contre son torse et je me rendormis aussitôt.

Une luminosité inhabituelle me réveilla le lendemain matin. Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux avant de parvenir à les ouvrir. Encore une fois, je vis que je m'étais endormie dans le salon. Drago m'enserrait de ses bras, dans un équilibre précaire entre moi et le bord du canapé, mais dormait toujours paisiblement. J'aimais le regarder dormir. Il semblait apaisé. Loin de ces mauvais souvenirs qui semblaient le hanter sans arrêt. Et puis, il était si beau. Je pouvais le contempler à loisir sans risquer de me faire surprendre par son regard interrogateur ou moqueur. J'observai son visage angélique de longues minutes, certaine de ne pouvoir jamais me lasser de ses traits parfaits. Je comptai ses respirations régulières et paisibles, calant mes souffles sur les siens.

Mais la délicieuse odeur provenant des cuisines et du petit déjeuner que Naouka était en train de concocter eut raison de ma contemplation. Mon ventre gargouilla bruyamment, et je cherchai le moyen de m'extirper de l'étreinte de fer de Drago sans pour autant le réveiller. Je me tortillai doucement contre le dossier du canapé et au bout de multiples contorsions, parvint enfin à me mettre debout sans avoir dérangé son sommeil. J'allais me diriger vers les cuisines, suivant le filet olfactif qui parvenait jusqu'à moi, me dilatant les narines et me faisant saliver, mais la luminosité qui passait par l'immense baie vitrée de la pièce attira mon attention. Je m'approchai de la vitre et mes yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. J'oubliai aussitôt mon appétit matinal, envahie de souvenirs fabuleux que le paysage devant moi faisait resurgir.

L'immense parc du manoir Malefoy était recouvert d'une épaisse pellicule blanche, parfaite réplique du ciel laiteux et bas, dont s'échappaient de délicats éclats de glace. Les flocons de neige virevoltaient, semblant exécuter un ballet féérique connu d'eux seuls, dissimulant les recoins du paysage que j'avais appris à connaître. A présent, j'aurais été bien incapable de me diriger dans l'immensité du parc. Je me retournai d'un bloc, mon regard se posant sur Drago, encore endormi, sentant poindre en moi une excitation toute puérile.

Je me jetai presque sur lui et secouai son épaule sans douceur. Seul un grognement réprobateur me répondit.

« Drago ? », insistai-je, décidée.

Des mots incompréhensibles lui échappèrent avant qu'il n'entrouvre les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt, un gémissement s'échappant de ses lèvres. Je l'appelai à nouveau, mon enthousiasme pointant dans ma voix tremblante.

« Drago, il a neigé ! », lançai-je, surexcitée.

Et je l'étais réellement, pourtant parfaitement consciente de ma réaction infantile face à ce phénomène naturel. Il n'avait pas neigé sur Londres depuis si longtemps. L'année avant la naissance de Luka. Je frissonnai au souvenir de cette année maudite.

Drago venait d'ouvrir les yeux et je me raccrochai à ses prunelles anthracite pour ne pas sombrer. Je lui souris.

« Drago ! La neige ! », répétai-je.

A nouveau, il grogna et je lâchai son bras. Il s'assit sur le petit canapé en grommelant. A le voir ainsi, si solide, si grand, je me demandai comment nous avions pu réussir à dormir tous les deux là-dessus. Il se frotta les yeux et je détournai le regard, prenant conscience que je le dévorai des yeux. Il se leva et déposa machinalement un baiser sur mon front. Sa main s'attarda quelques secondes de trop dans mes boucles emmêlées, les laissant couler entre ses doigts et me faisant frissonner de plaisir. J'allais insister, mais il m'interrompit.

« Laisse-moi boire un café, tu veux ? », marmonna-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée, sans même jeter un regard vers la fenêtre.

J'acquiesçai et le suivis jusqu'aux cuisines où Naouka s'affairait. Il se laissa tomber sur un des grands bancs qui entouraient la table et je m'assis face à lui. L'elfe avait ouvert la petite fenêtre au-dessus des fourneaux pour permettre à la vapeur de s'échapper. Je frissonnai lorsque l'air froid vint piquer la peau nue de mes bras. Machinalement, Drago tendit sa baguette vers moi, me lançant un sort de chauffage avant de la diriger vers la fenêtre pour la fermer d'un sort informulé. Je lui jetai un regard contrarié.

« C'était supportable ! », protestai-je de mauvaise grâce.

« Tu allais trembler comme une feuille dans deux minutes. », rétorqua-t-il calmement.

Je pinçai les lèvres, contrariée. Il avait raison. Bien que j'aie dépassé le moment critique de ma maladie depuis de nombreux jours, j'étais encore fragile. Trop fragile. Je tremblais au moindre courant d'air, m'épuisais rapidement, et tombais de sommeil sitôt la nuit arrivée. Je n'avais jamais été une force de la nature, mais cette nouvelle fragilité m'horripilait. J'en venais à détester plus que jamais ce corps qui me faisait à nouveau défaut. Pour d'autres raisons que par le passé, certes, mais qui me faisait défaut quand même.

Drago ricana de ma réaction, et plongea avec délice ses lèvres dans la tasse fumante que Naouka venait de déposer devant lui. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la mienne d'un œil morne. Mais la délicieuse odeur de café me fit céder et je saisis la tasse de porcelaine. Je savourai la sensation du café brûlant sur ma langue, fermant les yeux de délice. Lorsque je les rouvris, je rencontrai ceux de Drago qui me regardait fixement. Ils avaient ce même éclat que lorsqu'il m'avait embrassé près du piano. Je frissonnai et rougis violemment, troublée par le souvenir.

« Dray… », soufflai-je malgré moi.

Je vis ses doigts se crisper sur sa tasse et il amorça un geste pour se lever, mais Naouka déposa deux verres de jus d'orange sur la table en bois dans un bruit mat qui nous fit sursauter, rompant le charme. Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure, affreusement gênée, et finis rapidement ma tasse de café avant d'engloutir le verre de jus d'orange, évitant soigneusement Drago du regard.

Tout çà était bien trop dangereux pour moi. Je me laissai entraîner dans un jeu auquel je ne savais pas jouer. Un jeu beaucoup trop dangereux parce qu'un jeu dont il faisait partie. _Il _était dangereux. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop.

« Drago, il a neigé… », annonçai-je d'une voix neutre, mais je ne pus empêcher l'excitation de poindre dans ma voix.

« C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre, oui… », me répondit-il en m'adressant ce petit sourire en coin que j'adorais. A nouveau, je détournai le regard. « En quoi, cela constitue-t-il un évènement si fantastique ? », poursuivit-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Drago ! Il n'a pas neigé à Londres depuis plus de cinq ans ! », m'exclamai-je, étonnée de sa question.

« Ah… »

« Tu…tu étais déjà en Cornouailles il y a cinq ans ? »

Ce fut à son tour de froncer les sourcils. Ces lèvres se serrèrent et il détourna le regard.

« Pas exactement. Après…Après la guerre, j'ai préféré m'éloigner un peu de l'Angleterre. Pour faire le point, prendre un peu de recul… »

Il semblait hésitant, comme s'il avait choisi ses mots avec le plus grand soin. J'hochai la tête. Après la guerre, nous avions tous eu besoin de çà. Nous éloigner un peu de ce pays, si plein de souvenirs et de fantômes.

« Je vois. J'ai passé un an en France avec Luka. Il avait un an. »

Il me sourit tristement. Les plaies n'étaient pas refermées. Pour personne.

« Et je suppose, vu ta réaction, qu'il neigeait tous les hivers là où tu te trouvais ? »

Il acquiesça.

« C'est ce qu'on peut appeler des hivers neigeux, oui. », approuva-t-il en souriant plus franchement, mais toujours perdu dans ses souvenirs.

« Et bien ce n'était pas le cas en France, ni à Londres. Et…J'adore la neige. », lançai-je en souriant.

Je ne savais pas vraiment comment lui demander de me laisser sortir. Il avait refusé catégoriquement que je mette le nez dehors jusqu'à présent.

« Je… », commençai-je.

« Je t'emmènerai te promener sous cette neige quand nous nous serons douchés et habillés chaudement. »

Interdite un instant, je finis par lui adresser un sourire éblouissant auquel il répondit.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais dans le hall d'entrée du manoir, à trépigner d'impatience en attendant un Drago qui n'avait jamais été aussi long à se préparer. Il surgit enfin, descendant tranquillement les escaliers. Le souffle coupé, je le regardai s'approcher de moi, plus beau que jamais. Il finissait d'enfiler un épais manteau noir. Arrivé à ma hauteur, il me détailla de la tête aux pieds et haussa un sourcil.

« J'avais précisé habillé _chaudement_. », lâcha-t-il.

« Je porte déjà quatre pulls ! Et je n'ai rien d'autre ! », m'exclamai-je.

Il fronça les sourcils et sortit sa baguette. Il fit apparaître un pull de laine épaisse qu'il me força à enfiler, avant d'ôter son bonnet et de me l'enfoncer sur la tête, malgré mes protestations véhémentes. Enfin, il enroula son écharpe vert et argent autour de mon cou, couvrant ma gorge, ma bouche et le bout de mon nez. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il me jeta un coup d'œil visiblement satisfait.

« Drago, tu deviens pire que ta mère ! », grommelai-je, agacée par son côté protecteur.

Il sourit et sa main vint caresser un morceau de peau nue sur mon visage, ses doigts effleurant ma pommette droite. Je frissonnai aussitôt.

« Les couleurs de Serpentard te vont à ravir. », murmura-t-il.

« Pourtant, il paraît que j'aurais fait une gryffondor fantastique… »

Il éclata de rire à ces mots.

« C'est bien vrai, ma foi. Je t'imagine très bien dans la clique à Potter. »

Je souris malgré moi et me laissai entraîner dehors. Aussitôt, le froid vint me piquer les joues et me fis pleurer les yeux. Drago saisit ma main et m'entraîna à sa suite. Lui se reconnaissait sans aucune difficulté dans ce paysage immaculé. Je regrettai presque nos traces de pas dans cette neige craquante, et qui brisaient son étendue parfaite. Drago me conduisit rapidement à travers le parc, et j'eus bientôt du mal à le suivre, le souffle court. S'en apercevant, il s'arrêta et cala son allure sur la mienne. Au bout de quelques pas supplémentaires, alors que le sol amorçait une pente douce, je remarquai le sac qu'il portait en bandoulière. Intriguée, j'allai le questionner mais sa voix m'interrompit.

« Et voilà ! », lança-t-il, enthousiaste.

Je le regardai, hébétée, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Je suivis son regard et mes yeux tombèrent sur un petit lac, recouvert d'une épaisse couche de glace. Je le vis tirer de son sac deux paires de patins à glace. J'eus un mouvement de recul instinctif qui le fit rire.

« Drago, je n'ai jamais patiné ! », lançai-je, paniquée.

« Moi si ! Et je suis même plutôt bon ! », plaisanta-t-il. Ce qui ne me fit pas rire. Il soupira.

« Maylen, ce n'est pas une compétition ni un test. C'est juste pour nous amuser ! Je vais t'apprendre ! »

Et avant que j'aie pu protester à nouveau, il s'accroupit et se saisit d'une de mes jambes. Il retira ma botte et glissa le patin qu'il laça fermement, avant de faire pareil pour mon autre jambe. Je l'observai, interdite, et ne bougeai pas d'un millimètre, en équilibre précaire sur ces fines lames d'acier. Il rigola en me voyant ainsi et enfila les patins à son tour. Lorsqu'il se redressa, je le suppliai du regard mais il m'ignora. Avec un sourire en coin, il agita sa baguette vers moi, et je sentis mes pieds quitter le sol. Il me fit doucement léviter jusqu'au lac gelé et mes pieds chaussés de ces infâmes patins heurtèrent la surface lisse. J'écartai aussitôt les bras, tentant de rétablir mon équilibre défaillant, et ordonnai en vain à mes jambes d'arrêter de trembler.

« Drago ! », hurlai-je, furieuse, en relevant la tête vers la rive du lac.

« N'oublies pas que c'est toi qui a voulu sortir du manoir… », souffla une voix rauque à mon oreille.

Je sursautai brusquement et faillis partir violemment en arrière, me retenant à grands moulinés de bras. Drago décrivait des cercles parfaits autour de moi, patinant avec une facilité écœurante. Je fis la moue en suivant ses pieds des yeux.

« Si c'est pour me punir, c'est ridicule ! », râlai-je.

Il vint tout près de moi à nouveau.

« Ce n'est pas pour te punir, Maylen…Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est pour nous amuser. »

Il me tendit la main, et, tremblante, je m'en saisis. Il sourit, désarmant.

« Je croyais que tu me faisais confiance ? »

J'esquissai un sourire à cette question qui n'en était pas vraiment une. Il était sûr de lui. Comme toujours. Et il avait raison. Je lui faisais une confiance aveugle. Depuis le tout premier jour.

« Je te fais confiance. », rétorquai-je. « Tout dépend dans quel domaine… »

« Je t'assure que je patine comme un Dieu. »

Je souris à cette nouvelle affirmation, si arrogante, et entrevis l'espace d'un instant pourquoi lui et Harry Potter s'étaient haïs toutes ces années.

« Ce n'est pas de tes capacités que je doute, Drago Malefoy… Mais des miennes, à vrai dire… »

« Dans ce cas, je vais faire de toi une patineuse hors pair. »

Je fis la moue.

« Douterais-tu de mes capacités pédagogiques ? »

« Un peu, oui, Professeur… », plaisantai-je timidement.

Il tira doucement sur ma main, qu'il tenait toujours fermement emprisonnée dans la sienne et je me crispai, alors que mon corps glissait vers lui par à-coups, sur la glace irrégulière. Il passa l'heure qui suivit à tenter patiemment de m'apprendre à patiner, amorçant mes mouvements, suivant mes pas, amortissant mes chutes. Au bout de quoi, je parvins à faire seule le tour du petit lac.

J'avançai prudemment sur la glace brillante, mes bras bien écartés me conférant un équilibre précaire. Je terminai le tour et allai me retourner vers Drago pour lui adresser un sourire triomphant, lorsqu'un craquement sinistre se fit entendre. Je baissai les yeux et vit une profonde fissure dans la glace sous mes pieds. Drago me hurla de ne pas bouger mais, par réflexe, j'avais déjà avancé le pied pour m'éloigner de cette zone. J'eus à peine le temps de crier de surprise et de frayeur lorsque la glace lâcha sous mon poids. Je me sentis tomber et l'eau vint me recouvrir.

Mon cri se perdit dans l'eau glacée, résonnant comme un gargouillis de désespoir. L'eau pénétra dans ma bouche, m'étouffant. Je me débattis l'espace de quelques secondes, avant que la douleur ne vienne tout balayer. La douleur. Comme si la glace pénétrait à l'intérieur de moi. Comme si des milliards d'aiguilles me transperçaient en même temps. J'hurlai à nouveau. Je sentis une violente secousse sur mes épaules, avant de plonger dans les ténèbres.

.

* * *

_Comme toujours, vos avis sur ce nouveau chapitre sont attendus impatiemment ! _

_Pas de jets de tomates pour la fin, pitiiiié !_

_J'essaye de poster la suite rapidement, mais j'ai un planning plutôt chargé en ce moment…_

_Biz & à bientôt. _

_Temperance. _


	12. Before Nightfall

_Bonjour les gens !_

_Voilà mon petit cadeau de Noël à toutes celles qui suivent cette fic ! :)_

_J'espère que vous n'avez pas fait une overdose de bûche au chocolat, et que vous n'êtes pas ensevelis sous la neige de ce Noël glacial !_

_Encore Joyeuses Fêtes à tous & Bonne Lecture !

* * *

_

**CHAPITRE 11**

_Before Nightfall

* * *

_

Horrifié, je vis la glace se briser sous elle, avant de céder. Son cri de terreur me transperça, avant d'être brutalement interrompu. Mon cœur sembla s'arrêter l'espace d'une seconde. Avant de repartir de plus belle, tambourinant à mes oreilles, comme l'adrénaline se déversait dans mes veines.

J'ôtai mes patins et me précipitai vers le trou d'eau, baguette en main, en hurlant son prénom. Je me laissai glisser prudemment sur la glace, fixant la surface de l'eau pour ne distinguer rien d'autre que l'eau noire et glaciale. J'hurlai un _« Accio patins ! »_, espérant les avoir assez bien attachés pour que Maylen remonte à la surface avec eux. Ce qui fut le cas. Je hissai son corps frêle à mes côtés et transplanai immédiatement dans le salon du Manoir. Je la déposai sur le canapé, la débarrassai de ses patins et lui arrachai presque tous ses vêtements, la laissant en culotte. Je psalmodiai des sorts de chauffage les uns à la suite des autres. Tous ceux que je connaissais. Comme une litanie de prières ininterrompues.

Inconsciente, ses lèvres étaient bleues et son visage plus pâle que jamais. Ses mèches brunes trempées collaient à son front et ses joues, rêches et glacées. Je leur lançai immédiatement un sort de séchage.

Je retirai mon manteau, puis mon pull, et me collai à elle, torse nu. Je serrai les dents au contact de son corps contre le mien. Glacé. Je lui frictionnai énergiquement le dos et les bras. Je sentais son souffle contre mon épaule, de plus en plus laborieux. Le froid était en train de la tuer. Je connaissais çà. J'avais perdu plusieurs hommes sous mes ordres de la même façon, l'hiver précédant la Bataille Finale, lorsque nous jouions au chat et à la souris avec les Aurors et les membres de l'Ordre dans la forêt enneigée. Beaucoup étaient alors morts de froid dans mes bras, sans que je puisse rien faire pour les sauver, moi-même glacé.

Je frissonnai à ces souvenirs et frictionnai Maylen de plus belle. Je sentis ses pieds gelés contre mes genoux, à travers le tissu de mon pantalon. Je les emprisonnai aussitôt fermement entre mes jambes, continuant à murmurer des sorts de chauffage, encore et encore.

Et plus les minutes passaient, plus la panique me gagnait. Une panique comme je n'en avais jamais ressenti. Immense. Etouffante. Ecrasante. La panique de la voir mourir, là, dans mes bras. La panique de ne plus voir son adorable sourire. De ne plus me perdre dans ses yeux gris. De ne plus dessiner ses fossettes du bout des doigts. De ne plus la regarder dormir blottie contre moi. De ne plus sentir ses lèvres contres les miennes.

Je la frictionnai plus fort encore, l'appelant désespérément. Enfin, son corps parut moins froid contre le mien, et elle commença à trembler. Je soupirai de soulagement. Sa respiration se fit plus forte et régulière au creux de mon cou. Et je la sentis finalement bouger légèrement contre moi. Me redressant, je jetai un coup d'œil à son visage. Ses lèvres avaient repris leur couleur habituelle et ses yeux étaient ouverts sur un regard effaré.

« Maylen ? », appelai-je anxieusement.

Elle posa son regard sur moi et avant qu'elle ait articulé un mot, je plaquai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Violemment. Je les sentis vibrer contre ma bouche. Chaudes. Vivantes. Elle gémit et sa main vint glisser dans mes cheveux. J'avais remarqué qu'elle adorait çà. Passer ses mains dans mes cheveux lorsque je l'embrassais. J'avais toujours détesté çà. Mais avec elle, le moindre contact prenait une allure de caresse, et j'adorais sentir ses petites mains voleter contre mon cuir chevelu.

« Ne me refais plus jamais çà ! », murmurai-je contre ses lèvres, menaçant.

Puis, je me fis plus tendre. Je repris ses lèvres et elle entrouvrit doucement la bouche. Aussitôt, je glissai ma langue entre ses lèvres, me délectant des caresses timides de la sienne. Cette fille était un cocktail-Molotov pour mes sens. Le moindre attouchement, la moindre caresse m'embrasait tout entier. Ses mains se crispèrent dans mes cheveux et elle gémit à nouveau comme j'approfondissais encore le baiser.

Mes doigts descendirent le long de son dos, glissant sous sa culotte, contre ses fesses nues. Alors, seulement, je pris conscience de la situation. Elle était presque nue. Contre moi. Je sentis ses seins durcis par le froid frotter doucement contre mon torse et une incroyable bouffée de désir me submergea. Et je perdis pied. Complètement.

Mes mains caressèrent doucement ses fesses. Je la sentis frissonner contre moi. Je quittai sa bouche et descendis le long de sa mâchoire, mes lèvres voyageant sur la peau nue de sa poitrine. J'hésitai un instant à peine avant de prendre son mamelon tendu entre mes lèvres avides. A nouveau, elle gémit, me faisant durcir aussitôt. Je laissai ma langue rouler autour de son mamelon, le mordillant doucement, me délectant de sa respiration erratique.

« Drago…Je… »

Je souris contre sa peau et repartis vers son cou, ma main droite venant se poser sur son sein. L'englobant tout entier. J'embrassai avec délice sa peau délicate, sentant sa carotide pulser sous mes lèvres. Elle frémit lorsque que je pris son lobe d'oreille entre mes dents et bougea légèrement. Sa cuisse vint cogner doucement contre mon sexe tendu et je gémis à mon tour. Je sentis ses mains glisser sur mon torse puis venir tracer des cercles imaginaires sur les muscles de mon dos. Et ce fut à mon tour de perdre le contrôle de ma respiration. Merde.

Ma main gauche remonta sur sa jambe et effleura la peau de l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Douce et immaculée. Immédiatement, elle se crispa contre moi, ses mains désertant brusquement mon corps.

« Drago… »

Je me figeai aussitôt. Sa voix contenait un avertissement. Presque une supplique. Je retirai ma main et la posai sagement sur sa taille. Je laissai tomber ma tête dans le creux de son cou en soupirant. Frustré.

« Je suis désolée. », souffla-t-elle.

Comme souvent, ses paroles avaient un double sens. En tout cas, pour moi.

« Ca va. », marmonnai-je.

Je me redressai pour voir son visage. Sa beauté me coupa un instant le souffle. Le regard encore trouble et les lèvres gonflées par mes baisers, elle était magnifique. Merde. J'étais en manque total. Deux semaines sans sexe. Merde. Et Maylen qui n'arrangeait pas les choses. Loin, très loin de là.

« Je suis désolée. », répéta-t-elle.

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de l'observer. J'aurais voulu graver cette image d'elle dans mes pupilles. Savoir qu'elle aurait pu mourir quelques minutes plus tôt me glaçait le cœur. Mon regard glissa sur son cou puis sur sa poitrine.

« Ne me regarde pas. », souffla-t-elle.

« Maylen, franchement, après ce qui vient de se passer,… »

« Ne me regarde pas. », me coupa-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

« Je ne regarde pas. », répondis-je dans un soupir.

Mes paroles nous rappelèrent à tout deux la première fois que je l'avais aidé à se doucher, et nous nous sourîmes. Je me redressai et, saisissant mon manteau qui traînait par terre, je l'enroulai dedans. Aussitôt, elle vint se blottir près de moi. Je la serrai contre mon corps. Si fort que j'aurais pu lui faire mal.

« Ne me refais plus jamais çà ! », murmurai-je à nouveau.

J'embrassai doucement son front en caressant son épaule dénudée du bout des doigts, savourant ses frissons.

« Je t'avais prévenu que le patinage n'était pas fait pour moi ! », plaisanta-t-elle. En vain.

Je croisai son regard, et son sourire s'effaça.

« Je ne plaisante pas, Maylen. »

« Je sais. », dit-elle simplement.

Je la serrai un peu plus contre moi, m'enivrant de son odeur.

J'ignorais si elle se rendait vraiment compte. J'avais failli la perdre. Et ça me rendait malade.

.

.  
.

Je remontai en piqué, le Souaffle sous le bras. Savourant toutes ces sensations si familières et pourtant si nouvelles. Retrouver le Quidditch après ces semaines d'isolement avait été un pur bonheur. Voler à nouveau. Sentir le vent glacial me fouetter le visage. Les compressions de mes protections sur mes articulations. Les mouvements vifs de mon balai. Les cris des entraîneurs en contrebas. Le Souaffle et son toucher rugueux.

Je soupirai en redescendant tranquillement, l'entraînement touchant à sa fin. Le Quidditch avait toujours été pour moi une échappatoire. Un moyen de toucher la liberté. De côtoyer une certaine tranquillité d'esprit.

Je mis pied à terre, m'enfonçant dans l'herbe grasse et boueuse. La nuit tombait, le ciel brumeux s'obscurcissant rapidement. Un léger brouillard commençait à envahir le terrain. Je regagnai les vestiaires à la suite de mes coéquipiers et filai sous la douche. Plus d'entraînements solitaires nocturnes. J'avais autre chose à faire, à voir, à partager. Tous ces entraînements, ces heures supplémentaires, m'avaient permis d'échapper à la solitude. Aujourd'hui, ils n'avaient plus lieu d'être. Il n'y avait plus de solitude.

Je sortis du stade à peine quelques minutes plus tard, dans le froid glacial. Je transplanai rapidement, me retrouvant Chemin de Traverse. Aussitôt, la musique entraînante et les rires enfantins m'assaillirent. Je levai les yeux vers les décorations de Noël, suspendues dans les airs. Vives. Chatoyantes. Brillantes.

En ce début de soirée, le Chemin de Traverse grouillait de vie et d'animation. Ici, un vendeur ambulant de marrons grillés, aux senteurs chaudes et boisées. Là, un joueur de flûte traversière, ensorcelant des rats, sous les cris ébahis des enfants. Là encore, un sapin illuminé, des feuilles de houx ensorcelées, des feux sorciers aux multiples formes et couleurs. Tout ne semblait être que chaleur et joie. Dans cette attente si particulière propre à Noël. Les vitrines des magasins étaient plus lumineuses et colorées que jamais, pleine de guirlandes et de sapins de Noël.

Je rabattis mon capuchon sur mon visage, peu désireux de créer une émeute, et me dirigeai rapidement vers le magasin qui m'intéressait. _Bertie Crochue : Surprises & Gourmandises_. Je souris en entrant dans la boutique. Les odeurs sucrées me rappelaient des souvenirs insouciants. Lointains. Très lointains. Je passais souvent ici depuis la levée de mon isolement. Je pris un petit paquet de Dragées Surprises, le payai et ressortis presque aussitôt. Avant de transplaner.

J'atterris devant l'appartement de ma mère et frappai à la porte. Un bruit de cavalcades retentit à l'intérieur, entrecoupé d'éclats de rires. Ces rires, je les connaissais par cœur. Celui de ma mère, clair et retenu. Et celui de Luka, pur et enfantin. La porte s'ouvrit sur ce dernier et je souris. Il ressemblait à sa mère. Enormément.

« Drago ! », s'exclama-t-il avant de me sauter au cou.

Je le soulevai dans les airs, provoquant un nouvel éclat de rire. Comme pour sa mère, je ne me lassais pas de ses rires.

Je savourai un instant son souffle rapide contre ma joue et ses boucles brunes s'emmêlant aux miennes. L'étreinte de ses petits bras autour de mon cou. Ma mère me sourit. D'un sourire étrange qu'elle arborait souvent ces temps-ci. Un sourire que je ne lui connaissais pas. J'embrassai sa joue froide et entrai dans son petit appartement, Luka dans mes bras.

« Comment va Maylen ? », demanda ma mère tandis que nous nous asseyions sur le canapé.

Luka posa sur moi ses grands yeux verts. Brillants. Anxieux. Je souris, rassurant.

« Très bien. Le médicomage repassera après Noël pour peut-être lever son isolement… », affirmai-je.

Luka tressaillit et son sourire se figea. Je compris aussitôt mon erreur_. Après Noël._

J'extirpai de ma poche le petit paquet de chez Bertie Crochue et le lui tendit. Pour détourner son attention. Il sourit, gourmand, et battit des mains. Mission accomplie.

Je renversai les Dragées Surprises sur la table et en piochai une. Luka m'imita. Après avoir échangé un coup d'œil complice, nous croquâmes en même temps dans la petite bille de sucre. Ce jeu innocent, ces Dragées, cette attente craintive, cette incertitude quant au goût du bonbon…Autant de souvenirs lumineux de mon enfance obscure. Combien de fois avais-je partagé ces sucreries envoyées par ma mère avec Blaise et Pansy. Pansy gagnait immanquablement, dénichant toujours les bonnes Dragées. Blaise avait moins de chance. Moi, encore moins.

Je grimaçai sous le goût d'épinard qui assaillit mes papilles et déglutis péniblement, écœuré. Luka me jeta un regard moqueur avant de m'adresser un sourire triomphant.

« Framboise. », jubila-t-il.

« Epinards. », râlai-je.

Il rit aux éclats, son rire déclenchant le mien. Puis, il avança sa petite main pour piocher une nouvelle Dragée. Son regard me défia et j'en saisis une à mon tour en soupirant. A nouveau, je grimaçai.

« Chocolat. », fit-il.

« Poubelle. », grommelai-je.

Je souris pourtant. Parce que j'adorais ce petit jeu devenu routinier. Ce moment de complicité si unique chaque soir. Les éclats de rire de Luka et ces regards brillants vers moi. Son petit corps qui se blottissait contre le mien lorsque, immanquablement, le sommeil venait le faucher. Sa respiration alors paisible et son air serein.

Ma mère vint s'asseoir près de nous, une tasse de thé fumante à la main. Imperturbable, elle glissa une main immaculée dans les boucles brunes de Luka, endormi. Puis, elle me sourit.

« Sa mère lui manque. », souffla-t-elle.

« Je sais. »

« Il espérait passer Noël avec elle. »

J'acquiesçai. Noël. Cette fête familiale que nous n'avions jamais vraiment fêtée. Ce partage, cette chaleur, cette joie, je ne les avais jamais connu. Mais avions-nous un jour été une vraie famille ? Au-delà de la peur et de la menace qui nous avaient obligés à resserrer nos rangs.

Je caressai du bout des doigts la main de Luka crispée sur mon pull. _Si petite_. Je regardai les lumières vives du sapin de Noël que ma mère et lui avaient dressé au centre de la pièce. Bancal. Avant de me redresser brusquement, pris d'une soudaine inspiration.

« Il y a peut-être un moyen. »

.

.

Noël était là. Je détestais Noël. Ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas de Maylen, qui s'agitait autour de moi et pépiait à tout-va depuis son réveil. Malgré cette excitation volubile, je savais pertinemment que cette date la rendait mélancolique.

C'était le premier Noël qu'elle passerait loin de son fils. Tout tenait en ces mots. L'explication du léger tremblement de ses doigts, de l'éclat de tristesse dans ses yeux, et de quelques-uns de ses sourires forcés. Alors qu'elle ajustait nerveusement une guirlande sur le sapin illuminé, je saisis sa main et l'entraînai avec moi sur le canapé, mettant fin à ses va-et-vient incessants et faussement affairés.

« Maylen, arrêtes une minute, tu veux ? »

« Quoi ? », souffla-t-elle.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant avec moi. », murmurai-je en écartant une mèche de cheveux de son visage.

Je vis ses yeux se remplir de larmes, qu'elle lutta pour retenir.

« Je sais qu'il te manque. », ajoutai-je.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et les larmes coulèrent librement sur ses joues alors que son regard accrochait le mien, me serrant le cœur. Je détestais la voir pleurer.

J'essuyai aussitôt ses larmes une à une avec mes pouces, caressant la peau douce de son visage. Je lui murmurai des paroles. Inconnues jusqu'alors. Des paroles classiques. Vides de sens. Effrayantes de banalité.

Finalement, je la serrai contre moi. J'avais toujours été plus doué pour les gestes que pour les mots. Elle se calma rapidement, reprenant le contrôle d'elle-même.

« J'ai un cadeau pour toi. », annonçai-je au bout de quelques minutes.

Aussitôt, elle se crispa et grimaça.

« Ca ne m'a presque rien couté. », affirmai-je, devançant ses protestations véhémentes.

Elle fit la moue un moment avant de m'interroger du regard. Emportée par la curiosité. Je souris, mystérieux.

« Ah, ah ! », lançai-je sur un ton théâtral, qui la fit sourire.

Face à ce sourire, je continuai mes pitreries, heureux de la sortir pour un temps de sa mélancolie. Je n'aurais jamais fait çà pour quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'avais jamais été d'un naturel comique. Bien au contraire. Faire rire les gens, çà n'avait jamais été mon truc, même pour les réconforter. Et puis, je me fichais pas mal de leurs problèmes. Mais elle, j'aurais tout donné pour entendre son rire clair et lumineux. Tout. J'aurais été capable de danser la rumba au milieu de ce salon s'il avait fallu. Elle me rendait complètement taré.

« Il va falloir que tu attendes quelques minutes. », murmurai-je, toujours aussi mystérieux.

« Mais tu peux quand même me dire ce que c'est… », insista-t-elle, dans une réaction enfantine incontrôlée.

« Bien sûr que non, puisque c'est une surprise ! En attendant, tu n'as qu'à m'offrir mon cadeau ! »

Je la vis pâlir avant de rougir violemment, les yeux écarquillés.

« Drago, tu sais bien que…Je n'ai pas pu…Je… », bégaya-t-elle.

Je souris. Elle était si naïve. Trop.

« Je sais. Je plaisantais. », la rassurai-je.

Elle soupira bruyamment et j'éclatai de rire.

« Cependant… », repris-je. « J'ai bien une petite idée de ce que tu pourrais m'offrir. Quelque chose dans tes moyens et sur place. »

« Tout ce que tu veux… », s'exclama-t-elle aussitôt.

Un sourire carnassier étira mes lèvres à ces paroles et elle pâlit, prenant conscience de la portée de ses mots. La pendule résonna à mes oreilles de son doux tintement, évitant à mon esprit de dériver vers de dangereuses pensées. Dans lesquelles Maylen aurait été plus qu'impliquée.

« Je vais réfléchir à çà…En attendant, c'est l'heure de ton cadeau. »

Je me levai, l'entraînant avec moi vers la cheminée. J'enlaçai doucement sa main, entrelaçant ses doigts aux miens et les serrant doucement. Avant de me pencher vers son front pour l'embrasser doucement. Ma main glissa dans ses cheveux, s'y attardant un peu trop, comme toujours. Me délectant de sentir ses mèches soyeuses couler entre mes doigts. Elle me lança un regard étonné et je souris.

« Joyeux Noël… », soufflai-je avant de me détourner légèrement.

Je murmurai un sort en direction des flammes qui crépitaient doucement dans l'âtre. Je souris en observant Maylen à la dérobée. Les sourcils froncés, elle affichait un air concentré, semblant chercher en quoi consistait exactement cette nouvelle fantaisie de ma part. Soudain, un rire d'enfant résonna dans la pièce, depuis la cheminée. Un rire qu'elle aurait reconnu parmi des milliers. Elle tourna vers moi son regard clair. Incrédule.

« Tu as fait relier ta cheminée au Réseau de Cheminette ? », s'exclama-t-elle, tremblante.

J'acquiesçai, ravi.

« Seulement pour une petite heure. », précisai-je.

Elle hocha la tête et je retournai m'asseoir sur le canapé, tandis qu'elle penchait son visage dans les flammes. J'entendis le cri de joie de Luka et les exclamations enchantées de ma mère. Et je passai l'heure qui suivit à observer Maylen. L'entendre raconter mille et une histoires à son fils. Rassurer cent fois ma mère sur son état de santé. Ecouter son rire devant les pitreries de Luka. Sa voix tremblante lorsqu'elle lui souhaita un joyeux noël. Regarder ses mèches de cheveux jouer dans son dos, s'entremêlant doucement les unes aux autres à chacun de ses mouvements de tête. Voir ses mains tracer des cercles imaginaires pour accompagner ses paroles enthousiastes. Son corps frêle et magnifique allongé à même le carrelage froid sur lequel j'avais jeté un sort de chauffage sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte. Son ventre qui se tressautait lorsqu'elle riait. Sa poitrine qui se soulevait régulièrement au rythme de ses respirations paisibles. Ses pieds qui jouaient l'un sur l'autre, s'emmêlant. Je pouvais apercevoir une petite partie de sa joue veloutée alors que les flammes léchaient son visage et je me délectai de la beauté de cette infime parcelle de peau.

L'heure passa sans que je m'en rende compte, trop captivé par le spectacle qu'elle offrait à mes yeux insatiables. A nouveau, ce fut la pendule qui me tira de mes pensées. Ce réseau de connexion que j'avais eu tant de mal à obtenir, le Manoir étant trop éloigné de tout, allait bientôt se rompre. J'appelai doucement Maylen. Je vis son corps se raidir, m'indiquant qu'elle avait compris. Je l'entendis faire ses adieux à son fils d'une voix tremblotante. Puis, le charme se rompit et elle sortit son visage bouleversé des flammes. Elle se releva, chancelante, et je me précipitai presque à ses côtés tant elle me parut vulnérable en cet instant.

Elle leva vers moi un regard trouble pour finalement baisser la tête et poser son front contre mon torse. Ses bras glissèrent sous les miens pour m'enlacer aussi fort qu'ils le pouvaient. Je passai à mon tour mes bras autour d'elle, et nous restâmes là, immobiles de longues minutes. Enfin elle releva la tête et me murmura un simple merci. J'embrassai le haut de son crâne et l'entraînai vers le canapé où nous nous affalâmes l'un après l'autre.

Elle se blottit contre moi et je caressai ses cheveux. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi, mais j'aurais pu y rester des jours entiers. A savourer une paix telle que je n'en avais jamais connu. Un bonheur que je croyais impossible. Un bonheur que je savais pourtant éphémère car son isolement ici aurait une fin, et elle retournerait à sa vie, avec son fils et ma mère. Une fille comme elle ne pouvait pas rester avec moi. Ne _devait pas_ rester avec moi. J'aurais eu tôt fait de la détruire. Elle était lumière comme j'étais ténèbres. Elle était la vie comme je restais enchaîné aux fantômes du passé. Elle était l'espoir alors que je n'étais que le pâle rappel d'un monde cruel. Je ne devais pas m'attacher ainsi à elle.

Je glissai une nouvelle fois ma main dans ses boucles aux reflets fauves et soupirai.

Il était trop tard pour de tels raisonnements. Beaucoup trop tard.

.

.

La journée passa doucement. Nous reprîmes nos parties d'échecs puis de cartes. Je m'amusai à métamorphoser une pièce du jeu d'échecs en souris mais cette dernière arborait immanquablement un pelage de bois. Je soupirai comme Maylen éclatait de rire. La vieille McGo s'en serait arraché son chignon si elle avait vu çà. Maylen lança le sort à son tour et une souris d'un blanc immaculé se mit à couiner dans ma direction sur la table. Elle me jeta un sourire éblouissant et je soupirai à nouveau, l'air faussement dépité.

« Comment étaient tes Noëls, avant ? », murmura-t-elle alors que sa tête reposait sur ma cuisse et que ma main jouait dans ses cheveux étalés sur mes jambes. Parcourus de reflets fauves. Chauds. Magnifiques.

« Avant quoi ? »

« Avant la guerre, Drago. »

« Noël n'était pas vraiment différent des autres jours pour moi. Mon père ruminait après Potter, et hurlait après les elfes de maison, ma mère se terrait dans sa chambre… »

« Et toi, que faisais-tu ? »

« Je dansais la farandole au milieu du salon ! »

« Drago ! »

« D'accord. Je restais dans ma chambre en me répétant que j'aurais mille fois préféré être à Poudlard. Quand bien même cela impliquait de croiser Potter chaque jour. Et puis j'attendais le soir. Mes parents donnaient toujours une grande réception. Je passais la soirée à me moquer de tous ces adultes si clinquants et arrogants avec Blaise, Pansy et Théo. »

« Et après ? »

« Après, la guerre est arrivée et il n'y a plus eu de Noëls du tout. », conclus-je, amer.

« Et aujourd'hui ? »

Mes yeux glissèrent sur son visage. Son regard si pur sembla me transpercer. Je caressai son front, et elle ferma les yeux. Je sentis sa peau frémir sous mes doigts.

« Aujourd'hui est mon meilleur Noël. », soufflai-je d'une voix mal assurée.

Je me penchai vers elle alors que mes mots résonnaient dans ma tête. Mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, les effleurant tout juste.

« Mon meilleur Noël. », répétai-je tout contre sa bouche.

_Mon meilleur Noël_.

.

J'observai les flammes crépitant doucement au creux de l'âtre, projetant de doux reflets orangés sur les murs immaculés de la pièce faiblement éclairée. Le jeu d'échecs s'étalait sur la table basse et les cartes étaient éparpillées sur le divan, à mes côtés. Les pas légers de Maylen résonnèrent dans le couloir. Aériens. Je ne bougeai pas. Elle s'approcha de moi, une tasse fumante entre les mains. Je croisai son regard gourmand et devinai son contenu avant d'en avoir senti les effluves. Sucrées. Chocolatées. Je souris.

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit, pour ton cadeau… », souffla-t-elle.

Mon sourire s'élargit.

« Tu as promis de m'offrir tout ce que je voulais ? »

« Dans la mesure du possible… », avança-t-elle prudemment

« Je suis certain que c'est dans tes cordes. », assurai-je.

Elle déposa sa tasse sur la table, et me jeta un regard interrogateur, haussant les sourcils. La faible lueur de l'âtre et du sapin illuminé ornait ses cheveux de reflets fauves et sauvages, et faisaient briller ses yeux clairs. Je tendis la main pour saisir la sienne. Mon pouce traça des cercles imaginaires dans le creux de son poignet, et elle frissonna aussitôt. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

« Un baiser, Maylen… », murmurai-je d'une voix basse.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise mais elle ne les détourna pas.

« Mais… », protesta-t-elle.

« Je veux que _tu_ m'embrasses. », précisai-je en l'attirant plus près de moi.

Son corps mince vint se caler entre mes jambes, et je couvris aussitôt ses hanches de mes mains. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise. Puis se pinça les lèvres, avant de les mordiller doucement. Hésitante. Finalement, elle soupira, et je souris à nouveau. Gagné.

Elle leva une main tremblante et la porta à mes cheveux, les caressant un instant. Puis, elle se pencha lentement vers moi, approchant son visage du mien. Je sentis son souffle léger balayer mon front. Puis ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur les miennes. Je me fis violence pour ne pas bouger. Je voulais qu'elle prenne l'initiative. Qu'elle mène la danse. Qu'elle ait le contrôle.

Ses lèvres bougèrent contre les miennes. Hésitantes. Puis plus insistantes. Elle fit courir sa langue contre mes lèvres et je les entrouvris légèrement. Elle attendit un instant avant de glisser sa langue dans ma bouche.

Et comme à chaque fois, je perdis le contrôle. _Nous _perdîmes le contrôle. Mon pouls battit à mes oreilles et je resserrai mon étreinte sur ses hanches fines. Sa main se crispa dans mes cheveux. Presque douloureuse. Ma langue rencontra la sienne, et reprit le pouvoir. Sensuelle et exigeante. Elle gémit dans ma bouche, et ce son résonna en moi. Délicieux. M'embrasant.

Et comme toujours, c'est elle qui s'écarta la première. Sa main retomba sur mon épaule et elle s'éloigna légèrement, rompant le baiser. Quelques secondes, la pièce ne résonna que de nos souffles erratiques. Désordonnés. J'ouvris les yeux le premier pour rencontrer son visage rougi encadré de ses mèches brunes, ses yeux clos et ses lèvres entrouvertes. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et je plongeai dans son regard anthracite. Doucement, elle sourit et je me retins d'aller effleurer ses fossettes malicieuses.

« Joyeux Noël, Drago… », murmura-t-elle.

Et, dans un mouvement impulsif, elle se pencha à nouveau vers moi, effleurant mes lèvres à nouveau, en un baiser fugitif et aérien. Adorable.

_Mon Meilleur Noël_. Sans aucun doute possible.

.

.

« Fais attention à lui ! Et couvre-le bien ! Et… »

« Oui, Maman ! », l'interrompis-je presque sèchement. Exaspéré.

Elle se renfrogna et nous céda le passage. Luka glissa sa main dans la mienne et nous poussâmes le même soupir de soulagement lorsque la porte se referma derrière nous. Nous échangeâmes un regard complice, et un sourire.

« Prêt ? », lançai-je.

Sa main agrippa un peu plus la mienne. Comme sa mère, il n'aimait guère le transplanage d'escorte. Je souris et le soulevai dans mes bras avant de transplaner. Nous atterrîmes devant le stade, et il poussa aussitôt un petit cri émerveillé. Je le déposai à terre et il trottina à mes côtés, ses babillages interrompus un moment.

Nous pénétrâmes dans le stade et j'ignorai le regard curieux du concierge, entraînant Luka vers les vestiaires. Ses yeux étaient agrandis d'émerveillement, comme pour ne rien louper du décor l'entourant. Les lèvres entrouvertes, ébahi, il ne quittait pas ma main. Luka était fascinant dans sa fascination.

Je l'installai sur le banc du vestiaire le temps de passer une tenue d'entraînement. Il en caressa le bois froid du bout des doigts.

Je saisis mon balai et resserrai son écharpe autour de son cou, avant de l'entraîner sur le terrain. Il s'arrêta juste au bord de la pelouse, comme s'il n'osait pas y pénétrer. Levant les yeux vers les tribunes et les anneaux d'or. Impressionné. Je lui tendis la main, et il bondit vers moi en souriant. Je le hissai devant moi sur le balai et frappai le sol du pied. Aussitôt, nous prîmes de l'altitude. Je resserrai mon étreinte sur son petit corps.

« Accroche-toi bien ! », lançai-je avant d'amorcer une descente en piqué.

Il poussa un petit cri avant d'éclater de rire, ravi. Je recommençai l'opération plusieurs fois, avant de passer entre les anneaux dorés, qu'il put toucher du bout des doigts. Tremblant.

Bien plus tard, assis chez Fortarome devant un chocolat et un café brûlant, il me détaillait encore minutieusement chacun de nos mouvements de vol. Je souris. Attendri. Il en fallait si peu pour l'émerveiller.

Soudain, il s'interrompit. Il me fixa de ses yeux émeraudes avant de poser la question qui le taraudait visiblement depuis un moment :

« Tu resteras avec Maman quand elle sera guérie ? »

Je tressaillis.

« Si elle veut bien de moi… », commençai-je prudemment.

« Mais toi, tu voudras rester avec elle ? », insista-t-il.

J'inspirai profondément. Je n'étais pas habitué à ça. Regarder vers l'avenir. Faire des projets. J'avais appris à ne me soucier que du présent. Par la force des choses. Habitude tenace. Je plongeai dans le regard brillant de Luka, et soupirai.

« Oui… », laissai-je échapper du bout des lèvres. A peine audible.

Le sourire de Luka s'élargit, plus éblouissant que jamais.

« Maman sera contente si tu restes avec elle. », affirma-t-il.

« Vraiment ? »

Il acquiesça, prenant un air sérieux.

« Elle regarde toujours ta photo quand on passe près du kiosque à journaux. Et elle sourit. »

Ce détail fit battre mon cœur un peu plus fort. Inexplicablement.

« Et moi aussi, je serais content si tu restes avec nous. », poursuivit-il. « Je t'aime bien. »

Je souris à cet aveu tout enfantin. Touchant.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime bien, Luka. »

C'était une des rares déclarations que j'avais pu faire. Une des plus vraies aussi.

.

.

Lorsque je rentrai au Manoir, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Noire. Profonde.

Pousser cette grille sombre. Arpenter l'allée étroite. Sentir les graviers crisser sous chacun de mes pas. Franchir la lourde porte d'entrée. Tous ces gestes tant de fois accomplis. Tant de fois effectués. La peur au ventre. L'adrénaline pulsant dans mes veines. Les membres tremblants et la tête bourdonnante.

Aujourd'hui, c'était si étrange de refaire ces mêmes gestes, ces mêmes pas, le cœur léger. Presque impatient.

Le couloir était sombre, seulement éclairé des ombres fugaces des lumières du sapin de Noël s'échappant du salon. Un coup d'œil à ce dernier m'apprit qu'il était vide. Je montai rapidement les escaliers, prenant la direction de l'ancienne chambre de ma mère. Maylen était déjà couchée.

Depuis le seuil, je passai quelques minutes à détailler sa frêle silhouette sous les draps. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même. Si petite. Si fragile.

Je soupirai en me déchaussant pour m'allonger près d'elle. Mes mains coururent sur son épaule dénudée. Je souris en voyant qu'elle portait un de mes tee-shirts d'entraînement. J'adorais ça. Je descendis le long de ses bras jusqu'à ses poings serrés. Prêts à combattre un adversaire imaginaire ou des ennemis passés. Ceux qui hantaient si souvent ses nuits, la privant d'un sommeil réparateur.

Elle bougea légèrement lorsque je dépliai délicatement ses doigts un à un. J'embrassai la peau douce de son épaule, m'enivrant de l'odeur fruitée de ses boucles brunes. Elle soupira et se retourna vers moi. Une de ses jambes vint s'emmêler aux miennes. Machinalement. Et je plongeai dans ses yeux clairs, brillants dans l'obscurité. Elle entrouvrit la bouche, amorçant une question à laquelle je répondis avant même qu'elle ne l'ait posé.

« Luka va très bien. », assurai-je.

Elle sourit, aussitôt apaisée.

« Il a de bons réflexes. Il fera un excellent joueur. », fis-je en esquissant un sourire.

Elle se figea fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu…Tu l'as emmené au stade ? », murmura-t-elle, incrédule.

J'acquiesçai, mon sourire s'élargissant.

« Il a adoré. De toute évidence, il n'a pas hérité de ton vertige abominable ! Je l'emmènerais à un entraînement un de ces jours… », songeai-je à haute voix.

Elle vint se blottir contre moi, et je m'interrompis. Ses boucles brunes chatouillèrent mon visage, joueuses.

« Merci, Drago. », murmura-t-elle au creux de mon oreille. Son souffle caressant la peau de mon cou, me faisant tressaillir.

Je sentis ses lèvres effleurer l'angle de ma mâchoire. Douces. Tendres. Ses mains glissèrent dans mes cheveux comme je plongeai dans son cou immaculé. Presque luminescent dans la pièce sombre. J'embrassai sa clavicule et mes mains se faufilèrent sous son tee-shirt. Avides. Affamées. Palpant son ventre plat. Jouant sur son nombril. Glissant au creux de ses reins. L'amenant plus près de moi. Toujours plus près. Collant son corps au mien. Suivant la ligne saillante de sa colonne vertébrale. Se posant entre ses omoplates. Effleurant ses bras. Englobant ses seins. Au rythme de ses soupirs, de ses halètements, de ses gémissements.

Ses doigts glissèrent dans ma nuque, jouant sur les muscles de mon dos, de mon ventre, de mon torse. Timides. Aériennes. Délicates et délicieuses.

Je m'emparai de ses lèvres, l'entraînant dans un baiser brûlant. Elle gémit doucement, s'arquant contre moi. Sa poitrine s'écrasa contre la mienne. Douce. Désirable. Sa main s'emmêla dans mes cheveux, s'agrippa à ma nuque.

Je descendis vers ses cuisses, glissant sous l'élastique de sa culotte. J'effleurai à peine sa fine toison intime. Et elle m'échappa. Elle se figea et s'extirpa de mon étreinte. Elle roula jusqu'au bout du lit, me fixant, haletante. Je serrai les poings. Frustré. A nouveau.

« Je… », commença-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Elle déglutit péniblement. « Je suis désolée. », souffla-t-elle.

Ces mots eurent un accent de déjà-vu. Réminiscence amère.

Je soupirai, lui faisant signe de s'approcher. Elle eut un instant d'hésitation et mon cœur se serra. Douloureusement.

« Ce n'est rien. Reviens ici… », murmurai-je.

Et elle revint finalement vers moi. Je l'enlaçai doucement avant de remonter la couverture sur nous, nous enveloppant dans sa chaleur.

.

.

Je sortis du stade, les cheveux encore humides. Une silhouette familière était adossée à la porte. Je reconnus immédiatement la large carrure et le visage chocolat illuminé d'un large sourire. Le plus large que je connaisse.

« Blaise ! », m'exclamai-je, en l'étreignant.

« C'est bon de te revoir, mon vieux ! », s'écria-t-il. « Quoique j'exige des explications détaillées quant à cette histoire d'isolement médical à dormir debout ! »

Je souris. Blaise m'avait manqué. Son ironie. Son enthousiasme. Son rire.

« Tu te souviens de la femme de ménage qui avait remplacé Ellen ? »

Il fronça les sourcils un instant, avant que ses yeux ne s'élargissent de surprise. Il me regarda, bouche bée.

« Non ? »

« Si… », rétorquai-je. « Allez viens, je te paye un verre pour te raconter… », ajoutai-je devant son air ahuri.

Je saisis son bras pour transplaner et nous atterrîmes devant un pub que nous avions l'habitude de fréquenter. Pourtant, il me sembla que je n'y avais pas mis les pieds depuis une éternité.

A cette heure, l'endroit était désert. Nous nous installâmes au comptoir et je commandai deux Whisky-Pur-Feu tandis que Blaise me pressait de questions. Je lui racontai rapidement mon histoire avec Maylen.

« Quoi ? », beugla-t-il au bout d'un moment. « Tout ce temps, et tu ne te l'es toujours pas tapée ? »

Je lui lançai un regard furieux, ses mots accentuant un peu plus ma frustration. Lancinante. Il me regarda, incrédule.

« J'y crois pas… »

Il prit une gorgée de Whisky et je l'imitai.

« Mais cette fille…Tu es sûr qu'elle ne profite pas de toi ? Je veux dire…Elle est quand même nourrie, logée, blanchie…Tu l'as sorti d'un taudis. J'imagine qu'elle ne veut pas y retourner. Tu es sûr qu'elle ne te fait pas mariner ? »

Je secouai la tête.

« Ce serait une sacrée actrice… »

Malgré tout, les paroles de Blaise s'insinuaient doucement en moi. Insidieuses. Empoisonnées. Empoisonnantes. Je finis rapidement mon verre et le reposai sur le comptoir en un claquement.

« Je dois y aller. »

Il acquiesça.

« Et envoie-moi un hibou avant deux semaines. Histoire que je sache si tu es toujours vivant autrement que par la presse à scandales... », ironisa-t-il.

« Promis. », fis-je vaguement.

Il sourit.

« La parole d'un Serpentard ne vaut rien, mon cher, c'est bien connu… »

« La parole d'un ami, dans ce cas… », murmurai-je en souriant à mon tour.

« J'attends ton hibou avant trois jours, dans ce cas ! »

Je ris franchement avant de sortir du bar pour transplaner.

Lorsque je poussai la porte du Manoir, Maylen était dans le couloir, se dirigeant visiblement vers les cuisines. Elle sourit en me voyant, ses fossettes creusant ses joues. Je m'approchai. Prédateur. Son sourire s'élargit.

« Bonsoir. », fis-je.

« Bonsoir… », chuchota-t-elle.

Je me penchai pour effleurer ses lèvres invitantes. Elle passa aussitôt la main dans mes cheveux et mes doigts agrippèrent sa hanche. Machinalement. J'approfondis le baiser. Enivré. Sa main glissa sur ma nuque. Un simple geste. Qui m'électrisa.

Le désir était là. Etouffant. Ecrasant. Attisé par le moindre geste, la moindre caresse, le moindre gémissement. Je la plaquai au mur et glissai ma main dans son bermuda. Elle se crispa, mais le mur l'empêcha de m'échapper. Pas cette fois. Pas encore une fois.

« Drago… », souffla-t-elle.

Je repris ses lèvres, et mes doigts passèrent sous sa culotte. Ses mains accrochèrent mes bras, et elle rompit brutalement le baiser, sa tête heurtant le mur derrière elle.

« Drago, non… »

Les accents de terreur empruntés par sa voix me firent reprendre conscience. Je me figeai, avant de reculer d'un pas, hagard. Et la frustration m'assaillit, plus dévorante que jamais. Le poison se libéra alors. Sournois. Les paroles de Blaise résonnèrent dans mon esprit. Perfides.

Et les mots franchirent mes lèvres avant que je puisse les retenir. Dictés par le désir refoulé. Encore et encore.

« Alors quoi, tu crois qu'en me repoussant à chaque fois, tu pourras rester ici plus longtemps ? »

Elle se recula comme si je l'avais giflé. Toute couleur sembla quitter son visage, plus pâle que la mort, et elle vacilla dangereusement, se rattrapant au mur derrière elle. Elle planta son regard dans le mien et je détournai les yeux sous la déception qui y brillait.

« Je rentre chez moi. Immédiatement. », articula-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

* * *

.

_Ben oui, fallait bien que ça merdouille un jour, hein…_

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu. En tout cas, je suis impatiente de lire vos avis ! (Que j'espère nombreux, étant donné que la majorité d'entre vous est en vacances…tandis que MOI, je reprends le boulot demain…Arrrgh !)_

_Biz & à bientôt. _

_Temperance. _


	13. But I miss You

_Bonne année à tous !_

_Voici donc mon tout premier chapitre de l'année ! J'espère qu'il sera apprécié et reviewé !_

_Un grand merci à tout ceux qui suivent et commentent cette fic. Je remercie les reviewers anonymes : Juls, Santera, et surtout Lullaby pour sa magnifique review (à laquelle je regrette immensément de n'avoir pu répondre directement…). _

_Bonne lecture !_

.

_

* * *

_

**CHAPITRE 12**

_**But I Miss You

* * *

**_

_. _

_« Eh bien… que la fête commence ! »_

_Son masque glacé effleura ma joue tandis que sa voix résonnait contre mon oreille. Froide. Mauvaise. Je tremblai violemment. Terrorisée. Plus encore que les minutes précédentes. _

_Sa main saisit ma cheville et je me recroquevillai imperceptiblement sur moi-même. Je sentis ses doigts remonter lentement le long de ma jambe, glissant sur mon genou, atteignant ma cuisse. Et, n'y tenant plus, j'hurlai de terreur. Mon estomac se contracta violemment et un filet de bile me monta à la bouche. Je déglutis péniblement, et dans un sursaut instinctif incontrôlé, je me redressai vivement. Echappant un instant à la prise du Mangemort. Un instant seulement. Il me rattrapa par les cheveux, tirant violemment sur mes boucles brunes. Un cri de douleur m'échappa. _

_« Et bien, ma mignonne, on veut déjà partir ? Ta mère ne n'aurait-elle pas appris l'obéissance ? »_

_Le masque immaculé me fixait. Dur. Impersonnel. Me cachant son visage. Pourtant, je savais qu'il souriait. C'était perceptible au simple son de sa voix. _

_« Il faut croire que non… », railla-t-il, déclenchant les rires gras de ses compagnons. _

_Je me débattis de toutes mes forces. Jusqu'à ce qu'il pointe sa baguette magique contre ma gorge. L'enfonçant dans la peau tendre de mon cou. Je me figeai aussitôt, le souvenir du dernier Doloris encore trop vif à mon esprit. _

_« Voilà qui est mieux. », susurra-t-il, satisfait. _

_Sa poigne se resserra encore sur ma chevelure, me faisant monter les larmes aux yeux. Je crus qu'il allait m'arracher les cheveux. Mais au moment où un gémissement de douleur franchit mes lèvres, il me lâcha et je glissai lourdement sur le sol poussiéreux. _

_« Bien mieux. »_

_A nouveau, les rires retentirent. Le Mangemort qui m'avait amené ici pointait toujours sa baguette vers moi. Dangereuse. Menaçante. Et tout à coup, sans même m'en rendre compte, je fus projetée contre une tombe de pierre grise. Violemment. Je sentis mon épaule craquer et mes mâchoires s'entrechoquèrent, tandis que des étoiles venaient danser devant mes yeux écarquillés de frayeur. _

_Hébétée, je tentai tout de même de me redresser. Mais une main s'abattit entre mes omoplates et je m'affalai à nouveau. La pierre froide égratigna ma joue. La voix implacable s'éleva une nouvelle fois. Comme une sentence. Et je sus alors que je ne m'en sortirais pas vivante. _

_« Endoloris ! »_

_L'onde douloureuse déferla sur moi, envahissant chaque fibre nerveuse de mon corps. Ce dernier s'arqua, tentant par instinct de se soustraire à la douleur atroce. J'hurlai de toutes mes forces. Longtemps. Et bien après que le sort se soit tari. Jusqu'à ce que ma voix se brise en un souffle rauque. _

_Etourdie. Comme dans un état second. Mon visage retomba contre la pierre à présent bienfaitrice dans sa froideur. Je réagis à peine au craquement de mes vêtements dans mon dos. Déchirés. Exposant mon corps nu à l'air frais de la nuit. Je gémis faiblement. A nouveau, je tentai de me redresser, écorchant mes mains. A nouveau, on me rabattit sans douceur sur la tombe. Et puis, mes bras furent maintenus dans mon dos tandis que deux mains s'abattaient sur mes hanches nues. J'ouvris la bouche dans un hurlement muet, secouée de sanglots, lorsqu'un membre dur s'insinua en moi, brutalement. _

Je me redressai brusquement dans mon lit, la bouche encore ouverte sur mon hurlement. Tremblante et le regard brouillé de larmes. Je fixai longtemps le mur face à moi. Jusqu'à ce que le froid ne fasse frissonner mon corps figé de peur.

« Drago ? », appelai-je dans un filet de voix.

Seul le silence de la pièce vide me répondit. Je m'enroulai dans la couverture, les yeux largement ouverts sur le plafond au-dessus de moi. De peur de replonger dans mon sommeil agité. Je repris lentement mes esprits, m'extirpant de mon cauchemar. Si réel. Je soupirai longuement, tâchant d'évacuer la tension qui crispait mon corps. En vain. Je n'avais pas fait ce cauchemar-là depuis des années. Et il revenait pourtant me hanter chaque nuit depuis mon départ du Manoir. Depuis que j'étais à nouveau seule dans mon minuscule appartement. Depuis que je ne dormais plus avec Drago. Depuis que ses bras solides n'étaient plus là pour me protéger de tous les fantômes du passé.

Je me levai finalement lorsque le hibou envoyé par Cissy vint toquer au carreau, comme en chaque fin de matinée. Cette dernière n'avait pas posé de questions, se contentant depuis trois jours de me faire parvenir trois repas par jour, la Gazette et d'innombrables dessins de Luka. Je pris le journal quotidien, me forçant à mâchonner un morceau de pain frais. Pas de nouvelles faramineuses. L'enquête sur les meurtres du Chemin de Traverse. La reprise imminente du Championnat. Les dernières sorties de Harry Potter. Les différentes soirées organisées pour le Réveillon du 31, dans deux jours.

Deux jours. Je relus une nouvelle fois la date du jour. 29 décembre. Un faible sourire étira mes lèvres. Le médicomage devait venir aujourd'hui. Un frisson d'anticipation me parcourut. Et le simple espoir de pouvoir à nouveau serrer mon fils dans mes bras chassa les derniers lambeaux de mes fantômes nocturnes. Et passés.

Je refermai presque sèchement le journal sur la photo de Drago à la rubrique Sport, en un froissement de pages. Ignorant l'étreinte qui assaillit mon cœur à la vue de son regard d'orage et de ses cheveux clairs. Etreinte désagréable. Lancinante. Douloureuse.

.

.

.

Deux coups légers frappés à la porte me firent sursauter. Je m'étais assoupie. J'émergeai rapidement des effluves encore latentes du sommeil. Sensation désagréable. J'inspirai profondément avant d'aller ouvrir. Le médicomage se tenait sur le seuil. Le même que lors de la précédente visite de contrôle, au Manoir. Il me sourit en me saluant, se voulant rassurant. Amical. Peine perdue. Sa tenue et mon aversion pour les hôpitaux jouaient en sa totale défaveur. Je m'effaçai pour le laisser entrer. J'interceptai le regard qu'il promena sur mon minuscule appartement, et serrai les dents.

Je lui désignai une chaise et m'assis sur le canapé tandis qu'il m'imitait. Il me posa quelques questions, auxquelles je répondis par monosyllabes. Du bout des lèvres. Comme anesthésiée par l'angoisse qui montait progressivement en moi, me serrant le cœur et faisant trembler mes mains.

« Pas de frissons ? De température ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix froide et neutre. Rodée à ce genre d'interrogatoires.

« Non. »

« Vous toussez toujours ? »

« Non. »

« De l'appétit ? »

« Oui. »

« Pas de troubles du sommeil ? »

J'eus un rictus ironique.

« Pas plus que d'habitude. »

Il hocha la tête et sortit sa baguette. Il me jeta quelques sorts afin de contrôler mon état de santé, avant de secouer la tête pensivement. Je scrutai chacun de ses gestes, de ses mimiques, de ses regards. A l'affut d'un indice sur son diagnostic.

« Très bien. Je vous prescris une potion supplémentaire à prendre sans faute tous les matins… », fit-il en sortant un parchemin immaculé de sa trousse médicale.

J'entortillai mes mains l'une contre l'autre, étirant douloureusement mes doigts moites, me mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Indiciblement anxieuse. Il leva les yeux vers moi et sourit légèrement.

« Et je lève officiellement votre isolement. », ajouta-t-il.

Je me mordis franchement la lèvre pour retenir le cri de joie qui monta dans ma gorge. Libérateur.

Le médicomage me tendit l'ordonnance avant de lever, ôtant son masque, sa surblouse et ses gants. Je tiquai à ce dernier détail et verrouillai mes mains dans mon dos en le raccompagnant. Distante. A mon grand soulagement, il ne me tendit pas la main, se contentant de me saluer brièvement avant de transplaner.

A peine l'eut-il fait que je me précipitai hors de chez moi, dévalant les quatre étages me séparant de l'appartement de Cissy. Plus vite que jamais. A bout de souffle et trébuchant à plusieurs reprises. Et puis, une fois devant la porte, je stoppai net. Soudain indécise. Incertaine. L'angoisse revenant au grand galop. Mêlée à la culpabilité et à l'impatience.

Je serrai les poings en respirant profondément. Et frappai. La porte s'ouvrit presque instantanément sur le regard clair de Cissy. Comme si elle avait pu deviner ma présence. Ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement sous la surprise et elle m'attira brusquement à elle.

« Maylen ! », s'écria-t-elle.

Et je retrouvai avec délice la douceur de sa voix et son parfum délicat. Elle m'avait manqué, elle aussi. Son réconfort, nos petits déjeuners matinaux, ses souvenirs. Même ses cookies grillés.

« Maman ? »

La petite voix fluette me pétrifia. Je m'arrachai à l'étreinte de Cissy et le vis enfin. Luka. Ses yeux verts m'apparurent plus éclatants et brillants que jamais. Ses boucles plus brunes. Ses petites mains plus adorables. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je me précipitai vers lui, tombant à genoux pour le serrer contre moi. Enfin.

Les sanglots m'étouffèrent lorsque ses petits bras entourèrent ma nuque et je me rendis compte à quel point il m'avait réellement manqué. A cet instant, plus rien n'exista à part lui. Les fantômes passés. Mes cauchemars. Drago. La douleur de la séparation et ses paroles blessantes. Plus rien de tout ça n'eut d'importance. Il était dans mes bras. Enfin.

Plus rien d'autre ne comptait.

.

.

.

Je caressai les boucles de Luka, calant ma respiration sur la sienne. Si paisible. Après des semaines de privations, je ne pouvais à présent plus me lasser de le regarder. De l'écouter. De le toucher. Je soupirai en remontant la couverture sur lui, avant de finalement me décider à le quitter. Je rejoignis Cissy à la cuisine. Elle me sourit et me tendit une tasse de thé fumante aux délicieux arômes de citron. Je m'assis face à elle, pétrissant la tasse entre mes doigts froids. Redoutant la question qui allait suivre. Immanquablement.

« Maylen, que s'est-il passé avec Drago ? »

Je détournai le regard, tentant de me soustraire à ses yeux interrogateurs. Incisifs. Et me concentrai pour bien choisir mes mots.

« Je…Il était temps pour moi de rentrer. C'est tout. », bredouillai-je du bout des lèvres.

Cissy fronça les sourcils. Pas dupe.

« Est-ce que… »

Elle sembla hésiter un instant avant de finalement poursuivre :

« Est-ce que vous avez eu une relation ? »

Je rougis immédiatement.

« Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse appeler ça comme ça… », soufflai-je.

A nouveau, elle me transperça de son regard d'azur, avant de pincer les lèvres.

« Drago est impulsif. Trop. Il dit parfois des choses qu'il ne pense pas vraiment…. », affirma-t-elle.

« Il les pensait, Cissy. Crois-moi, il les pensait. », rétorquai-je alors que les mots de Drago dansaient dans mon esprit. Me brisant le cœur encore et encore.

Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue jusqu'au sang pour retenir le sanglot qui me serra la gorge. Puis, j'inspirai profondément, préférant changer de sujet. Comme si cela pouvait réellement me faire oublier cette scène qui se rejouait en continu dans mon esprit. Lancinante.

« J'irais chez _Twins_ demain matin, pour voir s'ils ne peuvent pas me reprendre. »

Un éclair de désapprobation passa dans le regard de Cissy mais je l'ignorai.

« Ton isolement vient tout juste d'être levé. Tu devrais te reposer un peu, Maylen. », tenta-t-elle.

« Je me repose depuis presque trois semaines. Et j'ai besoin d'argent. Je ne sais même pas comment je vais payer le loyer de ce mois-ci. _Twins _est toujours bondé pour le Réveillon. S'ils peuvent me reprendre, je pourrais me faire un bon pourboire. Très bon. Les gens sont généreux pour la nouvelle année. »

« Je pourrais… »

Je l'interrompis aussitôt.

« Hors de question, Cissy. Je refuse que tu me prêtes de l'argent. Tu fais déjà bien assez. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez d'avoir veillé ainsi sur Luka tout ce temps. »

Elle sourit.

« Ce fut un plaisir. »

Je lui rendis son sourire et finis mon thé.

« Tu lui as beaucoup manqué, Maylen. »

Mon cœur se serra douloureusement à cet aveu. La culpabilité m'ensevelit, manquant m'étouffer. Je serrai les poings et détournai le regard.

« Je sais. », fis-je d'une voix tremblante.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. », ajouta-t-elle, semblant lire dans mes pensées. « Luka comprend très bien. »

Mes poings se resserrèrent un peu plus encore, faisant blanchir mes doigts. Ces mots, toujours les mêmes. J'aurais voulu hurler que Luka n'avait pas à comprendre. Il n'avait pas à être courageux, compréhensif ou raisonnable. C'était un enfant. Un enfant.

Je me levai presque brusquement, lavant ma tasse d'un coup de baguette avant de la ranger dans le petit placard au-dessus de l'évier. La soirée était déjà bien avancée, il était temps pour moi de rentrer. Cissy devina mes intentions, et sa voix résonna derrière moi, autoritaire.

« Tu as bien conscience qu'il est tout à fait hors de question que tu retournes dans ton appartement glacial pour cette nuit ! », assena-t-elle.

« Je… », m'apprêtai-je à protester.

« J'ai dit : hors de question ! »

Je croisai son regard, devenu dur et glacial et soupirai, rendant les armes.

« Très bien. », murmurai-je à contrecœur.

Son sourire revint et son regard se radoucit. Je lui souhaitai une bonne nuit, maudissant intérieurement son air triomphant, et me dirigeai vers la chambre de Luka. Je m'étendis près de lui, glissant dans les draps contre son petit corps chaud et endormi. L'attirant près de moi pour le serrer contre mon cœur. Qui se gonfla à nouveau de bonheur.

.

.

.

« Malheureusement, Mademoiselle O'Brian, j'ai déjà embauché quelqu'un pour vous remplacer. »

Je pinçai les lèvres sous le coup de la déception. Je fixai mon ancien patron d'un regard désespéré qu'il évita, se renfonçant dans son imposant siège en cuir. Je laissai échapper un long soupir.

« Cependant… »

Je relevai la tête, pleine d'espoir.

« Cependant, je peux vous embaucher pour ce soir et demain soir. Les réservations battent tous les records et j'aurais besoin de personnel supplémentaire. »

J'éprouvai un sentiment mitigé. Soulagée sans vraiment l'être. Ces deux soirées seraient sans doute bien payées et semblaient prometteuses côté pourboires. Mais ce n'était guère une solution sur le long terme. Cependant, je n'avais guère le choix dans l'immédiat.

« C'est d'accord. »

Il me sourit.

« Par ailleurs, je peux peut-être vous aider. Un de mes amis ouvre un restaurant rue des Dragonniers. Je peux vous recommander. Cependant, l'ouverture ne se fera pas avant mi-janvier. »

Je restai muette devant cette proposition. C'était plus que je n'en avais espéré. J'acquiesçai aussitôt.

« Ce serait vraiment très gentil à vous. »

« C'est le moins que je puisse faire. Vous étiez un de mes meilleurs éléments. Vraiment. »

Je souris, avant de prendre congé, le remerciant encore une fois. Puis, je sortis de son bureau, passant devant les cuisines. Je m'immobilisai un instant devant l'immense salle du restaurant. Lumineuse en cette fin de matinée. Quelques tables étaient déjà occupées. Il n'y en aurait guère plus. Il n'y avait jamais foule pour le service de midi. Je souris doucement en observant le ballet feutré et parfaitement coordonné des serveurs. Malgré tout, cet endroit m'avait manqué. Depuis plus d'un an que j'y travaillais, il était empli de nombreux souvenirs. Bons pour la plupart. Les meilleurs teintés de _sa_ présence.

Je le revis, assis à l'une de ses tables, me tournant le dos. Je revis ses épaules larges et rassurantes. Je revis ses mains aux longs doigts pâles jouer avec sa flûte de champagne. Je revis les reflets dorés de ce dernier danser sur sa peau pâle. Je revis son regard anthracite se poser sur moi. Je revis ses lèvres s'étirer en ce fameux sourire en coin. Charmeur. Irrésistible.

Je soupirai sous la douleur lancinante qui envahit à nouveau mon cœur et m'arrachai à la contemplation de la salle, quittant le restaurant. L'air frais du dehors me revigora et je décidai de faire quelques pas le long du Chemin de Traverse. Observant les illuminations de fin d'année. Enchanteresses. Les regards émerveillés des enfants en vacances sur ces dernières.

Soudain, au détour d'une vitrine ensorcelée, je croisai un regard familier. Je m'approchai.

« Emma ? », appelai-je.

Elle se retourna, et me reconnut aussitôt.

« Maylen. »

La fille de Tom, le propriétaire du Chaudron Baveur, me sourit. Du même sourire que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Plus de trois ans auparavant. Je lui rendis son sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? », s'enquit-elle.

Mon sourire se fana. Qu'est-ce que je devenais ? Vaste question. Néanmoins, apercevant la devanture clignotante de chez Fortarome, je l'invitai à boire un café. Elle accepta et nous nous installions confortablement autour d'un cappuccino fumant quelques minutes plus tard.

« Alors, que deviens-tu ? », répéta-t-elle.

Je l'observai un instant. Emma était une jolie fille aux cheveux d'un roux éclatant, coupé en un carré long ravissant. Son visage à la peau pâle était tacheté de taches de rousseur adorables, mais hanté par son regard clair. Ses yeux restaient écarquillés, comme sans cesse terrifiés. Comme si une scène horrifique se déroulait sans cesse devant eux. Une scène qui avait été réelle.

« Je travaillais chez _Twins_. Mais j'ai été malade quelques temps, et remplacée. Cependant, je vais peut-être me faire embaucher dans un tout nouveau restaurant qui ouvrira courant janvier. », fis-je, pleine d'espoir. « Et toi, que fais-tu ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, faisant courir un regard dénué de toute expression autour d'elle.

« Je poursuis mes études à l'Université de Botanique. Je suis en troisième année. A l'occasion, j'aide mon père à son bar. »

J'hochai la tête. La vie avait continué pour nous. Malgré tout.

« Et ton fils ? »

Je souris.

« Luka va très bien. Il fera cinq ans en avril. »

« C'est bien. », souffla-t-elle.

Le silence nous entoura. Lourd et inconfortable. Seulement interrompu par la porte du café, s'ouvrant régulièrement sur un courant d'air glacial. Faisant à chaque fois sursauter Emma.

« Tu as vu toute cette série de meurtres ? », murmura-t-elle finalement, plongeant son regard tourmenté dans le mien. Me faisant frissonner.

J'acquiesçai, hésitante. Regrettant tout à coup de l'avoir invité à prendre ce café.

« Tu crois…Tu crois que c'est l'un d'entre eux ? », continua-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas, Emma. », soufflai-je, le cœur battant.

« Pourquoi ferait-il cela ? »

« Je ne sais pas. », répétai-je.

« Tu te souviens du cimetière ? Question idiote. _Bien sûr_, tu t'en souviens…. »

Question idiote, oui. Question inutile, surtout.

« Je me suis toujours demandée où il se trouvait exactement… », fit-elle, songeuse.

A nouveau, je frémis. Emma ressassait trop le passé. Beaucoup trop. Et était en train de m'entraîner avec elle.

« Et puis, l'autre jour, je suis partie en weekend avec mes parents. Près d'Aberdeen, en Ecosse. Et je suis sûre qu'il n'était pas loin… »

« Mais pourquoi le chercher, Emma ? », demandai-je, ne pouvant camoufler l'once de reproches qui perça dans ma voix.

« Tu ne comprends pas, Maylen ! Je veux comprendre _pourquoi_ ! », s'écria-t-elle.

Je secouai doucement la tête. Au regard assombri de colère qu'elle dardait sur moi, je compris combien Emma était enchaînée à son passé. Plus que moi. Bien plus que moi. Et je réalisai soudain la chance insoupçonnée que j'avais eue en ayant Luka près de moi. M'empêchant de ressasser ce passé encore et encore. Me forçant à penser à autre chose. A avoir d'autres préoccupations. Me faisant regarder vers l'avenir...

« En sachant pourquoi, je pourrais peut-être me débarrasser de cette malédiction ! Trouver un remède, un contresort ! Pour avoir enfin une vie_ normale_ ! », poursuivit-elle.

…Me faisant renoncer à des espoirs chimériques pour me concentrer sur ma vie. Réelle.

J'hochai la tête, comprenant malgré tout l'espoir fou d'Emma. Avoir une vie normale. Mais quelle personne ayant survécu à cette guerre avait une vie normale ? Nous avions tous souffert. Différemment. Nous gardions tous des cicatrices. Certaines plus profondes que d'autres. Certaines plus vite refermées. Certaines toujours béantes.

« Avoir une vie normale… », répétai-je, faisant écho à mes propres espoirs. Enfouis depuis longtemps. J'avais eu moi aussi ma période de colère, de révolte. Et puis venait l'acceptation…

Emma hocha vivement la tête.

« Oui, avoir une vie normale. »

Nous sortîmes du café de longues minutes plus tard. A travers le regard effrayé d'Emma, je pus apercevoir celle que j'aurais pu devenir. S'il n'y avait pas eu Luka. Je frémis et la serrai contre moi, soudain prise de pitié.

« Prends bien soin de toi, Emma. »

Elle acquiesça et s'éloigna sur la route pavée, prenant la direction du Chaudron Baveur. Je fis volte-face et pris la direction opposée, essayant d'oublier cette conversation dérangeante. Au bout de quelques pas, j'eus la désagréable impression d'être suivie. Observée. Comme si Emma avait soudain fait revivre les fantômes du passé.

Je me retournai plusieurs fois, sans pourtant rien remarquer d'anormal. Je m'arrêtai finalement devant Guipure et m'apprêtai à transplaner. Avant que le décor m'entourant ne se mette à tourbillonner, j'aperçus du coin de l'œil une silhouette encapuchonnée qui me fit frissonner. Faisant une nouvelle fois ressurgir mon passé maudit.

.

.

.

Confortablement assise sur le canapé de Cissy, en simple tee-shirt dans l'appartement surchauffé, j'étais en pleine partie de cartes avec Luka. Observant avec délice le moindre de ses mouvements. De ses sourires. De battements de mains. Apaisée un moment par ce spectacle délicieux. Il abattit sa dernière carte et poussa un cri de joie en constatant sa victoire, me sautant au cou. Cissy leva les yeux de son livre, un sourire aux lèvres. Je le serrai contre moi un instant, avant qu'il ne s'écarte. Il me regarda en souriant et posa ses deux petites mains sur mes joues.

« Tu es jolie, Maman. »

Je souris à ces mots, et caressai tendrement ses cheveux.

« Pourquoi Drago n'est plus avec toi ? », lâcha-t-il soudain d'une petite voix.

Je tressaillis à cette question. Cette question que je redoutais depuis deux jours. Je déglutis péniblement avant d'y répondre.

« Eh bien, je suis guérie maintenant. Il n'avait plus besoin de rester avec moi. », tentai-je lâchement, ignorant le regard désapprobateur de Cissy.

Luka fronça les sourcils et fit la moue.

« Mais…il m'avait dit qu'il resterait avec toi. »

Je fermai douloureusement les yeux à cette révélation, emprisonnant sous mes paupières closes les larmes qui menaçaient.

« Luka… », commençai-je. « Les grandes personnes font parfois des promesses qu'il leur est impossible de tenir. »

Il acquiesça et je soupirai de soulagement. Il se blottit contre moi et je passai mon bras autour de ses épaules.

« Les grandes personnes sont compliquées. », affirma-t-il.

« Oui, les grandes personnes sont compliquées. », fis-je distraitement.

La promesse de Drago à mon fils flottait dans mon esprit. Enjôleuse et douloureuse. Dangereuse. Pleine de rêves brisés.

.

.

.  
La salle du restaurant était bondée, résonnant de conversations feutrées, annihilées par les sorts de silence, et de l'empressement silencieux du personnel. Je finis de prendre la commande d'un couple et retournai en cuisine où la tension était presque palpable. Epuisée, plus habituée à un tel rythme de travail, je massai doucement ma nuque en tendant la commande à Daniel, un des cuisiniers. Distraite, je ne fis pas attention. Et sa main entra en contact avec la mienne, me faisant sursauter brusquement. Il retira vivement sa main en grimaçant, et je lui jetai un coup d'œil craintif, mon cœur tambourinant à mes oreilles.

J'avais perdu l'habitude. Au contact de Drago, de ses baisers et de ses caresses. J'avais perdu l'habitude.

Daniel me sourit et je soupirai de soulagement.

« J'avais oublié ! », fit-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Oublié ? »

« Oui, l'électricité statique ! », fit-il sur le ton de l'évidence, en m'adressant un coup d'œil complice.

J'eus un sourire tordu. _L'électricité statique_. Si seulement…

Je fis brusquement volte-face, retournant au travail, happée par l'activité frénétique du restaurant en ce réveillon du 31 décembre. J'ignorais combien de couverts je servis au cours de la soirée. Combien de commandes prises. Combien de tables débarrassées. Combien de couples servis. Observés. Admirés. Enviés.

Pour terminer la soirée éreintée, les muscles gourds de fatigue. Je soupirai en reposant la dernière assiette sur la pile de vaisselle propre et immaculée. Malgré tout, j'étais satisfaite. Travailler m'avait manqué. Ce lien social tenu mais bien réel. Cette activité frénétique, presque épuisante.

Je me débarrassai de mon tablier tâché, et revêtis mon manteau dans un soupir, avant d'emprisonner mes cheveux dans mon bonnet. Je quittai les cuisines après avoir salué les derniers membres du personnel encore présents, dont Daniel et Katy, et dévalai les escaliers menant à la sortie. Je poussai doucement la porte, happée par l'air glacé de la nuit.

Une silhouette imposante à ma droite me fit sursauter, effrayée, et je laissai échapper un petit cri. J'allais empoigner ma baguette lorsque je le reconnus. Ma main resta en suspens.

« Drago… », soufflai-je. Savourant de prononcer à nouveau son prénom. De croiser à nouveau son regard clair. Devoir à nouveau un sourire étirer ses lèvres fines.

Il s'approcha de moi, me dominant de toute sa taille, et je dus lever la tête pour ne pas quitter son regard.

« Bonsoir Maylen. »

Son haleine vint balayer mon visage, et j'y décelai des effluves sucrées et alcoolisées. Je frémis au son déjà presque oublié de sa voix grave. Basse. Sensuelle.

« Que fais-tu ici ? », demandai-je.

« Je suis venu te voir. », répondit-il, comme une évidence.

« Pourquoi ? », insistai-je.

« Pour m'excuser, Maylen. », fit-il, soudain tendu. « Je suis désolé. Désolé pour tout. »

Je pinçai les lèvres et détournai la tête. La tentation de le croire était si grande. Immense. Tentante. Se précipiter dans ses bras. Se lover contre lui. Goutter à son étreinte solide. Profiter de sa chaleur. Je serrai mécaniquement les poings. Pour résister. Mais il avança encore.

« Je suis désolé. », répéta-t-il.

« Drago, je… », commençai-je d'une petite voix. « C'est trop tôt. Je ne peux pas… »

Il soupira longuement. Avant que son doigt ne vienne jouer contre ma pommette. Délicat. Délicieux. Je levai les yeux et rencontrai son regard, brillant dans l'obscurité ambiante. Aussitôt hypnotisée. Fascinée.

Soudain, des cris de joies retentirent dans les habitations autour de nous. Ca et là, des étincelles multicolores s'élevèrent dans le ciel nocturne. Au loin, des explosions résonnèrent. Surement des feux d'artifice. Drago sourit légèrement. Avant de se pencher vers moi.

« Bonne année, Maylen. », souffla-t-il en effleurant mes lèvres des siennes.

« Bonne année, Drago. », bafouillai-je.

Il sourit avant de transplaner, me faisant sursauter. J'observai un instant le ciel étoilé, illuminé de mille couleurs, avant de l'imiter.

.

.

.

Je pétrissais ma tasse de café brûlante entre mes doigts glacés, tentant de les réchauffer. En vain. Je jetai un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de la cuisine dont je venais d'entrouvrir les volets. Le jour se levait à peine, Londres étant encore enveloppée du manteau sombre de la nuit.

Je soupirai longuement avant de m'asseoir. J'avais préféré me lever plutôt que de replonger dans mon sommeil agité, dérangeant celui, paisible, de Luka. Je bus quelques gorgées qui me brûlèrent la gorge, savourant la piqûre amère du café sur ma langue. Un bruit dans le couloir me fit sursauter, et je tournai vivement la tête pour voir arriver Cissy, les yeux encore lourds de sommeil. Elle embrassa doucement le sommet de ma tête, me souriant avant de se préparer un thé avec des gestes mécaniques. J'admirai un instant ses cheveux blonds rassemblés en une lourde natte dorée, ondulant gracieusement dans son dos.

Un hibou toqua à la fenêtre et elle lui ouvrit machinalement, récupérant l'exemplaire quotidien de la Gazette qu'il apportait. Elle posa le journal sur la table et s'assit face à moi.

« Bien dormi ? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque de fatigue.

J'allais acquiescer lorsque les titres de la Gazette du Sorcier attirèrent mon attention.

_« Une nouvelle victime du serial killer retrouvée sur le Chemin de Traverse... »_

Hébétée, mes yeux glissèrent sur le nom de cette dernière et ma tasse m'échappa des mains, se renversant sur la table.

Emma.

En un instant, tandis que des tremblements irrépressibles s'emparaient de moi, je revis ses boucles rousses. Ses tâches de rousseur. Son sourire. Empli de regrets et de rancœur. Ses yeux clairs, hantés, écarquillés.

Emma.

Un sanglot monta dans ma gorge. Etouffant. J'ouvris la bouche, inspirant brutalement, cherchant l'air qui me faisait tout à coup défaut.

J'entendis à peine les appels inquiets de Cissy. Je sentis tout juste ses mains presser mes épaules et tapoter mes joues livides. Soudain entourée d'un épais brouillard. Sombre et inquiétant. Terrifiant. Tandis que le sang pulsait trop fort à mes tempes, faisant bourdonner mes oreilles et tourner ma tête.

Je ne parvenais pas à détourner mes yeux de la photo jaunie du journal. De ce corps recouvert d'un drap immaculé transporté par les Aurors. Et je pensais à Tom. Et à Lena, sa femme. Mon cœur se serra un peu plus encore. Douloureux. Et les larmes dévalèrent mes joues. Inarrêtables.

Un long moment plus tard, recroquevillée sur le canapé, je fixais le mur d'un regard vide, couvée par le regard inquiet de Cissy.

« Je suis désolée pour cette jeune fille…Sincèrement. », dit-elle doucement.

Les sanglots menacèrent à nouveau, me serrant la gorge.

« C'était une de tes amies ? »

Je déglutis péniblement, fermant les yeux sur mes larmes.

« En quelque sorte… »

_Une amie d'infortune. _

La main de Cissy vint recouvrir la mienne, la serrant doucement, et une larme glissa lentement sur ma joue.

« Nous devrions changer d'air quelques temps. », proposa soudain Cissy. « Ca nous ferait le plus grand bien. A tous les trois. »

Je ne réagis même pas.

« Partons quelques jours en Cornouailles, Maylen. »

Et, sans réfléchir, j'acquiesçai.

.

.

.  
Les yeux clos, la tête relevée, j'offrais mon visage pâle au soleil lumineux et éclatant, ses rayons hivernaux caressant délicieusement ma peau. Les éclats de rire de Luka me tirèrent un sourire et je rouvris les yeux pour le voir s'amuser au bord de l'eau, jouant avec les vagues brillantes. J'enfouis mes mains dans le sable blanc à mes côtés, et inspirai profondément l'air iodé. Apaisée.

Cissy avait eu raison. Changer d'air nous avait fait le plus grand bien. M'avait fait le plus grand bien.

Pourtant, cet endroit, ce petit hameau de Cornouailles aux vertes collines et aux falaises escarpées et immaculées faisait immanquablement renaître d'autres souvenirs. Souvenirs délicieux. Mais tous empreints de _sa_ présence.

Souvenirs de ce premier rendez-vous. De son rire, de nos mains entrelacées, de ses doigts effleurant ma peau tandis qu'il nouait son écharpe autour de mon cou. Je soupirai et enfouis mon visage dans cette même écharpe, inspirant son odeur. Estompée mais encore présente. Accentuant le manque. Manque de lui. _Drago_.

.

.


	14. Just like a Drug

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Je m'excuse infiniment pour le retard qu'a pris ce chapitre…Mais outre le fait qu'il fut très difficile à écrire (Oui, Mme Inspiration est parfois très capricieuse…), disons que j'ai eu un mois de janvier plutôt chargé côté boulot. _

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Personnellement, il ne m'a pas convaincu. Mais j'en ai eu marre de le lire et de le relire sans rien trouver à y ajouter, alors je le poste. _

_J'ai eu l'impression de friser le OOC tout le long avec Drago…C'est vraiment pas facile d'écrire de son point de vue. Décrire son ressenti, ses émotions, ses réactions…C'est un peu la galère. Carrément, même ! Mais on va dire que je fais de mon mieux, au cours de longues heures à me torturer l'esprit pour savoir si le vrai Drago ferait bien telle ou telle chose…_

_Merci à tous les revieweurs du chapitre précédent, notamment à __Juls__ à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre directement. _

_Bref, j'espère que depuis le temps, vous n'avez pas décroché de cette fic…  
Bonne lecture !_

_.

* * *

_

**CHAPITRE 13**

_Just like a Drug

* * *

_

.

.

La pluie fouettait désagréablement mon visage, les gouttelettes pénétrant dans mes yeux, me forçant à les fermer douloureusement à intervalles réguliers. Pourtant, je ne lançai pas un sort d'imperméabilité. Je laissai l'eau ruisseler sur mon visage, brouillant ma vue et me faisant frissonner lorsque les gouttes glacées glissaient dans mon cou. Seul comptait le Souaffle que je tenais fermement sous le bras. Ma concentration se fixait sur lui. Uniquement sur lui. Sur ses trajectoires, ses déviations, ses chutes. Allégeant un moment mon esprit. Des tourments. De la culpabilité. De la solitude. Plus forte que jamais. Un moment seulement.

De toutes mes forces, j'envoyai le Souaffle dans un des trois anneaux dorés, observant sa traînée rouge à travers l'épais rideau de pluie. A regrets, je descendis vers le sol. La nuit commençait à tomber, accentuant l'obscurité déjà présente, et je n'y verrais bientôt plus rien. Mon entraînement solitaire serait écourté pour aujourd'hui. Je posai pied à terre, m'enfonçant mollement dans la boue du terrain, avant de regagner les vestiaires en courant.

Je restai longtemps sous la douche brûlante. Très longtemps. Essayant de retarder au maximum le moment de rentrer chez moi. Ce moment qui arrivait tous les soirs trop vite depuis le début de la semaine. Je me séchai puis m'habillai chaudement avant de quitter le stade pour transplaner. J'atterris devant le Manoir, ouvris la grille sombre tel un automate, frémis à son grincement lugubre lorsqu'elle se referma et remontai l'allée d'un pas lent. Traînant. Je poussai la porte d'entrée. Elle ne m'avait jamais paru aussi lourde. Un peu plus chaque soir. Chaque soir sans _elle_.

Toutes les pièces étaient allumées. Naouka savait que je n'aimais guère trouver le Manoir dans l'obscurité en rentrant. Me rappelant ses heures les plus sombres.

Je me dirigeai vers le canapé et m'y laissai tomber, épuisé. Je m'étais entraîné toute la journée. Le Quidditch me faisait du bien. Il m'avait toujours fait du bien. Parce qu'il détournait mon attention. Me vidait la tête. Plus rien n'existait que le jeu.

Je laissai mon regard courir sur le sapin de Noël toujours illuminé. Je n'avais pas pu me résoudre à le défaire. Je fermai les yeux, et aussitôt, son image vint s'imprimer sur mes paupières closes. Luminescente. Indélébile. Je revis notre dernière rencontre, tandis que je l'avais attendu à la sortie du _Twins_, dans la nuit froide. Parce que je voulais commencer cette nouvelle année de la meilleure des manières. Auprès d'elle.

Je revis ses cheveux indomptables s'échappant de son bonnet de laine blanche. _Mon_ écharpe fermement nouée autour de son cou gracile. Sa peau pâle, étincelant presque sous la clarté lunaire. Ses lèvres fines, si tentantes. Et ses yeux, si clairs, si purs. J'entendis presque sa voix tremblante, aux accents mélodieux. Je sentis à nouveau les frissons provoqués par mon contact sur sa peau qui s'embrasait contre la mienne. Et ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Et puis, je revis son air pétrifié dans ce couloir. La pâleur soudaine de son visage. Son regard blessé. Déçu.

Une vague de colère m'envahit. Contre moi-même. Je serrai les poings et rouvris les yeux. Dans un accès de fureur incontrôlée, je me levai brusquement et balayai le sapin lumineux d'un revers de bras, dans un cri de rage. Les décorations volèrent au sol, se brisant pour la plupart. Et je restai là un long moment, hébété, fixant les débris colorés jonchant le carrelage immaculé. Jusqu'à ce que la douleur devienne trop pénible.

Alors, je me décidai à bouger, sortis de la pièce et remontai le couloir étroit. Jusqu'à cette petite porte, donnant sur ce fameux escalier. Je descendis les marches étroites, soudain englouti par les ténèbres. D'autres souvenirs m'envahirent alors. Autres. Assailli par l'odeur de moisissure et l'humidité ambiante, il me sembla à nouveau entendre les gémissements, les pleurs, les cris. De douleur. De terreur. De désespoir. Ses souvenirs-là étaient moins douloureux. Plus lointains. Plus familiers. Plus supportables.

Je m'assis sur la dernière marche, et fixai l'obscurité dense des anciens cachots. Les fantômes du passé ressurgirent un à un. Pour m'entourer de leur présence. Comme de vieilles connaissances. Et malgré leur nombre de plus en plus croissant, la solitude était toujours là. Constante. Ecrasante.

.

.

.

Je poussai la porte de mon appartement et avançai dans le couloir sombre. Je marmonnai un sort entre mes dents et les pièces s'éclairèrent d'une lumière artificielle. Pâle et blafarde. Je laissai tomber mon sac au milieu de la pièce et me dirigeai vers la cuisine, dans l'intention de me faire un café serré. Rien n'avait changé. Comme figé dans le temps. Tout était tel que je l'avais laissé, plusieurs semaines auparavant.

Je m'étais finalement décidé à quitter le Manoir. Trop hanté par les fantômes du passé qui y flottaient mais surtout trop dérangé par ces souvenirs d'_elle_. Je trempai mes lèvres dans le café brûlant qui me picota désagréablement la langue, détournant une seconde mon attention de la lame glacée qui semblait s'être fichée dans mon cœur. Pour ne plus jamais en ressortir. Je reposai la tasse dans un geste brusque et allai prendre une douche. L'eau chaude détendit un à un mes muscles crispés, bienfaisante. Enveloppé de buée, je sortis de la cabine de douche et me séchai rapidement.

Soudain, je me figeai devant la baignoire. L'image de Maylen, totalement abandonnée dans l'eau savonneuse s'imprima sur ma rétine, inoubliable. Ses boucles humides encadrant son visage rosi. Ses yeux clos. Ses lèvres entrouvertes de plaisir. Je tressaillis et me détournai. Pourtant, lorsque j'entrai dans ma chambre, je pus sentir son parfum en imprégner l'air. Léger. Aérien. Envoûtant.

Je me laissai tomber sur le lit, las, et passai mes mains sur mon visage fatigué. Cette femme m'avait envoûté, et me hantait plus sûrement que le plus atroce de mes souvenirs. Et plus douloureusement que l'un d'entre eux. Je roulai sur le matelas et fermai les yeux. Avant de m'assoupir, enivré par les restes de son parfum flottant autour de moi.

.

.

.  
Assis dans le vestiaire, je promenai un regard vide autour de moi. J'avais pourtant toujours aimé cet endroit. Lieu de rires. Ou de pleurs. De colère parfois. Lieu d'émotions. Lieu de partage. Lieu de vie.

Et aujourd'hui, il me paraissait aussi fade que tout le reste. Insipide. Eteint. Mes yeux glissèrent sur les maillots d'entraînement amassés sur les bancs de bois clair, chiffonnés et maculés de boue. Des cannettes de soda et des bouteilles d'eau vides jonchaient le sol ça et là. La reprise du championnat approchait à grands pas, et les entraînements se durcissaient. Plus physiques. Plus longs. Plus répétitifs.

Je m'adossai au mur derrière moi et essuyai d'un revers de main la boue que je sentais sécher sur ma joue, se craquelant sur ma peau. Je soupirai longuement, appuyant ma tête contre le mur, les yeux fixés sur le plafond pâle. Je n'avais pratiquement pas dormi la nuit dernière. Pas plus que la précédente. A vrai dire, je ne dormais presque plus depuis de trop nombreuses nuits. Et j'étais épuisé. Pas d'entraînement solitaire ce soir.

La porte des douches claqua sans que je réagisse et un nuage de vapeur humide s'en échappa. Je sentis quelqu'un s'affaler sur le banc à mes côtés et tournai mécaniquement la tête vers Victoria, la poursuiveuse remplaçante. Elle venait d'enfiler un gros pull de laine verte et sécha ses cheveux clairs d'un coup de baguette distrait, habitué. L'odeur sucrée de son shampoing vint me chatouiller les narines, me sortant de mon inertie.

J'aimais bien Victoria. Je l'avais rencontré dans le championnat de deuxième division où nous avions commencé tous les deux, dans des équipes concurrentes. Avant d'être recrutés par les Guêpes de Londres, la même année. Nous nous étions connus au sortir de la guerre, hantés par nos plus sombres souvenirs. Elle me toisa de la tête aux pieds, d'un regard vif, critique.

« J'ai l'impression de retrouver le Drago rencontré en Cornouailles, mec ! », assena-t-elle en croisant mon regard inexpressif.

Je ne réagis même pas. Elle avait sans doute raison. Je me contentai de détourner les yeux, les fixant à nouveau sur le plafond. Victoria me tapota l'épaule dans un geste réconfortant.

« Quoi qu'il se soit passé, je préférais le Drago de ces dernières semaines… », murmura-t-elle.

Moi aussi. _Moi aussi. _

Mais _elle_ était partie. Et les ténèbres étaient revenues. Rapidement. Ensevelissant à nouveau mon âme, paralysant mon cœur, glaçant mon sang et engourdissant mon esprit. M'engloutissant tout entier. A nouveau, tout me paraissait inintéressant. Fade. Insipide. A nouveau, j'évoluai dans un monde auquel je ne trouvais aucun intérêt. A nouveau, j'effectuai les gestes de la vie quotidienne mécaniquement. Comme un pantin. Un automate. A nouveau, il n'était plus question de vivre, mais de survivre.

Parce qu'elle était partie.

Je restai longtemps dans les vestiaires. Seul, après que Victoria soit partie. Jusqu'à ce que le froid engourdisse mes membres. Je me levai finalement, étirant mes muscles endoloris. J'enfilai ma veste et quittai la pièce, sans même m'être douché. Dans le hall d'entrée, le concierge me regarda bizarrement.

« Quoi ? », aboyai-je, menaçant.

Il sursauta, surpris, fit un pas en arrière, et se replongea frénétiquement dans sa paperasse. Je sortis, claquant la porte derrière moi. Le froid vint aussitôt me picoter la peau, désagréable. Je frissonnai et transplanai.

J'atterris directement dans mon appartement, et me dirigeai vers la douche. Laissant l'eau brûlante éliminer la sueur et la boue recouvrant ma peau. Je soupirai de bien-être avant de sortir de la petite cabine, évitant soigneusement la baignoire du regard. Je me séchai puis enfilai un tee-shirt et un vieux jean confortable, avant de traîner des pieds jusqu'à la cuisine, dans le but de dégoter quelque chose à grignoter. N'importe quoi. Histoire d'apaiser un peu les crampes douloureuses de mon estomac.

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit, me faisant sursauter. Stridente. Mais je l'ignorai. Je n'étais pas d'humeur. Des coups retentissants furent alors frappés contre la porte et je soupirai, agacé. Je reposai la tasse de café que j'étais en train de réchauffer et le morceau de pain sec que j'envisageais sérieusement de manger, et allai ouvrir, excédé.

Je trouvai Blaise sur le seuil, la main en l'air, visiblement prêt à frapper à nouveau. Il sourit en me voyant. De ce sourire que je connaissais par cœur. Et qui n'annonçait jamais rien de bon. C'est alors seulement que j'aperçus derrière lui une multitude de personnes. Certaines portaient des cartons plein de nourriture, d'autres avaient les mains chargées de bouteilles.

« Blaise… », commençai-je.

« Drago ! », me coupa-t-il, euphorique, ignorant mon ton menaçant. « Comme c'est gentil à toi de nous accueillir ! Allez-y, les gars ! »

Effaré, je regardai Blaise s'effacer pour laisser passer des dizaines de personnes inconnues. Je scrutai leurs visages, à la recherche d'une quelconque silhouette familière. En vain. Je ne connaissais pas une seule de ces personnes. Je jetai un regard noir à Blaise qui me retourna un sourire innocent. Avant de soupirer, las. Et de céder, comme toujours.

« Blaise, un jour, il faudra _vraiment_ que tu arrêtes de faire ça… », râlai-je.

Son sourire s'élargit.

« Faire quoi ? »

« Débarquer chez moi avec cinquante personnes que je ne connais même pas. »

Il éclata de rire avant de me sonder de son regard sombre.

« Un jour, oui… », fit-il distraitement. Avant de refermer la porte bruyamment, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres pleines.

J'avançai dans mon appartement soudain bondé, dépité. Je zigzaguai entre les inconnus qui parlaient déjà trop, riaient trop, flirtaient trop. Je me laissai lourdement tomber sur mon canapé, appuyant ma nuque contre le cuir luxueux, fermant les yeux. Soudain exténué. La fatigue s'abattait tout à coup sur moi comme une chape de plomb. La musique s'éleva dans la pièce, en fond sonore des conversations animées.

Je sentis un corps s'affaler contre le mien, me tirant de ma somnolence.

« Salut, Dray ! »

La voix suraiguë d'Irya heurta désagréablement mes tympans. J'ouvris les yeux, néanmoins soulagé de reconnaître quelqu'un dans cette foule.

« Irya ! », saluai-je dans un grognement. « Quoi de neuf ? »

Plus un réflexe de politesse qu'autre chose. La vie d'Irya m'était indifférente. Totalement.

« Oh, tu sais, la routine…J'ai un défilé de haute couture pour Guipure la semaine prochaine. J'ai passé la journée à essayer toutes sortes de robes. Je suis épuisée. Et puis… »

Je perdis vite le fil de son babillage logorrhéique. Comme toujours.

« Et toi, quoi de neuf ? », lança-t-elle soudain, interrompant son interminable monologue.

J'haussai les épaules. Avant de m'abandonner à la contemplation maussade des personnes autour de moi. De leurs yeux pétillants. De leurs joues rosies. De leurs sourires. Ecœurants.

La main d'Irya vint se poser sur ma cuisse, avant de glisser vers mon entrejambe. Enjôleuse. Séductrice. Je la repoussai sèchement.

« Pas ce soir, Irya… », grondai-je.

Un éclair de frustration passa dans ses yeux myosotis avant qu'elle ne détourne la tête, vexée.

« Quoi ? C'est encore cette fille ? », cracha-t-elle, dédaigneuse.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre.

Oui, c'était cette fille. Encore. Toujours.

.

.

.  
Je rajustai mon capuchon sombre sur mon visage et accélérai le pas. Je passai devant Fortarome, Guipure, le magasin de Quidditch, l'animalerie, Fleury & Bott, glissant sur les pavés inégaux. Me dissimulant aux yeux des autres. Rasant les murs. Silencieux. Presque invisible.

Je longeai les terrasses, bondées en cette fin d'après-midi, sans que personne ne m'adresse un regard. Et puis, je m'arrêtai devant Gringotts. Ne la quittant pas des yeux, je m'engouffrai à sa suite rue des Dragonniers.

C'était malsain. J'en avais totalement conscience. Mais c'était plus fort que moi. J'en avais besoin. Besoin de voir ses longues boucles onduler dans son dos, emprisonnées dans cette écharpe. _Mon_ écharpe. Observer les reflets de cuivre qui y dansaient sous la lumière du jour. Admirer sa peau fine, opalescente. M'inquiéter des cernes foncés qui ornaient à nouveau ses yeux. Sa silhouette fine qui se courbait sous les attaques glaciales du vent dans la ruelle étroite. Et parfois, parfois, intercepter son regard pur aux mille nuances.

Je m'adossai au mur en soupirant lorsqu'elle entra dans le restaurant et que la porte se referma sinistrement sur elle. Ca faisait des jours que ça durait. Il fallait que j'arrête ça. Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête ça.

C'était absolument malsain. Et douloureux.

.

.

.

J'atterris dans la zone de transplanage sombre, aussitôt assailli des odeurs familières de moisissure, de renfermé, et d'iode. Je jetai à peine un coup d'œil à l'Auror antipathique qui me vrillait d'un regard noir, et m'engageai dans le couloir étroit.

Ce couloir, ces escaliers irréguliers, ces pierres humides, je les connaissais par cœur. Ce chemin, je le connaissais par cœur. Je l'avais parcouru des dizaines et des dizaines de fois. Tous les mois depuis plus de cinq ans. En me disant à chaque fois que c'était la dernière.

Et cette fois, c'était la dernière. Vraiment.

Je serrai les poings et continuai mon ascension, talonné de près par l'Auror, dont les pas résonnaient derrière moi. Je parvins à la première salle de contrôle et me laissai fouiller sans broncher, avant d'avancer vers les quatre suivantes, toujours escorté de près. C'était la dernière fois. Je tendis ma baguette au dernier Auror avant même qu'il ne la réclame. Ignorant son regard méprisant.

« Où est-il ? », demandai-je.

Il eut rictus qui tordit affreusement son visage aux traits déjà grossier, dévoilant des dents jaunes et sales. Je retins une moue de dégoût. Ces hommes ne valaient guère mieux que les Détraqueurs. Peut-être même étaient-ils pires. Il désigna du menton une petite porte à notre droite.

« Chambre froide. », fit-il de sa voix éraillée. « Ah, il en aura mis un temps à crever, cette ordure… »

Je serrai la mâchoire, contractant les poings à m'en faire blanchir les jointures. Mais ne répondis rien. Il n'attendait que ça. Glacial, je soutins son regard moqueur jusqu'à ce qu'il baisse les yeux. Puis, satisfait, je me dirigeai vers la porte qu'il venait de m'indiquer. Je la poussai lentement, tressaillant sous son grincement lugubre. Je pénétrai dans la pièce exiguë et sombre, la parcourant du regard. Détaillant les murs de pierres froides et mal taillées. Le sol humide et crasseux. La petite fenêtre par laquelle montait le grondement sourd de l'océan en contrebas. Avant d'oser poser les yeux en son centre. Là, sur une longue table de bois pourri, gisait le corps de Lucius Malefoy. Mort.

J'inspirai profondément avant d'avancer dans la pièce glacée. Je m'arrêtai à hauteur du corps et l'observai minutieusement. Les rides au coin de ses yeux et la blancheur prématurée de ses cheveux témoignaient de la dureté de son enfermement. Ses paupières étaient refermées sur son regard vide empreint de folie. Mais finalement, à cet instant, il m'apparut serein. Plus serein dans la mort que je ne l'avais jamais connu dans la vie. Peut-être avait-il trouvé sa rédemption, finalement…

Je soupirai longuement avant de m'asseoir sur la chaise bancale près de moi. Ne le quittant pas des yeux. Je repensai aux paroles de l'Auror. _« Cette ordure… ». _Cette ordure, oui. Cette ordure qu'était mon père. Ce père qui m'avait entraîné dans sa chute. Mécaniquement, j'effleurai mon avant-bras gauche. En serrant les dents.

La porte grinça derrière moi mais je ne me retournai même pas. Je savais qu'il s'agissait de ma mère. Qui d'autre ? Elle s'avança de l'autre côté de la table, me faisant face, le visage crispé. Je remarquai la façon dont sa main tremblait, si près de celle de son mari défunt. Comme si elle s'interdisait de la toucher. Ses doigts se refermèrent finalement sur eux-mêmes et elle croisa les mains derrière son dos. Comme moi, elle le dévisagea longuement. Avant de lever des yeux embués de larmes vers moi. Elle referma les paupières sur ces dernières. Une seule s'en échappa, roulant sur sa joue en une traînée salée.

« J'étais venue le voir… », souffla-t-elle, d'une voix à peine audible. « La semaine dernière. »

Mon cœur rata un battement sous cette révélation et je regardai à nouveau le visage de mon père. Ce visage plus paisible que jamais. Je me remémorai la première question qu'il me posait à chacune de mes visites mensuelles. Toujours la même. Immanquablement. _Comment va ta mère ?_ Je levai les yeux vers cette dernière, observant la trace encore humide qu'avait laissé sur sa joue son unique larme. Et l'évidence me frappa de plein fouet.

Elle avait été sa rédemption.

.

.

.

Immobile, l'œil vide et les muscles engourdis, j'observai le cercueil sombre descendre dans la terre humide aux senteurs âcre. Je retins le sourire ironique menaçant d'étirer mes lèvres. Lucius Malefoy. Le grand Lucius Malefoy. Enterré dans un minuscule cimetière. Eloigné de tout. Tel un paria. Ni adulé, ni regretté. Des innombrables lèches-bottes qui l'avaient entourés autrefois, il n'en restait pas un. Pas un seul. Seuls sa femme et son fils étaient présents.

A mes côtés, ma mère était tout aussi figée que moi, suivant lentement du regard le mouvement du bois sombre. Je détaillai un instant son profil aristocratique. Si digne, si froide. Pareille à une statue de glace. Doucement, sa main vint effleurer la mienne. Tremblante. Glacée. Jusqu'à s'y agripper. Fermement. Désespérément. Comme on saisit une bouée de sauvetage. J'étais sa bouée de sauvetage. Je l'avais toujours été.

Reportant mon attention sur le cercueil, je me laissai envahir par cette sensation étrange qui ne m'avait pas quitté depuis l'annonce de la mort de mon père. Une sensation étrange, presque incongrue. Mélange de soulagement et de culpabilité.

Soulagement de ne plus avoir à lui rendre visite tous les mois dans sa cellule humide et nauséabonde. De ne plus répondre sans ciller à ses questions habituelles. De ne plus soutenir son regard froid. Dur. Implacable. Me confrontant aux souvenirs de nos crimes communs. De notre déchéance commune. De notre chute commune.

Mais culpabilité de ne ressentir aucune autre émotion. Ni regrets. Ni tristesse. Pour ce père qui n'en avait jamais été vraiment un. Pour cet homme que ma mère avait aimé et qu'elle pleurait aujourd'hui. Cet homme jamais rencontré. Quel genre de personne ne ressentirait rien à la mort de son propre père ?

Je resserrai mon étreinte sur la main fine de ma mère, avant de l'entraîner derrière moi, aussitôt que le sorcier croquemort fit léviter le tas de terre brune. Ce dernier retomba sur le cercueil en un bruit sinistre, m'arrachant un violent frisson. J'accélérai le pas, soudain oppressé. Evitant du regard les stèles grises alentours. Gravées de noms familiers. Si familiers.

Ce n'est que parvenu à l'extérieur du petit cimetière, dans l'allée bordée de hauts cyprès sombres, que je parvins à nouveau à respirer librement. Je croisai le regard de ma mère. Si bleu. Si triste. Nostalgique. Je tentai un vague sourire, me voulant réconfortant, mais ne réussis qu'une grimace tordue. Je n'étais pas doué pour ça. Je ne l'avais jamais été.

Je soupirai et saisis fermement son bras pour nous faire transplaner. Il était temps de rentrer. Plus que temps. Nous atterrîmes devant son appartement dans un petit craquement. Elle lâcha mon bras, comme à regret et poussa la porte avec des gestes mécaniques. Je la suivis dans l'étroit couloir. A peine la porte fut-elle refermée qu'une silhouette frêle apparut dans le clair-obscur du corridor. Gracieuse. Familière.

Mon cœur se serra et je songeai un instant à faire demi-tour. Par réflexe. Par instinct. Pour éviter de réveiller la douleur sourde qui menaçait déjà dans ma poitrine. Mais mes jambes avancèrent d'elles-mêmes vers elle. Comme un insecte est attiré par la lumière.

J'entendis ma mère murmurer d'une voix égale qu'elle allait se coucher. La nuit venait à peine de tomber mais je ne protestai même pas. J'étais parvenu à sa hauteur. Maylen suivit ma mère du regard, la mine désolée, avant de reporter mon attention sur moi. Je frémis lorsque ses yeux clairs accrochèrent les miens.

« Je suis désolée pour ton père, Drago… », murmura-t-elle.

J'eus un rictus ironique. Elle était désolée. Alors que je ne parvenais pas à l'être. Peut-être parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas connu, justement.

« Ca va. », affirmai-je d'une voix éraillée.

Avant de la frôler pour aller m'asseoir sur le grand fauteuil du salon. La frôler. Seulement la frôler. Et je me tendis aussitôt, en inspirant bien malgré moi les effluves familières de son parfum. Enivrantes. Je me calai dans le large fauteuil près du feu, comme toujours lorsque je venais chez ma mère. Laissant la chaleur de l'âtre réchauffer mes membres gourds. Les yeux clos, pour ne pas les poser sur elle. Surtout pas.

Mais je sentis bientôt un corps chaud venir se blottir contre moi. S'imbriquant au mien. Parfaitement. Je retins un soupir.

« Tu peux m'en parler si tu veux. », souffla-t-elle près de moi. Trop près.

Je secouai la tête sans ouvrir les yeux. De peur d'être tenté.

« Ca va. », répétai-je plus fermement.

« D'accord. »

Je basculai ma tête en arrière, la calant contre le fauteuil confortable, et inspirai profondément avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Maylen me fixait de ses grands yeux, couvant le moindre de mes mouvements, la plus infime de mes réactions.

« Où est Luka ? »

Elle sourit légèrement et j'observai attentivement ses fossettes se creuser dans ses joues pâles. Délicieuses. Je me retins d'aller les effleurer du bout des doigts.

« Il était mort de fatigue. Je l'ai couché dans la chambre d'amis. Tu peux aller le voir, si tu veux. », proposa-t-elle prudemment.

Je secouai légèrement la tête.

« Non. Je ne veux pas le réveiller. »

Elle acquiesça. Puis se mordit la lèvre inférieure, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était nerveuse. Ou indécise. Finalement, elle leva une main tremblante et la glissa dans mes cheveux, les faisant couler entre ses doigts fins. Je soupirai d'aise. Et les mots vinrent d'eux-mêmes :

« Tu sais, ce n'était pas vraiment mon père. Je veux dire…Je ne pense pas qu'il ressentait quoi que ce soit pour moi. »

Elle me regarda, l'air peiné. Sincèrement.

« Il t'aimait, Drago. », assura-t-elle. « A sa manière, peut-être, mais il t'aimait. »

Je souris, amer. Elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle ne le connaissait _vraiment_ pas. Mais ses paroles firent tout de même leur chemin dans mon esprit.

_A sa manière, peut-être…_

Peut-être.

Je soupirai alors longuement, toute la tension de ces derniers jours semblant s'évacuer doucement. Mécaniquement, j'agrippai sa hanche, mes doigts glissant sous son pull à la recherche de sa peau douce. Elle pinça les lèvres mais se rapprocha imperceptiblement de moi. Sa main quitta mes cheveux, cherchant la mienne à tâtons. Nos doigts s'entremêlèrent aussitôt. Fermement. Fiévreusement.

Je rapprochai mon visage du sien et posai ma joue contre la sienne, brûlante. Avant d'en embrasser la peau de velours et d'inspirer profondément son odeur merveilleuse. Soudain apaisé de tous les maux. Plus rien n'existait. Plus rien n'existait sauf elle. Elle était comme une drogue. La plus fantastique, la plus addictive de toutes les drogues.

Je capturai ses lèvres entre les miennes sans lui laisser le temps de protester. Sa main enserra plus fort la mienne tandis qu'elle répondait à mon baiser. Eperdument. Jusqu'à ce que je m'écarte, haletant. Plongeant mon regard dans le sien. Etincelant malgré la pénombre qui nous enveloppait.

« Tu me manques. », murmurai-je, le souffle court.

Son regard se troubla, embué de larmes, et elle le détourna du mien.

« Tu me manques aussi, Drago. », fit-elle d'une voix à peine audible. Déchirée.

« Alors reviens. », tentai-je, plein d'espoir. En l'étreignant plus fort. De peur qu'elle ne m'échappe à nouveau. « Reviens, Maylen. »

Elle ferma les yeux sur les larmes qui perlaient à ses cils, et secoua doucement la tête.

« Je ne peux pas. Je…Tu m'as fait trop mal. Je ne peux pas. », gémit-elle d'une voix brisée.

La réalité de ses mots s'abattit sur moi et la douleur explosa à nouveau dans ma poitrine. Incandescente.

Maylen ne serait pas là demain. Ni après-demain. Ni les jours suivants. Elle ne serait plus là. Elle ne reviendrait pas. Jamais.

Parce que j'avais tout fait foirer.

.

.

.  
L'œil morne, l'esprit embrumé, je fixai les reflets de mon verre de Whisky Pur Feu, sans vraiment les voir. La porte du bar s'ouvrait à intervalles réguliers, laissant entrer ou sortir un flot de personnes inconnues et des courants d'air froid qui m'arrachaient des frissons. La musique entêtante me vrillait les tempes, et ma tête bourdonnait désagréablement. Je levai une nouvelle fois mon verre et le vidai d'un trait en grimaçant et réprimant un haut le cœur, pris d'un vertige soudain.

Dans mon esprit, en une litanie éreintante, les mêmes mots flottaient en boucle depuis des heures. _Elle ne reviendra pas. Elle ne reviendra pas. Elle ne reviendra..._

D'un geste mal assuré et vacillant sur mon tabouret, je fis signe au serveur, qui me jeta un coup d'œil désapprobateur. Au même moment, une main brune s'abattit sur la mienne.

« Je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là pour ce soir, mon pote… », lança une voix familière.

« Blaise ! », grognai-je, agacé.

Sans me prêter attention, il secoua la tête en direction du barman. Le regard de pitié que ce dernier m'adressa m'aurait fait sortir de mes gonds si je ne m'étais pas senti aussi mal. Mon sentiment de malaise allant crescendo, je tentai vaguement de me rappeler le nombre de verres que je venais d'ingurgiter. En vain. Trop, sans doute. Je me levai et le bar se mit à osciller dangereusement autour de moi. Beaucoup trop, en fait. Je ne me souvenais pas de m'être mis aussi minable depuis Poudlard. Ou peut-être après la mort de Pansy.

Blaise me soutint aussitôt. Merde. C'était moi qui jouais ce rôle d'habitude. Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, il lança, goguenard :

« Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi ! »

Cette idée semblait le réjouir. Je lui lançai un regard noir.

« Justement, Blaise. Quand c'est toi, je me la ferme ! »

Il retint son rire et soupira, avant de m'entraîner vers la sortie.

« Allez, viens… »

Il soutint mon pas vacillant jusqu'à la porte, avant de nous faire transplaner. Le transplanage faillit me faire vomir le contenu de mon estomac mis à mal. Mais je retins mes haut-le-cœur jusqu'à ce que nous ayons atterri dans mon appartement. Avant de me pencher en avant et de rendre tripes et boyaux sur le carrelage immaculé de mon entrée. Blaise eut une exclamation de dégoût.

« Ah ! Drago, mon vieux, t'es dégueulasse ! Vraiment ! Si ton paternel te voyait dans cet état… »

Il s'interrompit, se rendant compte trop tard de sa maladresse. Je ne relevai même pas et me traîner en titubant jusqu'à mon canapé. Blaise s'assit à mes côtés.

« Désolé, Dray… », fit-il en me tapotant l'épaule. « Pourquoi tu t'es mis dans cet état ? Franchement, si c'est à cause de ton père, c'est ridicule… »

« C'est pas ça, Blaise. », le coupai-je d'une voix pâteuse.

Non. Ce n'était pas ça. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec ça.

Je fermai les yeux, m'apprêtant à sombrer dans le sommeil qui m'aspirait. Mais la voix de Blaise retentit à mes côtés, ne m'ayant jamais paru si désagréable.

« Drago, je te connais depuis toujours. Et je ne t'ai vu dans cet état que deux fois : à la mort de Pansy et à la fin de la guerre. Alors, c'est quoi le problème ? », fit-il d'un ton sérieux qui me donna à nouveau la nausée.

Blaise n'était pas censé être sérieux. Blaise n'était pas sérieux. Et Blaise n'était pas censé se trouver là, à mes côtés, alors que je venais de me prendre une cuite. Les rôles étaient inversés et la sensation qui en découlait était absolument désagréable. Parce que les rôles n'étaient pas censés s'inverser.

Les yeux toujours clos, luttant contre le sommeil, je parvins tout de même à formuler une réponse. Pour qu'il parte et me laisse enfin en paix.

« C'est elle, Blaise. »

« Elle ? »

« Maylen. »

Son prénom fut plus douloureux à prononcer que ce à quoi je m'attendais, semblant me brûler les lèvres lorsqu'il en franchit la barrière.

« Et ? »

« Elle est partie, Blaise. Et elle me manque. »

J'entrouvris les yeux. Blaise me fixait, interloqué, se retenant visiblement à grand peine de rire. Je refermai mes paupières. Il n'y avait rien de risible. Absolument rien. Elle me manquait. Il n'y avait rien de risible.

« C'est la vie, Dray. », affirma Blaise d'un ton théâtral et fataliste.

Oui, c'était la vie. C'était ma putain de vie.

Le sommeil s'abattit sur moi et je ne résistai pas une nouvelle fois, me laissant entraîner.

.

.

.

Je pénétrai sur le terrain, pour une fois insensible à l'ambiance chaleureuse et électrique se dégageant des tribunes du stade. Mécaniquement, j'enfourchai mon balai et tapai violemment du pied sur le sol afin de m'élever dans les airs.

Je parcourus du regard les tribunes bondées. A leur recherche. J'avais longtemps hésité avant d'envoyer ces deux invitations pour ce match retour contre Kenmare, match de reprise du championnat. Et puis, finalement, un matin, je les avais glissées dans une enveloppe et confiées à mon hibou. Impulsivement. Aujourd'hui, je n'arrivais pas à décider si je le regrettais ou non.

Et puis, étaient-ils seulement venus ?

Je regardai les tribunes aux couleurs chatoyantes et bariolées. Oui. J'étais sûr qu'ils étaient venus. J'étais sûr qu'_elle_ était venue.

L'arbitre siffla le début de la rencontre et presque aussitôt, le Souaffle me parvint. Je fis plusieurs feintes, évitai deux des poursuiveurs adverses avant de lober le gardien de but. La balle rouge alla se ficher en plein centre de l'anneau du milieu, accompagné des hurlements de la foule de supporters.

Une nouvelle fois, je parcourus le stade des yeux. A la recherche de deux silhouettes familières. Mon regard les cherchant frénétiquement. Désespérément.

Distrait, j'entendis tout juste un sifflement se rapprocher de moi. Dangereux. Menaçant.

Et puis, ce fut le noir. Le noir total.

.

.

* * *

_Eh bien voilà pour ce chapitre qui fut si long à venir…_

_Laissez-moi vos impressions !_

_A bientôt pour la suite. _

_Temperance. _


	15. Black Holes

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voici un nouveau chapitre de cette fic ! Je suis infiniment désolée pour le retard de ce post, mais grosse grosse panne d'inspiration…Et puis, avec le retour des beaux jours, elle est revenue._

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. C'est un POV Maylen, donc toujours compliqué…_

_Merci à toutes de vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent, notamment à __Fantasia 29__, à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre directement. _

_Comme toujours, j'attends vos avis avec impatience, bons ou mauvais. C'est aussi eux qui me font avancer. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 14**

_Black Holes_

* * *

Nerveuse, je ne cessais de taper du pied sur le sol. A intervalles réguliers. M'attirant les regards agacés de mon voisin de droite. Et ceux, inquiets, de Luka à ma gauche. Je soupirai, essayant de me détendre. En vain.

Je parcourus les tribunes des yeux, notant quelques détails absolument insignifiants. Le chapeau rose fuchsia ridicule de la femme deux rangs plus bas. Les chants atrocement faux de l'homme rougeaud à l'extrémité de notre rangée. La voix incroyablement criarde du speaker du stade et la forme biscornue du nuage qui était en train de passer au-dessus de la pelouse. Insignifiants. Absolument. Et impropres à calmer l'angoisse qui me tordait l'estomac et me vrillait les nerfs.

Parce que, encore ici, assise dans cette tribune, Luka à mes côtés, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander si j'avais bien fait de venir. Si j'avais bien fait de répondre à cette invitation. Parce que, et c'était là que mon angoisse était la plus vive, que se passerait-il lorsque je croiserais le regard de Drago ? Que se passerait-il, à la fin du match, si je le croisais avant d'avoir rejoint la zone de transplanage ? La réponse était évidente. Le manque ressurgirait. Dangereux. Tentateur. Le manque de lui. De sa voix. De son rire. De sa présence.

Je mordillai les lèvres avec anxiété. La main de Luka se referma sur la mienne et je croisai son regard empli d'inquiétude. A mon sujet. Je manquai avaler de travers en réalisant que les rôles étaient en cet instant désagréablement inversés.

Soudain, les joueurs pénétrèrent sur la pelouse, déjà sur leurs balais. Je suivis les étincelles lumineuses produites par ces derniers, multicolores. Puis, j'admirai les anneaux d'or scintillants devant lesquels se positionnèrent les deux gardiens. Enfin, j'examinai la silhouette athlétique de l'arbitre qui s'éleva lentement au centre du terrain, Souaffle en main. Tout pour retarder le moment où mon regard devrait se poser sur lui. Ce qui arriva bien vite, évidemment, puisqu'il fut rapidement le centre de toutes les attentions.

Mon cœur se serra douloureusement mais je fus incapable de le quitter des yeux. Suivant chacun de ses gestes. Détaillant chacune de ses expressions. Celle concentrée, qu'il avait lorsqu'il tenait le Souaffle en main. Celle victorieuse et arrogante, qu'il arborait après avoir marqué. Celle, agacée, qu'il prenait lorsque le jeu avait tendance à stagner.

Je soupirai longuement en secouant la tête, tandis que toute la tribune à mes côtés se levait pour acclamer un nouveau but de sa part. Je fermai les yeux et me recroquevillai imperceptiblement sur moi-même, me massant les tempes du bout des doigts. Ce match était en train de virer au calvaire. A nouveau, je me mordis la lèvre. Pour m'empêcher de crier. Ma souffrance. Et mes regrets. Regrets de lui. Regrets de _nous_.

Le jeu reprit et je regardai vaguement les poursuiveurs se passer rapidement le Souaffle écarlate. Et puis, je notai que Drago ne jouait pas comme d'habitude. J'avais assez souvent admiré son jeu pour le remarquer. Il fixait les tribunes à chaque arrêt de jeu, ou dès qu'il n'avait plus le Souaffle. Je tressaillis en comprenant qu'il cherchait quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Je me redressai aussitôt sur mon siège, tentant de capter son regard orageux. Et de m'y perdre encore et encore. Ses yeux parcoururent la tribune dans laquelle nous nous trouvions et je me retins de lui faire signe. Et puis, il nous vit. Mon cœur s'emballa et mon pouls pulsa contre mes tempes, faisant bourdonner ma tête. Désagréablement. Je croisai son regard, et, trop abîmée dans ma contemplation, je ne vis pas le Cognard arriver.

Lui non plus.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit d'horreur et je laissai échapper un cri de surprise. Je portai une main à mes lèvres, un instant hébétée sous la violence du choc. Et je le vis tomber de son balai, comme au ralenti. Tétanisée de frayeur. Je regardai son corps chuter dans le vide. A une vitesse folle. Jusqu'à ce que l'arbitre ne reprenne ses esprits et ne lui lance un sort, amortissant sa chute dans l'herbe grasse.

Lorsqu'il toucha le sol, je me levai d'un bond, saisissant la main de mon fils dans la mienne. Je me frayai un chemin vers la sortie, bousculant les spectateurs de notre rangée, tandis que déjà, le match reprenait. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je faisais. J'agissais inconsciemment. Par réflexe. Je sortis du stade à toute vitesse, traînant un Luka gémissant derrière moi.

Avant d'arriver à la zone de transplanage, je m'arrêtai un instant, essoufflée. Pliée en deux. Les mains sur mes genoux. Ecoutant le rythme effréné de ma respiration sifflante. Cherchant l'air comme une noyée. Asphyxiée par la peur. La terreur.

« Maman ? »

La petite voix de Luka résonna à mes oreilles bourdonnantes et je me redressai, retrouvant un peu de mes esprits. Je fermai un instant les yeux et je revis aussitôt le corps inerte de Drago tomber dans le vide à une vitesse hallucinante. Et la violence du choc entre sa tête et le Cognard. Je serrai les dents et poursuivis mon chemin, serrant un peu plus fort encore la main de Luka dans la mienne. Une fois dans la zone de transplanage, je le soulevai dans mes bras et transplanai.

Le hall d'accueil de Ste Mangouste ne m'avait jamais paru aussi bruyant et affairé. L'effervescence qui y régnait m'assaillit de plein fouet, me donnant le tournis. Je déposai mon fils au sol et regardai les médicomages en blouse blanche se diriger rapidement dans toutes les directions. La salle d'attente, à ma droite, était bondée. Une femme était en pleurs dans les bras de son mari. Une autre, plus jeune, se rongeait nerveusement les ongles. Une autre encore, caressait doucement son ventre rebondi en s'efforçant de respirer calmement. Je déglutis péniblement. Je détestais les hôpitaux. Vraiment.

Je cherchai des yeux l'hôtesse d'accueil, et me dirigeai vers elle.

« Bonjour. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? », demanda-t-elle, d'une voix désagréablement monocorde. Comme un disque rayé qu'on aurait écouté trop de fois.

Hébétée, je fixai tour à tour ses ongles manucurés, peints en un rouge criard, ses lèvres roses et pulpeuses, et l'eye-liner bleu sur ses paupières.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, Mademoiselle ? », répéta-t-elle.

Son ton contenait des intonations impatientes et ses lèvres se pincèrent en une mimique agacée. Et moi, je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux de ses ongles rouges.

« Je…Je… », balbutiai-je.

« Vous cherchez quelqu'un, peut-être ? », insista-t-elle.

« Oui… », soufflai-je. « Drago Malefoy… », finis-je par lâcher.

Sa bouche peinte se tordit en un sourire moqueur que je trouvai affreux, et elle laissa échapper un petit ricanement.

« Je vois. Il va bientôt nous falloir une salle d'attente spéciale… », ironisa-t-elle.

Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

« Vous êtes la quinzième à vous présenter…Vous êtes aussi sa petite amie, je suppose ? », se moqua-t-elle, me désignant un groupe de femmes, un peu plus loin. La plupart avait l'air désespéré.

« Je…Non. », répondis-je du bout des lèvres.

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, vous êtes peut-être sa sœur cachée…Ou sa cousine éloignée ? », continua l'hôtesse d'accueil, visiblement excédée.

Je secouai la tête.

« Non. Vous ne comprenez pas… », protestai-je.

« Oui, c'est ce qu'elles disent toutes. »

« Non ! Je le connais. Vraiment ! Je dois le voir…S'il vous plaît ! », insistai-je, sentant la panique me gagner.

A mes côtés, Luka commençait à s'impatienter. Je le soulevai dans mes bras.

« Attendez avec les autres. », rétorqua-t-elle, implacable. « Suivant ! »

« Non ! Attendez ! Vous ne pouvez pas…Je… »

Je m'agrippai au comptoir, effarée de voir arriver deux hommes vers moi, sûrement du service de sécurité.

« Maylen ? »

Je soupirai de soulagement en reconnaissant la voix de Cissy. Je me tournai aussitôt vers elle.

« C'est bon, elle est avec moi. », fit-elle, glaciale, à l'hôtesse d'accueil.

Elle m'entraîna à sa suite dans les couloirs aseptisés de l'hôpital. Je fronçai le nez sous les effluves d'antiseptiques et de médicaments qui me parvenaient. Ecœurants.

« Je suis venue dès que j'ai pu...Cissy ! Comment va-t-il ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, Maylen… », répondit-elle sincèrement tandis que nous parvenions au service des urgences traumatiques.

Je me laissai tomber à ses côtés sur un siège de la salle d'attente, soudain épuisée.

« Maman…Est-ce que Drago va mourir ? », demanda Luka à mes côtés.

Je me tournai brusquement vers lui, observant ses yeux brillants et ses lèvres pincées. Et je pris une profonde inspiration avant de lui répondre.

« Bien sûr que non ! »

J'avais presque crié, la panique monta dangereusement en moi, menaçant de prendre le contrôle de mon esprit. Entièrement.

« Bien sûr que non… », répétai-je d'une voix plus convaincante et en levant les yeux vers Cissy.

L'éclat inquiet de ses yeux bleus me fit tressaillir et je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas hurler. J'envoyai Luka jouer avec d'autres enfants du même âge que lui, dans la salle de jeux destinée à cet effet. Il ne se fit pas prier. Dès qu'il se fut éloigné, je soupirai longuement.

« Je suis désolée, Cissy…Je sais que je ne devrais pas être là, mais j'ai besoin de savoir qu'il va s'en sortir…Je… », bredouillai-je.

« Je sais, Maylen. », murmura-t-elle, en posant une main réconfortante sur mon épaule.

J'acquiesçai simplement et me calai dans mon siège. Inconfortable. Froid. Et l'attente commença. Longue. Interminable.

.

.

.  
Je me réveillai en sursaut lorsque Cissy se leva. Je me frottai les yeux et tâchai de reprendre mes esprits. Je la vis s'entretenir avec un médicomage et aussitôt, mon cœur s'emballa. Douloureusement.

Je plissai les yeux, observant chacune de leurs expressions, chacun de leurs gestes. Suivant les mouvements de leurs lèvres. Tendant en vain l'oreille. A l'affut. Du moindre indice. De la moindre information. Aussi infimes soient-ils.

Je me levai à mon tour lorsque Cissy revint vers moi et retins un gémissement sous l'élancement douloureux de ma colonne vertébrale. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Luka, pelotonné sur le siège à côté du mien, profondément endormi, et repoussai la bouffée de culpabilité qui m'envahit aussitôt.

J'attendis qu'elle parvienne jusqu'à moi. Me balançant nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre. Me retenant de me précipiter sur elle. Je croisai son regard azuréen et la question franchit mes lèvres avant même que j'ai eu conscience de la formuler. Impulsivement. Impatiemment.

« Alors ? »

Ma voix heurta mes oreilles, pétrie d'angoisse et d'impatience. Cissy sourit et je soupirai aussitôt. Longuement. Avant d'inspirer à nouveau. Plus librement.

« Son état s'est stabilisé. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille. »

Je me laissai retomber sur mon siège. Soudain vidée de toute énergie. Cissy devança mes interrogations en s'asseyant à mes côtés :

« Ca peut prendre quelques heures comme des jours… »

Je serrai les dents à cette dernière éventualité. Des jours. Des jours avant de pouvoir le voir de mes propres yeux. De pouvoir m'assurer qu'il allait bien. Vraiment. Je me laissai aller en arrière contre le dossier rigide, qui malmena aussitôt mes omoplates saillantes. La voix de Cissy retentit près de moi, douce et sereine.

« Il se fait tard, je vais rentrer. Ils nous préviendront lorsqu'il sera réveillé. »

Je me tendis à ces paroles et, par réflexe, agrippai le rebord rugueux de mon siège.

« Je crois…Je crois que je vais rester. », murmurai-je, à peine audible et baissant les yeux.

Je me mordis la lèvre après avoir prononcé ces mots. Je m'attendais à ce que Cissy me fasse une quelconque remarque. Elle aurait sans doute eu raison de le faire. Qui étais-je pour me préoccuper ainsi de son fils ? Quelle était ma légitimité ? Mais elle se contenta de me regarder. Etrangement. Longuement.

« Tu ne feras pas avancer les choses plus vite en restant ici, Maylen… », dit-elle doucement.

Je secouai la tête.

« Je sais… », affirmai-je. « C'est juste… »

Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure, tâchant de trouver mes mots.

« C'est juste qu'il a été là pour moi… »

Qu'il m'avait sauvé la vie. M'avait aidé à manger, m'habiller, me laver, me déplacer durant des jours. M'avait redonné le sourire. M'avait soutenu. Soigné. Réconforté. Caressé. Embrassé. M'avait redonné espoir. Et m'avait fait tombée amoureuse de lui. Irrévocablement.

Je pinçai les lèvres à cette pensée, et sous le serrement douloureux de mon cœur.

Cissy acquiesça, semblant comprendre l'étendue sous-jacente de mes paroles.

« Je comprends… », murmura-t-elle.

Cependant, ses yeux trahissaient un éclat intrigué, en contradiction avec ses mots.

« J'emmène Luka. Un bon lit ne lui fera pas de mal… », fit-elle en désignant mon fils, recroquevillé sur la banquette à mes côtés.

Je ne protestai même pas. Elle avait raison. Je la regardai soulever mon fils dans ses bras et le serrer contre elle. Il ne se réveilla pas. Il ne se réveillait jamais une fois aussi profondément endormi. Cissy le savait au moins aussi bien que moi à présent. Je caressai ses boucles brunes d'une main tremblantes, le cœur gonflé d'une bouffée d'amour à la vue de ses joues roses et rebondies et de la courbure de ses lèvres, retroussées en un sourire rêveur. Cissy m'étreignit légèrement avant de s'éloigner.

Je me rengonçai dans mon siège et fermai les yeux. La fatigue me submergea immédiatement. Je songeai vaguement que je n'avais absolument aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être. Et je m'endormis.

.

.

.  
_Sa voix grave et chaude envoûtait mes oreilles, faisant disparaître tous les autres sons autour de nous. Ses bras forts enserraient fermement ma taille. Sécurisants. Possessifs. Et j'aimais ça. J'aimais tellement ça. Je laissai ses mains guider mes mouvements. Totalement confiante. Il m'attira contre lui. Plus près. Toujours plus près._

_Je levai la tête et me perdis dans ses yeux anthracite. Si enchanteurs. Ensorcelants. Je tentai vainement, une nouvelle fois, d'y déceler toutes les nuances de gris et de bleu qui y dansaient, étincelantes et joueuses. _

_Il se pencha vers moi et son odeur m'assaillit. Masculine. Enivrante. La tête me tourna tandis que j'inhalai profondément, tentant de m'en imprégner. _

_Et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Doucement. Délicieusement. M'arrachant un gémissement. M'embrasant toute entière. Je passai mes doigts sur sa nuque puis remontai le long de son cuir chevelu, laissant glisser ses cheveux fins entre mes doigts, si doux. _

_Soudain, un sifflement strident retentit, lointain, et il fut violemment écarté de moi. Et disparut. _

Je sursautai, me réveillant brutalement. Ma joue cogna contre le plastique froid du siège et j'ouvris les yeux. Je mis quelques instants à reprendre mes esprits, encore ensommeillée. L'odeur de médicaments et la lumière blafarde me remirent rapidement les idées en place. Je me redressai, la tête tourbillonnante de fatigue. Je me massai les tempes, grimaçant sous la migraine qui menaçait.

Je me levai, étirant mes muscles engourdis, retenant plusieurs gémissements. J'ignorai combien de temps j'avais dormi là, sur ce siège de la salle d'attente. Le pas chancelant, encore endormie, je me dirigeai vers la machine à café. Fouillant dans les poches de mon manteau usé, j'en sortis quelques mornilles. Etalées dans la paume de ma main, elles scintillèrent sous les lumières artificielles du couloir. J'en introduisis deux dans la fente de la machine et remis le reste dans ma poche. M'amusant à les faire tinter du bout des doigts tout en observant mon café couler dans le gobelet de plastique blanc.

Je trempai mes lèvres dans le café brûlant et m'adossai au mur en soupirant. Quatre jours. Quatre jours que j'attendais dans cette salle, bercée par l'éclairage blafard et les allées et venues incessantes des infirmières. Mes journées n'étaient rythmées que par les visites régulières de Cissy et Luka.

A chaque fois, Cissy tentait de me convaincre de repartir avec eux. A chaque fois, je m'entêtais un peu plus encore à rester là.

J'appuyai ma tête contre le mur derrière moi et terminai mon café, savourant les derniers relents amers contre mon palais. Je fermai les yeux et fronçai les sourcils en songeant au travail et aux heures supplémentaires qui m'attendaient lorsque tout ça serait fini et que je me serais enfin assurée que Drago allait bien. Deux de mes collègues avaient accepté de me remplacer, se partageant mes heures. A charge de revanche.

Soudain, je sentis un bout de tissu rêche me frôler la main et j'ouvris aussitôt les yeux. Une jeune infirmière se tenait près de moi. Elle me sourit lorsque son regard croisa le mien.

« Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, mais je vous vois attendre ici depuis des jours…Pour quel patient êtes-vous là ? »

Sa voix était douce, comme son regard. Apaisante. Je lui rendis son sourire.

« Drago Malefoy. »

Ma voix m'apparut rauque. Fatiguée. Pétrie de peur.

Le sourire de l'infirmière s'élargit et mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort, pulsant à mes oreilles. A tout rompre.

« Il vient juste de se réveiller. », annonça-t-elle.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, mais j'inspirai profondément, les refoulant. Tentant de maîtriser le vacarme assourdissant dont mon cœur m'envahissait. En vain.

« Il…Il va bien ? »

« Très bien. », s'exclama l'infirmière en me gratifiant d'un nouveau sourire.

Je m'appuyai un peu plus encore contre le mur derrière moi, les jambes tremblantes. Tellement soulagée.

« Vous êtes de sa famille ? », demanda la jeune femme à mes côtés.

J'hésitai un instant à mentir. Terriblement tentée. Sachant que cette question sous-entendait le droit de le voir. Enfin. Mais finalement, je secouai la tête.

« Non. »

« Je suis désolée. Mais vous ne pouvez pas encore aller le voir, dans ce cas. »

Elle paraissait sincèrement désolée. J'eus un sourire tordu, le cœur douloureusement serré.

« Je sais. », soufflai-je.

Elle acquiesça et se détourna. Je la retins :

« Vous avez prévenu sa mère ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Bien sûr. Elle devrait être là d'ici quelques minutes. »

Je la remerciai et soupirai. Suivant des yeux sa blouse blanche tandis qu'elle s'éloignait rapidement. Puérilement, je me pinçai. Pour être sûre de ne pas avoir rêvé. Et puis, je regagnai la salle d'attente, d'un pas encore plus chancelant qu'à l'aller, et me rassis sur l'un des sièges rudes.

Je n'eus pas à patienter longtemps. Cissy ne tarda pas à arriver dans la salle, Luka gigotant dans ses bras. Il devait être tôt parce qu'il avait l'air encore endormi. Comme s'il avait été trop vite tiré de son lit. Je fus près d'eux en quelque pas, courant presque. Je soulevai Luka dans mes bras, le serrant contre moi. Je croisai le regard de Cissy et y lut l'impatience et le soulagement qui l'habitait.

« Vas-y, Cissy. »

« Ca va aller pour toi ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Bien sûr. », acquiesçai-je.

Tout irait bien à présent. Tout irait bien. Ces mots résonnaient dans mon esprit comme une litanie. Doucereuse. Apaisante. Je me laissai tomber sur un siège libre, Luka toujours dans mes bras. Soupirant de soulagement en me calant contre le dossier.

« Maman ? »

« Hummm ? », répondis-je.

« Drago est réveillé ? »

Je souris et hochai la tête.

« Oui. Drago est réveillé. », confirmai-je.

« Il en a mis du temps ! », s'exclama-t-il.

Je retins un rire devant son air sérieux.

« On peut dire ça, oui ! »

« Maintenant, il va peut-être pouvoir tenir sa promesse… »

« Quelle promesse ? », demandai-je, en fronçant les sourcils.

« De rester avec toi tout le temps. Et comme ça, on pourra recommencer à faire des concours de Dragées Surprises, et il pourra m'emmener au stade pour le voir s'entraîner de nouveau et… »

« Luka… », le coupai-je doucement.

Il leva vers moi ses yeux brillants et je plongeai dans ses émeraudes liquides. Emplies d'espoir. Je déglutis péniblement. Ne trouvant pas le courage de décevoir cet espoir. Pas pour l'instant en tout cas. Espoir qui berçait d'autant plus le mien.

« Peut-être, oui… », murmurai-je.

Il sourit et mon cœur se serra face au très probable mensonge que je venais de prononcer. Luka se blottit un peu plus contre mon épaule et ne tarda pas à se rendormir profondément. Le temps que mit Cissy à revenir me sembla une éternité. Je me retins de ne pas trépigner du pied pour ne pas troubler le sommeil de Luka. Paisible. Je me pris à l'envier, comme souvent. Il y avait des semaines que je n'avais pas dormi aussi profondément. Mes nuits étaient agitées, entrecoupées. De cauchemars. De souvenirs. De regrets. Les bras de Drago avaient un moment été un rempart face à ces insomnies récurrentes. Un moment seulement. Et puis tout avait volé en éclats.

Soudain, la chevelure dorée de Cissy apparut dans mon champ de vision, lumineuse. Autant que le sourire qu'elle m'adressa. Je soupirai de soulagement. Soudain impatiente. Avide. De nouvelles. De détails. Elle nous rejoignit rapidement, ne se départant pas de son sourire.

« Il va bien. », affirma-t-elle en s'asseyant près de moi. « Fatigué, une vilaine bosse et quelques égratignures, mais il va bien. »

J'acquiesçai. Encore incrédule.

« Il te demande. »

Mon cœur s'emballa immédiatement. Douloureusement.

« Quoi ? Tu…Tu lui as dit que j'étais là ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

La panique commença à me gagner. Je secouai la tête, avant de remarquer l'air intrigué de Cissy.

« Maylen…Tu es restée ici pendant quatre jours entiers. Dormant dans cette salle d'attente et mangeant à peine. Et à présent tu ne veux pas voir Drago ? »

Je notai l'incompréhension dans sa voix et resserrai Luka contre moi, luttant contre l'angoisse qui me nouait soudain le ventre. J'avais moi-même du mal à comprendre ma réaction.

« Je…Je ne sais pas. Je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire. Je… »

« Tu dois aller le voir, Maylen. Peut importe ce qui s'est passé entre vous, je ne veux pas le savoir. Mais si tu es restée ici quatre jours entiers, c'était pour le voir, pas pour autre chose. », m'interrompit Cissy.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure face à la véracité de ses propos.

« Chambre 503. », déclara-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

Et sans attendre de réponse de ma part, elle tira Luka de mes bras pour l'attirer dans son giron. Il ne se réveilla même pas, soupirant à peine dans son sommeil.

« Je vais rentrer avec lui. », annonça Cissy en se levant. « Je laisserais les clés sous le paillasson si tu veux rentrer dormir à la maison. »

J'acquiesçai, à peine concentrée sur sa dernière phrase. Mordillant ma lèvre de plus belle après qu'elle se soit éloignée avec Luka. Soudainement privée de la présence de mon fils contre moi, je frissonnai. De froid. D'anxiété. Un goût de fer imbiba mon palais, et je passai machinalement le bout de ma langue sur la gouttelette de sang qui perlait à ma lèvre. Avant de me décider.

Je me levai brusquement, faisant craquer l'articulation de mon genou droit, et me dirigeai d'un pas décidé vers le couloir sur la droite. Je marchai vite. De peur de me dégonfler soudainement. J'égrenai les numéros des chambres devant lesquelles je passais, la cadence de mon cœur s'accélérant progressivement au fil des chiffres. 500. 501. 502.

503.

Je stoppai brutalement devant la porte immaculée, gardée par une sorte de vigile à l'air patibulaire. Sa carrure massive était impressionnante, mais pas plus que son regard de prédateur. Dangereux. Il me détailla de haut en bas, m'arrachant un frisson qui parcourut ma colonne vertébrale de haut en bas. Je me tortillai d'un pied sur l'autre. Mal à l'aise.

« Je suis Maylen. », bredouillai-je. Bêtement.

Il plissa les yeux et son regard me parcourut à nouveau. Me transperçant. Un nouveau frisson dévala mon échine. Puis, il eut un bref hochement de tête et me fit signe d'entrer d'un petit geste sec. Presque agacé. Tremblante, je poussai la porte et pénétrai dans la pièce. La porte se referma aussitôt derrière moi, en un bruit léger.

L'odeur de médicaments m'assaillit, prenant d'assaut mon odorat. Forte. Etourdissante. Je fronçai le nez et me concentrai sur le bip régulier et strident d'une machine. Bip. Bip. Bip. Un pas. Puis un autre. Et un autre encore. Le regard baissé. Fermement. Tremblant d'anticipation.

Finalement, mes jambes faillirent heurter le lit aux draps blancs et froissés et je fus bien obligée de lever les yeux. Aussitôt, mon regard accrocha le sien et je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue. Pour contrôler mes émotions. Puis j'expirai doucement. Observant ses cheveux en bataille. Les coupures et éraflures de toutes sortes qui s'étalaient sur la peau d'albâtre de son visage et de son cou. Le vilain hématome qui ornait sa pommette et son arcade droite. Je levai une main tremblante et effleurai du bout des doigts les marques violacées.

« Tu vas bien… », soufflai-je. Comme pour m'en convaincre moi-même.

« Je vais bien. », assura-t-il d'une voix rauque et éraillée. J'acquiesçai doucement. Repoussant mes larmes. De soulagement.

« Ma mère dit que tu attendais depuis un moment dans la salle d'attente. »

Je tressaillis. Effectivement, j'avais attendu _un moment_.

« Depuis combien de temps ? »

Je détournai les yeux, évitant les siens. Interrogateurs. Inquisiteurs. Tentant de réfréner le rouge qui me montait aux joues.

« Maylen… », insista-t-il.

Je le regardai, pesant le pour et le contre. Avant de finalement céder :

« Quatre jours. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement. Puis un éclair traversa son regard. D'incrédulité. De colère.

« Tu attends ici depuis quatre jours ? »

Je ne confirmai pas. Il avait très bien entendu. Et je me doutais déjà de la question qui allait suivre, cherchant d'ores et déjà quoi y répondre.

« Pourquoi ? »

Parce que. _Parce que. _

Je pinçai les lèvres. Empêchant les mots de sortir de ma bouche. Je n'aimais pas être aussi vulnérable. Je n'aimais pas réaliser à quel point j'étais attachée à lui. A quel point je l'aimais. A quel point il me manquait.

« Durant ces quatre jours…Tu as dormi ? »

Je pinçai un peu plus les lèvres.

« Mangé ? »

Un peu plus encore. Tentant de soutenir son regard.

« Je ne comprends pas, Maylen… Je me suis excusé et je t'ai demandé de revenir. Tu as refusé et j'ai compris…Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es restée ici pendant quatre jours sans… »

« Recommence. », le coupai-je d'une voix qui me surprit par sa fermeté.

« Recommencer quoi ? »

Je serrai les poings et inspirai profondément. Consciente de prendre un des plus gros risques de ma vie. Mais ça valait le coup. Ca valait vraiment le coup. _Il_ valait vraiment le coup.

« Redemande-le moi. »

Il fronça les sourcils. Ne comprenant visiblement pas où je voulais en venir. Et même s'il comprenait. Reposerait-il la question ? Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue. Retenant ma respiration. En attente. En sursis.

« Reviens, Maylen »

Sa voix chaude, cassée, retentit dans la pièce. Basse mais audible. Parfaitement. Couvrant les bips sonores et continus des machines de surveillance et l'agitation feutrée en provenance du couloir. Envahissant la chambre. Réelle. J'expirai longuement. Avant de plonger mon regard dans le sien. Et de me perdre dans ses reflets. Comme toujours.

« D'accord. »

« D'accord ? », insista-t-il, encore incrédule.

« D'accord. », confirmai-je, tandis que le même sourire étirait nos lèvres.

Du bout des doigts, j'effleurai sa main. Il eut un sourire tordu.

« Si j'avais su…Je me serais pris un Cognard en pleine face bien avant ! », ironisa-t-il.

Je grimaçai.

« Ce n'est pas drôle. », murmurai-je, une once de reproches dans la voix. Malgré moi.

« Je sais. », affirma-t-il.

« Tu m'as fait peur. », ajoutai-je dans un filet de voix.

« Je sais. », répéta-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Je remarquai ses traits tirés et les cernes sous ses yeux. J'hésitai un instant, un instant seulement. Mais la tentation était trop forte. Comme toujours. D'être auprès de lui. De le toucher. De le sentir.

Doucement, prenant garde aux divers appareillages médicaux, je grimpai sur le lit, m'allongeant à ses côtés. Et mon corps retrouva parfaitement sa place. Imbriqué contre le sien.

Et son odeur m'envahit toute entière, faisant immédiatement disparaître celle, désagréable, des médicaments et des antiseptiques. J'inspirai profondément. M'en saoulant jusqu'au plus profond de mes poumons. Jusqu'à la moindre bronchiole. La plus petite alvéole. Jusqu'à ce que la tête me tourne. Je soupirai d'aise en sentant son bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille.

Je fermai les yeux et enfouis mon nez dans son cou. Inspirant son odeur. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à m'endormir. Profondément. Paisiblement.

.

.

.  
Je toquai doucement à la porte avant d'entrer, sous le regard noir du vigile. Drago avait vrillé son regard sur moi dès que j'avais franchi la porte. Je refermai celle-ci derrière moi et lui sourit, avant d'avancer vers son lit. Je m'assis sur le bord de ce dernier, comme j'en avais pris l'habitude au cours de ces derniers jours.

« Bonjour. », soufflai-je.

« Bonjour. », fit-il, ses lèvres s'étirant en son fameux sourire en coin. L'intonation de sa voix m'arracha un léger frisson. Délicieux.

« Regarde un peu ce que j'amène pour égayer ta journée ! », lançai-je, enjouée, en extirpant un jeu d'échecs de mon sac. « Et de la part de Luka. », ajoutai-je en déposant un paquet de Dragées Surprises sur la table.

« Génial ! », grommela-t-il, faussement ironique.

« Allez ! », insistai-je. « Tu as tellement de revanches à prendre ! », me moquai-je, tout en installant le jeu sorcier, plaçant les pièces blanches devant moi, les noires devant lui.

Je piochai une Dragée au hasard et lui tendis le paquet. Il en porta une à sa bouche et je le vis grimacer tandis qu'un délicieux goût de framboise envahissait mon palais. J'haussai les sourcils dans sa direction.

« Brocolis. », râla-t-il.

Je retins un sourire triomphant.

« Framboise. », fis-je innocemment en déplaçant mon premier cavalier.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et engagea la partie à son tour. Aussitôt concentrée, je ne vis plus le temps passer. Uniquement concentrée sur mes pièces d'échecs. Finalement, je pris sa reine en un dernier coup habile. Je poussai un petit cri de joie, tout en battant des mains de manière enfantine. Triomphante. Je levai les yeux vers Drago et constatai qu'il ne m'avait pas quitté du regard. Je rougis légèrement en notant les nuances de désir dans ses prunelles.

« Ca m'avait manqué. », déclara-t-il.

« Quoi ? De perdre aux échecs ? »

« Non. De te regarder jouer. »

Je rougis de plus belle, sentant mes pommettes me picoter et détournai le regard. Finalement, je repoussai la table à roulettes qui nous séparait et m'allongeai à ses côtés.

« _Tu_ m'avais manqué. », murmura-t-il contre mon oreille.

« Toi aussi… »

Terriblement.

Son souffle balaya ma joue avant de se poser sur mes lèvres qu'il emprisonna dans les siennes. Aussitôt, mon bras alla crocheter sa nuque, le maintenant contre moi, le forçant à approfondir le baiser. Rendant ce dernier intense. Fougueux. Jusqu'à ce que nous nous séparions, à bout de souffle.

Je notai alors le bip strident et anormalement rapide du moniteur et souris contre sa joue, en embrassant sa peau rugueuse, mal rasée.

« Troublé ? », fis-je, moqueuse.

Seul un grognement me répondit et j'éclatai de rire. Pour la première fois depuis près d'un mois.

.

.

.

Le garde du corps m'ouvrit la porte, et j'entrai dans la chambre d'hôpital pour la dernière fois, Luka dans les bras.

« Drago ! », s'écria ce dernier. « Maman a dit que tu pouvais rentrer à ta maison aujourd'hui ! »

L'intéressé, assis au bord de son lit, habillé d'un polo et d'un bas de jogging, sourit. Et mon cœur se serra tandis que je le trouvais plus beau que jamais. Là, souriant à mon fils. Les yeux pétillants et le sourire amusé.

« Il paraît, oui ! »

Je déposai Luka au sol et il trottina jusqu'à l'imposant fauteuil qu'il escalada avant de s'y asseoir dans un soupir. Je m'avançai à mon tour et m'assit près de Drago, sur le lit.

« Alors, les docteurs t'ont enlevé tous les méchants tuyaux ? »

« Les méchants tuyaux ? », répéta Drago, visiblement de plus en plus amusé. J'esquissai un sourire.

« Oui. Les méchants tuyaux qu'ils t'avaient planté partout pour te guérir. », répondit Luka sur le ton de l'évidence.

« Ils n'étaient pas si méchants que ça, dans ce cas. », se moqua Drago.

Luka fit la moue, fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il réfléchissait, et finit par lui donner raison :

« Non, sûrement. », admit Luka, cependant visiblement peu convaincu, avant de changer de sujet, comme souvent quand l'un d'entre eux l'embarrassait. « Cissy m'a trouvé une école et Maman m'a aussi dit qu'on allait venir habiter avec toi dans ta maison… »

Le sourire de Drago s'élargit et il me jeta un coup d'œil.

« Maison ? », fit-il à mon encontre, moqueur.

J'haussai les épaules en souriant. Effectivement, je doutais que le terme _maison_ s'applique vraiment au Manoir…

« Elle est grande ? », demanda Luka, imperturbable.

« Oui. »

« Et il y a un jardin ? »

« Oui. »

« Et je peux amener mon chat ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Luka interrompit son interrogatoire un instant, semblant réfléchir à sa question suivante, avant d'hésiter à la poser.

« Tu vas tenir ta promesse alors, finalement ? »

« Luka ! », grondai-je, rougissant imperceptiblement. « On en a déjà parlé… »

« Quelle promesse ? », interrompit Drago, sans se départir de son sourire.

« Celle de rester avec Maman. »

« Luka ! », insistai-je.

« On dirait bien, oui. », répondit Drago, imperturbable.

Leurs sourires s'élargirent en même temps, tandis que je rougissais, mon cœur s'emballant soudainement. Imperceptiblement, la main de Drago vint effleurer la mienne et je frissonnai légèrement.

« Bien. Et si nous partions ? », lançai-je, d'une voix suraiguë et faussement neutre.

Ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement et je leur emboitai le pas vers la sortie. Nous gagnâmes rapidement la zone de transplanage, sans que je puisse détacher mes yeux de la petite main de Luka disparaissant dans celle de Drago, juste devant moi. Je souris et attrapai leurs deux bras pour transplaner. Nous atterrîmes en douceur devant la grille sombre du Manoir. Drago s'avança pour ouvrir, se taillant légèrement le doigt, tandis que je soulevais Luka dans mes bras pour le soustraire à ce spectacle. La grille s'ouvrit dans un grincement et nous remontâmes ensemble l'allée de graviers clairs sous la lumière déclinante du soir. Drago passa son bras sur mon épaule et je ressentis soudain un sentiment que je croyais perdu à tout jamais. Que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Si longtemps.

La sensation de rentrer _chez soi._

.

.

.  
Je quittai la chambre de Luka après avoir remonté la couverture sur lui, et suivi de longues minutes le rythme de sa respiration. M'assurant de son sommeil paisible. Je laissai une veilleuse allumée et entrebâillai la porte en souriant doucement. Il avait fallu des heures avant que Luka ne choisisse la chambre qu'il préférait dans cet immense Manoir.

Deux chambres plus loin, je me glissai dans l'ancienne chambre de Cissy. Drago était déjà dans le lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Il braqua son regard sur moi dès que j'eus franchi le seuil, sentant sûrement ma présence. Je grimpai sur le lit et m'allongeai près de lui, m'enfonçant délicieusement dans le matelas moelleux.

Aussitôt, ses bras vinrent m'enlacer. Fermement. Me rapprochant de son corps solide. Ses mains glissèrent sous mon tee-shirt et je retins un frisson de désir. Sentant mon corps s'enflammer immédiatement sous ses caresses. Sa main droite effleura ma taille puis mon ventre. Son pouce joua un instant avec mon nombril, faisant fourmiller tout mon ventre, pendant qu'il enfouissait son visage dans mon cou.

Ses lèvres se posèrent contre ma carotide au pouls désordonné, mordillant la peau fine et sensible qui la recouvrait. Il remonta jusqu'à ma mâchoire, en suivant chaque angle tandis que ses mains atteignaient mes seins, les prenant en coupe. M'arrachant un gémissement lorsqu'il en effleura les mamelons tendus.

« Dray… », haletai-je.

Il se redressa légèrement et fondit sur mes lèvres, les capturant entre les siennes en un baiser fougueux. Presque violent. Sa langue se mêla à la mienne. Passionnée. Exigeante. Une de ses mains agrippa le creux de mon genou, l'enroulant autour de ses hanches. Il se déplaça pour se caler entre mes jambes, me faisant soupirer d'aise.

Tandis qu'il m'embrassait toujours, sa main glissa sous mon pantalon, puis ma culotte. Il effleura mon intimité, et j'eus à peine le temps de ressentir une once de plaisir. Avant de me crisper. Imperceptiblement. Instinctivement. Au loin, un cri sembla résonner. J'ouvris brutalement les yeux, cherchant un point d'ancrage pour ne pas sombrer. Les cris résonnèrent à nouveau tandis que les ombres des meubles dans la pièce sombre semblaient se transformer en stèles lugubres.

J'étouffai un sanglot et roulai sur le côté, à l'extrémité du lit. Je sentis ses poings se serrer tandis que je lui échappais. Une nouvelle fois. Il grogna et se laissa lourdement retomber sur le matelas. Je fixai le plafond, écoutant le rythme décroissant de nos respirations. Et les premières larmes jaillirent de mes yeux.

« Je suis désolée. », murmurai-je, tentant de maîtriser mes sanglots.

« Ce n'est rien. », dit-il.

Je me tendis aussitôt à ces mots.

« Non. Non, ce n'est pas rien. Je suis désolée, Drago. Je…Ce n'est pas rien. »

Je n'avais pas quitté des yeux le plafond sombre, éclairé par les reflets pâles et joueurs de la lune. Je fermai fortement les paupières. Plusieurs fois. Avant de serrer les dents. Puis les poings. Et je pris ma décision. Impulsivement.

« Tu as le droit de savoir… », soufflai-je d'une voix à peine audible. « Mais je ne sais pas si tu voudras encore de moi après. »

« Maylen… », protesta-t-il.

Je levai la main pour l'arrêter. Je n'y arriverais pas s'il me parlait. Et je devais y arriver. Je devais me délivrer de ce secret. Enfin.

J'inspirai profondément et me lançai. Les mots sortirent de ma bouche. Pour la première fois. Douloureux. Terribles.

« Mes parents étaient membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Tous les deux…. »

.

.


	16. Revelations

_Petit clin d'œil à Muse avec les titres de ce chapitre et du précédent. Les adeptes reconnaîtront ! :)_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre notamment à Amlie, Elena Grape, Coline.B,et Santera, que je n'ai pas pu remercier directement, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui ont ajouté cette histoire dans leurs favoris ou l'ont mise en alerte. Ca me touche toujours énormément !_

_Encore une fois, je ne peux que m'excuser du retard. J'ai même halluciné en voyant que le dernier chapitre datait du mois d'avril ! _

_J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec celui-ci, un peu citronné. J'espère que ça ne fera pas trop de décalage avec les chapitres précédents…et que Drago ne sera pas trop OOC (C'est toujours ma hantise !). Cependant, après l'avoir relu maintes et maintes fois, et m'être posé mille et mille questions, je le livre à vos impressions ! _

_Pour info, il reste désormais trois chapitres à cette fic, dont l'épilogue. Le dénouement approche donc, mes amis !_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

_**Revelations**_

* * *

Mes poings se serrèrent instinctivement sous la frustration que m'envahit lorsqu'elle m'échappa. Une nouvelle fois. Ma mâchoire se crispa tandis que je la regardais rouler au bord du lit, loin de moi. Trop loin.

J'observai son regard apeuré. Perdu. Terrifié. Elle le fixa sur le plafond pâle, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration saccadée. Je notai le tremblement continu de ses mains tandis qu'une première larme s'échappait de sa paupière, s'accrochant à ses longs cils avant rouler sur sa joue. Elle fut suivie d'une autre, puis d'une autre encore, noyant son regard clair, le rendant flou et inaccessible à mes propres yeux. Je suivis le trajet de chacune des gouttelettes salées, serrant un peu plus les poings à chacune d'entre elles. Je détestais la voir pleurer. Depuis le début.

« Je suis désolée. », murmura-t-elle, d'une voix brisée, tentant en vain de maîtriser les sanglots qui soulevaient sa poitrine.

« Ce n'est rien. », répliquai-je machinalement.

Elle secoua la tête en protestant.

« Non. Non, ce n'est pas rien. Je suis désolée, Drago. Je…Ce n'est pas rien. », affirma-t-elle.

Je cherchai en vain quelque chose à dire. N'importe quoi. Pour la réconforter. Mais je n'avais jamais été doué avec les mots.

Elle n'avait pas quitté le plafond des yeux, semblant détailler les arabesques formées sur ce dernier par les faibles reflets de la lune filtrant par les volets entrebâillés. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et je remarquai qu'elle serrait les poings aussi fort que moi. Je soupirai et relâchai la pression sur mes jointures.

« Tu as le droit de savoir… », souffla-t-elle soudain, d'une voix basse. « Mais je ne sais pas si tu voudras encore de moi après. », ajouta-t-elle.

« Maylen… », protestai-je aussitôt à ces mots. Tellement absurdes.

Elle leva la main, interrompant mes protestations, et je fronçai les sourcils. Intrigué. Je n'étais pas idiot. Depuis le début, je savais que Maylen cachait un secret. Sombre, sans doute. Lié à la guerre, très probablement. Mais qu'avait-elle pu commettre de si répréhensible, de si honteux ? Qu'avait-elle pu commettre pour que _moi_, je ne veuille plus d'elle en l'apprenant ? Sa voix s'éleva dans la pièce, tremblante, et je redoutai soudain les mots qu'elle s'apprêtait à prononcer.

« Mes parents étaient membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Tous les deux. Comme beaucoup, ils sont morts trop jeunes, et ont été vite oubliés. Même par leurs compagnons d'armes. Toute cette histoire s'est déroulée un soir de l'été 1997, au beau milieu de la guerre. J'étais en vacances chez mes parents, dans leur petit cottage près de Brighton. Je traînais toute la journée dehors avec mes amies, sorcières ou moldues. J'avais 15 ans. Et puis, un soir, je suis rentrée, et j'ai trouvé mes deux parents morts dans notre salon. Les Mangemorts qui les avaient assassinés étaient encore dans la maison. L'un d'eux m'a attrapé et nous a fait transplaner, dans un cimetière. Là, ils devaient être une petite quinzaine. Ils m'ont torturé un moment. Ils ne cherchaient pas d'informations. Ils savaient que je n'en avais pas. Ils voulaient juste…s'amuser. »

Sa voix se brisa et elle inspira profondément. La nausée m'envahit peu à peu tandis que je devinais ce qui allait suivre. Immanquablement. Maylen ferma fortement les paupières avant de poursuivre :

« Lorsqu'ils en ont eut assez de me jeter des _Doloris_, ils m'ont violé. Chacun leur tour. Certains plusieurs fois. Jusqu'au matin. Puis, ils sont partis, me laissant pour morte. »

Elle se tut et le silence envahit la pièce. Lourd. Pesant. Insupportable. Je le brisai finalement, posant la question qui me taraudait l'esprit depuis quelques minutes.

« Le père de Luka est l'un d'entre eux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. », répondit-elle simplement.

Doucement, je m'approchai d'elle. Avec des gestes lents, pour ne pas l'effrayer, je l'attirai contre moi. Elle ne résista pas, s'abandonnant aussitôt à mon étreinte. Je plongeai ma main dans la cascade de ses boucles brunes, et inspirai profondément son odeur. Tentant par là de réprimer ma rage et mon dégoût. Envers ces hommes. Qui avaient été à une époque mes compagnons.

Et envers moi-même.

A tâtons, je sentis la main de Maylen saisir la mienne et la guider vers sa nuque, lentement, avec hésitation. Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas son but. Mes doigts, guidés par les siens, rencontrèrent rapidement la peau fine de sa nuque. Soudain, la peau se fit plus rugueuse. Abîmée. Comme brûlée. Les doigts de Maylen incitèrent les miens à suivre cette marque. Lentement. Je la reconnus rapidement.

La Marque des Esclaves. Je l'avais moi-même réalisé sur une ou deux personnes. Et je savais parfaitement ce qu'elle engendrait. J'avalai difficilement le filet de bile qui m'était monté à la bouche.

« Ils m'ont marqué, Drago. », murmura Maylen contre mon cou.

La répercussion de son souffle sur ma peau hérissa les poils de ma nuque.

« Ils n'ont pas fait que me détruire cette nuit-là. Ils se sont assurés de la destruction de ma vie entière. Leur malédiction est indélébile. Même les plus grands médicomages et les Aurors les plus doués ont échoué à y trouver un contre sort. »

Sa voix se faisait lasse. Fatiguée. Comme s'il s'agissait là de mots qu'elle s'était trop souvent répétés. Encore et encore. Comme pour s'en convaincre. Je soupirai et la serrai un peu plus fort contre moi.

Je ne posai pas plus de questions. Je n'en avais guère besoin. Je savais ce qu'impliquait la Marque des Esclaves. C'était de la vieille magie, régie par des liens de sang et d'anciens sortilèges. Difficile à exécuter. Mais terriblement puissante. Indélébile, comme l'avait compris Maylen.

Cette Marque, la plupart des prisonniers de guerre amenés au Manoir en étaient ressortis avec. Le principe en était simple. Marquer des esclaves. Comme des propriétés. Nul autre ne pouvait les toucher que ceux qui créaient cette Marque. Certains y apportaient des nuances. N'impliquant que le sexe opposé. Ou les membres d'une famille. C'était de la cruauté pure. C'était la Guerre.

Les larmes de Maylen glissèrent un moment dans mon cou, y traçant des traînées brûlantes. Fugaces mais douloureuses. Puis, elles se tarirent. Son corps devint plus faible contre moi, et son souffle se fit plus régulier contre ma peau. Je relâchai mon étreinte sur elle.

Mon esprit semblait bouillonner de souvenirs. Sombres. Désagréables. Je gardai les yeux résolument fixés sur le plafond blafard. Luttant contre les réminiscences qui menaçaient de m'engloutir. En vain. Comme toujours. Elles étaient trop puissantes. Elles l'avaient toujours été.

_Nue, recroquevillée sur elle-même, le corps de la fille était agité de soubresauts désordonnés. Il ne s'agissait pas de sanglots. Elle n'en avait plus. Malgré moi et pour la énième fois, je la détaillai plus précisément. _

_Elle était jeune. Sans doute pas beaucoup plus âgée que moi. Je ne me souvenais pas l'avoir déjà vue à Poudlard. Ce qui confirmait notre hypothèse, selon laquelle l'Ordre recrutait aussi à l'étranger. Comme nous-mêmes. Ses cheveux étaient longs, emmêlés. Et leur blondeur scintillante était souillée de crasse, de sueur et de sang séché. Sa peau blanche était ornée de multiples hématomes et coupures. Je grimaçai légèrement à la vue de l'une d'elles, suintante, sur son abdomen. Ses mains tremblaient, posées à plat sur le sol terreux des cachots, les ongles sales, certains arrachés. Ses lèvres étaient tuméfiées, fendues. Et je frissonnai malgré moi sous le regard qu'elle m'adressait, suivant le moindre de mes mouvements. Empli de haine, de dégoût…et de pitié. _

_Mes doigts se refermèrent sur ma baguette. Je relevai un instant la tête et croisai le regard de ma tante. Je retins un rictus désabusé. Depuis que j'avais échoué à tuer le grand Dumbledore, j'étais surveillé. Epié. Pour que le Lord soit certain de ma fidélité. De mes capacités. De ma force. Pour qu'il soit rassuré sur le fait que je _mérite _cette fameuse Marque qui ornait mon avant-bras gauche. Cette fois, je ne pus retenir le rictus qui tordit mes lèvres, provoquant un léger froncement de sourcils sur le visage dur de Bellatrix. Elle me désigna la fille du menton et je serrai les dents. _

_Écœuré. Écœuré de cette guerre. Écœuré de moi-même. _

_Je resserrai ma prise sur ma baguette et la levai dans un geste devenu si machinal. Trop. _

_« Endoloris ! »_

_Ma voix claqua dans l'air. Dure. Froide. Vide. Méconnaissable. _

_La prisonnière se tordit de douleur sur le sol. Une nouvelle fois. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sur un cri muet, sa voix brisée depuis longtemps. Elle s'arqua encore et encore, les larmes s'échappant de ses yeux grands ouverts dont le regard ne m'avait pas quitté. Jamais. _

_Je brisai le sort et elle s'affala sur le sol en gémissant. Bellatrix s'avança vers moi. Sa main aux ongles longs, sales, se posa sur mon épaule, jouant avec les pointes de mes cheveux. Je réprimai un frisson de dégoût. _

_« Ca suffira, Drago, mon chéri. C'était très bien ! », susurra-t-elle. _

_« Dois-je… »_

_Je déglutis péniblement avant de poursuivre. _

_« Dois-je l'achever ? »_

_Ma tante m'adressa un large sourire et je notai l'éclat de folie brillant dans ses yeux sombres, lui donnant un charme tout particulier. Dangereux. _

_« Non, mon cœur. Nous avons…d'autres projets pour elle. Ce fut une dure journée pour beaucoup d'entre nous. Nos hommes ont bien besoin d'un peu de…distraction. Voudrais-tu te joindre à eux ? »_

_Je me tendis à ces mots, avalant la bile qui montait dans ma gorge. _

_« Je suis fatigué. Je préfèrerais aller me reposer, ma tante. », répondis-je d'une voix égale. _

_« Parfait ! », s'exclama-t-elle brusquement, me faisant sursauter. « Va ! Je me charge d'elle ! », assura-t-elle. _

_Je la regardai s'approcher de la fille. Elle lui saisit le bras et la releva sans ménagement. La prisonnière s'effondra aussitôt au sol, incapable de tenir debout. Bellatrix soupira, agacée. _

_« Ces traîtres à leur sang…Aucune résistance ! », marmonna-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de lancer un sortilège de lévitation à la jeune fille. _

_Je la regardai sortir du cachot, faisant léviter la fille devant elle. Je ne reverrai pas cette dernière vivante, je le savais. L'éclat meurtrier des pupilles de Bellatrix m'était devenu infiniment familier. _

_Des pas légers résonnèrent dans mon dos. Je ne me retournai pas. J'aurais reconnu les pas de Pansy entre mille. _

_« Où l'emmène-t-elle, d'après toi ? », murmurai-je. _

_« J'ai entendu des hommes parler de ce cimetière, à Aberdeen, où ils « s'amusaient follement »… », répondit-elle d'une voix lasse. _

_Ce fameux cimetière d'Aberdeen. J'en avais aussi entendu parler. Souvent. _

_« Et que leur font-ils là-bas ? », poursuivis-je. _

_« Tu le sais très bien, Drago… », soupira Pansy d'une voix égale, désagréablement neutre. _

_Je tournai la tête vers elle. Elle était pâle. Plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Son regard était vide, fatigué. Je soupirai et lui pris la main. Délicatement. Malgré tout, je ne pus empêcher mon regard de se poser sur son bras immaculé, et la marque sombre qui s'y trouvait. Elle intercepta mon regard et rabattit la manche de son pull d'un geste sec. _

_Un craquement familier nous fit sursauter tous les deux. Bellatrix venait de transplaner. Je frissonnai. Le regard sombre de cette fille restait ancré dans mon esprit. Et je fermais ce dernier sur les horreurs qu'elle aurait encore à subir. _

Parce que je savais.

J'avais toujours su.

Et je n'avais rien fait.

.

.

.  
Le jour était levé depuis un bon moment déjà lorsque je détachai enfin mon regard du plafond de la chambre. Je jetai un coup d'œil au petit réveil posé sur la table de chevet. Sept heures et demie. J'en désamorçai l'alarme prévue pour huit heures. Je soupirai et osai regarder Maylen près de moi. J'observai ses joues pâles, à la peau si douce. Ses paupières closes. Ses traits détendus. Apaisés dans le sommeil. Les boucles rebelles qui barraient son front immaculé, et dans lesquelles les rayons matinaux du soleil s'amusaient à créer des reflets fauves aux mille nuances. Le souffle profond et régulier, elle dormait encore profondément.

Je n'eus pas le cœur de la réveiller.

Ni le courage.

Je m'extirpai précautionneusement du lit et quittai la chambre, refermant la porte derrière moi. Je me dirigeai vers l'une des nombreuses salles de bains de cet étage et pris une longue douche fraîche. J'observai mon visage froissé dans l'immense glace pendant que je me brossai les dents. Les yeux rougis, ornés de larges cernes, fatigués d'être restés si longtemps fixés sur le même point. Je soupirai et m'aspergeai le visage d'eau glacée.

Je descendis le couloir silencieux jusqu'à la chambre choisie par Luka. La chambre que Pansy aimait occuper lorsqu'elle venait au Manoir. Je souris. Il serait bien dans cette chambre. Je ne l'aurais pas laissé s'installer dans la chambre de mon père ou de ma tante. Je poussai doucement la porte et m'adossant au chambranle de cette dernière, m'autorisai à contempler le petit garçon quelques instants.

Ainsi endormi, recroquevillé sur lui-même, serrant contre lui une vieille peluche, il ressemblait étonnamment à sa mère. Sa petite bouche était légèrement étirée en un sourire rêveur, creusant dans sa joue rebondie une fossette malicieuse. La même que sa mère. Je songeai un instant que Maylen ne souriait pas dans son sommeil. Jamais. Ou ne souriait plus.

Je m'avançai vers le grand lit à baldaquins aux draps brodés de couleurs chatoyantes. Kenmare, le chat de Luka, me toisa de son regard jaune, pelotonné aux pieds de ce dernier. Je passai délicatement une main dans les boucles sombres de Luka et l'appelai doucement.

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent furtivement sur son regard émeraude avant qu'il ne les referme aussitôt, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois. Je souris.

« Hey, Luka ! C'est l'heure de se lever ! Tu ne voudrais pas rater ton premier jour dans ta nouvelle école, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je me sentais maladroit, et je l'étais sûrement.

Luka roula à plat sur le matelas, parvenant enfin à ouvrir les yeux.

« Où est Maman ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix encore ensommeillée, tout en tournant son regard vers moi.

« Elle dort encore. Je crois bien que nous allons devoir nous débrouiller tous seuls pour ce matin, entre garçons ! », lançai-je d'une voix que je voulais enjouée.

Luka acquiesça, visiblement pensif, avant de s'extirper du lit. Je le soulevai aussitôt dans mes bras, et descendit jusqu'aux cuisines. Une délicieuse odeur de viennoiseries régnait dans la pièce surchauffée où Naouka s'activait derrière les fourneaux. L'elfe nous lança un vague bonjour de sa voix suraiguë, tandis que nous prenions place sur le banc de bois.

Naouka déposa deux tasses fumantes devant nous. L'odeur alléchante de chocolat qui se dégageait de celle de Luka finit de le réveiller. Il engloutit deux viennoiseries tandis que je sirotais mon café. Lorsque nous eûmes déjeuné, j'entraînais Luka dans la petite salle de bains de sa chambre et l'aidai à se laver puis à s'habiller.

Naouka nous tendit une collation pour lui dans la journée tandis que nous traversions le hall d'entrée, et je le chargeai d'informer Maylen de notre départ. Je remontai l'allée du Manoir, Luka sur mes talons. Soudain, je sentis sa petite main se glisser dans la mienne. Je souris malgré moi et la serrai aussitôt. Je passai la lourde grille en fer, soulevai Luka dans mes bras et transplanai.

Je songeai que tous ces gestes pouvaient devenir routiniers, quotidiens. Tout ce que j'avais toujours détesté.

Pourtant, cette idée me plaisait.

Énormément.

.

.

.

Je me tins longuement devant la grille sombre avant de me décider à l'ouvrir. Je remontai lentement l'allée de graviers et poussai la lourde porte d'entrée. Je me débarrassai de mes chaussures et de mon manteau et me dirigeai vers le petit salon. Je savais que je la trouverais là. C'était sa pièce préférée. Celle où elle aimait passer le plus de temps. Je supposais que c'était à cause des grandes baies vitrées. Maylen aimait les endroits calmes et lumineux. A son image.

Je restai un instant sur le seuil, espérant l'observer quelques instants à la dérobée. Mais je n'eus guère ce plaisir. Elle leva aussitôt la tête vers moi, m'ayant sûrement entendu.

Je m'avançai vers elle sans un mot et m'assis à ses côtés face à la grande table rectangulaire. Alors, seulement, je remarquai ce qu'elle était en train de faire. J'haussai les sourcils et posai un regard surpris sur les dessins qui se trouvaient devant elle. Colorés. Vivants. Adorables. La plupart étaient des dessins pour enfants qu'elle avait ensorcelé pour en faire bouger les personnages irisés.

« Je…J'espère que ça ne t'embête pas…J'ai demandé à Naouka d'aller me chercher quelques tubes de peinture… », bredouilla-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

Je balayai ses inquiétudes d'un geste vague de la main, notant ses doigts fins, constellés de tâches de peinture. Multicolores. Le contraste des couleurs avec sa peau blanche était saisissant. Inédit. Un léger sourire vint étirer mes lèvres en constatant qu'une traînée de bleu turquoise s'étalait sur sa joue, rehaussant les reflets d'azur de ses yeux.

« J'ignorais que tu peignais… », constatai-je simplement.

Elle eut un petit sourire.

« Ca faisait longtemps. Je peignais beaucoup avant... »

Elle s'interrompit, détournant un instant le regard.

« J'avais fait quelques illustrations pour Luka, aussi, mais ça fait un bout de temps que je n'avais pas tenu un pinceau… »

« Tu n'as pas perdu la main… »

Elle inclina la tête sur le côté, et me regarda en souriant. Visiblement attendrie.

« Tu n'y connais rien, Drago. », affirma-t-elle.

Je souris à mon tour. C'était vrai.

« Ma foi, tu as l'air plutôt douée. Je peux voir ? », demandai-je en tendant la main vers les dessins enfantins.

Elle acquiesça, et je saisis quelques feuilles de papiers. La peinture était tout juste sèche à certains endroits, et la lumière du soleil s'y reflétait, créant de curieux contrastes, et des personnages encore plus loufoques.

« Tu es douée. », assurai-je, sûr de moi, en faisant défiler les peintures sous mes yeux.

Elle rougit légèrement. Comme à chaque compliment. Soudain, je m'aperçus qu'elle essayait de dissimuler des feuilles sous le papier journal dont elle avait recouvert la table pour ne pas la salir. Je fronçai les sourcils et tendis le bras, saisissant vivement les bouts de papiers malgré un hoquet de protestation de sa part. Je souris et lui lançai un regard triomphant, tandis qu'elle virait au rouge écarlate. Alors, seulement, je me penchai sur les dessins que je tenais entre mes mains et je tiquai aussitôt.

C'étaient des portraits. De moi. Réalisés au fusain pour la majorité. Certaines pages en contenaient une multitude, et je reconnus la plupart de mes expressions. Sur le plus grand nombre d'entre eux, elle n'avait peint que mes yeux. En plusieurs nuances.

« Tes yeux… », souffla-t-elle. « Je n'arrive pas à peindre tes yeux. A recréer leur couleur exacte. »

Je levai les yeux et vit qu'elle arborait une expression à la fois gênée et agacée.

« Comment as-tu peint ces portraits ? », demandai-je, encore ébahi du nombre de peintures de moi qui s'étalaient sous mes yeux.

« De mémoire… », fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Je vois…Je suis donc aussi présent dans ton esprit ? », plaisantai-je.

Elle me fixa un instant, son regard clair me transperçant.

« Tu n'as même pas idée… », souffla-t-elle sans me quitter des yeux.

Je restai une minute figé, le souffle coupé par ses paroles et son regard. Puis, un large sourire vint étirer mes lèvres. Jubilatoire.

.

.

.

Je me glissai dans le lit, aux côtés de Maylen. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même et je crus tout d'abord qu'elle dormait. Mais sa voix s'éleva dans la pièce, basse et hésitante.

« Je ne savais pas si tu viendrais… », chuchota-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ne serais-je pas venu ? », demandai-je aussitôt, étonné.

« Pour ne pas dormir avec moi… », répondit-elle, sur le ton de l'évidence.

Les révélations de la nuit précédente revinrent au galop dans mon esprit, l'emplissant du dégoût et de la culpabilité qui allaient avec. Immanquablement.

Je soupirai longuement et me massai les tempes. Las. Las de tous ces fantômes. Las des conséquences de cette guerre. Las d'être poursuivi par mes actes passés. Las de ces ténèbres qui semblaient me coller à la peau.

Et une nouvelle fois, je choisis de prendre la bonne décision. Et d'aller vers la lumière.

Vers elle.

Je me rapprochai d'elle, collant mon corps contre le sien. Son dos vint doucement se plaquer contre mon torse, et j'emmêlai sciemment nos jambes. Elle se tendit un instant, comme toujours, puis se relâcha. Sa respiration s'accéléra légèrement dans le silence de la chambre. Je glissai une main sous son tee-shirt et caressai son ventre plat, en goûtant la peau infiniment douce. Me retenant d'aller l'embrasser sur le champ.

De mon autre main, j'écartai la masse de ses boucles brunes, inspirant profondément leur odeur fruitée. Sa nuque dévoilée sembla scintiller sous les rayons pâles de la lune. Je me penchai alors, comme irrésistiblement attiré et posai délicatement mes lèvres sur la fine cicatrice ancrée dans sa chair.

Elle tressaillit violemment et je la serrai plus étroitement encore contre moi. Je sentis ses petites mains agripper mes bras nerveusement et descendit vers son épaule, y calant mon menton pour ne plus bouger.

« Alors, tu veux encore de moi ? », murmura-t-elle, hésitante.

Je fermai les yeux.

« C'est une question stupide, Maylen… », affirmai-je.

J'hésitai une longue minute avant de prononcer les mots que j'avais en tête :

« Toi aussi, tu es dans mon esprit… »

.

.

.  
Je rentrai à la maison en claquant la porte, annonçant ainsi mon arrivée. Comme chaque après-midi, je trouvai Maylen à la table du salon, en train de dessiner. Je soupirai en observant sa tête, appuyée dans la paume de sa main, tandis qu'elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

Je m'approchai d'elle, effleurai son front du bout des lèvres et m'assis à ses côtés.

« Bonne journée ? », demanda-t-elle d'un ton las en me souriant.

« Bonne journée. L'entraîneur me laissera bientôt reprendre. », assurai-je, satisfait.

Elle ne réagit même pas. Je notai alors la pile de dessins se dressant devant moi. Elle était en passe d'atteindre une hauteur vertigineuse. A nouveau, je soupirai.

« Tu t'ennuies. », constatai-je.

C'était une simple affirmation.

Elle secoua la tête dans un premier temps, s'apprêtant à protester, mais céda finalement sous mon regard insistant.

« Eh bien…Maintenant que Luka va à l'école…Tu t'entraînes toute la journée et…Naouka est de bonne compagnie mais… »

« Je vois… », la coupai-je.

« Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi, Drago… », assura-t-elle.

« Je sais. »

Je soupirai et la regardai. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure un instant avant de rougir et de détourner le regard.

« C'est juste que les après-midi sont longues… », murmura-t-elle. « Il me tarde souvent que toi ou Luka rentriez. Tu me manques. Ces journées entières que l'on passait ensemble me manquent… », avoua-t-elle d'une toute petite voix tandis que ses yeux revenaient s'ancrer dans les miens. Attendant ma réaction.

A peine quelques mois plutôt, j'étais certain de ce qu'aurait été cette dernière. Face à une autre personne qu'elle, j'aurais été incapable de répondre à une telle déclaration. J'aurais fait preuve d'ironie glaciale. De dédain. Et me serais défilé. Encore.

A peine quelques mois plus tôt.

Face à une autre personne.

Mais face à elle, les mots franchirent ma bouche tous seuls. Presque facilement. Les bons mots.

« Moi aussi, ça me manque. »

.

.

.

Je rentrai au Manoir à la nuit tombée. L'entraînement avait été plus long que prévu. Plus rude aussi, à en juger par les élancements douloureux des muscles de mes bras. Les matchs décisifs se profilaient et la tension semblait être montée d'un cran à chaque nouvel entraînement.

Je filai aux cuisines où l'elfe de maison me servit aussitôt un ragoût fumant aux effluves délicieux. Tout en me jetant un regard de biais. Méfiant. Dédaigneux.

_Il savait. _

Je lui retournai un regard glacial et il détourna aussitôt ses yeux larmoyants. Je me concentrai sur mon assiette et engloutit rapidement son contenu. Affamé. Les crampes de mon estomac apaisées, je me levai et quittai la pièce. Je passai par ma chambre, enfilant un bas de jogging et un tee-shirt propres avant de me brosser les dents. Après quoi, je rejoignis la chambre de

ma mère.

Maylen était déjà dans le lit, allongée sur le dos, les yeux clos et la respiration paisible. Je me glissai silencieusement à ses côtés. Au bout de quelques minutes, sa voix vint briser le silence de la pièce :

« Tu ne me touches plus. », chuchota-t-elle.

C'était une affirmation. Certaine. Formelle. Implacable. Et mon cœur rata un battement sous l'intonation de sa voix. Triste. Déçue. Lasse. Elle tourna la tête vers moi et je cillai sous son regard brillant.

« Je te dégoûte. », affirma-t-elle sur le même ton.

Je secouai la tête face à une telle ineptie.

« Bien sûr que non… », soufflai-je.

_**Je**__ me dégoûte. _

« Vraiment ? », insista-t-elle. « Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu ne me touches plus ? »

J'hésitai un instant pour ne finalement lui livrer que la moitié de la réponse. La plus facile. La plus infime. La plus superficielle.

« J'ai peur. De ta réaction. D'aller trop vite. De te faire du mal… »

_La honte m'écrase. La culpabilité me tétanise. _

Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Comme douloureusement. Avant de les rouvrir, me transperçant de leur pureté. Je l'entendis inspirer profondément avant de prendre la parole d'une voix incertaine.

« Drago, j'ai déjà bien assez peur moi-même. J'ai besoin que tu sois celui qui n'ait pas peur. Que tu sois celui qui fasses comme si tout était normal et je… »

Elle s'interrompit, hésitante, avant de déglutir péniblement.

« J'ai besoin que tu me touches. J'ai besoin que tu me serres contre toi. Je…Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour. Je veux briser cette partie de leur malédiction et je veux que ce soit toi qui la brise. »

La pièce était en cet instant trop sombre pour que je le constate réellement, mais j'étais absolument certain qu'elle rougissait furieusement. Un léger sourire vint étirer mes lèvres. Conquis. Convaincu.

Je m'approchai d'elle. Lentement. Jusqu'à ce que mon corps touche le sien. Me délectant du frisson immédiat qui s'empara d'elle. Immanquablement. Faisant aussitôt naître le mien.

La culpabilité refit surface dans mon esprit. Quelques instants seulement. Pas assez puissante. Pas assez puissante pour m'éloigner d'elle. M'arracher à son corps frémissant contre le mien. A son parfum qui assaillait dangereusement mes narines. Envoutant. A son regard brûlant ancré au mien.

J'agrippai sa taille fine et la rapprochai encore un peu plus de moi. Plaquant son corps mince contre le mien, tandis qu'elle soupirait d'aise. Je plongeai mon visage dans son cou, m'enivrant de son parfum avant que mes lèvres ne rencontrent sa peau pâle. Je déposai de légers baisers puis remontai vers son visage. Embrassant l'angle doux de sa mâchoire avant de parvenir au lobe de son oreille et de le saisir entre mes dents, le mordillant délicatement. Un gémissement lui échappa et je souris, abandonnant un instant mes caresses.

« Une malédiction bien agréable à briser… », soufflai-je d'une voix rauque contre son oreille.

Elle ne répondit pas et un sourire vint étirer mes lèvres, prédateur. Mes mains glissèrent vers le bas de son tee-shirt, soulevant avidement le tissu fin. Dévoilant progressivement son ventre plat, sa taille fine, et ses seins nus. Je l'aidai à se redresser et lui retirai son tee-shirt que je laissai négligemment tomber au pied du lit. Je me penchai vers ses lèvres et plaquai ma bouche contre la sienne. Me forçant à réfréner mon ardeur. Elle avait vu juste. J'avais passé une semaine à tenter de la toucher le moins possible. Et à présent, j'étais affamé. Littéralement. Affamé d'elle.

Nos langues s'entremêlèrent. Fiévreuses. La mienne ne tardant pas à dominer le ballet face à la sienne. Timide. Sensuelle. Délicieuse. Je la sentis se tendre imperceptiblement contre moi tandis que notre baiser devenait de plus en plus érotique, et la maintins doucement mais fermement contre moi. Je m'arrachais au baiser, légèrement essoufflé, et plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Captant ses yeux aux reflets apeurés. Par des cris, des gestes venus d'un autre temps. Un traumatisme jusque-là inébranlable. Des souvenirs. Sombres.

« Regarde-moi. », ordonnai-je d'une vas basse mais ferme.

Son trouble sembla s'effacer un instant, et elle capta à son tour mon regard.

« Regarde-moi, Maylen. Il n'y a que moi ici. Il n'y a que moi… », soufflai-je en effleurant ses lèvres.

« Ce sont mes mains… », fis-je en remontant ses dernières sur ses seins, les malaxant doucement. Lui arrachant un gémissement.

« Ce sont mes lèvres… », poursuivis-je en saisissant sa lèvre inférieure entre les miennes, la suçotant délicatement.

« C'est mon corps… », finis-je en pressant mon bassin contre le sien.

Instinctivement, elle entrouvrit les jambes et je souris. Victorieusement. Tandis que ma main descendait déjà le long de son ventre qui se creusa à mon contact. Frissonnant.

De tout ce temps, je ne l'avais pas quitté du regard. La forçant par ce biais à ne voir que moi. Ni ces tortionnaires. Ni ce fameux cimetière. Ni ces souvenirs atroces. Moi et moi seul.

Mon index crocheta l'élastique de sa culotte, la descendant en partie sur sa cuisse, savourant au passage la peau satinée de cette dernière. La paume de ma main glissa sur ses fesses, les agrippant un instant. Ses mains vinrent accrocher mes épaules, tandis que je maintenais le contact visuel. A l'affût du moindre de ses mouvements. De la moindre de ses émotions. De la moindre de ses réactions.

Je revins vers son intimité. Lentement. Son regard cilla à nouveau, mais je la retins aussitôt. Vigilant.

« Regarde-moi, Maylen… », murmurai-je.

J'effleurai son sexe, retenant mon souffle. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, comme pour l'empêcher de trembler. Je rapprochai mon visage du sien, mêlant nos souffles irréguliers. Mon pouce glissa sur son clitoris tandis que ma main descendait plus bas encore, jaugeant de son humidité. J'eus un sourire en coin. Je l'avais déjà constaté plusieurs fois par le passé, mais jamais aussi véridiquement qu'en cet instant. Maylen n'était pas si différente des autres femmes. Elle me désirait.

« Il n'y a que toi et moi… », soufflai-je à nouveau avant de plonger mon majeur dans son antre brûlant.

Un long gémissement lui échappa. De plaisir. Et je souris victorieusement en songeant que j'avais gagné la partie.

Je capturai ses lèvres entre les miennes et commençai à caresser son clitoris de mon pouce, tout en initiant un mouvement de va-et-vient avec mon majeur, constatant son étroitesse. Je déglutis péniblement en songeant combien il serait délicieux de vraiment lui faire l'amour. Je contractai les mâchoires et me concentrai sur elle. Ignorant mon désir incandescent. Dévorant.

Elle ne tarda pas à se cambrer contre ma main, poussant un gémissement sonore qui m'arracha un frisson. J'insérai un deuxième doigt en elle, accentuant mes mouvements, puis rapidement un troisième, observant avec fascination les expressions changeantes de son visage. Les ancrant dans ma mémoire. Ses joues rosies. Ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Sa respiration désordonnée. Entrecoupée de gémissements bas. Plaintifs. Délicieux. Ses cheveux en désordre. Le battement de ses narines. Les soubresauts de ses petits seins tandis qu'elle se cambrait contre ma main. Demandant inconsciemment plus. Toujours plus. Son regard qui ne me quittait pas. Devenant hagard. Assombri de plaisir. Envoûtant.

Incontestablement, j'assistai là au plus beau spectacle que j'avais jamais eu l'occasion de voir.

Je sentis ses muscles vaginaux commencer à se refermer autour de mes doigts en vagues désordonnées et presser plus fort son clitoris.

« Dray… », gémit-elle, me faisant frissonner de désir à l'entente de ce surnom. Prononcé de _cette_ manière.

Et elle s'arqua contre moi, étouffant un long gémissement de plaisir dans mon épaule tandis qu'elle jouissait contre mes doigts.

Certaines femmes étaient laides dans la jouissance. Les muscles de leur visage se contractant en des grimaces peu seyantes. Ce n'était pas le cas de Maylen. Loin de là.

J'observai son visage détendu, sublimé par le plaisir, tout en écoutant sa respiration haletante revenir lentement à la normale. Elle rouvrit les yeux et je gravai cette image sur mes pupilles. Indélébile.

Sublime.

.

.

.  
Après avoir déposé un Luka ravi dans sa nouvelle école, je transplanai Chemin de Traverse, rabattant immédiatement ma cape sur mon visage.

Je passai chez Bertie Crochue, achetai un paquet de Dragées Surprises, puis m'arrêtai au magasin de Quidditch, flânant distraitement entre les rayons. Je continuai ma remontée de l'allée principale du Chemin, lorsqu'un magasin de jouets pour enfants attira mon attention. J'entrai à l'intérieur et parcourus les différents rayons. Je choisis un livre pour Luka et m'apprêtai à me diriger vers la caisse lorsque des éclats de voix dans l'arrière boutique attirèrent mon attention.

« C'est du travail bâclé ! Nul ! Archinul ! Quel enfant pourra être fasciné par ça ? Parce que je veux qu'ils soient _fascinés_ ! », hurlait une voix d'homme.

Des bruits d'objets brisés retentirent à travers l'épais rideau de taffetas qui me séparait de la pièce, puis un jeune homme en sortit, visiblement furieux.

« Viré ! Vous êtes viré ! », cria la voix derrière lui.

Il sortit de la boutique sans un mot, claquant la porte derrière lui, sous les yeux ébahis des clients présents et des différents employés.

Un homme imposant, au visage rouge de colère, écarta le rideau à son tour. Nos regards se croisèrent et il passa la main sur son front en soupirant.

« Encore un ! C'est le troisième dessinateur que je renvoie ce mois-ci ! Ils ne comprennent pas que les enfants ont besoin de magie dans les illustrations de leurs livres ! De _magie_ ! »

Je le regardai un moment, comprenant qu'il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse.

Cependant, un sourire étira mes lèvres tandis qu'une idée germait dans mon esprit. Un instant, je ne crus pas à l'opportunité que j'avais en cet instant.

« En fait, je peux peut-être vous aider… », affirmai-je à l'homme face à moi.

Il me retourna un regard surpris et mon sourire s'élargit.

.

.

.  
La petite main de Luka serrait spasmodiquement la mienne tandis que nous avancions sur le Chemin de Traverse.

« Est-ce qu'elle est contente, Maman, à son nouveau travail ? », demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Je souris.

« Je l'espère… », répondis-je en prenant la direction de la petite librairie pour enfants.

Ce faisant, j'ajustai pour la énième fois ma cape, de crainte d'être reconnu et de déclencher une émeute. Ce que je voulais d'autant plus éviter, avec Luka à mes côtés.

Nous pénétrâmes dans la boutique, faisant tinter la petite sonnette. Je fis signe au patron de la boutique, qui tenait la caisse. Il me renvoya un large sourire et m'indiqua l'arrière-boutique. Aussitôt, j'entraînais Luka à ma suite et nous entrâmes dans la petite pièce, poussant l'épais rideau de taffetas comme pour rentrer dans un autre monde. La salle était agréable et bien éclairée, cernée de baies vitrées qui la berçait d'une ambiance douce, intemporelle. Les étagères étaient pleines de tubes de peintures, de pastels et d'aquarelles d'innombrables couleurs. S'associant les unes aux autres pour créer une ambiance irisée et féerique.

Luka courut vers sa mère et grimpa sur ses genoux, poussant des exclamations ravies et enchantées devant les dessins de cette dernière. Je lui souris, la détaillant un instant, enchanté. Elle paraissait épanouie, les yeux pétillants et les joues rosies. Une expression enchantée sur le visage tandis que ses fossettes ne quittaient pas ses joues.

Je m'avançai à mon tour et portai la main à son visage, effaçant une traînée de rose fuchsia avant d'embrasser doucement ses lèvres.

« Bonjour ! », soufflai-je en la couvant d'un regard brûlant.

« Bonjour ! », répondit-elle en rosissant légèrement.

Je sus immédiatement qu'elle repensait à la nuit dernière et eut aussitôt un sourire carnassier. Triomphant.

Et un instant plus tard, la culpabilité, jusque là tapie dans l'ombre de mon esprit, ressurgit violemment. Comme une vague destructrice.

Je déglutis péniblement et reportai mon attention sur les divers dessins dispersés sur la table, souriant aussitôt.

« Qu'en pense ton patron ? », demandai-je en les désignant.

Elle sourit de plus belle, ravie.

« Il semble content… »

Je lui lançai un regard insistant.

« D'accord, il est très content ! », céda-t-elle en riant.

Elle se leva, soulevant Luka dans ses bras et déposa un baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres. A peine un effleurement. Mais si délicieux tandis que son parfum envahissait mes narines.

« Merci Drago… », murmura-t-elle près de mon oreille. « Merci pour ça. Merci pour tout. »

Je lui souris à nouveau et pris sa main, tandis que nous sortions de la petite boutique.

Je lui pris Luka des bras au bout de quelques minutes et passai mon bras autour de ses épaules, la rapprochant de moi en un geste protecteur. Et possessif.

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus une silhouette noire près de nous. Masquée par l'ombre d'une petite ruelle. Pourtant, elle m'apparut vaguement familière. Intrigué je fronçai les sourcils, plissant les yeux dans sa direction, mais un cri strident retentit derrière nous, détournant mon attention.

Maylen avait déjà comprit et leva les yeux au ciel, récupérant Luka, qui regardait avec de grands yeux étonnés et apeurés un groupe de femmes hystériques se précipiter vers nous.

« Je suis désolé. », soupirai-je.

Maylen sourit, résignée.

« Je commence à avoir l'habitude ! Mon petit ami est décidément très demandé ! », se moqua-t-elle avant de transplaner juste avant que les femmes ne nous atteigne.

Je souris malgré moi, tout en signant distraitement les premiers autographes. Songeant que c'était sans doute la première fois que l'on me qualifiait ainsi.

C'était mignon, un brin démodé mais absolument séduisant.

_Petit ami. _

.

.

.

J'écrasai mes lèvres contre les siennes, étouffant son cri de jouissance, tandis que son corps mince se plaquait contre le mien, recherchant toujours plus de contact. Je gémis dans sa bouche lorsque son bassin heurtant le mien malmenant mon désir.

Quittant ses lèvres, j'observai son rougissement diminuer sur ses joues pâles et écoutai son souffle décroître lentement. Emerveillé. Une nouvelle fois. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle rouvre les yeux. Et je me noyai dans ses orbes gris. Enseveli par leurs reflets d'azur. Ebloui par leurs ombres de plaisir.

Elle approcha son visage du mien, son souffle balayant ma peau, avant que ses lèvres ne se posent sur les miennes. Délicates. Salvatrices.

« Et toi ? », souffla-t-elle. Si bas que je crus l'avoir imaginé.

Ses mains glissèrent sous mon débardeur. Aériennes. Glissant dans mon dos. Agrippant mes épaules. Descendant sur mon ventre.

« Maylen… », protestai-je. Comme un avertissement.

Ses yeux revinrent aux miens. Sereins. Ses mains s'immobilisèrent un instant, puis reprirent leur descente. Passant la barrière de mon boxer. Atteignant mon sexe dur, gonflé de désir. Je retins mon souffle une seconde, rassemblant toute ma volonté.

« Maylen, tu n'as pas à faire ça… »

Ses lèvres embrassèrent à nouveau les miennes. Tentatrices. Terriblement.

Sa main entoura mon sexe et remonta lentement le long de celui-ci, m'arrachant un gémissement rauque. Douloureux. Elle recommença son manège, plus sûre d'elle. Sa main resserrant sa prise à chaque aller-retour. Me coupant le souffle. Sa langue glissa sur mes lèvres, quémandant l'accès à ma bouche, que j'entrouvris aussitôt. Elle alla aussitôt à la rencontre de la mienne, engageant un ballet hésitant, mais sensuel. Et lorsque son autre main s'enfouit dans mes cheveux, je dus me faire violence pour ne pas jouir immédiatement. Le souffle erratique et les muscles tendus.

Elle écarta doucement son visage et j'ouvris les yeux, rencontrant aussitôt son regard pur. Ebloui par son éclat. Ses longues boucles chatouillaient mon visage, dégageant leur enivrante odeur de framboise. Sa main caressait toujours mes cheveux, les emmêlant inconsciemment. Et tandis que son pouce passait sur le bout de mon sexe en une caresse fugace, je la regardai mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, et je vins brusquement contre sa main, dans un long râle. Surpris un instant par la puissance de ma jouissance. Avant de sombrer dans les limbes du plaisir. Aux étranges reflets d'azur.

.

.

.  
Je la regardai dormir. Assis au bord du lit. Déjà habillé. Les lèvres pincées et les mâchoires serrées. Les poings contractés. De colère. De honte. De culpabilité.

L'évidence était là, à présent. Cette évidence que j'avais maintes et maintes fois repoussée dans les tréfonds de mon esprit. Une évidence toute simple. Mais si difficile à avouer. Si dangereuse. Si destructrice.

Je soupirai et regardai mes jointures blanchies. Desserrant doucement les poings en soupirant. Las. Fatigué. Ecrasé. Par le poids de mon passé. Ce passé qui influait tant sur ma vie. Trop. Trop d'erreurs. Trop de faux pas. Qui allaient tout détruire à nouveau. Immanquablement. Me poursuivant toujours de leur puissance destructrice. Ténébreuse.

Empli d'un malaise croissant, j'observai Maylen se réveiller. Notant tous les petits détails que je connaissais par cœur depuis plusieurs mois à présent. Le léger froncement de ses sourcils. Le plissement de son nez. Le clignement de ses paupières.

Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux et m'aperçut aussitôt tandis que je détaillais les milles reflets de ses cheveux dans la faible lumière matinale.

« Je croyais que tu ne t'entraînais pas aujourd'hui. », remarqua-t-elle.

Elle se redressa et vint s'asseoir à mes côtés sur le bord du lit, plaquant un baiser furtif sur ma joue mal rasée.

« Mauvais rêves ? », demanda-t-elle doucement.

Je retins un ricanement. Si seulement.

« Maylen, tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi j'étais le seul à pouvoir te toucher ? », assenai-je de but en blanc, tandis que je relevais la manche gauche de ma chemise avec des gestes secs. Ecœurés.

.

.

.

* * *

_Raaaaahhh ! J'adore faire des fins en suspense comme ça !_

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Et ne venez pas me dire que vous n'en avez pas assez ! 18 pages Word quand même !_

_Comme toujours, j'attends vos avis avec impatience !_

_Bizoux & à bientôt,_

_Temperance._


	17. Bittersweet Symphony

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voici donc ce 16__ème__ chapitre tant attendue. Une grosse panne d'inspiration, et une vie personnelle agitée, avec un emploi du temps hallucinant ont provoqué cet immense retard de publication. Je n'ose même pas m'en excuser…_

_J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce nouveau chapitre, très long (26 pages Word), et que j'ai eu tellement de mal à écrire. Personnellement, je n'arrive pas à me décider sur sa qualité. Mais en tout cas, j'avoue qu'il n'arrive pas à me convaincre totalement. Peut-être parce qu'il a eu tant de mal à voir le jour…_

_Un grand merci à toutes celles qui ont reviewé le dernier chapitre, et particulièrement à _Elena Grape_, pour son message qui m'a fait infiniment plaisir et motivé à poster ce weekend ! _

_Vos avis sont toujours terriblement et anxieusement attendus. Les amatrices reconnaîtront dans le titre, le fabuleux morceau du groupe The Verve, qui passe d'ailleurs très bien lors de cette lecture (testé et approuvé !) !_

_Bonne lecture & à bientôt !_

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

**Bittersweet Symphony**

* * *

Je le regardai relever la manche de sa chemise, encore engourdie de sommeil. L'esprit anesthésié. Mes yeux se fixèrent sur son avant-bras, suivant son propre regard. Les paupières encore lourdes, je n'y vis rien de spécial dans un premier temps. Dans un premier temps. Et puis mon corps, instinctif, se raidit brutalement. En un mouvement de recul et de rejet. Comprenant avant mon esprit trop lent ce qu'était cette petite tâche sur la peau marmoréenne de Drago. Infime. Presque invisible. Mais réelle. Terriblement, affreusement réelle. Comme le passé indélébile qu'elle représentait.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang, retenant le cri d'horreur qui montait dans ma gorge. Un goût de fer envahit ma bouche. Ecœurant. Je concentrai toute ma volonté à refréner mon mouvement de recul en croisant le regard de Drago. Qui guettait la moindre de mes réactions. Le moindre de mes mouvements. Lorsque sa voix s'éleva à nouveau dans la pièce, je frissonnai. Elle était basse et froide. Glaciale. Plus que jamais.

« Que serais-tu prête à faire si la vie de Luka était menacée ? »

Je fermai les yeux sous la question. Tellement évidente. Et il en connaissait la réponse, bien sûr.

Tout. Je serais prête à _tout_.

Pourtant, aucun son ne franchit mes lèvres. Figées. Drago soupira et rabattit la manche de sa chemise. Couvrant la cicatrice. Affreuse. Ignoble. Ses gestes étaient las. Fatigués.

« Ce que je vais te dire maintenant, peu de gens le savent. Mais tu m'as confié ton secret et même si ce n'est pas comparable, toi aussi tu as le droit de savoir. Tu _dois_ savoir. », poursuivit-il.

Je ne bougeai pas d'un centimètre, osant à peine respirer. Tétanisée. Ma tête tournait et mes oreilles bourdonnaient. Désagréablement.

« J'avais seize ans à cette époque. J'étais un adolescent bête, stupide, engoncé dans les convictions d'un père que j'adulais. Et puis, la guerre m'a rattrapé, comme tout le monde. Et comme toute ma génération, j'ai grandi trop vite. Mais lorsque je me suis rendu compte que j'aurais pu me forger un autre destin, il était trop tard. Bien trop tard. Parce que je leur avais laissé le temps de me connaître. D'analyser mes réactions, d'appréhender mes forces…et mes faiblesses. Et ma plus grande faiblesse, c'était ma mère. A partir de là, je n'ai plus eu le choix… »

Je retenais ma respiration, suffoquant intérieurement. Tandis que mon regard hagard, perdu, ne parvenait pas à se détacher de son bras gauche. Horrifié. Malgré moi, je ne captai son récit que par bribes, assaillie de violents vertiges. Réprimant les vagues de nausées qui montaient en moi. Inévitables.

« Je sais que je te dégoute, Maylen. Je me dégoute moi-même… », soupira-t-il d'une voix basse. Écœurée. « Je sais que tu vas partir. Mais rappelle-toi : Que serais-tu capable de faire pour Luka ? »

J'expirai d'un coup, haletante, et un gémissement m'échappa. De douleur. De déception. Je croisai le regard anthracite un instant seulement, avant de détourner les yeux. Et d'amorcer un premier pas en arrière. Puis un deuxième. Avant de faire volte-face. Brutalement. Et de quitter la pièce.

De m'enfuir.

Les larmes brouillèrent ma vue tandis que je dévalai le couloir. J'avais eu tort. Depuis le début. Je m'étais trompée. Affreusement. J'avais nourri un espoir qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Un espoir fou. Insensé. Impossible. En oubliant volontairement l'essentiel.

J'étais maudite.

A jamais.

.

.

.  
Je me réveillai brusquement. Hantée par un regard anthracite. Blessé. Fatigué. J'ouvris les paupières, chassant les derniers effluves de mon rêve en soupirant longuement. Je captai les rayons lumineux qui filtraient à travers la fenêtre. Pâles et faiblards. Il était encore tôt. Je roulai sur le dos et fixai mon regard sur le plafond sombre de la chambre. Et me rapprochai du corps chaud de Luka, encore endormi à mes côtés. Je calai ma respiration sur la sienne. Si apaisante. Si réconfortante. Comme toujours.

Au bout d'un long moment, je me décidai finalement à me lever. Je m'extirpai délicatement du lit, prenant grand soin de ne pas réveiller mon fils par un mouvement trop brusque. Tout aussi silencieusement, je refermai la porte de la chambre derrière moi. Puis, je remontai le couloir en direction de la cuisine. Hagarde. Encore choquée. Les épaules et le pas lourds. Comme encombrés d'une chape de plomb. J'évitai mon reflet dans le miroir accroché au mur du petit salon, ne pouvant cependant pas totalement échapper à mon visage blafard et mes yeux rougis et cernés.

Cissy était déjà assisse à la table de la cuisine, devant une tasse de thé fumante. La veille, complètement perdue, je m'étais une nouvelle fois réfugiée chez elle. Cissy restait mon amie. Ma meilleure amie. Lorsqu'elle m'aperçut, elle saisit sa baguette et l'agita en direction de l'évier, faisant apparaître devant moi un bol de café brûlant à l'arôme envoutant. Pourtant, je n'y jetai qu'un regard dégouté en m'asseyant face à elle. Elle attendit que j'y trempe mes lèvres tremblantes pour poser les questions qui devaient la tarauder depuis la veille.

« Que s'est-il passé, Maylen ? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Je me tendis aussitôt à cette question.

« Je croyais que tout allait bien entre Drago et toi… », poursuivit-elle.

Je pinçai les lèvres et détournai le regard. Réprimant la vague de nausées qui montait à nouveau en moi. Cissy remarqua mon haut-le-cœur et se figea. Ses yeux me transpercèrent de leurs reflets gris. Si semblables aux _siens_.

« Il t'a dit… », souffla-t-elle.

Je fermai les paupières, y emprisonnant les larmes qui menaçaient. Lorsque je les rouvris, Cissy arborait un air grave que je ne lui avais jamais vu. Sans vraiment le vouloir, je l'interrogeai du regard. Elle secoua doucement la tête, faisant virevolter quelques-unes de ses boucles dorées.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire quoi faire, Maylen. », reprit-elle, toujours avec autant de douceur. « Pas cette fois… »

Je baissai les yeux vers mon café, observant les sillons créés par la cuillère que j'y faisais osciller. Elle avait raison.

Pas cette fois.

« Je sais que tu as souffert dans cette guerre, Maylen. Comme tout le monde. Nous avons tous eu à faire des choix. Et parfois, certains d'entre nous se sont trompés. Ca ne fait pas forcément d'eux des êtres abjects. Pas tous, en tout cas. »

Je me retins de me lever et de quitter la pièce. Je n'avais pas besoin de ça. Je n'avais pas besoin d'entendre la plaidoirie de Drago de la bouche de sa mère. Mon amie.

« Mon fils n'est pas quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais. De cela, j'en suis persuadée. », affirma-t-elle. « Mais il n'est pas non plus quelqu'un de foncièrement bon… »

Je levai la tête et remarquai qu'un léger sourire faisait frémir ses lèvres.

« Je me souviens de ce jour où, enfant, il… »

Et je me retrouvai à l'écouter attentivement. Buvant ses paroles. Pendue à ses lèvres. Malgré moi. Fascinée. Intriguée. Curieuse. Malgré moi. Je l'écoutai relater ses souvenirs. Ses souvenirs de son fils. Lumineux. Parfois complexes. Parfois si sombres. Et je me surpris à rire avec elle, à pincer les lèvres en même temps qu'elle, à frissonner avec elle.

Malgré moi. Bien malgré moi.

.

.

.

Je promenai mon regard sur le paysage alentours. Un paysage que je connaissais par cœur. Chaque dénivelé. Chaque ravin. Chaque monticule. J'aurais pu y retrouver mon chemin les yeux fermés, sans hésitation aucune. En ne faisant que suivre les sifflements du vent entre chaque colline et les échos du grondement de l'océan contre celles-ci. J'avais grandi ici. Paradis de nature luxuriante et sauvage. Indomptée. Indomptable.

Les yeux clos, les deux pieds bien ancrés dans la terre boueuse, j'inspirai profondément l'air frais de la lande. Humide. Parfumée de mille senteurs familières et nostalgiques. J'ouvris les yeux et me perdis à nouveau dans la contemplation des collines environnantes. Vertes. Si vertes.

L'Irlande. Terre de mes ancêtres. Terre de mon enfance. Ancrée en moi comme j'étais ancrée en elle. Inexplicablement. Inextricablement.

L'éclat de rire de Luka en contrebas balaya ma nostalgie grandissante. Je m'ébrouai et dévalai la colline à sa rencontre. Il me sourit, refermant ses doigts sur son Vif d'Or, et j'arrangeai son bonnet de laine épaisse sur sa tête. Rajustant ma propre écharpe, je frissonnai et me retins une nouvelle fois de l'enlever. Pourtant, la légère odeur imprégnée dans la laine noire m'en empêcha. Enivrante. Hypnotisante. Faisant palpiter mon cœur. Douloureusement. Si douloureusement. Mes doigts se crispèrent sur l'étoffe tricotée avant de chercher un point d'ancrage quelconque. La main de Luka saisit innocemment la mienne. Salvatrice. Et je respirai à nouveau librement.

« On y va ? », demanda-t-il, impatient.

J'acquiesçai et nous gravîmes ensemble la dernière colline nous séparant de notre destination. Je parvins à son sommet essoufflée de mon effort et une pointe de jalousie me traversa en voyant Luka gambader légèrement devant moi. Je le rejoignis en quelques pas, atteignant les ruines bien connues d'une petite maison. Les petits murs de pierres tenaient pour la plupart encore debout. Difficilement. La charpente, elle, s'était effondrée depuis longtemps et les poutres de bois, désormais recouvertes d'une mousse luxuriante au vert émeraude dégageaient une forte odeur d'humidité. Luka plissa le nez.

Revenir ici m'emplissait à chaque fois de sentiments contradictoires. La tristesse. De voir la maison où j'avais grandi, la maison de mes grands-parents, en si piteux état. La nostalgie, aussi. Des moments si parfaits passés ici. La plénitude, enfin, telle la sensation d'un retour aux sources.

Je me penchai et déposai le bouquet de lys blanc que je tenais à la main devant l'entrée de la maison, aujourd'hui inidentifiable. Je soupirai longuement en me redressant, puis, un léger sourire vint jouer sur mes lèvres.

« Allez, viens ! », lançai-je à Luka en l'entraînant un peu plus loin.

Nous nous assîmes dans l'herbe grasse et je sortis de mon sac les sandwichs préparés le matin même avec Cissy et dans lesquels nous mordîmes à pleines dents.

« Maman ? », appela Luka entre deux bouchées.

« Hummm ? », fis-je, la bouche pleine.

« Pourquoi on n'habite plus avec Drago ? »

Je déglutis à grand peine à l'entente de cette question tant redoutée. Tandis que je cherchais mes mots pour y répondre, Luka insista, me facilitant la tâche :

« Est-ce qu'il a fait une bêtise ? »

J'acquiesçai.

« Pourtant, tu dis toujours que les bêtises finissent tout le temps par être pardonnées… »

Je pinçai les lèvres face à cette affirmation. Embarrassée. Terriblement.

« Eh bien…Drago a fait une très grosse bêtise… », tentai-je.

« Et tu ne lui pardonneras jamais ? », reprit Luka.

Mon regard se perdit un instant dans le vert de ses yeux. Si vert. Du même vert que les collines autour de nous. Je soupirai. Longuement. Parce que je me posais la même question.

« Je ne sais pas… », finis-je par murmurer.

.

.

.  
J'entrai seule dans le stade, rajustant le bonnet de laine qui emprisonnait mes boucles brunes. A l'affut, comme toujours lorsque je me trouvais dans un endroit un peu trop surpeuplé, je zigzaguai entre les supporters des deux équipes, grimaçant à chaque bousculade. Je parvins enfin à l'intérieur et grimpai rapidement les escaliers de la petite tribune. Je m'assis à ma place et m'engonçai dans mon siège en une vaine tentative de me soustraire au froid mordant de février. Déjà, le stade grondait son impatience, me faisant moi-même frissonner d'anticipation.

Et puis, au bout d'un moment, les portes menant aux entrailles du stade s'ouvrirent, libérant leurs étoiles. Le stade vrombit. De joie et d'excitation. Dans un premier temps, je ne fus capable de distinguer que les traînées lumineuses tracées par chaque balai tant les joueurs s'élançaient vite dans les airs, frôlant les tribunes sous les cris délirants de la foule qui y était amassée.

Puis, plissant les yeux, je parvins à identifier les couleurs de leurs tenues respectives. Rouge vif serti d'orange pour les uns. Noir brodé d'or pour les autres. Enfin, lentement, les joueurs s'immobilisèrent, se faisant face dans l'attente du coup d'envoi donné par l'arbitre, au centre du terrain.

Je déglutis péniblement et mes mains se crispèrent sur mes genoux. Le match commença et un goût de bile envahit ma bouche tandis que mes yeux se gavaient de son image. Affamés. Admirant la fluidité de ses mouvements. La souplesse de son corps athlétique, dévoilé par sa tenue ajustée. Les reflets d'or de ses cheveux. L'ourlet de ses lèvres sur ses sourires. Et le gris de ses yeux. Froid. Dur. Hypnotique.

Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue. Furieuse. Contre moi-même. Maudissant ma faiblesse. A son encontre. Indépendamment de ma raison, de ma logique, de ma volonté, j'avais eu le besoin absolument malsain de le revoir.

Le _besoin._

.

.

.  
Agacée, je reposai brusquement mon pinceau dans le verre empli d'eau trouble devant moi. Des gouttelettes furent projetées sur ma joue droite, la maculant de reflets anthracite que j'essuyai d'un revers de main, indifférente. Je fixai d'un œil morne les divers dessins qui s'étalaient sur la table. Des portraits. _Ses _portraits.

Je n'étais bonne à rien d'autre ces derniers jours. Son image hantait mon esprit, rejaillissant sur mes peintures. Je soupirai. Longuement. Puis, je saisis le dernier de mes dessins, observant d'un œil critique le regard orageux qui semblait me transpercer, même figé sur le papier.

Son regard exact… Alors que je n'y étais pourtant jamais parvenue lors de mes interminables et solitaires après-midi au Manoir, j'avais finalement trouvé l'association de couleurs exacte des iris de Drago. Comme si, tout ce temps, il m'avait manqué ces révélations sur son passé pour y réussir.

A présent, son regard me fixait, saisissant d'authenticité. Mélange parfait d'azur et d'orage. De pureté et de tourments. De lumière et de ténèbres. Révélateur des antagonismes qui modelaient leur propriétaire.

A nouveau, je soupirai, lasse. Je parcourus des yeux la petite arrière-boutique réaménagée en atelier. Chaleureuse. Confortable. La lumière qui déferlait au travers des nombreuses petites fenêtres de la pièce faiblissait à vue d'œil, indiquant la fin proche de l'après-midi. Je me levai, dépliant mes jambes engourdies, et récupérai les portraits de Drago, les pliant et les glissant dans mon sac, pour ne laisser sur la table que les quelques dessins enfantins aux couleurs chatoyantes que j'avais à grand peine réussi à peindre dans la matinée. Avant que la nostalgie ne ressurgisse. Assortie du manque que je connaissais bien à présent. Manque douloureux. Infiniment. Manque grandissant.

Je saluai le gérant de la boutique en traversant cette dernière. Il me fit un large sourire auquel j'eus bien du mal à répondre. Je poussai la porte d'entrée, faisant tinter les clochettes, et rentrai aussitôt ma tête dans mes épaules pour tenter d'échapper au froid mordant.

Malgré l'après-midi qui touchait à sa fin, le Chemin de Traverse grouillait de vie et d'animation, comme à son habitude. Un instant, la tête me tourna face à cette agitation débordante, contrastant si brutalement avec la quiétude et le calme feutré de la boutique.

Je remontai lentement l'allée principale, d'un pas lourd, me frayant un chemin parmi la foule emplie d'enfants joyeux et rieurs, en vacances. Plusieurs fois, je me retournai, ayant la sensation d'être suivie. Sensation sûrement due à mon esprit tordu. Je parvins rapidement à la haute silhouette du Mémorial, et m'y arrêtai. Mes yeux égrenèrent quelques minutes les noms inconnus que j'aurais tôt fait d'oublier. Comme tout le monde. Comme toujours, l'absence des noms de mes parents – et de tant d'autres avec eux – me fit serrer les poings. Et puis, comme toujours, je passai mon chemin.

Mes pas me menèrent jusqu'à l'extrémité du Chemin, devant le Caudron Baveur, dont le petit mur de briquettes rouges béait à cette heure d'affluence. J'hésitai une longue minute avant de le franchir et de pénétrer dans la petite cour du fameux bar sorcier. Je n'étais pas revenue ici depuis la mort d'Emma. Je frémis violemment à son souvenir. Encore terriblement vivace. L'éclat de ses yeux bruns, apeurés, encore incandescents à mon esprit tandis que je parvenais à la porte.

J'hésitai une nouvelle fois avant de pousser cette dernière, provoquant un tintement cristallin familier. Un maigre sourire vint flotter sur mes lèvres tandis que je parcourais la pièce du regard. Immuable, depuis toutes ces années. Je m'installai au comptoir, lorgnant du coin de l'œil les vieilles femmes au fond de la salle. Toujours si intrigantes.

« Maylen ? », fit une voix étranglée derrière moi.

Je tournai la tête et croisai le regard de Tom. Cerné. Hagard. Et je réalisai qu'il ne s'était finalement écoulé qu'un petit mois depuis le meurtre d'Emma. Tom me toisa et j'eus le temps de déceler l'once de reproches dans son regard. De pitié. Et de dégoût, aussi. Avant qu'il ne se reprenne.

Je me recroquevillai sur mon siège face à ce regard. Tellement blessant. Je déglutis péniblement, et parvint à jouer la comédie. Comme toujours. Parfaitement. Ou presque.

« Bonjour, Tom… », soufflai-je.

Je ne lui demandai pas s'il allait bien. Ca aurait ridicule. Absolument. Son air blafard en disait assez long. Pas plus que je ne lui en voulus longtemps et _réellement_ du regard qu'il m'avait lancé avant de parvenir à dissimuler ses sentiments initiaux à mon égard. L'habitude. La plupart des personnes connaissant mon histoire, médicomages ou infirmières pour l'essentiel, m'avait à moment donné gratifié de ce même regard. La majorité lorsque j'avais pris la décision, ferme et définitive, de garder Luka.

Sauf lui. Drago.

Lui, avait juste écouté. Sans poser de questions. Sans jugement aucun. Il m'avait juste écouté. Et accepté. Telle que j'étais. Moi et mon passé. Lourd.

Je fermai douloureusement les yeux à cette pensée. _Drago m'avait accepté. Moi et mon passé._

Je commandai à Tom un café, d'une voix blanche, et pour faire bonne mesure. Mais le liquide amer me brûla la gorge et me retourna l'estomac. Tom ne m'adressa pas un mot de plus, visiblement entièrement absorbé par le nettoyage de son comptoir, se contentant de me jeter de temps à autres des regards en coin. Je compris alors avec tristesse que je n'étais plus vraiment la bienvenue ici. Lui rappelant trop sa fille, sûrement.

A nouveau, je fermai les yeux, y renfermant des larmes imaginaires. Lasse. Infiniment.

Mes doigts jouèrent quelques instants avec le tissu rêche de mon sac, posé devant moi sur le comptoir brillant. Puis, ils glissèrent à l'intérieur, rencontrant les feuilles de papier épais que j'y avais glissé un peu plus tôt. Ne résistant pas, je sortis une des feuilles de papier sur lesquelles j'avais esquissé le portrait de Drago. Me mordillant la lèvre inférieure, je suivis du bout des doigts les contours purs de son visage tracé au fusain.

Et tandis que je plongeais une nouvelle fois dans les reflets si réalistes du gris de ses yeux, je me remémorai les paroles de Cissy à son sujet.

_Drago n'est pas quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais…Mais il n'est pas non plus foncièrement bon…_

Ni bon. Ni mauvais.

Ni lumière. Ni ténèbres.

Ni azur. Ni orage.

Ni blanc. Ni noir. Gris, comme ses yeux. Comme le monde autour de nous. Comme la vie.

_Gris. _

J'inspirai profondément et pris ma décision en une seconde, sortant précipitamment du bar sous l'œil médusé des aïeules au xérès.

.

.

.  
J'atterris devant la lourde grille du Manoir. Sombre. D'une main tremblante, hésitante, j'appuyai sur la sonnette. Dans mon autre main, je tenais toujours son portrait. Chiffonné.

Dans les ombres tracées par le soir tombant, je reconnus pourtant sa silhouette remonter rapidement l'allée dans ma direction. Naouka avait dû le prévenir de ma présence. Je me balançai d'un pied sur l'autre. Mal à l'aise. Hésitante. Plusieurs fois, je me retins de transplaner. De fuir. Il dut le sentir car il accéléra le pas. Encore. Mon pied droit esquissa un pas en arrière. Mais je me fis violence. Je n'étais pas couarde. Je ne l'avais jamais été.

Et il était temps. Plus que temps. De briser la malédiction. De me construire ma vie heureuse. Telle que je la souhaitais. Pierre par pierre. Même si ces dernières étaient certes beaucoup plus lourdes que ce que j'avais un jour imaginé. Avec les éléments dont je disposais. Luka. Cissy. Mon nouveau travail. Drago. Son passé. Nos passés. Finalement pas si différents. Liés. Je frissonnai violemment à cette dernière pensée.

Mais il était temps.

Il s'approchait rapidement et bientôt, je pus distinguer ses cheveux presque blancs dans l'obscurité. Scintillants. Et son regard clair. Presque transparent. Dans les ténèbres qui tombaient vite, il semblait briller. Plus beau que jamais.

Il parvint enfin à la grille, à un mètre à peine de moi. Il ne dit rien alors qu'il l'ouvrait dans un grincement sinistre. Moi non plus. Me contentant de m'approcher, encore. Je serrais un peu plus le dessin dans ma main. Le papier crissa sous mes doigts glacés.

« J'ai trouvé… Pour tes yeux…La couleur… Exacte… », murmurai-je, incohérente.

Il haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Je fis un pas de plus. J'étais tout près. Si près.

Il était temps.

J'inspirai profondément et fit le dernier pas me séparant de lui. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, aspirée par ses yeux d'orage, clairs dans la nuit. Si clairs.

Gris.

Et je saisis ma chance au vol. Déterminée. Déterminée au bonheur. Enfin.

« Je reviens… », soufflai-je. Simplement.

Deux mots. Deux petits mots. Qui avaient été si difficiles, pourtant.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Etonnés. Ebahis. Incrédules. Il ne dit toujours rien. Et une première larme roula sur ma joue. Fraîche. Libératrice.

Ma main s'avança en même temps que la sienne. A la recherche du contact. Comblant le vide, comblant le manque. Si douloureux. Elles se rencontrèrent et je savourai à nouveau la sensation de sa peau contre la mienne.

Nos doigts s'entrelacèrent aussitôt. Mécaniquement. Parfaitement.

.

.

.

Pour la énième fois, je me retournai dans mon lit. Indécise. Le sommeil m'échappait. Comme souvent. Comme très souvent ces dernières semaines. Mon esprit, trop embrouillé. Grouillant de suppositions. De tourments. De souvenirs.

Je fixai le plafond clair, suivant les contours des ombres qui s'y dessinaient. Je les connaissais par cœur, m'y abîmant les yeux depuis le début de la nuit. Je portai mon regard sur les épais tapis recouvrant le sol, aux reflets imprécis dans l'obscurité. Puis sur les meubles de la pièce, désormais familiers. La commode. La table de chevet. La coiffeuse surmontée de son miroir.

Je soupirai longuement, roulant à nouveau sur le dos, bras écartés. Un rayon de lune filtra à travers les nuages, inondant la pièce de son halo argenté. Me rappelant aussitôt les reflets des cheveux de Drago. A nouveau, je soupirai. Pinçai les lèvres. Et cédai.

Je m'extirpai du lit, m'enfonçant dans mes mouvements dans le matelas moelleux. Je traversai rapidement la pièce, mes pieds nus s'enfouissant dans les épais tapis au sol, avant de rencontrer le carrelage froid du couloir, m'arrachant une grimace. Je remontai le long corridor, frissonnant sous l'air frais de la nuit dans l'immense Manoir. Enfin, je parvins à sa chambre. Je me tortillai un instant sur le seuil. Je n'y avais jamais pénétré. Ne l'avait même aperçu qu'une fois, lors de ma toute première visite du Manoir.

Je poussai la porte qui s'ouvrit silencieusement et franchit le seuil. Mes yeux parcoururent les murs, décorés de vert et d'argent scintillant sous les reflets de la lune. Des posters de Quidditch ornaient encore les murs. Je m'immobilisai une seconde, perplexe. Cette chambre-là, tout droit sortie du passé de Drago, n'y correspondait pourtant pas. Aucun signe de Magie Noire ici. Seulement une chambre classique d'adolescent sorcier passionné de Quidditch.

Je captai la respiration tranquille et régulière de Drago, allongé sur le dos, profondément endormi. Je m'avançai, comme hypnotisée. J'hésitai une ultime fois avant de grimper sur le lit, en faisant grincer le sommier fatigué. Les yeux de Drago s'ouvrirent instantanément, à l'affut, se radoucissant en se posant sur moi, alors qu'il avait déjà esquissé un mouvement vers sa baguette.

J'évitai son regard et me glissai sous la couverture, transie de froid. Me rapprochant de lui. Tandis que toutes les fibres nerveuses de mon corps semblaient exulter au contact de son corps contre le mien. Je me blottis contre son torse, et immédiatement, son bras vint crocheter ma taille, m'immobilisant contre lui. Je frottai mes pieds l'un contre l'autre, tentant de réchauffer mes orteils glacés. Il emmêla ses jambes aux miennes, les emprisonnant dans leur chaleur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je soupirai de bien-être sous les vagues de chaleur qui m'enveloppaient d'un cocon confortable, et les relents de son odeur saoulant mon odorat. Et je m'endormis. Presque aussitôt. Apaisée.

.

.

.  
Je ne me réveillai que le lendemain matin, nimbée de l'odeur de Drago. Délicieuse. La tête enfouie dans son épaule solide, recroquevillée contre lui. Entourée, cernée par lui.

J'ouvris lentement les yeux et rencontrai les siens. Orageux. Sublimes. Je plongeai dans cet anthracite envoutant dont j'avais mis si longtemps à discerner toute la complexité. Je soupirai d'aise, emmitouflée dans sa chaleur. Calée contre son corps inébranlable. Gavée de son image parfaite. Bienheureuse. Sereine. Enfin.

« Bonjour… », murmura-t-il.

Je souris légèrement.

« Bonjour… », répondis-je.

Je décelai l'éclair d'hésitation qui traversa son regard. Une fraction de seconde. Infime. Mais réel.

« Tu es venue… »

Je souris à nouveau.

« Je suis venue… », confirmai-je.

« Est-ce que… », il s'interrompit un instant avant de reprendre. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu me pardonnes ? »

Je ne détournai pas le regard mais choisis cependant de contourner la question. Trop directe. Trop concrète. Suivant les méandres de mon esprit.

« Tu m'as accepté. Telle que j'étais… », soufflai-je.

« C'est différent, Maylen. », soupira-t-il. Presque agacé.

_Pas tant que ça. _

« C'est vrai. C'est différent. Mais c'est le passé. Je ne veux pas y vivre. Je ne veux _plus _y vivre. J'ignore si je pourrais te pardonner un jour. Et je ne suis même pas sûre que ce soit à moi de le faire… Mais tu m'as accepté. Et je t'accepte. Tel que tu es. »

Mon ton était ferme. Encore plus que je l'aurais souhaité. Mais reflétant parfaitement mon état d'esprit. Je ne voulais plus de ce passé. Ni du mien. Ni du sien. J'y avais trop vécu. Beaucoup trop. Désormais, il y avait le présent. Et l'avenir.

J'approchai mon visage du sien. Si près. Comptant les paillettes d'azur dans ses prunelles d'orage. J'approchai encore et nos nez se frôlèrent. Contact délicieux. Je frissonnai en sentant son souffle brûlant heurter mes lèvres. Il se figea, hésitant encore. Pesant encore sûrement le poids de mes paroles. Mais j'avançai une dernière fois et nos bouches se rencontrèrent, mêlant nos souffles, erratiques, puis nos langues, fiévreuses. Avides. La tête me tourna sous le manque rapide d'oxygène mais je ne m'écartai pas. J'aurais souhaité pouvoir poursuivre ce baiser à l'infini. A l'infini.

Mais ce fut le son désagréable de son hibou toquant au carreau de la fenêtre qui nous sépara. A bout de souffle, les joues brûlantes, je me résignai à rouvrir les yeux, abandonnant les étoiles multicolores dansant sous mes paupières closes. Je rencontrai les iris de Drago, soudain assombris. Ombragés. Chargés. De désir. Pour moi. Je frissonnai violemment sous ce regard brûlant, sentant l'humidité envahir mon intimité. Son index suivit la courbe de ma joue. Incendiaire. Et je cillai.

Le bec du hibou heurta à nouveau le verre de la vitre, brisant le contact. Drago se leva pour aller lui ouvrir et je rabattis la couverture sur moi. Frissonnante, soudain privée de son contact. Il revint rapidement près de moi, s'asseyant à mes côtés, journal en main. Je me figeai lorsque mon regard accrocha la Une du quotidien sorcier.

Un nouveau meurtre.

Je déglutis péniblement, ne pouvant me détourner des images mouvantes. Aux détails morbides. Scabreux. Sur l'une d'elles, un corps recouvert d'un drap blanc, autour duquel s'affairaient Aurors et médicomages. Aurors surtout. Dans mon esprit soudain tourbillonnant se mirent à danser mes propres mots, prononcés quelques minutes plus tôt. _Je ne veux plus vivre dans le passé. _Paroles soudain ironiques. Moqueuses. Ce passé qui me poursuivait toujours. Malgré ma volonté. Malgré mon acharnement. J'y restais enchaînée. Emprisonnée. Je serrai mes mains l'une contre l'autre, tremblantes, poings serrés.

Drago rabattit brusquement le journal, ayant suivi mon regard. Je croisai ce dernier. Inquiet.

« Encore une Marquée ? », demandai-je, la voix tremblante. Fragile.

Il acquiesça, ne me quittant pas des yeux.

« Annabelle Hopkins. Ca te dit quelque chose ? »

Je secouai la tête. Le nom ne me disait rien. Mais peut-être l'avais-je cependant croisé à Ste Mangouste, au gré de nos consultations, possiblement communes. Je tressaillis à cette idée, m'entortillant un peu plus dans les draps. Glacée.

« Ce type… », commença Drago, hésitant. « Il ne tue que des Marquées. Tu n'as jamais remarqué quelque chose de bizarre, quelqu'un qui te suivait, une même personne souvent croisée ? Rien qui ait pu t'alarmer ? »

Je vis très bien où il voulait en venir.

_J'étais peut-être la prochaine sur la liste. _

« Rien… », soufflai-je. Rien ne me venant à l'esprit.

« Je ne veux plus que tu sortes seule. », assena-t-il.

Catégorique. Le genre de restrictions qui me hérissaient en temps normal. En temps normal. Je ne protestai même pas. Les grands yeux bruns d'Emma semblaient flotter devant mes yeux, apeurés, et je parlai sans réfléchir. Mécaniquement.

« Toutes ces filles… On les retrouve près de Traverse mais il ne les y tue pas. Trop de monde. Trop dangereux. Il les emmène _ailleurs. _Et les y dépose _après. _Tout cela fait penser à une espèce de rituel. Il semble assez méthodique. Maniaque. Peut-être les tue-t-il toutes au même endroit ? »

Ma voix était blanche, déshumanisée, et j'ignorais comment je parvenais même à parler encore. De ça. Nauséeuse. Tremblante.

« Est-ce que les Mangemorts nous marquaient-ils toutes au même endroit ? Avaient-ils un lieu symbolique ou particulièrement apprécié ? », murmurai-je, songeant à voix haute.

Drago secoua la tête. Je remarquai ses mâchoires crispées et son regard dur. Froid. Métallique. Il n'était pas plus immunisé que moi contre son propre passé.

« Je l'ignore. », affirma-t-il.

Puis, après quelques secondes :

« Mais il y avait ce cimetière dont ils parlaient parfois… »

Je tiquai. _Cimetière. _Lieu où j'avais subi mon supplice. Comme Emma. Peut-être le même. Peut-être en Ecosse comme cette dernière en avait été un temps persuadée. Je secouai la tête, comme pour en chasser les souvenirs qui y affluaient. Tenaces. Dangereux.

Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même, de plus en plus tremblante, la respiration hachée, les membres glacés. Soudain, deux bras solides m'enserrèrent en une étreinte familière et réconfortante, chassant les ténèbres. Immédiatement. Je passai mes bras autour de la taille de Drago et me blottis étroitement contre lui. En sécurité. Totalement.

.

.

.  
Je réunis les quelques dessins chatoyants peints dans l'après-midi, rassemblai mes pastels et mes peintures et vidai les verres d'eau et de térébenthine, plissant le nez sous l'odeur entêtante de cette dernière. J'agitai ensuite ma baguette, jetant un sort de nettoyage à la large table qui me servait de plan de travail. Puis, je lissai ma jupe noire sur mes collants prune, tentai vaguement de remettre un semblant d'ordre dans mes cheveux avant de les enfouir sous mon bonnet et enfilai manteau et écharpe.

Enfin, je m'avançai vers le Portoloin amené par Drago dans l'après-midi. Je souris d'ailleurs en l'avisant. Un Vif d'Or. Petit. Pratique. Et sûrement la seule chose de cette taille qu'il avait eu sous la main lorsque l'idée subite et séduisante de ce rendez-vous nocturne lui avait traversé l'esprit. J'aurais pu retourner au Manoir et l'y attendre mais je restai fidèle à la promesse faite à Drago de rester seule le moins possible, et d'ailleurs, il y veillait fermement.

En saisissant le petit objet, je songeai que je ne savais même pas où il allait me mener. Et j'aimais cet inattendu. J'adorais ça même. Je me sentis aspirée par le nombril, et le décor de l'atelier sembla se distendre sous mes yeux, me faisant tourner la tête. Je fermai les yeux, nauséeuse. Les Portoloins n'avaient jamais été mon moyen de locomotion préféré. Définitivement. Lorsque mes pieds rencontrèrent à nouveau la terre ferme, au bout de quelques secondes qui me parurent infinies, ce que je remarquai en premier fut le grondement lointain. Vaguement familier. J'ouvris les yeux et avisai la ruelle pavée dans laquelle je me trouvais. Puis la silhouette de Drago. A la vue de ce dernier, je reconnus immédiatement l'endroit.

Nous étions dans le petit village de Cornouailles où il m'avait amené lors de notre premier rendez-vous. C'était en novembre. Quatre mois auparavant. Une éternité.

Au loin, le grondement de l'océan berçait le village d'une mélodie inquiétante et envoutante à la fois. Les yeux de Drago pétillaient dans l'obscurité, guettant mes réactions. Il souriait. Je souris à mon tour. Et saisis la main qu'il me tendait, me blottissant un instant contre lui. Je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds et déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres pleines. Toujours si délicieuses.

« Tu reconnais ? », murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres.

« Je reconnais. », affirmai-je, avant d'ajouter : « Je meurs de faim ! »

Il rit à ces derniers mots. De son rire bas. Grave. Mélodieux. Et il m'entraîna à sa suite, remontant quelques rues pavées, aux pierres grises et au charme tout médiéval. Cadre enchanteur. Nous parvînmes enfin au petit restaurant de la dernière fois. La patronne elle-même vint nous ouvrir, et je notai son expression surprise lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur Drago, puis sur moi-même.

« Bonsoir, Susan ! », lança Drago.

« Monsieur Malefoy… », répondit-elle, avant de reprendre contenance et de nous débarrasser de nos manteaux, avant de nous précéder dans la salle.

Dans les bruits feutrés de cette dernière, je reconnus l'ambiance du _Twins_, et songeai une nouvelle fois combien cette période pourtant si proche m'apparaissait aujourd'hui si lointaine.

« Toujours la même table, n'est-ce pas ? », s'enquit Susan, avec un large sourire.

« Si possible… »

Elle acquiesça et nous mena vers la petite table du fond, comme isolée du reste de la pièce. Nous prîmes place et comme la première fois, je regardai Susan regagner ses cuisines, louvoyant entre les tables et égrenant gestes complices et sourires. Je souris malgré moi.

« J'aime cet endroit. », murmurai-je à voix haute.

« Moi aussi… »

Je souris un peu plus encore et saisis mon menu pour tenter d'échapper à son regard brûlant. Alors que je me perdais déjà dans les prix me semblant exorbitants de la carte, la voix de Drago gronda face à moi.

« Maylen… », avertit-il. « Ne me force pas à choisir à ta place ! »

Je pinçai les lèvres, agacée, et me forçai à ne regarder que les intitulés des plats proposés. Susan revint rapidement prendre nos commandes, et j'eus bientôt devant moi une assiette délicieusement parfumée de ravioles aux épices. J'en avalai une première, laissant fondre la pâte contre mon palais tandis que des arômes aux milles saveurs envahissaient ma bouche. Je me retins de fermer les yeux de délice au dernier moment, croisant le regard ombragé de Drago sur moi. Je déglutis aussitôt.

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça… », soufflai-je, sentant le rouge me monter aux joues.

Il haussa les sourcils, l'innocence se peignant sur son visage.

« Comme quoi ? »

« Comme _ça_ ! », répétai-je, consciente de mon incohérence.

Un sourire en coin releva le coin de sa lèvre tandis qu'il me couvait de son regard brûlant.

« Comme _ça_, Drago ! », insistai-je en soutenant tant bien que mal ce fameux regard.

Son sourire s'élargit et il se pencha légèrement par-dessus la table, félin. Prédateur.

« Je ne peux pas te regarder autrement que _comme ça_, Maylen. Tu es désirable. Tu ne sais même pas à quel point. Tu n'as absolument aucune idée de ton pouvoir sur moi et du désir que tu m'inspires. »

Je vacillai légèrement sur ma chaise à l'entente de sa voix. Rauque. Basse. Presque menaçante. Chaque cellule de ma surface corporelle sembla d'ailleurs y réagir, car mon corps tout entier sembla s'embraser, et je me sentis devenir rouge écarlate. Tandis que mon cœur, lui, tambourinait dans ma poitrine. Affolé. Eperdu. Face à _ces mots_.

Les yeux de Drago se plissèrent et son sourire revint. Je compris que comme souvent, il était parfaitement conscient de son effet, et s'en amusait au plus haut point. Et puis, il assena son coup fatal :

« Spécialement lorsque tu rougis de la sorte… », susurra-t-il avant de se rasseoir correctement et de continuer son assiette.

J'expirai longuement et fermai les yeux un instant, avant de saisir mon verre et de boire plusieurs gorgées de l'eau fraîche qu'il contenait. Je secouai la tête.

« Tu es impossible ! », lançai-je.

« Ma mère me le dit souvent, oui… »

Je ricanai à ces mots et repris à mon tour la dégustation de mon assiette. Mais il était loin d'en avoir fini avec moi.

« Il y a le Bal d'Hiver du Londres sorcier à la fin du mois… », commença-t-il.

J'haussai les sourcils, l'incitant à continuer.

« Mon équipe devra s'y présenter. »

Je ne voyais toujours pas où il voulait en venir.

« Est-ce que tu voudrais m'y accompagner ? »

J'avalai de travers, manquant m'étouffer, tandis que mon esprit rassemblait la situation. Bal. Londres Sorcier. Haute Société. Accompagner. Monde. Officialisation.

« Je… », commençai-je. J'inspirai profondément. « Drago, il y aura du monde à ce Bal…Beaucoup de monde. Tes coéquipiers. Des personnalités. Des…journalistes… »

« On s'en fiche. », coupa-t-il.

« Tu es bien conscient de ce que ça signifie si je viens à ce Bal avec toi ? », insistai-je.

« Oui. Est-ce que tu veux m'y accompagner ? »

« Bien sûr… », soufflai-je.

Il me sourit. Comme soulagé.

« Tu pensais que j'allais refuser ? Sérieusement ? », m'exclamai-je, mi-incrédule, mi-moqueuse.

« La plupart des gens connaissant mon passé ne voudrait pas apparaître à mes côtés lors d'une telle représentation… », objecta-t-il.

« Je ne suis pas la plupart des gens, Drago. »

« Je sais. »

.

.

.  
Plus tard, bien plus tard, gavés de l'abondante et délicieuse nourriture de Susan, et sortis du restaurant sous ses mille recommandations, nous nous dirigeâmes vers les falaises, à la sortie du village. J'eus moins de mal que la première fois à gravir la colline qui nous les dissimulaient, signe que mon état de santé s'était nettement amélioré. La main de Drago guidait mes pas dans la lande déserte à la terre boueuse. Enfin, devant mes yeux ébahis, se déploya le spectacle de l'océan se fracassant contre les falaises immaculées, me coupant le souffle.

Les bras de Drago sur moi me tirèrent de ma contemplation, et je me glissai dans leur fermeté. A l'abri. De tout. Sans même que je ne m'en rende compte, encore éblouie par les rayons lunaires iridescents sur les falaises abruptes, ses doigts avaient écarté mon écharpe. Je sentis son souffle dans mon cou, contrastant avec l'air marin, humide et froid, avant que ses lèvres ne se posent contre ma carotide, dont le pouls s'emballa aussitôt. Inévitablement. Il mordilla la peau tendre de mon cou avant de remonter vers le lobe de mon oreille, laissant une traînée brûlante. Ses mains quittèrent mes hanches, se faufilant sous mon manteau, impatientes. Je frissonnai violemment, tant à cause de l'air froid de la nuit contre la peau mise à nue de mon ventre, que du contact de ses larges mains sur celle-ci.

Son index frôla mon nombril, jouant avec une fraction de seconde, tandis que son visage était toujours enfoui dans mon cou, l'irradiant de son souffle chaud. L'instant d'après, ses doigts agiles faisaient sauter le bouton de ma jupe. J'agrippai ses mains. Incertaine.

« Drago ! », avertis-je, dans ce qui ressemblait plus à une supplique.

« Laisse-moi faire… », susurra-t-il à mon oreille. La voix basse. Chaude. Tentante. Terriblement tentante. « J'ai eu envie de faire ça depuis que nous sommes rentrés dans ce restaurant. Laisse-moi faire. »

Terriblement tentante.

Et je cédai. Inévitablement. Comme tétanisée. Telle une poupée, un pantin entre ses mains. Je relâchai mon étreinte sur ses bras. Aussitôt, sa main glissa sous ma jupe, puis mes collants et ma culotte. Je me mordis la lèvre, retenant un gémissement lorsque ses doigts parvinrent à mon intimité humide. Je le sentis rire dans mes cheveux, son torse vibrant contre mon dos.

« Et visiblement, je ne suis pas le seul à en avoir envie… », murmura-t-il, quasi-goguenard.

Je fermai les yeux, le simple son de sa voix me faisant trembler. D'anticipation. Son pouce effleura mon clitoris et cette fois, je ne pus retenir mon gémissement. Long. Plaintif. Sa main descendit un peu plus encore, ses doigts titillant mon entrée désormais trempée. Je pinçai les lèvres, le souffle court. Brûlante. Irradiante. De désir.

Son doigt me pénétra lentement tandis que son poignet appuyait fermement contre mon clitoris. Je me cambrai aussitôt. Instinctivement. Lui donnant par la même occasion un meilleur accès. Il ressortit son doigt pour me pénétrer à nouveau. Brusquement. Ma tête bascula vers l'arrière, heurtant durement son épaule, ma bouche s'ouvrant sur un cri muet. Il recommença son manège plusieurs fois avant d'ajouter un deuxième doigt, m'arrachant cette fois un cri, mes jambes se dérobant sous moi. Tremblantes. Son deuxième bras enserra immédiatement ma taille, me plaquant fermement contre lui. Presque violement. Tandis qu'il continuait son va-et-vient. Implacable.

Il me sembla bientôt étouffer sous les vagues de plaisir déferlant puissamment en moi. Le souffle erratique, la vision trouble, les oreilles bourdonnantes, j'entrouvris mes lèvres à la recherche de l'air qui me manquait désespérément.

Moulée contre Drago, il était partout autour de moi. Soudain, mon seul univers. Son torse solide dans mon dos. Ses lèvres dévorantes dans mon cou. Son bras autour de ma taille, solide, ferme. Point d'ancrage face à la combustion, l'explosion qui menaçait. Son odeur, partout. Et ses doigts. _En moi_. Qui se courbèrent soudain. Et j'eus la sensation d'éclater, ensevelie de jouissance. Mon cri fut englouti par le vacarme de l'océan devant nous, et mes yeux hagards, alors que je m'arquai au possible, se perdirent dans l'éclat des étoiles.

.

.

.  
Pour la énième fois, j'observai mon reflet dans le large miroir de la chambre de Cissy. Intriguée. Curieuse. Perplexe. Pour la énième fois, j'en scrutai chaque détail. Pour finalement me rendre une nouvelle fois à l'évidence. Oui. Ce reflet était bel et bien le mien.

La robe longue offerte par Cissy moulait mon corps fin à la perfection, s'évasant seulement à partir des genoux. Son bustier dévoilant à peine la naissance de mes seins et mettant en valeur mes épaules frêles et blanches. La couleur était parfaite. Bleu sombre. Profond. Faisant ressortir mes yeux clairs soulignés de crayon, et allant de pair avec mes boucles brunes. Ces dernières étaient parfaitement enroulées en un chignon bas, masquant élégamment ma nuque.

Je soupirai et détournai le regard. Presque agacée. Cette image était étrange. Différente. Dans ce reflet, j'étais une femme. Telle que je ne m'étais jamais vue jusqu'alors. Troublant étant donné que j'étais déjà mère. Comment avais-je pu changer à ce point en si peu de temps ? La réponse était évidente. Tellement. _Il_ m'avait changé. Transformé. _Il_ m'avait fait devenir femme. _Il_ me faisait _me sentir_ femme.

La porte d'entrée de l'appartement de Cissy claqua, me faisant sursauter, et m'arrachant au miroir. Aussitôt, mes mains se mirent à trembler et mon cœur s'emballa. La porte s'ouvrit et je me figeai, aux aguets. Avant de soupirer de soulagement en croisant le regard émeraude de Luka.

« Maman ? », balbutia-t-il.

J'haussai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la nuance d'interrogation dans sa voix fluette. Ses yeux brillaient et il m'adressa un large sourire. Edenté. Il venait de perdre sa première dent. Adorable.

« Tu es la plus belle de toutes les mamans du monde ! », s'exclama-t-il finalement.

Je souris et caressai ses boucles brunes, laissant leur douceur filer entre mes doigts, riant doucement tandis que ces mots me rappelaient notre première rencontre avec Drago.

« Y'a Drago qui t'attends ! », ajouta-t-il, enthousiaste.

Je m'immobilisai, prise d'une soudaine envie de le repousser et de m'enfermer dans cette chambre à l'aide du plus puissant des _Collaporta._ Pourtant, je me laissai entraîner, laissant la petite main de Luka agripper la mienne pour me guider dans le petit couloir telle une automate. Les mains moites et la tête bourdonnante.

Cissy se retourna la première lorsque je pénétrai dans le salon. Elle eut hoquet ravi et sa bouche forma un instant un _o _adorable avant de s'étirer en un sourire. Et puis, je croisai _son _regard. Et mon souffle se coupa. Dans un smoking anthracite impeccable, les cheveux plaqués en arrière, Drago était d'une beauté quasi irréelle. Ses yeux d'orage me détaillèrent, me faisant inévitablement rougir, avant qu'un léger sourire ne vienne jouer sur son visage parfait. Et je me retrouvai incapable de détourner mon regard du sien. Happée. Hypnotisée.

« Allez ! Allez ! Vous allez être en retard ! », lança Cissy, brisant le charme.

J'avançai de quelques pas, incertaine sur mes hauts talons. Drago me saisit fermement le bras, m'amenant contre lui tandis que nous gagnions la porte d'entrée.

« Et Drago, fais attention à sa robe en transplanant ! Et fais attention à elle, pour l'amour de Merlin ! Et… »

Je levai les yeux au ciel sous les recommandations logorrhéiques de Cissy et en perdis le fil lorsque je me baissai pour embrasser Luka tendrement.

« A demain mon cœur… », soufflai-je contre sa joue veloutée.

« A demain, Maman ! »

Cissy se décida enfin à refermer la porte après avoir jeté un manteau sur mes épaules nues, et nous nous retrouvâmes seuls sur le palier, dans le soudain silence de l'immeuble. Je levai les yeux vers Drago.

« Tu peux encore changer d'avis… », murmurai-je. Presque avec espoir. Car en vérité, j'étais terrifiée. Littéralement.

« _Tu _peux encore changer d'avis. », rétorqua-t-il, comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées.

Je secouai aussitôt la tête.

« Hors de question ! », affirmai-je fermement.

Il sourit, et effleura ma joue du bout des doigts. Je tressaillis aussitôt à son contact. De plaisir.

« Tu es magnifique… », fit-il en se penchant vers moi.

Je fermai les yeux lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Délicieuses. Envoutantes. Et gémis lorsque sa langue rencontra la mienne. Joueuse. Exigeante. Sensuelle. Divinement. Je ne me rendis même pas compte qu'il transplanait, enserrant fermement ma taille. Je quittai ses lèvres tandis que nous atterrissions devant une immense bâtisse. Je levai les yeux vers cette dernière, impressionnée.

Autour de nous, sur la pelouse parfaite, des sorciers, seuls ou en couple, atterrissaient dans des _cracs_ plus ou moins sonores. La maison me fit un instant penser au Manoir Malefoy, datant sans doute de la même époque. Partout, des feux magiques illuminaient la nuit sombre et réchauffaient l'humidité londonienne, tandis que des fontaines d'étincelles jaillissaient des nombreux bassins du Parc.

« La demeure londonienne des Kingston… », fit Drago à mes côtés. « Grande famille sorcière, ils sont reconnus de tous aujourd'hui. Pourtant, personne ne les a vus durant la Guerre. Ni dans un camp, ni dans l'autre. »

Je notai l'amertume et le mépris dans sa voix. Il m'entraîna à sa suite le long de l'allée majestueuse. Quelques notes de musique me parvinrent de l'intérieur. Drago montra son invitation à l'Auror se trouvant à l'entrée et nous entrâmes. Je clignai des yeux sous la lumière immaculée qui nous assaillit aussitôt, propagée par les milles bougies flottant dans les airs, le carrelage de marbre blanc et les multiples miroirs ornant les murs du corridor. On me débarrassa de mon manteau et nous avançâmes vers la salle de réception, toute aussi éclairée. De nombreux couples ondoyaient déjà sur la large piste de danse, parés des plus beaux costumes et de robes sublimes, se mouvant selon des pas qui me parurent infiniment complexes.

Ebahie, je regardai partout autour de moi, les yeux écarquillés. Incrédule face à la richesse et à l'abondance se dressant à chaque recoin de la salle. Presque choquée devant un tel étalage de luxe. J'avais l'impression hallucinante de découvrir un nouveau monde. Je rencontrai le regard de Drago sur moi. Il hocha légèrement la tête, l'air dépité.

« Je savais que ça allait se passer comme ça… », marmonna-t-il.

« Je…Je…Je suis désolée… », bredouillai-je.

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu n'as pas à l'être. Tu n'es pas de ce monde, c'est tout. »

Je fronçai les sourcils à mon tour. Car ce qui apparaissait de prime abord comme une critique, prenait dans sa voix des allures de compliment. Je le suivis tandis qu'il se faufilait à travers les groupes vers le fond de la salle, avant de reconnaître quelques membres de son équipe. Il me présenta à quelques-uns d'entre eux. Arthur, l'attrapeur des Guêpes, et Victoria, poursuiveuse, qui m'adressa un sourire charmant.

Puis, je m'assis sur un des hauts tabourets près d'eux, observant Drago. Parler tactique, les sourcils froncés. Concentré. Le regardant plaisanter. Sourire. Rire. C'était un spectacle magnifique. A ne jamais se lasser. Jamais. Soudain, il revint vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres. Juchée sur mon tabouret, j'étais juste à sa hauteur. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lever la main pour caresser sa nuque pâle parsemée de mèches dorées. Sa main se posa sur mon genou, le caressant doucement à travers le tissu satiné de ma robe. Je soupirai d'aise.

« Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec eux… », lançai-je.

« Arthur est un bon gars. Et Vic'… Je la connais depuis le tout début. Nous étions ensemble en Cornouailles. C'est différent des amis de Poudlard. Nous n'avons pas vécu les mêmes choses. Nous ne vivons pas les mêmes choses. »

J'hochai la tête, comprenant de quoi il voulait parler.

« Je vais nous chercher à boire… », fit-il en plaquant un baiser sur mes lèvres.

Je le regardai s'éloigner de moi, mal à l'aise privée de sa présence protectrice dans ce monde qui m'était totalement inconnu. Soudain, une voix aux accents désagréablement aigus vint heurter mes oreilles, perçant le bruit de la musique environnante. Je tournai la tête pour rencontrer deux yeux myosotis qui me fixaient. Curieux. Je reconnus en même temps qu'une vague de jalousie m'envahissait la femme qui accompagnait Drago au _Twins_ quelques mois auparavant. Sublime. Sans me quitter des yeux, elle s'approcha de moi, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Moqueur. Amusé.

« Alors, c'est toi Maylen ? »

J'acquiesçai simplement, ce qui eut pour effet d'élargir son sourire. Eclatant.

« Je suis Irya. »

Je la fixai, incertaine. Etais-je censée être ravie de la rencontrer ?

« J'ai entendu parler de toi… De manière très surprenante d'ailleurs ! », affirma-t-elle en riant doucement. « Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu ressemblais à cela ! »

J'haussai les sourcils, la regardant allumer une cigarette moldue, qu'elle amena à ses lèvres. Provocante. Et toujours son sourire moqueur plaqué sur ses lèvres peintes d'écarlate. Je passai rapidement ma langue sur les miennes, dénuées de tout artifice.

« Je connais bien Drago… Très bien, même ! », ajouta-t-elle en riant à nouveau.

La jalousie revint pincer mon cœur. Malsaine. Douloureuse. Ses paroles dégoulinaient de sous-entendus que je saisis malgré moi.

« Un homme infatigable, n'est-ce pas ? Et son passé sombre qui fait tout son charme… Oh ! Mais je parle sans doute trop… »

« Je sais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir du passé de Drago. », dis-je simplement. Sèche. Amère.

_Sans doute plus que toi. _

Elle sourit de plus belle, soutenant mon regard noir.

« Non, vraiment, je ne m'attendais pas à ça… »

Elle détourna un instant les yeux avant de revenir à moi tandis qu'elle esquissait un pas en arrière.

« Je suis ravie de t'avoir rencontré. », assura-t-elle avant de s'éloigner. Aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue.

Je relevai la tête et rencontrai le regard noir de Drago dans ma direction. Je pinçai les lèvres tandis que les paroles de cette Irya résonnaient encore dans mon esprit. _Je connais bien Drago… Très bien même ! _Je serrai les poings comme Drago revenait près de moi, lui arrachant presque son verre de Whisky Pur Feu des mains. Je bus à longues gorgées, vidant le verre d'un trait, grimaçant sous la brûlure de l'alcool fort dans ma gorge, avant de lui rendre son verre. Vide.

« Je viens de rencontrer ton ex. », assenai-je en réponse à son regard interrogateur qui oscillait de moi au verre vide que je lui tendais.

« Ok… », répondit-il prudemment.

« Ton ex sublime et avec qui tu as visiblement partagé de très bons moments… », poursuivis-je, l'alcool et la jalousie aidant.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Léger. Incrédule. Provoquant un regard noir de ma part.

« Tu es…jalouse ? »

« Non ! », m'écriai-je aussitôt. Un peu trop vite. Un peu trop fort.

« Elle est jalouse, mec ! T'es foutu ! », assura une voix derrière Drago. Enjouée. Moqueuse.

Je remarquai alors seulement la présence de l'homme derrière Drago. Il me sondait de ses yeux sombres et brillants. Perçants. Sa peau caramel semblait rayonner sous les lumières immaculées de la salle et il m'adressa un large sourire. Etincelant. Séducteur.

« Je suis Blaise… », fit-il en s'inclinant légèrement vers moi, une main sur le torse. Contre toute attente, il ne tenta pas de s'approcher de moi.

« Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés. », ajouta-t-il comme pour répondre à ma dernière interrogation.

Et je me souvins de l'avoir effectivement déjà vu, dans l'appartement de Drago où il était venu récupérer sa baguette tandis que je faisais le ménage. Et de notre contact involontaire. Douloureux. D'où sa retenue aujourd'hui. J'acquiesçai en lui adressant un petit sourire. Avant de reporter mon regard noir sur Drago.

« T'es foutu, Dray ! », répéta Blaise avant de s'éloigner.

Ce dernier ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux. Sa bouche se relevait dans son adorable sourire en coin. Amusé.

« Ca n'a rien de drôle ! », fis-je sèchement.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu pouvais être…jalouse ! », reprit-il, retrouvant toute son assurance.

Je me sentis rougir et détournai le regard. Soudain, je sentis ses lèvres effleurer l'angle de ma mâchoire. Je frissonnai aussitôt, crispant les mains sur le tissu de ma robe.

« Tu n'as pas à l'être. Tu es la seule. », susurra-t-il tout près de mon oreille. Doucement. Lentement. Détachant chaque syllabe de manière ferme et délicieuse.

Je soupirai longuement. Vaincue. Si facilement. Trop facilement. Je sentis ses mains enserrer ma taille pour me mettre debout, et je ne bronchai pas.

« Allons danser… », lança-t-il en m'entraînant à sa suite.

Et je ne protestai pas non plus. J'aurais voulu le faire mais les mots restèrent coincés dans ma bouche. Car c'était absolument tentant. C'était absolument tentant d'aller sur cette piste de danse et de ressembler à tous ces couples sublimes qui y évoluaient gracieusement. Ce ne fut que lorsque je m'y trouvai réellement que je formulais ma réticence. Me sentant soudainement totalement ridicule et décalée au milieu des danseurs parfaits nous entourant.

« Drago, je ne sais pas danser ça… », prévins-je.

Il sourit. Serein.

« Moi si… Et tout est dans le cavalier ! », affirma-t-il en bombant le torse.

Je souris et cédai à nouveau, me laissant entraîner le long du rythme lent et envoutant de la danse sorcière. Par dessus l'épaule de Drago, je remarquai deux journalistes, braquant leurs appareils photo dans notre direction. Je me raidis aussitôt.

« Tu savais qu'ils allaient nous prendre en photo ? », murmurai-je.

« Oui… »

« Tu l'as fait exprès ? », insistai-je, incrédule.

« Oui… »

Je déglutis péniblement. Soudain mal à l'aise.

« Je m'en fiche, Maylen. Ils nous ont déjà pris en photo. Ils nous mitraillent depuis que nous sommes arrivés. »

Sa voix était blasée. Habituée. Indifférente.

« Et ça m'est égal. Je m'affiche avec toi si j'en ai envie et comme j'en ai envie, c'est tout… »

Je soupirai et calai ma tête contre son épaule. Fermant les yeux. Et me laissant seulement guider. Me concentrant uniquement sur son bras autour de ma taille. Sa respiration régulière contre ma joue. Apaisante. Ses pas guidant les miens. Fermement. Sûrement.

Le rythme de la danse était sensuel. Lancinant. Son bras me maintenait contre lui, moulant mon corps contre le sien. Parfaitement. Je relevai légèrement la tête, mon nez effleurant la peau de son cou, humant son odeur. Enivrante. Je le sentis inspirer profondément, le visage vers mes cheveux, tandis que sa main glissait le long de ma taille. Dangereusement. Bientôt, son autre bras rejoint le premier pour agripper mes hanches, les pétrissant doucement. Sensuellement.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, sentant la chaleur de ses mains m'envahir toute entière, alors qu'il continuait à nous faire ondoyer au rythme de la musique. Prise d'une envie soudaine, je déposai mes lèvres dans son cou, en aspirant la peau fine. Il grogna, et je sentis la vibration du son qui lui échappa contre mes lèvres. Sensation délicieuse. Et comme j'allais me reculer, sa main vint se poser sur ma nuque, effleura ma cicatrice du bout des doigts. M'empêchant de quitter le délice de sa peau, que je mordillai légèrement, inspirant à pleins poumons son odeur envoutante.

Sa main se crispa sur ma hanche, avant de dévier vers mes fesses, rapprochant nos deux bassins qui s'entrechoquèrent, libérant une onde de plaisir. Douloureuse. Intense. Je relevai brusquement la tête, me cambrant contre lui, et rencontrai son regard ombragé. Que je ne connaissais que trop bien à présent.

« Rentrons. », lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Sa voix contenait une interrogation. Latente. Infime. Mais bien réelle. J'inspirai profondément.

« Rentrons. », acquiesçai-je. Décidée.

Et il nous fit transplaner. Brusquement. Impatiemment. Je ne fus même pas surprise d'atterrir dans son appartement. A peine eûmes-nous posé les pieds au sol qu'il se jetait sur moi, plaquant ses lèvres aux miennes. Déséquilibrée, je laissai échapper un gémissement lorsque mon dos heurta le mur derrière moi. Aussitôt, son corps immense vint se coller au mien, m'écrasant contre lui. Fabuleusement. J'enroulai ma jambe autour de la sienne autant que ma robe cintrée me le permettait, le rapprochant de moi. Encore. Encore plus. Ses lèvres dévoraient les miennes. Avides. Exigeantes. Délicieuses.

« Alors, comme ça, tu es jalouse ? », plaisanta-t-il en plongeant dans mon cou, dont il mordilla la peau diaphane.

« Je…je n'aime pas t'imaginer avec d'autres femmes, c'est tout… », haletai-je sous la caresse.

Il se redressa, me maintenant contre le mur, me dominant de sa hauteur. Dans l'obscurité du salon, je pus voir son regard assombri, presque noir.

« Je n'aime pas t'imaginer avec d'autres hommes. », déclara-t-il d'une voix profonde. Menaçante.

Tandis que sa main faisait glisser la fermeture de ma robe, d'une traite. Le tissu fin dévala mon corps en ondoyant jusqu'à mes chevilles, me laissant quasiment nue devant lui. Ses doigts effleurèrent mon ventre, remontant jusqu'à mes seins, en prenant un en coupe. Il en pinça le mamelon. Légèrement. Assez pour m'arracher un gémissement. Puis se pencha vers l'autre, le prenant en bouche, faisant tournoyer sa langue sur l'aréole tendue. Douloureuse. Provoquant mon plaisir. Décuplant mon désir.

Je tendis les bras, tirant désespérément sur sa veste. Sans quitter ma poitrine, il s'en débarrassa, et je m'attaquai à sa chemise, poussant un soupir de délice lorsque mes mains rencontrèrent enfin sa peau brûlante. De mes paumes, je suivis les contours des muscles de son dos. Impressionnants. Les laissant rouler sous mes doigts. Rassurants. Je remontai vers ses omoplates, le tirant encore à moi. Plus près. Toujours plus près. Recherchant son contact. Frénétiquement. Tandis que des gémissements désordonnés franchissaient mes lèvres sous ses caresses divines.

« Dray… », suppliai-je, haletante.

Il se détacha de moi un instant, ôtant enfin sa chemise. Aussitôt, je me plaquai contre lui. Le contact de son torse contre ma poitrine et la friction engendrée par le moindre de nos mouvements étaient divins. Divins. Il chercha mes lèvres, y glissant rapidement sa langue tandis que ses mains glissaient sous ma culotte, agrippant mes fesses. Je sentais son désir contre mon ventre. Dur. Impatient. Et quasi-inconsciemment, je frottai mes hanches contre les siennes. Accentuant mon désir. Follement. Il grogna et transplana à nouveau. Dans sa chambre. Nous tombâmes à la renverse sur le lit, nos bassins s'entrechoquant une nouvelle fois. Nous gémîmes en même temps. De deux coups de pieds, je me débarrassai de mes chaussures et il m'imita, avant de faire glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes.

Ses dents accrochèrent le lobe de mon oreille et j'eus l'impression de perdre contact avec la réalité. Seuls existaient sa chaleur, sa peau douce, son odeur enivrante, ses grognements, mes gémissements, sa bouche, partout. J'entendis un bruit de déchirure et compris que ma culotte n'avais pas résisté à son envie dévorante. L'instant d'après, il glissait déjà l'un de ses doigts en moi. Profondément. Je me cambrai et criai. Eperdue. De plaisir. Nue. Totalement offerte. Totalement à sa merci. Rendant les dernières armes. Enfin.

Il n'y avait plus d'ombres. Plus de terreur. Plus de cimetière. Plus de masques lisses et pétrifiants. Plus de rires gras.

Il n'y avait que lui et moi. Ses caresses. Ses baisers. Son désir. Notre désir. Notre plaisir.

Alors qu'il insérait un deuxième doigt, je n'y tins plus. Embrasée. A bout de souffle.

« Viens… », soufflai-je.

Il se figea. Hésitant. Un instant seulement. Avant de se débarrasser de son dernier sous-vêtement, et de remonter sur moi. Félin. A nouveau prédateur. Se calant entre mes jambes largement ouvertes. J'agrippai ses bras, croyant devenir folle de plaisir lorsque, pour la première fois, je sentis sa virilité effleurer mon entrée. Il fondit sur mes lèvres, les assaillant de son souffle brûlant. Et me pénétra. Lentement. Fermement. Je retins mon souffle et mes doigts se crispèrent sur ses bras alors qu'un éclair de douleur me transperçait. Mais il ne s'immobilisa qu'une fois totalement en moi.

Se redressant sur ses coudes, il chercha mon regard et je plongeai dans ses prunelles anthracite, plus sombres que jamais. Je notai sa mâchoire crispée et sa respiration saccadée, preuves de son propre plaisir. J'expirai longuement. Il se retira alors légèrement pour revenir en moi. Presque brutalement. Plusieurs fois. Chaque pénétration marquée d'un long gémissement de ma part. Montant crescendo. Avec le plaisir. Ensevelie par ce dernier, je laissai aller ma tête en arrière. Consumée. Mes paupières se fermant d'elles-mêmes tandis que je ne retenais plus mes cris.

« Regarde-moi. », ordonna-t-il fermement.

Je me forçai à ouvrir les yeux. Ancrant à nouveau mon regard au sien. Il ajusta sa position, me pénétrant plus profondément encore, et j'enfonçai mes ongles sous la vague de plaisir indécente qui me traversa. Je décelai dans ses yeux un éclat déterminé. Implacable. Et je compris. Il me faisait sienne. Littéralement. Il me marquait comme telle. Indélébilement. Et alors que le plaisir menaçait d'exploser, les mots franchirent mes lèvres, m'échappant involontairement. Ces mots qui étaient si évidents. Purs. Vrais. Tellement vrais.

« Je t'aime… »

Il s'immobilisa immédiatement, me regardant. Effaré. Hébété. Je me mordis la lèvre, comme pour retenir ces trois mots échappés trop tôt.

« Je… Je… », balbutia-t-il.

Avant qu'instinctivement, son corps ne fasse le dernier mouvement qui nous fit exploser tous les deux. Moi d'abord, me cambrant violemment, l'enserrant brusquement en moi, comme par surprise. Lui ensuite, s'effondrant sur moi dans un râle sourd. Ses bras se refermèrent sur moi. Etroitement. M'étouffant presque. Me cloîtrant dans son odeur, dans sa chaleur. Me coupant du monde. De la réalité. Et je m'y assoupis aussitôt, soudainement épuisée.

.

.

.  
Tenant la main de Luka dans la mienne, je m'amusai avec ses petits doigts, les faisant rouler distraitement entre les miens tandis que nous remontions le Chemin de Traverse. Distraite. Terriblement distraite. Ecoutant vaguement les pépiements de Luka tandis que la nuit précédente se rejouait dans mon esprit. Encore et encore. Me faisant rougir à intervalles réguliers. Emballant dangereusement mon cœur. Et provoquant de nombreux sourires rêveurs. Niais. Idiots. Trop nombreux.

Soudain, alors que nous tournions à l'angle d'une petite rue peu fréquentée pour rejoindre plus rapidement le Chaudron Baveur, une silhouette sombre apparut dans mon champ de vision. Instinctivement, j'accélérai le pas, le cœur battant. De peur, cette fois. De terreur. Sourde.

Je serrai plus fermement la main de mon fils dans la mienne. L'ombre nous suivit. Se rapprochant. Dangereusement. Il me sembla que la cicatrice de ma nuque s'embrasait, picotant désagréablement ma peau. Comme un avertissement.

Je retrouvai immédiatement des instincts que je croyais enfouis trop profondément pour ressurgir un jour. Mon cerveau sembla fonctionner de lui-même. Comme une machine activant des options les unes après les autres. Mécaniquement. Méthodiquement. Pour en arriver à la priorité absolue. La seule. L'unique.

Protéger Luka.

J'accélérai le pas, courant désormais. Soudain totalement imperméable aux gémissements et questions affolées de mon fils. Cherchant une issue de secours. Pour lui. Uniquement pour lui. Désespérément. De ma main libre, je lançai quelques sorts dans mon dos. A l'aveuglette. Et puis, sur ma gauche, j'aperçus une femme, aux boucles caramel qui me parurent familières. Jetant un regard par-dessus mon épaule, je vis la silhouette encapuchonnée lever sa baguette. Menaçante.

Sans plus réfléchir, je projetai Luka en direction de la femme. De toutes mes forces. De toute mon âme. Des larmes brouillant ma vue sous l'effort. Puis, une douleur vive me traversa lorsque le sort me frappa de plein fouet. Et je sombrai dans l'inconscience.


	18. Time is running out

_Bonsoir à tous !_

_Voici donc ce nouveau chapitre qui, comme promis, arrive plutôt rapidement (Quinze jours, compte tenu de mon rythme habituel, c'est effectivement rapide, croyez-moi !). Merci à tous pour vos reviews sur le précédent chapitre, notamment à _Yaguel_, et son commentaire fabuleux auquel je n'ai malheureusement pas pu répondre. __**Merci, merci, merci**__ !_

_Ce chapitre, dans la trame initiale, était normalement le dernier (avant l'épilogue, bien sûr). Mais…_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

_**Time is running out**_

* * *

Je rentrai au Manoir, claquant la porte derrière moi. Le silence qui m'accueillit m'indiqua que Maylen et Luka n'étaient pas encore rentrés. Je me laissai tomber sur le canapé du petit salon. Fourbu. Courbaturé. Entraînement intensif en vue des phases finales et manque de sommeil ne faisaient guère bon ménage. Manque de sommeil. Un sourire vint étirer mes lèvres. Léger. Aérien. Niais, sans aucun doute. Les souvenirs de la nuit précédente envahirent mon esprit. Elargissant mon sourire. Faisant battre mon cœur plus fort. Légèrement.

Sous mes yeux clos, je pouvais retrouver chaque détail. Exactement. L'éclat de sa peau nue dans l'obscurité. L'attrait de ses lèvres gonflées par mes baisers. Le contact de ses mains sur mon corps. Délicieux. Le goût de sa langue contre la mienne. Le son de ses gémissements. Etourdissants. La fragilité de son corps endormi entre mes bras. Délicat. Précieux. Infiniment.

J'agrippai l'accoudoir du canapé, revenant à la réalité. Rompant l'ascension du désir qui brûlait en moi. Dangereux. Mon regard trouble se posa sur la Gazette du jour, déposée par Naouka sur la table basse. Je tendis le bras pour m'en saisir. Le papier fin aux images mouvantes crissa sous mes doigts et mon regard accrocha aussitôt la photo en bas à droite, la chronique de Rita Skeeter. Un sourire narquois vint relever le coin de ma lèvre tandis que je détaillais le cliché, me gavant de chaque détail. C'était du voyeurisme. Malsain. Invasif. Je détestais cela d'ordinaire. Mais la photo était parfaite. Assise sur son tabouret, Maylen était penchée vers moi, qui était de dos à l'objectif. Les yeux clos, elle caressait ma nuque. Sa peau blanche était sublimée par l'éclat profond du bleu de sa robe, et son visage aux traits fins révélé par sa coiffure sobre et élégante. Pure. Presque troublante au milieu du décor luxueux l'entourant. Magnifique.

Et puis, il y avait eu ces deux mots. Echappés. Murmurés. Séduisants. Effrayants. Auxquels j'avais été absolument incapable de répondre. Incapable. Littéralement. Deux mots jamais prononcés. Inconnus. Terrifiants. Savais-je même ce qu'ils pouvaient signifier ? L'absolu. Terrifiants.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée me fit sursauter, me tirant de mes récents souvenirs, suivie du craquement caractéristique indiquant le transplanage de Naouka. Je ne bronchai pas, rouvrant les yeux, mon regard se perdant sur le Parc paisible entrevu par la large baie vitrée devant moi.

Naouka transplana dans mon champ de vision, me faisant grimacer. Il me toisa de ses yeux torves avant d'annoncer, de sa voix grinçante :

« Il y a une dame qui insiste pour vous voir… »

J'allais lui faire signe d'ignorer cette inconnue et de retourner à ses fourneaux, lorsqu'il ajouta, ses yeux globuleux se plissant, jaugeant de ma réaction :

« L'enfant est avec elle… »

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« L'enfant ? », répétai-je.

Avant de comprendre instantanément. Je fus debout en un bond.

« Luka ? », demandai-je à l'elfe qui ne m'avait pas lâché du regard.

Il acquiesça, s'apprêtant visiblement à rajouter quelque chose. Que je n'entendis pas. J'étais déjà dehors. Le cœur tambourinant. Le ventre noué. La sensation me rappelant celle précédant les batailles de la Guerre. Désagréable. Annonciatrice. Je remontai l'allée du Manoir en courant, mes pas crissant sur le gravier. Tandis que je m'approchai de la grille sombre, j'aperçus une silhouette féminine, me faisant dos. Vaguement familière dans sa trop large robe de sorcière. Elle ondulait devant le portail, berçant ce qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, le réajustant à intervalles réguliers. Luka. Il avait passé ses petits bras autour de son cou et enfoui son visage dans l'épaule de la femme. Une vague de nausée m'envahit. J'accélérai le pas. Encore. Comme si ça avait pu changer quelque chose. Je parvins à la grille, l'ouvrant brusquement dans un grincement réprobateur. Sinistre. La femme se retourna et je restai stupéfait.

« Granger ? », balbutiai-je.

« Malefoy. », fit-elle en hochant sèchement la tête, me toisant de ses yeux chocolat.

« Drago… », gémit Luka dans ses bras.

Je tendis aussitôt les bras vers lui. Instinctivement. Granger s'approcha pour le déposer contre moi. Je calai son petit corps tremblant contre mon torse, frottant énergiquement son dos. Granger ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux.

« Il ne tremble pas de froid… », souffla-t-elle avec une moue désolée. « Je lui ai déjà lancé plusieurs sorts de réchauffement. »

Je tressaillis à ces paroles, interrompant mes mouvements frénétiques sur Luka. Je l'entendis renifler dans mon cou. Je serrai les dents tandis qu'une seule question tournait dans mon esprit. Que s'était-il passé ?

« Je n'en sais rien. », murmura Granger.

J'avais du parler tout haut. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Luka.

« Il ne sait pas non plus. Je lui ai déjà demandé. Il est juste…terrifié. », déclara Granger.

« Comment l'as-tu trouvé ? Tu n'as rien vu ? »

« C'est ton fils ? », demanda-t-elle. Penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Fronçant les sourcils. Plissant le nez. Son expression me rappela celle qu'elle arborait en cours de Potions lorsqu'elle avait oublié un ingrédient.

Je secouai la tête. Agacé. Ce n'était pas la question.

« Tu n'as rien vu ? », insistai-je.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard. Je la connaissais bien. Très bien. J'avais passé presque dix ans de ma vie à la détester. Je la connaissais parfaitement. Et ce que je lisais en cet instant sur son visage, je n'aurais jamais voulu le lire. De la culpabilité.

« Qu'as-tu vu ? », la pressai-je.

Elle reporta son regard sur moi. Brillant. Elle avait toujours été trop émotive.

« Tout s'est passé tellement vite ! Je… Cet enfant qui m'a percuté, et j'ai juste eu le temps de me retourner pour voir cette femme et cet homme encapuchonné disparaître… Je… »

« Comment était cette femme ? », la coupai-je. Brusquement. Tentant de masquer la panique dans ma voix.

« Je n'en sais rien…Je te l'ai dit… Elle a disparu presque aussitôt… »

« Comment était-elle ? », criai-je, la faisant sursauter.

Je connaissais déjà la réponse. Maylen n'aurait jamais laissé Luka.

« Je…Brune. Les cheveux bouclés. Indisciplinés. Assez petite. Plutôt maigre. Pâle. Les yeux clairs, je crois. », énonça-t-elle. Méthodiquement. Incisant mon cœur au scalpel à chaque mot.

Mon sang battit à mes oreilles. Dangereusement. Et je serrai les poings. Me retenant de hurler de rage. De peur. De terreur. Serrant un peu plus Luka contre moi alors que je sentais ses larmes dans mon cou. Puis, j'inspirai profondément. Retrouvant mon sang-froid. Glacial. Déterminé. Je vrillai Granger d'un regard métallique. Implacable.

« Tu vas me conduire jusqu'à Potter. », assenai-je, tandis qu'une stratégie se mettait en place dans mon esprit. Mécaniquement.

« Quoi ? », s'écria-t-elle.

« Tu as parfaitement entendu, Granger ! »

« C'est hors de question ! Qu'est-ce que Harry vient faire dans cette histoire ? »

Je m'approchai d'elle. Menaçant.

« Tu as décidément toujours eu l'air plus intelligente que tu ne l'es réellement, Granger. », sifflai-je d'une voix basse. « Cette femme, c'est la mienne. Et cet homme, c'est le meurtrier de Traverse. Ton cher ami Potty est un des meilleurs Aurors d'Angleterre et dispose d'un réseau de relations que malheureusement, je n'ai pas. Je dois la retrouver. Tu vas me conduire à Potter. », ordonnai-je en saisissant son bras sans douceur aucune.

Elle me fixait. Indécise. Presque bêtement. Et dans ses yeux, je pouvais voir la rébellion. Elle n'aimait pas mon ton. Pas plus que mon attitude. Elle n'avait jamais été femme à se soumettre. Mais je savais aussi que je l'impressionnais en ce moment même. Qu'elle avait peur de moi. Le frémissement de sa lèvre inférieure. Infime. Et le tremblement spasmodique de ses doigts. Quasi invisible. Je la connaissais bien. Elle détourna le regard. Mal à l'aise. Parce qu'elle était sur le point de céder. Je desserrai légèrement ma prise sur son bras.

« Et lui ? », demanda-t-elle en désignant Luka du menton.

« Il vient avec moi. », répondis-je. Comme une évidence.

« Harry n'est pas chez lui à cette heure-ci. », insista-t-elle. Argument insipide. Aussitôt balayé.

« Je l'attendrais. »

Elle soupira longuement. Et transplana. Luka poussa un petit cri de surprise et je le serrai contre moi. Sans lâcher le bras de Granger. La maison où nous atterrîmes ne me surprit guère. Pour un peu, ça aurait été une parfaite réplique de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Le salon où nous nous trouvions était plutôt petit, chaleureux, composé de plusieurs fauteuils et d'un immense canapé, d'un rouge profond. Les rideaux fins et élégants suspendus aux fenêtres étaient de la même couleur, tissés d'or. Derrière nous, un feu magique crépitait dans la large cheminée.

« Tu habites ici ? », demandai-je à Granger, tandis que j'observais tour à tour une photo de James et Lily Potter, et de la famille Weasley au grand complet, posées sur le rebord de la cheminée.

« Non. », fit-elle sèchement. « C'est la maison d'Harry et Ginny. J'habite quelques rues plus loin… »

« Godric's Hollow ? »

« Oui. », souffla-t-elle en se détournant tandis que des pas rapides résonnaient dans le couloir.

Ginny Weasley entra dans la pièce, avisant d'abord son amie. Puis moi. Son visage se décomposa à ma vue. _Charmant_. Ses yeux s'assombrirent et sa bouche de tordit en une moue de dédain.

« Que fait-il là ? », cracha-t-elle à l'intention de Granger.

« Ravi de te voir aussi, Weasley… », raillai-je.

« Hermione, que fait-il _chez moi_ ? », insista-t-elle, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

« Ginny, ne t'énerve pas. Je vais t'expliquer… », tenta Granger en s'approchant d'elle.

« Non ! Qu'il s'en aille ! », cria-t-elle, rouge écarlate.

En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais ricané à coup sûr. Je n'aurais jamais cru que Ginny Weasley puisse devenir aussi rouge que son abruti de frère. Et pourtant si. Du même rouge. Cramoisi. Affreux. Je me détournai, berçant légèrement Luka dans mes bras. Attendant d'être enfin un peu seul avec lui. Granger entraîna Ginny hors de la pièce.

« Il ne peut pas partir, Gin'…Je vais t'expliquer. », l'entendis-je murmurer dans le couloir. Douce. Apaisante. Je songeai qu'elle devait être habituée au caractère excessif de son amie. Flamboyant. Si différent du sien. Posé. Pragmatique.

Je soupirai et me laissai tomber dans le fauteuil le plus près du feu. Désemparé. Luka n'avait pas bougé. Je tentai de mettre de côté ma propre détresse. Pour faire face à la sienne. Encore plus ingérable.

« Luka… », appelai-je doucement.

Seul un gémissement me répondit. J'insistai, souhaitant à tout prix le sortir de son attitude prostrée. Il se redressa lentement et me fixa un instant de ses yeux verts. Humides. Déchirants. J'écartai les mèches de cheveux collées à son visage. Et puis, il posa la question que j'aurais absolument voulu qu'il ne pose pas. Faisant écho à ma propre terreur.

« Où est Maman ? »

Je serrai les dents avant de répondre.

« Je ne sais pas. »

C'était vrai. C'était désarmant. C'était atroce.

« Est-ce que… », il s'interrompit, la voix tremblante. « Est-ce que le monsieur qui l'a pris va lui faire du mal ? »

Je me raidis contre lui. Avant de mentir. Effrontément. Forcé. Contraint. Devant les émeraudes qui menaçaient à tout instant de se noyer à nouveau dans les larmes.

« Bien sûr que non. », assurai-je fermement. Pour me convaincre aussi. Vainement.

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi il a pris Maman ? »

« Je ne sais pas. », dis-je à nouveau. C'était à moitié vrai. « Je ne sais pas. Mais Luka, je te promets que quoi qu'il arrive… », je m'interrompis un instant, prenant ses menottes encore tremblantes dans les miennes. « Quoi qu'il arrive, je retrouverais ta Maman. »

C'était une promesse dangereuse. Aléatoire. J'en avais tout à fait conscience. Mais ça le rassura. Et moi aussi.

Il me regarda un long moment, semblant enregistrer cette promesse.

« D'accord. », fit-il comme s'il s'agissait là d'un simple marché. « Où on est ? », demanda-t-il ensuite, d'une voix plus assurée, regardant pour la première fois autour de lui.

« Chez Harry Potter. »

Les yeux de Luka s'agrandirent de surprise et je devançai ses questions suivantes.

« On va rester ici un moment, toi et moi. Il va nous aider à retrouver ta maman. »

De ce dernier point, j'étais certain. J'étais capable de tout pour convaincre le Balafré de m'aider. De tout.

« Tu vas voir, il y a d'autres enfants ici…Tu vas pouvoir t'amuser avec eux ! », lançai-je d'un ton enjoué. Faussement.

Les yeux de Luka s'agrandirent, me regardant soudain avec le plus grand intérêt.

« Ah oui ? Et comment ils s'appellent ? »

« Euh…Teddy…Il est très rigolo, tu verras, il fait changer ses cheveux de couleur… »

« De toutes les couleurs ? », s'exclama Luka, visiblement admiratif.

« De toutes les couleurs ! », affirmai-je.

« Et après ? », s'enquit-il.

« Et après…un autre petit garçon dont j'ai oublié le nom, mais avec tu t'entendras très bien à coup sûr ! », grinçai-je, conscient de mon ridicule.

Par Merlin tout puissant ! Voilà que j'étais en train de faire l'éloge des enfants Potter ! Ce gamin me rendait aussi dingue que sa mère. Je me raidis immédiatement à cette pensée fugace. _Sa mère_.

« Où sont-ils en ce moment ? », poursuivit Luka, dont j'avais éveillé l'intérêt tout enfantin.

« Je l'ignore. Probablement à l'école, ou chez leur grand-mère… »

Il hocha la tête, s'asseyant à mes côtés dans le large fauteuil et fixant le feu. Je soupirai et agitai ma baguette, faisant apparaître son Vif d'Or, que j'enchantai d'un autre mouvement.

« Ils seront peut-être là ce soir… en attendant, tu peux t'amuser avec ton Vif d'Or… », proposai-je en le lançant dans les airs d'un mouvement souple du poignet.

L'effet fut immédiat. En un éclat de rire, il se jeta sur la petite balle dorée, et je soupirai de soulagement. Fixant l'âtre grondant tandis que résonnaient les rires de Luka dans la petite pièce chaleureuse. Réconfortants. Salvateurs. Il joua un long moment puis esquissa un bâillement et grimpa sur le fauteuil à mes côtés, se blottissant contre moi. Quelques instants plus tard, il dormait. A nouveau, je soupirai de soulagement. Le sommeil était la meilleure chose qui puisse lui arriver. Je m'étais d'ailleurs tâté à lui lancer un sort. Mais il s'était finalement endormi tout seul.

Je laissai aller ma tête contre le dossier du fauteuil, m'y calant confortablement. Las. Infiniment. Terrifié. Atrocement. Et moi qui avais toujours chaud d'ordinaire, malgré la chaleur du feu et de Luka contre moi, j'étais absolument glacé. Frigorifié. Empli d'un froid glacial. Comme un mauvais présage. Un pressentiment.

Je fermai les yeux en songeant qu'il faudrait que j'envoie un hibou à ma mère. Avant de réaliser que ce n'était pas réellement une bonne idée. Elle paniquerait à coup sûr. Littéralement. Et ce n'était pas ce qu'il fallait à Luka. Ni à moi. Ni à _elle_. La panique n'arrangeait rien. Jamais. Autant attendre quelques heures avant de la prévenir. Quelques heures. Le crépitement saccadé du feu et la respiration apaisée de Luka me bercèrent de longues minutes dans une douce torpeur. Bienfaitrice. Et puis, je m'assoupis à mon tour. Vanné d'émotions.

.

.

.  
_Sa peau opaline. Lumineuse. Iridescente dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Douce. Si douce. J'embrassai l'ombre de sa clavicule. Délicate. Délicieuse. Provoquant un frisson. Une inspiration précipitée. Un peu trop. _

_La courbe de sa poitrine. Parfaite. S'élevant à intervalles irréguliers. Incertains. Parfois tremblants. De désir. D'anticipation. Peut-être de froid. _

_Le creux de son ventre. Son nombril étoilé, tâche sombre sur sa blancheur de lait. J'y glissai le doigt. Joueur. Taquin. _

_Ses chevilles. Fines. Fragiles. L'arc de ses mollets. Ses genoux frêles. Un peu trop. La courbure de ses cuisses. Ma main s'égara à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Goutant la peau brûlante tandis que dans l'air s'élevait un gémissement. Rauque. Etouffé. Embrasant. Il n'en fallait pas plus. _

_J'agrippai ses lèvres entre les miennes, en mordillant la peau exquise. Inhalant son souffle haché. Exalté. _

_Et je plongeai en elle. Consumé de désir. Sa langue se mêla à la mienne alors que je basculais sur le dos, tremblant du contrôle exercé sur moi-même. Périlleux. Difficile. _

_Elle se redressa et initia un mouvement de hanches. Me coupant le souffle. Hébété de désir. De plaisir. Mes mains agrippèrent ses hanches. Rondes. Féminines. S'y accrochant pour ne pas sombrer dans les limbes du plaisir. Tentant d'obtenir un semblant de contrôle sur cette étreinte. Je laissai aller ma tête en arrière sur l'oreiller et la contemplait à travers mes paupières mi-closes. La contemplait. _

_Ses longs cheveux. Indomptables. Tranchant sur sa peau claire. Jeux d'ombres et de lumière. Contrastes fabuleux. Ses longs cils sombres ombrageant ses joues pâles. Creusées de fossettes tandis qu'une ombre de sourire jouait sur ses lèvres charnues. Invitantes. Tentantes. _

_Je me redressai, enserrant plus fermement ses hanches, accélérant ses mouvements. Provoquant un froncement de sourcils. Ma poitrine effleura la sienne. Frémissement de lèvres. Lèvres que j'atteignis. Enfin. Tandis que les paumes de mes mains calleuses suivaient consciencieusement la cambrure de ses reins pour glisser sous ses fesses. Terminant ma prise de contrôle. _

_Elle trembla entre mes bras. Fragile. Et je resserrais mon étreinte. Protecteur. Plus que jamais. Elle se cambra encore, m'arrachant un grognement. Offerte. Totalement. Je plongeai vers sa gorge. Inspirant profondément son odeur. A m'en saouler. Sentant à peine ses petites mains griffer mon cou. _

_Et puis, juste avant que le plaisir n'engloutisse tout. Entre deux souffles erratiques :_

_« Je t'aime… »_

_Une crucifixion par ces yeux purs. Un murmure, à peine. Mais dont l'écho semblait se répercuter dans toutes les fibres de mon être. Délicieux. Mais terrifiant. _

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Vaseux. Comme après un rêve dont on ne sait pas vraiment s'il fut bon ou mauvais. Troublant. L'éclat des yeux de Maylen flottait encore derrière mes paupières closes. J'ouvris les yeux, me les frottant vigoureusement, et me redressai, la bouche pâteuse.

Pourtant, dans mon esprit encore embrumé de sommeil, j'entendais encore ce murmure. Un filet de voix. Un souffle. Deux mots. Deux petits mots.

Deux mots qu'elle n'avait pas pu prononcer. Qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. Impossibles. Qu'ils puissent m'être adressés.

Et pourtant, je savais très bien qu'ils avaient été réels.

Parfaitement réels.

Deux mots attendant une réponse. Inévitablement. Réponse qui n'était jamais venue.

Des murmures étouffés dans mon dos me tirèrent totalement de mes pensées et je me retournai vivement, croisant le regard émeraude que le monde sorcier tout entier connaissait.

Je me levai, dépliant mes jambes endolories, calant la tête de Luka sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

« Potter. », le saluai-je d'une voix encore enrouée de sommeil.

Son regard vert me transperça. Brûlant. Furieux. Derrière lui, Granger leva vers moi ses yeux chocolat. Angoissés. Inquiets.

« Malefoy… », commença-t-il d'une voix dure. Presque méchante. « Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans le fait _de ne pas t'approcher de ma famille _? »

Je serrai les poings, avant de les dissimuler dans mon dos, adoptant une attitude faussement nonchalante. Faussement. Potter ne m'avait pas quitté de son regard étincelant.

« Granger m'a amené ici. Je… »

« Je sais. », me coupa-t-il. « Hermione m'a déjà tout raconté. »

Je déglutis péniblement, un goût de bile envahissant ma bouche à l'idée des mots que j'allais devoir prononcer. Seul moyen de le faire plier.

« D'accord, Potter… _J'ai besoin de toi_. », crachai-je.

« Pourquoi ? », assena-t-il.

Je me raidis un peu plus encore. Sentant la colère gronder en moi. Dangereuse. Mais n'en laissai rien paraître. Ascendance Malefoy aidant.

« Parce que. », rétorquai-je.

Infantile.

Il haussa les sourcils. Attendant la suite. Je soupirai longuement. Résigné.

« Parce que c'est ma femme. Parce que tu es haut placé et parce que je sais que tu enquêtes sur cette série de meurtres… »

« Ca ne suffit pas. », argua-t-il. Impitoyable.

La colère me noua l'estomac tandis que j'abattais une nouvelle carte.

« Parce que moi aussi, j'ai des relations, et que je peux sûrement t'aider à résoudre cette enquête qui fait de toi la risée du département de la Justice. », grinçai-je.

Je regrettai mes derniers mots aussitôt après les avoir prononcé. Après. Ca avait été plus fort que moi. Son air hautain et supérieur avait eu raison de mes résolutions.

« Va te faire foutre, Malefoy ! », s'exclama-t-il.

_Et merde_.

« Sors de chez moi ! Dégage ! », hurla-t-il.

J'amorçai un mouvement vers Luka devant les éclats de voix de Potter. Toujours en train de brailler, ce Balafré, même après tant d'années.

« Harry ! »

La voix ferme de Granger claqua dans la pièce, nous figeant tous les deux.

« Ca suffit ! Nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard. La vie d'une femme est en jeu ! La vie d'un enfant ! Tu veux qu'il grandisse orphelin à cause de ta fierté ridicule ! », morigéna-t-elle son ami.

Je retins un sourire en coin en voyant Potter baisser les yeux. Inutile de m'enfoncer alors que je venais de trouver une alliée. Une alliée de taille. Sacrée Granger !

« J'enquêterais sur cette affaire comme j'enquête sur les autres ! Je finirais bien par… »

« Mais tu ne la retrouveras pas à temps ! », m'écriai-je.

J'accrochai son regard, y décelant encore la fureur qui y dansait. Et je compris. Je compris qu'il ne céderait pas. A moins que ce ne soit moi qui cède. Je luttai un instant contre la nausée qui menaçait de m'envahir. Ecœuré. Et je lui cédai. Je lui cédai tout. Tout ce qu'il n'avait pas pu avoir en sept années à Poudlard, même après m'avoir sauvé dans cette foutue Salle sur Demande en feu. Je déglutis péniblement à ce souvenir cuisant.

Mais j'étais près à tout. Un instant, le visage opalescent de Maylen vint flotter devant mes yeux plissés sous la colère. J'étais près à tout. Même à ça :

« Potter… Je te _supplie_ de m'aider à la retrouver. »

Les mots me brûlèrent la bouche et je serrai les dents, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Glacial. Il cligna des paupières. Incrédule. Incertain. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Granger qui acquiesça puis se retourna vers moi.

« D'accord. », lâcha-t-il.

Je serrai un peu plus les poings, les jointures douloureuses, tandis que l'espoir renaissait en moi. Incandescent. Et teinté d'azur.

J'allais la retrouver. Je _devais_ la retrouver. Vivante.

.

.

Assis depuis près d'une heure dans la cuisine de Potter, je pianotai régulièrement du bout des doigts sur la table. Impatient. Agacée. Nerveux. C'était long. Trop long. Pour la énième fois, je regardai la pendule au-dessus du four. L'aiguille _Ronald Weasley _restait désespérément bloquée sur la case _Au travail. _Désespérément. Et Potter ne semblait rien vouloir faire ou entreprendre sans ce dernier. Pas même m'écouter ou commencer à réfléchir. Ou peut être le faisait-il mais je n'étais visiblement pas invité à partager ses pensées.

Granger et Weasley-fille terminaient la vaisselle à la manière moldue, m'horripilant au plus haut point. Cette dernière avait tout de même consenti, sa fureur retombée, à nous servir à manger, à Luka et à moi-même. Luka qui dormait dans une des chambres à l'étage depuis longtemps à présent. Je soupirai, m'octroyant un regard glacial de Potter par-dessus son journal tandis que je regardais une nouvelle fois ma propre montre.

« Nous ne sommes pas tous des héritiers multimilliardaires, Malefoy ! La plupart d'entre nous travaillent pour gagner leur vie ! », cracha-t-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Agacé. Au plus haut point. Décidément, Potty se croyait toujours à Poudlard. Je m'apprêtais à rétorquer lorsqu'un craquement sonore se fit entendre dans le hall d'entrée. Aussitôt, je levai les yeux vers l'horloge fixée au mur. L'aiguille _Ronald Weasley_ passa d'un mouvement fluide sur la case _A la maison, _et je soupirai de soulagement. Dans des gestes précis et machinaux, sa sœur fit léviter couverts et assiette pleine de ragoût de potiron jusqu'à la place vide face à moi. Génial.

Weasley pénétra dans la cuisine, tout sourire. Plus grand et plus empoté que jamais. J'esquissai une moue de dédain face à son air benêt. Eternel. Son sourire se fana immédiatement dès qu'il m'aperçut, son teint virant au cramoisi, comme sa sœur, quelques heures auparavant. J'avais décidément un potentiel insoupçonné face à cette famille Weasley, songeai-je, horripilé.

Je jetai un nouveau regard à ma montre, réprimant l'angoisse tapie en moi. Tout ce temps perdu avec leurs conneries. Trop de temps. Alors que nous en avions si peu. Alors qu'_elle_ en avait si peu. Je sursautai légèrement en entendant beugler Weasley.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? »

Instinctivement, j'amorçai un mouvement vers ma baguette. A bout de nerfs.

« Ron, calme-toi. Nous allons l'aider. La femme avec qui il vit s'est faite enlevée par le tueur de Traverse », expliqua Potter. Calmement. Et je louai tous les dieux pour ce retour de bon sens de sa part. Inespéré.

« Mais je m'en fous ! », cria le rouquin de plus belle. « Je m'en fous ! Il n'a rien à faire ici ! Chez nous ! Chez toi ! Et les enfants ? Tu as pensé aux enfants ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils, serrant les dents sous la vague de colère qui montait en moi.

« C'est Malefoy, Harry ! Malefoy ! On se fout de ses problèmes ! On l'emmerde ! Et on emmerde sa femme ! »

J'avais bondi sur lui avant même qu'il ait fini de parler. Furieux. Ecumant de rage. Hors de moi, je le saisis par le revers de son pull et le plaquai violemment contre le mur, sous le cri de surprise de Granger. Il tenta de se débattre mais je resserrai ma prise sur lui, l'immobilisant. Captant son regard pour ne plus le lâcher.

« Ecoute-moi bien, Weasley ! », sifflai-je d'une voix basse. Dangereuse. « Tu peux m'insulter autant que tu veux, j'en ai rien à foutre. Mais ne t'avise plus de parler d'elle comme ça. Plus jamais. »

La main de Potter s'abattit sur mon épaule, m'écartant de son abruti d'ami. Je décelai un éclat de peur dans les yeux de ce dernier, et alors, seulement, je le lâchai et détournai le regard. La colère bouillonnant toujours en moi, alimentée par l'inactivité et l'impuissance, je me rassis à la table, faussement calme, sous les regards médusés de Weasley-fille et de Granger.

« Peut-être pourrions-nous nous mettre au travail à présent… Je comprends qu'on ait retrouvé toutes ces femmes mortes si vous travaillez à chaque fois à cette allure. Mais la mienne, je tiens à la retrouver vivante. », raillai-je.

Weasley allait visiblement protester à nouveau, mais Potter leva la main, l'en empêchant et s'assit à mes côtés.

« Ron, nous avons besoin d'aide dans cette affaire. Nous piétinons depuis des mois et Malefoy peut nous être utile. Il a besoin de nous et nous avons besoin de lui. »

Je retins un sourire moqueur sous le ton employé. Contrit. Forcé. Weasley soupira et prit place face à moi, se laissant tomber sur sa chaise. Boudeur. Puéril.

« Bien… », commençai-je. Pressé. D'en finir. « Où en êtes-vous exactement dans cette histoire ? »

« Nous avons élaboré un profil psychologique et rituel du tueur. Visiblement, il tue ces femmes qu'il considère comme inférieures, et indignes de rester en vie. Il les tue d'un _Avada Kedavra_, mais les blessures qu'il leur inflige sont effectuées à la manière moldue, en pré-mortem. »

Je détournai les yeux, inspirant profondément, luttant contre la nausée qui m'envahissait à nouveau. Bloquant mon imagination morbide face à ces paroles.

« Ses meurtres n'obéissent à aucun rituel de temps, ou de lieu. Les victimes ont toutes en commun la même marque en forme de serpent dans la nuque, mais nous ne savons pas encore à quoi elle correspond. »

Il s'interrompit et le silence revint dans la cuisine. Un cri enfantin provenant de l'étage résonna et je me tendis aussitôt, avant de réaliser qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Luka. Ginny Weasley quitta la pièce, et j'entendis son pas léger gravir les escaliers rapidement. J'attendais que Potter poursuive, mais il n'en fit rien.

« Et…c'est tout ? », demandai-je. Incrédule. Comment avait-il pu réunir aussi peu d'informations en des mois d'enquête ?

« C'est tout. », confirma-t-il.

Je restai bouche bée.

« Putain, Potter ! J'en sais plus que vous là-dessus, alors que cette affaire ne me concernait même pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! »

En fait, si. Elle m'avait toujours concerné.

« Je t'en prie, éclaire-nous ! », railla Weasley entre deux bouchées de ragout.

J'eus une moue écœurée en le regardant avaler le contenu de son assiette à une vitesse vertigineuse.

« Le tueur est un Mangemort. », affirmai-je.

« Les Mangemorts sont tous à Azkaban depuis longtemps. », rétorqua fermement Potter.

Je retins un ricanement devant tant de naïveté. Comment ce type avait-il pu un jour sauver le monde sorcier ?

« Bien sûr que non, Potter. J'en suis bien la preuve ! », sifflai-je. Cassant.

Il me foudroya du regard. Dédaigneux.

« Je rectifie : les Mangemorts sont tous morts, à Azkaban ou _fichés_ au Ministère ! », se reprit-il en insistant particulièrement sur les derniers mots.

« Je ne pense pas. », insistai-je.

« Qu'en sais-tu ? »

« Est-ce que tu connais tous les membres de l'Ordre ou ses partisans durant la guerre ? Est-ce que tu es sûr et certain qu'ils sont tous répertoriés, ou fichés, comme tu dis ? Bien sûr que non. Les noms des morts ne sont même pas tous présents sur ton foutu Mémorial ! »

« Qu'en sais-tu ? », répéta-t-il.

« Les parents de Maylen faisaient partie de ton Ordre. Ils sont morts pour ta cause. Pourtant, ils ne figurent pas sur ton Mémorial. », arguai-je. « Mais ce n'est pas la question. De la même façon que tu ne peux pas répertorier tous les partisans de ton camp, tu ne peux pas avoir fiché tous ceux du camp adverse, Potter. Certains Mangemorts ont retourné leurs vestes au dernier moment. D'autre ont refusé d'attaquer Poudlard et ont fui à l'étranger. D'autres encore n'ont pas supporté l'horreur des combats avant la Grande Bataille et ont déserté ou se sont fait passer pour morts. Ce type en fait partie. »

« Mais comment peux-tu être sûr qu'il s'agit d'un Mangemort ? », intervint Granger, en s'asseyant à son tour à la table, sourcils froncés, regard brillant. Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, songeai-je. Tant mieux. C'était décidément la plus intelligente du Trio. Ca l'avait toujours été.

« C'est long à expliquer… »

« Nous sommes toute ouïe. », se moqua Weasley.

« Toutes les victimes portent cette marque en forme de serpent. C'est la Marque des Esclaves. Effectuée par les Mangemorts sur leurs victimes d'un soir. Il s'agit de Vieille Magie, régie par des liens de sang. La plupart des personnes ayant reçu cette Marque mourraient au cours de ces soirées. Mais certaines, des femmes pour la plupart, s'en sont sorties. Cette Marque représente en quelque sorte une malédiction. Le plus souvent, ces personnes ne peuvent avoir aucuns contacts physiques avec qui que ce soit, hormis avec la personne leur ayant infligé la Marque, ou une personne du même clan. Ou bien une personne de son sang à elle. Bref, dans tous les cas, la malédiction épargnait les Mangemorts qui l'effectuaient. Hors, ce tueur inflige à ses victimes des tortures moldues. Il les _touche_… »

« C'est donc forcément un Mangemort… », souffla Granger.

J'acquiesçai.

« Et ta femme est l'une d'entre elles ? Sait-elle à qui elle a à faire avec toi ? », s'exclama Weasley, faussement menaçant.

Je ricanai.

« Tu veux dire si elle sait que j'ai été un Mangemort, Weasley ? La réponse est oui. Et elle l'accepte. Parce que tout ça c'est du passé. Tout le monde n'est pas aussi obtus d'esprit que toi… », persifflai-je avant de me détourner de lui.

« Mais qui ? », lança Potter.

« L'important, dans l'immédiat, Potter, n'est pas tant de savoir qui que de savoir _où_ ? », tranchai-je. « Aucune idée là-dessus ? »

Il secoua la tête et je sifflai de dépit. Si ce n'est pour ce qui allait suivre, ils avaient en fait plus besoin de moi que moi d'eux.

« Tu dois me faire entrer à Azkaban. Je n'ai jamais participé à ces rituels, mais des Mangemorts qui s'y trouvent, si. »

« Nous sommes déjà allés à Azkaban, et nous avons déjà interrogé des Mangemorts. », rétorqua Weasley.

« Et ? »

« Et rien ! », s'exclama-t-il. « Ils ne veulent rien dire. »

« Ils ne veulent rien vous dire _à vous_. », répliquai-je, sûr de moi. « Qui avez-vous interrogé ? »

Potter soupira.

« Yaxley, Crabbe, Alecto Carrow, Greyback,… », énuméra-t-il.

Je grimaçai.

« Ceux-là ne parleront pas. Inutile d'insister. En revanche, des jumeaux, vous avez choisi le mauvais. Alecto est presque aussi rude que Bellatrix. Amycus parlera. », assurai-je en me levant.

« Que fais-tu ? », demanda bêtement Weasley.

Je lui adressai un regard dédaigneux.

« Je vais à Azkaban. Et toi aussi. », sifflai-je. Menaçant.

« Quoi ? », s'indigna-t-il.

Je me penchai vers lui, glacial.

« Comme je te l'ai déjà dis, Weasley, je tiens à retrouver Maylen. Vivante. »

Potter, lui, était déjà à l'entrée. Weasley se leva finalement à son tour, en bougonnant, et je le suivis. Avant de quitter la pièce, cependant, je me tournai vers Granger, qui resterait là.

« Si… », j'hésitai un instant avant de poursuivre. « Si Luka se réveille…Il aime le chocolat chaud. Avec deux sucres. Et un cookie. Il adore les Dragées Surprises. Il gagne toujours au jeu du fantôme. S'il réclame Kenmare, c'est son chat. Dis-lui qu'il le retrouvera dans la journée. Et si vraiment tu n'arrives pas à le rendormir, tu peux lui donner ça. », fis-je en lui tendant le Vif d'Or désenchanté. « Il l'enchantera lui-même si tu ne le fais pas. », prévins-je.

Elle tendit une main hésitante vers le Vif d'Or, ne me quittant pas des yeux. A nouveau, elle fronça les sourcils, et je décelai la curiosité dans ses yeux.

« Si jamais je me retarde…ou si je ne reviens pas… Préviens ma mère. Elle saura quoi faire avec lui. »

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, ne cherchant même plus à dissimuler son air intrigué. Et en un instant, je la revis face à son chaudron de Potion prenant la mauvaise teinte sans qu'elle puisse expliquer pourquoi. Calme et intriguée, presque agacée par l'ingrédient manquant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier sous les cris et les mots acerbes de Rogue.

« Tu as changé, Malefoy. », finit-elle par murmurer, comme pour elle-même.

J'eus un sourire en coin à ces mots avant de rétorquer, railleur :

« Pas toi, Granger ! »

Pas d'un pouce.

.

.

.  
Nous transplanâmes directement dans la dernière salle de contrôle d'Azkaban. Je lâchai le bras de Potter. L'auror en poste ne sourcilla même pas. Potter et Weasley lui montrèrent leurs badges du Ministère, puis leurs baguettes, qu'il identifia avant de les leur rendre. Sans broncher.

« Et lui ? Je croyais ne plus le revoir ici depuis que son père a crevé… », demanda-t-il en me désignant, d'un air dédaigneux.

Je serrai les poings, le fusillant du regard. Au bout d'une longue minute, il détourna les yeux.

« Il vient avec nous. », affirma Potter.

Il acquiesça et s'écarta pour nous laisser passer. Je restai un instant ébahi devant tant de facilité. Contrastant avec le nombre hallucinants de contrôles auxquels j'avais été soumis lors de chacune de mes visites mensuelles à mon père. Nous remontâmes le premier couloir d'un pas rapide, éclaboussant nos pantalons d'eau boueuse et croupie, sous le grondement continu de l'océan. Arrivés dans le deuxième couloir, les gémissements et les cris lancinants provenant de chaque cellule que nous dépassions m'arrachèrent un frisson. Infime. Comme à chaque fois. Pas de pitié, ni de dégoût. A la simple pensée que j'aurais pu me trouver dans une de ces cellules miteuses.

« Impressionné, Malefoy ? », ricana Weasley, juste devant moi.

Je sifflai d'agacement.

« Je suis venu ici beaucoup plus souvent que toi Weasley…Alors ferme-là ! »

Enfin, nous parvînmes devant la cellule d'Amycus. Silencieuse. Comme celle de sa sœur un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Potter agita sa baguette vers la serrure puis poussa la porte déverrouillée dans un grincement sinistre. Il entra dans la pièce, suivi de Weasley. Je marquai quant à moi un temps d'hésitation. Me retrouver à nouveau face à un Mangemort – autre que mon père – allait me replonger une nouvelle fois dans ce passé que je tentais à tout prix de reléguer derrière moi. Sombre. Sordide. L'image de Maylen flotta devant mes yeux et je resserrai ma prise sur ma baguette. Avant de passer le seuil de la cellule. Petite. Glauque. Une forte odeur de moisissure et d'urines me fit plisser le nez. Ecœurante.

Je plissai les yeux dans l'obscurité jusqu'à ce que Weasley ne murmure un _Lumos_ dans mon dos, éclairant la pièce d'une lumière blafarde. Dans le coin le plus reculé, la silhouette recroquevillée de Carrow bougea légèrement, dans un tintement de chaînes métalliques. Je soupirai. Décidé. Déterminé. Et m'avançai vers lui. Dans les ténèbres.

Sans aucune douceur, je donnai un violent coup de pied dans les genoux de l'ancien Mangemort.

« Carrow ! », grondai-je.

Seul un gémissement me répondit.

« Malefoy ! », intervint Potter derrière moi.

Je ne me retournai même pas. Je n'avais pas envie de voir sa tête de béni oui-oui qui découvrait les méthodes efficaces pour faire parler les Mangemorts. Autre que le Véritasérum, bien sûr. Mais ce dernier était désormais illégal. Même pour les procès magiques.

« Potter. Tu les as déjà interrogés et ça n'a pas marché. Tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi ? Cette fois, on joue selon mes propres règles. On n'a pas le temps pour autre chose. C'est réglé dans cinq minutes. C'est tout ce qu'on peut se permettre. », lâchai-je d'une voix basse.

Je m'accroupis devant le corps décharné d'Amycus Carrow, observant son visage émacié et ses yeux clos, qu'il ouvrit brusquement tandis que je secouai son épaule. Sans ménagement. Son regard ne trahit même pas de surprise en me voyant. Pourtant, je savais qu'il m'avait reconnu.

« Carrow, j'ai besoin de savoir où vous organisiez « vos petites soirées » pendant la Guerre. Celle où vous marquiez ces filles… », lançai-je sans préambules.

Il laissa échapper son rire si caractéristique. Sifflant. Incongru dans cette cellule minuscule et grisâtre. Aussitôt, ma baguette fut sur sa gorge, appuyant sur sa carotide, dont je sentis le rythme s'accélérer imperceptiblement.

« Je crois qu'on ne s'est pas bien compris, Carrow… », soufflai-je d'une voix métallique. Glaciale.

« Je crois en effet… », murmura-t-il d'une voix hachée. « Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre ? », me nargua-t-il. Arrogant.

Ma baguette appuya un peu plus sur sa gorge et sa respiration se fit plus ardue. Je le connaissais bien. J'avais traversé une Guerre avec lui. Je connaissais ses réactions. Ses forces. Et ses faiblesses.

« Il paraît que les baisers des Détraqueurs sont plutôt…désagréables. Tu n'as même pas idée de toutes les choses que je pourrais raconter à ces deux là…», fis-je en désignant Potter et Weasley dans mon dos. « Et il peut se passer tant de choses avant cela…Tu sais combien j'ai toujours été doué pour tous ces petits sorts de torture. Bella était une si bonne enseignante… »

J'eus un sourire mauvais, tout en faisant courir la pointe de ma baguette sur sa trachée. Il déglutit péniblement et je décelai un éclat de terreur dans son regard sombre. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblota avant qu'il ne lâche :

« Aberdeen. Le cimetière derrière la colline du nord. »

« J'ai besoin de savoir où, exactement, Carrow. Vois-tu, je suis plutôt pressé de m'y rendre. Un de nos anciens _collègues_ y détient quelque chose qui m'est cher. Très cher. Et tu sais combien je peux être cruel lorsqu'on me vole ce qui m'appartient, n'est-ce pas ? », susurrai-je en entaillant légèrement la peau de son cou, le faisant frémir de douleur. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'Amycus Carrow n'endurait pas, contrairement à sa teigne de sœur, c'était la douleur. « Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, j'imagine ? »

Il comprit immédiatement où je voulais en venir.

« Aucun. », lâcha-t-il dans un filet de voix.

« Parfait. », jubilai-je avant d'entrer dans son esprit par légilimancie.

Cela ne me prit quelques minutes pour localiser le souvenir qui m'intéressait, fermant mon esprit à toutes les autres images sordides que contenait son esprit tordu. Je mémorisai les lieux, mètres par mètres, et sortit de son esprit. Rapidement.

Je me redressai brusquement et sortit de la pièce sous le regard médusé des deux Aurors. Presque en courant.

« Magne-toi Potter, si tu ne veux pas que je tue ce salopard avant que tu n'aies le temps de le boucler ! », criai-je depuis le couloir.

.

.

.  
Nous atterrîmes au sommet de la colline. Aussitôt, je dégageai mes bras de ceux de Potter et Weasley et amorçai un pas vers le bas de la colline. Une centaine de mètres à peu près, le cimetière, petit, où dansaient les lumières blafardes de feux magiques. Un éclat de voix nous parvint et j'avançai encore.

Je plissai les yeux, tentant de distinguer quelque chose dans la nuit noire nous entourant. Une silhouette sombre, baguette à la main, semblait tourner autour d'une autre, recroquevillée au sol. Je me figeai aussitôt de terreur. Car j'aurais reconnu cette silhouette-là entre mille. J'en connaissais chaque courbe par cœur. Lorsque j'aperçus l'éclat du sang sur le sol, écarlate, je sortis ma baguette. Aveuglé de fureur. De panique, aussi.

Potter me retint fermement par le bras.

« Attends, Malefoy ! Nous devons analyser la situation ! », fit-il d'une voix basse, afin de ne pas se faire remarquer.

« Analyser… Analyser la situation ? », balbutiai-je, incrédule. « Tu te fous de moi, Potter ? Tu te fous de moi ? C'est ma femme qui est là ! Et tu me demandes d'analyser la situation ? Imagine un peu que ce soit la tienne à la place, alors ferme ta gueule et fous-moi la paix ! », éructai-je d'un ton bas en me dégageant violemment de son emprise.

Je parcourus quelques mètres avant de me retourner un instant.

« Et essaye un peu de m'empêcher de le buter ! »

Et je dévalai la colline, serrant ma baguette à m'en faire mal à la main. Sentant poindre en moi une haine monstre. Peut-être plus que je n'en avais jamais ressenti. Dangereuse. Engloutissante. Aveuglante.

Le Mangemort m'aperçut et leva sa baguette en même temps que moi. Je croisai son regard fou un millième de seconde, et retins mon sort de mort au dernier moment, poussé par mon aversion de tout ce que cet homme représentait.

« Endoloris ! », criai-je.

Il s'effondra aussitôt au sol, et la jouissance de le voir souffrir m'atteignit. Puissante. Jubilatoire. Je ne relâchai pas mon attention, me régalant de le voir se tordre de douleur sous mes yeux. Encore et encore. Une joie malsaine. Mauvaise. Mais infiniment jouissive. Infiniment.

« Malefoy, ça suffit ! », fit la voix ferme de Potter dans mon dos, avant qu'il ne me bouscule d'un violent coup d'épaule, brisant mon sort avant de stupéfixer le Mangemort.

Devant la masse inerte qu'il devint, ma fureur retomba et je fis immédiatement volte-face. Restant un instant cloué sur place. Tétanisé. Face au corps immobile. Couvert de sang. Entouré de sang. Les pieds nus, lacérés, certains orteils manquant d'ongle. Son ventre dénudé était barré d'entailles sanguinolentes. Effrayantes. Elle fut prise d'un violent tremblement et je me laissai aussitôt tomber près d'elle. La prenant dans mes bras. Délicatement. Infiniment. De toutes les fois où elle m'avait donné cette impression, elle ne m'avait jamais paru plus fragile qu'en cet instant.

Terrassé de douleur, je me penchai vers son visage marqué, tuméfié, aux pommettes et aux lèvres fendues, essuyant du bout des doigts le filet de sang qui s'écoulait de son nez visiblement cassé.

« Maylen… », soufflai-je, me concentrant sur le souffle qui s'échappait de sa bouche entrouverte. Faible. Trop faible.

Je caressai doucement son front, tétanisé de frayeur, face à la peau bleuie.

« Maylen, je t'en prie, reste avec moi… », murmurai-je.

Ses lèvres frémirent et le souffle s'en échappant sembla diminuer. Encore. Et les mots franchirent mes propres lèvres. Soudain faciles. Evidents. Aux accents de désespoir. De supplique.

« Je t'aime… »

.

.

.

* * *

_Et voilàààààà !_

_J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu !_

_J'avais l'impression que tout se déroulait un vite au niveau de l'enquête, mais le temps était compté pour la pauvre Maylen, hein !_

_Comme je le disais au début, ce chapitre était normalement le dernier, mais…Je suis bien tentée d'en écrire un autre, POV Maylen, et suivant son supplice, histoire qu'elle ait une dernière fois le premier rôle, parce qu'au fond c'est quand même elle l'héroïne de cette fic…_

_Vos avis à ce sujet ainsi que vos reviews sur ce chapitre sont impatiemment attendus ! )_

_Biz & A bientôt,_

_Temperance._


	19. In the Sky with Demons

_Bonsoir à tous !_

_Voici donc le dernier (pour de vrai cette fois) chapitre de cette fic… J'avoue que ça me fait tout drôle de le poster…_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre. _

_Bonne lecture et on se retrouve dans quelques petits jours (promis !) pour l'épilogue._

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

**In the Sky with Demons**

* * *

Le froid. C'est ce que je ressentis en premier en reprenant conscience. Le froid. Glacial. Rude. Menaçant. Annonciateur. Je frissonnai puis ouvris les yeux. Pour ne rencontrer que l'obscurité. Je battis des paupières en me redressant, tentant d'accommoder mes pupilles à la nuit noire, sans lune. Et puis, je me figeai. Comme si j'avais reconnu l'endroit d'un seul coup. Chaque détail s'emboitant parfaitement dans le puzzle de mes souvenirs. La terre boueuse et rude. L'odeur de la lande portée par le vent sifflant entre les pins. Les ombres des stèles, visibles malgré l'obscurité. Je tremblai. Violemment. Sachant que cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas de l'un de mes cauchemars. Cette fois, le cauchemar était la réalité. Une nouvelle fois.

La cicatrice imprimée dans ma nuque me picota, comme un avertissement. Je la massai doucement, du bout des doigts. Le danger rôdait. Oppressant. Mais aucun moyen de m'y soustraire. J'essayai de transplaner, sans même une once d'espoir, et restai clouée au sol. Dans cet endroit. Le pire endroit du monde. Je ne criai pas. L'endroit était désert. Je le savais bien. Et les sorts repousse-moldus encore nombreux dans cette région reculée. Et puis, comment un moldu aurait-il pu m'aider ? Pas plus que je ne tentai de m'éloigner du cimetière. A quoi bon ?

Une branche craqua non loin de moi et je me raidis. A l'affut. Aussitôt. Me recroquevillant imperceptiblement sur moi-même. Tandis que dans les méandres de mon esprit, mes anciens cris dans ce lieu maudit heurtaient mes oreilles. Perçants. Déchirants. Une ombre flotta devant moi. Sombre. Effrayante. Je la vis lever le bras et le vieux cimetière sembla s'embraser de mille feux démoniaques. Instinctivement, je portai la main à mes yeux sous la clarté soudain trop vive. Et puis, quand mes paupières se stabilisèrent, je pus voir mon tortionnaire. Le visage recouvert du masque lisse, froid, des anciens mangemorts.

Et devant ce masque, réminiscence de mon supplice passé, l'instinct fut plus fort. J'amorçai un mouvement vers la droite, dans l'espoir fou de pouvoir m'enfuir. Espoir fou. J'eus à peine le temps de faire trois pas. Derrière moi, un rire froid retentit. Et le sort m'atteignit. Ma course fut immédiatement coupée et je tombai en arrière, traversée d'une douleur épouvantable. Mon corps heurta le sol rude sans même que je le sente, m'arquant en des tentatives vaines de me soustraire à la douleur. La bouche ouverte sur des cris muets. Etranglés. Le souffle coupé. Mes yeux exorbités fixaient le ciel noir au dessus de moi. Noir. Si noir. Aussi noir que l'abysse dans lequel je sombrais.

.

.

.  
_Le soleil brillait de mille feux en cette fin d'année scolaire. Chaud. Bienfaiteur. Je laissai aller ma tête en arrière, sentant mes cheveux onduler contre la peau dévoilée par mon débardeur, offrant mon visage au soleil. Souriant légèrement. Soupirant d'aise. _

_« Tout ça me manquera… », soupira Louise à mes côtés. _

_Mon sourire s'élargit tandis qu'Inès éclatait de rire, et j'entrouvris à peine les yeux pour apercevoir les chevelures blonde et rousse de mes deux amies, sublimées par les rayons du soleil méditerranéen. _

_« Il nous reste encore trois années ici, Louise ! », rétorqua Inès. _

_« Je le sais bien ! », soupira cette dernière, excessivement théâtrale. « Mais ça me manquera…un jour ! »_

_Je secouai la tête face à ces propos originaux. _

_« C'est ridicule, Louise… », murmurai-je, amusée malgré tout. _

_« Absolument pas ! », se défendit-elle. « Après tout, qui sait où nous serons dans trois ans. Et même un peu plus. Il vous arrive d'imaginer vos vies futures ? Moi, souvent. Surtout quand je vois mes parents. Je m'imagine modèle de mode pour une marque de luxe. En photo dans tous les magazines. Je serais immensément riche… »_

_« Tu es déjà immensément riche ! », railla Inès. _

_« …et mariée à un homme d'affaires puissant et beau comme un dieu. »_

_Inès éclata à nouveau de rire. _

_« Effectivement, c'est assez amusant… J'imagine que je serais journaliste. », fit-elle en se prêtant finalement au jeu. « Pas de fiancé ou de mariage hallucinant pour moi, ni même de fortune mirobolante. J'aimerais être une simple journaliste. Voyager aux quatre coins du monde. Ecrire. Partager. Et toi, Maylen ? »_

_Je souris pour masquer mon embarras. Je ne pensais pas souvent à l'avenir. Pas qu'il me faisait peur ou quoi que ce fut de ce style. C'était juste que je n'y pensais pas. _

_« Je n'en sais rien… », soufflai-je. _

_« Oh, Maylen, un petit effort ! », s'écria Louise. Presque suppliante. _

_Je souris à nouveau. _

_« Je ne sais pas… Je serais sûrement rentrée en Angleterre… Ou en Irlande. J'irais sans doute voir les matches de la Ligue tous les weekends avec mon père. J'aimerais être peintre, et pouvoir vendre mes toiles à des prix exorbitants ! Et puis…je suppose de que j'aurais des enfants. Oui…J'en aurais sûrement… »_

_Je vis la grimace de Louise entre mes paupières mi-closes lorsque je prononçai ces derniers mots, avant qu'elle ne se laisse aller en arrière dans l'herbe grasse, couvrant son visage de son chapeau bleu. _

_Je laissai mon regard dévier vers le vieux manoir de pierres blanches, recouvert de vigne vierge qui abritait notre école. Entouré de joncs et de roseaux battus par les vents humides de la mer et ceux chauds venant de la terre. Cerné par la pinède et la garrigue. Je lissai ma jupe azuréenne du bout des doigts et m'allongeai à mon tour dans l'herbe, imitant mes amies. J'humai les senteurs de thym et de lavande et me laissai bercer par le chant régulier et si caractéristique des cigales. _

_Et je songeai que Louise avait finalement sans doute raison. _

_Tout ça me manquerait sûrement un jour. _

_Terriblement. _

_._

.

.

J'inspirai brutalement en reprenant conscience. Engourdie de douleur. Je toussai plusieurs fois, tentant vainement de soulager ma gorge meurtrie par mes cris. Sentant les gravillons du sol s'imprimer désagréablement dans ma peau, je me redressai, gémissante, et parvins finalement à me tenir assise.

Le cimetière était toujours illuminé, contrastant avec l'obscurité de mes souvenirs. Mais il s'agissait pourtant bien du même lieu. Terrifiant. Oppressant.

Je tentai de me remettre debout, mais un sort venu de nulle part me repoussa sur le sol dans un gémissement. Tandis que je me relevai, m'appuyant sur un coude, la silhouette du Mangemort fondit sur moi, me dominant de toute sa taille. Sa main dépourvue de gants agrippa mon menton. Rugueuse. Ferme.

« Tu sembles plutôt résistante… », susurra-t-il d'une voix visiblement ravie. « A ce stade-là, certaines de tes semblables me suppliaient déjà… »

Il jubilait apparemment à l'évocation de ces souvenirs et je me tendis, tentant de dégager mon visage de sa poigne rude.

« Je ne supplierais pas ! », crachai-je en repoussant violemment sa main.

Il éclata de rire. Un rire dément. Jubilatoire.

« Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser… », lança-t-il, comme une promesse. Avant d'abattre son poing sur mon nez, en un horrible craquement.

Il éclata de rire tandis que le sang jaillissait de mon nez, et tandis que je portais les mains à mon visage pour tenter de stopper le saignement, il me cloua au sol d'un coup de baguette. Il se pencha vers moi, et je gémis en sentant son corps sur le mien. De dégout. De terreur. Son masque froid effleura ma joue, tandis que je toussai, m'étouffant avec le sang qui s'écoulait de mon nez. Il y porta la main, l'étalant sur mes joues, puis mon cou qu'il enserra de ses doigts. Appuyant sur ma trachée. M'étouffant lentement. Ecoutant ma respiration devenir pénible, sifflante.

Les yeux écarquillés fixant le masque au-dessus de moi, si près, je luttai vainement pour me débattre, immobilisée par son sort. J'entendais sa respiration saccadée. Excitée. Je contemplai les flammes du cimetière se refléter sur la surface lisse de son masque. Et je perdis connaissance.

.

.

.  
_L'infirmière m'aida à passer du brancard tremblant au lit de la chambre qu'elle m'avait enfin trouvé. Je grimaçai sous une nouvelle contraction avant de soupirer de soulagement en me laissant aller contre les oreillers dans mon dos, savourant la douceur du matelas. Contrastant avec la dureté du brancard sur lequel j'avais attendu des heures. Je ne savais même pas combien, en fait. _

_A nouveau, je me tendis sous la douleur, pinçant les lèvres. L'infirmière me lança un sort antalgique, murmuré du bout des lèvres. Machinalement. _

_« Il ne faut pas hésiter à demander un sort, lorsque la douleur devient insupportable. », assura-t-elle. _

_Lorsque la douleur devient trop insupportable. _

_Je me retins de lui ricaner au nez. Le genre de douleur que je vivais en ce moment même n'était rien. Rien. _

_J'observai son regard fuyant sur moi. Mais intrigué. Malgré tout. Empli de pitié. Je ravalai le filet de bile qui montait dans ma gorge. J'avais horreur de ces regards-là. Horreur. _

_Je laissai aller ma tête en arrière et respirai profondément. Les contractions se rapprochaient. Ce ne serait plus très long. Je déglutis péniblement. Terrifiée, soudain. Et puis, comme souvent depuis neuf mois, mon regard se perdit dans le vide, mon esprit tournant au ralenti. Ne se fixant sur aucune pensée distincte. C'était devenu une habitude. Facile. Bien rodée. Salvatrice. _

_L'infirmière me tira de ma rêverie sans objet en installant mes pieds dans les étriers avec des gestes précis. _

_« C'est pour très bientôt… », affirma-t-elle après un coup d'œil entre mes jambes. _

_Je soupirai. Très bientôt. _

_Effectivement, la contraction suivante me coupa le souffle. Vigilante, l'infirmière m'adressa un nouveau sort antidouleur. Une médicomage et une autre infirmière pénétrèrent soudain dans la pièce et je fermai les yeux, gênée. Affreusement. Habituée à la solitude, c'était déjà trop de monde. Présences oppressantes. _

_La médicomage enfila les gants que lui tendaient une infirmière et se plaça entre mes jambes. Elle releva la tête et me sourit. Son regard franc me rassura aussitôt. _

_« Désolée pour le retard, mademoiselle. Une attaque de Mangemorts dans le sud de Londres… », fit-elle brièvement. D'une voix mécanique. Enumérant des mots sans doute trop souvent prononcés. Méthodiquement. Froidement. « Ce sera bientôt fini pour vous… »_

_Je ne pus m'empêcher de noter le double sens sans doute innocent de ses mots. J'aurais pu en ricaner. C'était déjà fini. C'était fini depuis longtemps. _

_Et puis, la douleur et le besoin primaire, instinctif, d'en finir, prirent le dessus. Totalement. Me plongeant dans un brouillard opaque où les encouragements des infirmières et les instructions de la médicomage me parvenaient assourdies. Brouillées. Je laissai mes maigres forces dans la bataille, sans vraiment le vouloir. Avant de retomber contre les oreillers. Vidée. Epuisée. Le souvenir de ma mère surgit dans mon esprit. De manière totalement incongrue. Déplacée. Je serrai les dents et battis des paupières pour en chasser les larmes menaçantes. _

_Un cri déchira le brouillard. Les ténèbres. Les souvenirs. Un cri puissant. Un cri vivant. Comme un électrochoc. Je tournai aussitôt la tête vers sa provenance. Chaque fibre, chaque cellule de mon corps semblant y répondre, désirant se porter vers lui. Un instinct tel que je n'en avais jamais ressenti. Quasi incontrôlable. Presque effrayant. _

_L'infirmière s'approcha et déposa le petit corps contre moi. Je la regardai faire. Presque étonnée. Un nouveau cri retentit et je levai une main tremblante vers celle, minuscule, qui agrippait ma chemise. Hésitante, je l'effleurai du bout des doigts. Si douce. Si parfaite. _

_Ma main remonta le long d'une bouche entrouverte, d'où s'échappait un souffle brûlant, accéléré, puis d'un nez recourbé, adorable, d'une joue rebondie, veloutée. Avant de se poser sur une tête recouverte d'un délicat duvet sombre. Une tête si petite que ma seule main parvenait à l'englober. _

_« Vous avez encore le choix… », murmura l'infirmière à mes côtés. _

_Je sursautai face à ces mots. Leur suggestion me hérissant. Instinctivement, je levai mon autre main, la posant sur le dos encore humide du bébé. Mon bébé. Le serrant contre moi. _

_Et je réalisai brusquement à quel point je m'étais trompée. Tandis que la chaleur du petit corps contre le mien m'irradiait toute entière. _

_Ce n'était pas la fin. Mais le début. _

_._

.

.

Une violente douleur au pied me tira des ténèbres dans un cri. Les yeux clos, vaseuse, je tentai de me soustraire à l'origine de la torture, balançant violement ma jambe. La douleur se répéta, atroce, me faisant ouvrir les yeux sur le ciel noir.

Le Mangemort était à mes pieds. Nus. Ensanglantés. Et je vis l'ongle d'un de mes orteils sauter tandis qu'il plaçait une lame dessous.

Je tentai de ramper loin de lui, mes doigts s'enfonçant dans la terre boueuse en un instinct primitif. Tout à coup, je sentis une violente pression sur le sommet de ma tête et mon visage s'enfonça dans le sol qui étouffa mon cri sous la pression exercée contre mon nez cassé.

Je sentis la lame froide courir le long de mon dos. Glacée. Dangereuse. Avant qu'elle ne s'enfonce lentement dans ma chair. Pas profondément. Assez pour m'arracher un nouveau hurlement. Le sang jaillit de la plaie. Chaud. Poisseux.

Une main agrippa mon bras sans douceur et me retourna violemment. Le souffle court, je sentis les cailloux du sol s'enfoncer dans l'entaille toute fraîche. Mon tortionnaire vint se placer à ma tête, ses deux pieds encadrant mes tempes. Les yeux entrouverts, suffocantes, je fixai une nouvelle fois le masque lisse et glacé. A travers cette barrière épaisse, j'eus l'impression qu'il souriait.

Il porta la main à son masque et l'ôta. Dévoilant un regard fou. Délirant. Sombre. Un regard dangereux. Prédateur.

Et je sus alors que je ne sortirais pas de cet endroit. Pas vivante.

.

.

.

_Je me promenai lentement sur les quais du petit port méditerranéen. Observant sans vraiment les voir les pêcheurs moldus qui s'activaient à préparer leurs bateaux pour la pêche. La mer était belle aujourd'hui, ce serait sans doute une belle journée pour eux. Pour moi, elle serait sans aucun doute semblable à toutes les autres. Sans aucun doute. _

_Je resserrai mon châle autour de mes épaules, enveloppant un peu plus Luka dedans, le serrant encore plus contre moi, calé dans l'écharpe que j'avais savamment enroulée autour de mes épaules et de mes hanches. Il ne broncha pas. Il ne bronchait jamais. Adorable. _

_Je passai mes mains dans mon dos, massant mes reins douloureux. Luka avait un peu plus d'un an à présent, et il pesait de plus en plus. Ces promenades-là, sans le réveiller, seraient bientôt impossibles. Je soupirai en m'asseyant sur un des nombreux pontons, savourant les rayons encore pâles du soleil sur mon visage. J'observai le ciel irisé, aux couleurs chaudes, dégagé, avant de reporter mon attention sur le clapotis des vagues contre le ponton. Un bruit doux. Régulier. Reposant. M'empêchant de penser. De trop penser. _

_Du bout des doigts, j'effleurai la cicatrice de ma nuque, m'arrachant un frisson. Je la recouvris de mes cheveux, soigneusement, et caressai les boucles brunes de Luka. Si douces. _

_Mon départ d'Angleterre me revint en mémoire, une nouvelle fois. J'y pensais souvent ces derniers temps. Nostalgique. Ca faisait presque un an à présent. J'en étais partie précipitamment, après avoir échappé de peu à une attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse. Alors, plus que tout, j'avais dû protéger Luka. Fatiguée de me cacher, de fuir, de risquer ma vie, nos vies, tous les jours, j'étais partie. Obtenir un visa pour l'étranger à cette période n'était pas facile. Mais la pitié que j'inspirais s'était avérée être utile, finalement. _

_Je soupirai à nouveau. La guerre était finie depuis quelques mois. Et l'Angleterre me manquait un peu plus chaque jour. Inexplicablement. C'était mon pays. Simplement. _

_Luka gigota contre mon ventre et je le dégageai légèrement de l'écharpe le maintenant contre moi. Je regardai ses paupières frémir, agitant ses longs cils sombres, avant de révéler ses orbes émeraude. Magnifiques. Il geint doucement et je cajolai son petit menton en l'appelant doucement. Il tenta de se dégager, éclatant de rire. Et je souris moi aussi. Son rire était délicieux. Pur. Eclatant. _

_Je caressai son dos, tandis qu'il redevenait sérieux, gazouillant doucement. Soudain, il me fixa de ses grands yeux et sa bouche se pinça avant de laisser échapper un son presque parfait :_

_« Maman ! »_

_Je me figeai aussitôt. C'était son premier mot. Le tout premier. Et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Le souffle court, je fus prise d'une vague d'émotions qui me laissa pantelante. Je serrai mon fils contre mon cœur, inspirant profondément son odeur de bébé. Salvatrice. _

_Et je sus qu'il était temps. Il était temps de rentrer chez nous. _

_._

.

.

Je sentis qu'on me tirait par les cheveux. Je tentai de m'agripper au sol, en vain. Je fus traînée sur quelques mètres, battant désespérément des pieds et des mains. Désespérément. Je notai tout juste que mon pull était déchiré en sentant la terre froide contre la peau de mon ventre.

Il me hissa sur une des tombes, et je gémis lorsque mon dos meurtri heurta sans douceur le marbre dur. Les yeux toujours clos, je tournai la tête vers le Mangemort et entrouvris mes paupières.

Il se saisit de ma main, et lorsque je vis ce qu'il tenait dans la sienne, je me débattis aussitôt, violemment. Mon poing heurta son menton, le désarçonnant un instant. Mais alors que je me redressai pour bondir le plus loin possible de lui, sa main s'abattit sur ma tempe, écrasant ma tête contre le marbre.

Le souffle coupé, je vis des étoiles danser devant mes yeux de longues minutes. Il enserra mon index dans la pince qu'il tenait à la main, sans même que je ne réagisse cette fois. Sonnée. Et il tordit la pince, déclenchant une nouvelle vague de douleur. Atroce. Secouée de sanglots, groggy, la question franchit mes lèvres. Horrifiée.

« Pourquoi ? »

.

.

.

_Je m'adossai quelques instants au mur, à bout de souffle. Réajustant le sac de courses que je tenais contre moi, empli de victuailles. Une odeur de caramel vint chatouiller mes narines, et je déglutis péniblement, pinçant les lèvres tandis que mon estomac gargouillait désagréablement. La petite main de Luka tira sur la mienne et je l'enserrai plus fermement. _

_« Une minute, Luka. Laisse-moi me reposer un peu, tu veux… »_

_Il s'immobilisa aussitôt, et je souris face à son air concentré sur le fait de ne plus bouger. Comme si cela lui demandait la volonté la plus extrême du monde. _

_Je soupirai longuement, reprenant doucement mon souffle. Vivement que le département des Transports accorde le permis de transplanage dans cet immeuble moldu. Ces huit étages à monter étaient atroces. _

_La porte à nos côtés s'ouvrit, me faisant vivement sursauter, en même temps que Luka et je bondis loin du mur. Une femme apparut sur le seuil, affichant un air surpris en nous voyant. _

_« Bonjour. », dit-elle poliment. _

_« Bonjour. », murmurai-je. _

_« Bonjour ! », s'exclama Luka en écho. Sociable. A outrance. Comme toujours. En tout cas de mon point de vue. _

_La femme sourit tandis que je l'observai à la dérobée. C'était sûrement la plus belle femme que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir. Le nez droit. Les pommettes saillantes. Les cheveux élégamment tirés en arrière. Et un maintien tout aristocratique. _

_Je me tendis instinctivement lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur moi. Froid. Métallique. _

_« Tu es une moldue ? », demanda la petite voix de Luka. _

_Je me figeai instantanément. Avant de soupirer en l'entendant rire doucement. Et d'apercevoir le bout de sa baguette dépasser de son sac élégant. _

_« Merlin merci, non ! », gloussa-t-elle en se penchant vers lui. « Et toi ? », fit-elle d'un ton amusé. _

_Luka ouvrit de grands yeux, presque horrifié, avant de vivement secouer la tête, puis de bomber le torse. Fièrement. _

_« Même que j'ai déjà fait de la magie ! », s'exclama-t-il. _

_La femme prit un air faussement impressionné, entrant dans le jeu. _

_« Vraiment ? »_

_Il acquiesça, relevant un peu plus la tête, les yeux pétillants dans l'obscurité de la cage d'escaliers. _

_« Ca alors ! », fit-elle. « Je suis impressionnée ! Mais, attends un peu… », murmura-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, puis en me jetant un regard furtif. « Vous ne seriez pas les nouveaux habitants du huitième étage ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un petit sorcier très prometteur là-haut… »_

_Je souris en même temps que Luka. Pas pour les même raisons. A vrai dire, plus que tout, j'étais surprise. Cette femme en apparence si froide, s'avérait être délicieuse. _

_« Oui, c'est nous ! », approuva-t-il avec enthousiasme. _

_« Eh bien, je dois dire que je suis ravie de te rencontrer ! », assura-t-elle en se redressant, lissant sa jupe d'un geste machinal. _

_« Et puis, jusqu'ici, j'étais la seule sorcière de cet immeuble. Les moldus peuvent réellement être des gens charmants, mais nous n'avons pas exactement les mêmes centres d'intérêts ou de discussions… Et vivement que le Ministère autorise ce permis de transplanage, n'est-ce pas ? », me lança-t-elle. _

_Je souris poliment. _

_« Vivement, oui… », soufflai-je. _

_« Non, vraiment, je suis plus que ravie que vous ayez aménagé ici ! Pourquoi ne pas entrer boire un thé et grignoter quelques cookies ? Je viens juste d'en faire une fournée. », proposa-t-elle. _

_Je m'apprêtai à refuser mais Luka me devança. _

_« C'est quoi des cookies ? », lança-t-il avant même que je n'ouvre la bouche. _

_Je devins aussitôt rouge écarlate tandis que la femme dardait sur moi un regard empreint de surprise. Cependant, elle ne posa pas de questions. Aucune. Et ce fut à mon tour d'être intriguée. Elle sourit à Luka avant de lui répondre le plus naturellement du monde. _

_« Ce sont des gâteaux aux pépites de chocolat. »_

_Luka leva la tête vers moi. _

_« Maman ? », interrogea-t-il, le regard suppliant.  
_

_Je me mordis la lèvre avant de soupirer et de céder. _

_« D'accord… », soufflai-je. « Mais vous n'étiez pas sur le point de partir ? », demandai-je. _

_Elle secoua doucement la tête. _

_« Rien d'important. », assura-t-elle avec un large sourire. « Venez ! », lança-t-elle en rouvrant la porte de son appartement. _

_Luka lui emboita immédiatement le pas. Ravi. J'hésitai un instant, encore incertaine, et les suivit à mon tour. Emplie d'un sentiment étrange. Non ressenti depuis des années. Celui de rencontrer quelqu'un m'inspirant confiance. _

_._

.

.

Un éclat de rire me répondit. Dément. Totalement. Et je me mis à douter qu'il y ait réellement une raison rationnelle à ceci. Et de toute façon, qu'importait ?

« Pourquoi ! », répéta-t-il. « Je pensais que tu ne le demanderais pas ! Elles l'ont toutes demandé ! »

Il se redressa, lâchant ma main et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Mon regard resta fixé sur mes doigts tordus. Formant un angle étrange, incongru.

« Parce que tu crois peut-être que tu mérites de vivre, sale pourriture ? Tu n'es rien. Rien du tout. Tu souilles cette terre de ta présence. Le Maître voudrait que je fasse ça. Il le voudrait. Il ne tolèrerait pas votre existence. Vous n'auriez pas dû survivre. Il ne s'agit là que du laxisme de certains. Je finis le travail. Je lave le monde sorcier de votre présence. Lorsque le Lord reviendra, il trouvera une terre purifiée ! Il… »

Je perdis un instant le fil de sa logorrhée fanatique, étourdie, prise de nausées. Je me penchai sur le côté et vomis, ne parvenant même pas à essuyer ma bouche d'un revers de main. Tremblante. Epuisée.

« Sale vermine ! Tu oses vivre, et tu oses souiller l'un des nôtres en t'affichant avec lui ? En vivant avec lui ? »

Un sort m'atteignit de plein fouet, à l'éclat écarlate. Je m'arquai sous le doloris. Une énième fois. Mais lorsque je retombai mollement sur la stèle et que je croisai son regard fou, je rendis les armes. Totalement.

.

.

.  
_Tremblante, je m'agrippai au rond central. Fermement. Terrorisée. Phobique. Les paupières closes, je sentais la nacelle s'élever, encore et encore. Toujours plus haut. Mes doigts me picotèrent tant je les serrais fort autour de la barre métallique. Soudain, la nacelle se mit à tanguer et je ne pus réprimer un petit cri. _

_« Maylen ? »_

_La voix de Drago à mes côtés détourna un instant mon attention de mon accès de terreur. Cependant, je ne répondis pas, anxieuse qu'il ne me perce à jour, pinçant les lèvres et gardant les yeux clos. _

_« C'est pas vrai ! Tu as le vertige ? », s'exclama-t-il. _

_Je perçus l'incrédulité dans sa voix et me tendis un peu plus encore. _

_J'entrouvris les paupières et lui lançai un regard peu amène qui le fit éclater de rire. Je soupirai, agacée. _

_« Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? », grommelai-je._

_« C'est que…C'est tout de même peu commun pour une sorcière. Enfin, tu n'es jamais montée sur un balai ? »_

_« Bien sûr que si ! », sifflai-je. « Mais le jeu me distrayait. »_

_Il sourit et je relâchai légèrement la barre de sécurité. Il saisit une de mes mains et l'étreignit, la réchauffant immédiatement. Tandis que mon cœur se mettait à battre plus fort. Toujours plus fort. Inexplicablement. Incontrôlable._

_Son autre main s'approcha de mon visage et je retins mon souffle. Mais il ne fit que se saisir d'une mèche de mes cheveux, l'enroulant autour de ses doigts. Je le regardai faire, scrutant chacun de ses mouvements. Comme hypnotisée. Je me figeai lorsque le dos de sa main brûlante vint effleurer ma joue, ne parvenant pas à détourner mon regard du sien. Fascinée par les mille nuances qui le parsemait. _

_« Alors, laisse-toi distraire. », souffla-t-il d'une voix basse._

_Je l'entendis à peine, comme prise au piège dans un épais brouillard où il aurait été le seul point de repère. La seule lumière. Je le vis pointer du doigt le paysage nocturne qui nous entourait, détachant un instant son regard du mien. Mais je ne le quittai pas des yeux. Pas un instant. Eblouie par sa beauté. Le cœur ballant. Et ma main dans la sienne. Étreinte délicieuse. _

_« Magnifique, oui. », répétai-je. Sans doute bêtement. Incapable de me tirer de ma contemplation. _

_Magnifique. Magnifique. Magnifique. _

_J'aurais pu passer des heures à seulement le regarder. _

_J'aurais pu passer ma vie à le regarder. _

_._

.

.

Je flottai dans les ténèbres. Enveloppée de noirceur. Pétrie de douleur. Envahie par la fatigue. Une fatigue dangereuse. Mortelle. Je luttai à chaque respiration. A nouveau, le froid envahissait tout. Engourdissant progressivement mes membres. Je me laissai bercer par cette torpeur. Douce. Salvatrice.

Et puis, une étreinte. Chaude. Rassurante. Familière.

_Drago_.

Mon cœur battit plus vite. Accélérant mon souffle déjà trop court. Respirer devint plus difficile encore. Si difficile.

Mes oreilles bourdonnantes parvinrent néanmoins à capter sa voix. Simplement ses intonations. Délicieuses. Pas les mots qu'elle formait. Il resserra son étreinte et je voulus ouvrir les yeux. Pour le voir. Une dernière fois. Me saouler de son image. Encore. Mais impossible de soulever mes paupières. Lourdes. Trop lourdes.

De même que de bouger mes lèvres. Scellées. Et j'aurais voulu lui dire tant de choses. Tant de choses. J'aurais pu lui répéter que je l'aimais. A la folie. A l'infini.

Mais le froid gagnait du terrain. Inexorablement. Les ténèbres aussi. Et alors qu'elles m'engloutissaient toute entière, deux mots les percèrent. Puissants. Sublimes. Prononcés par sa voix. Parfaite.

« Je t'aime. »

Et ce fut fini.


	20. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

**She**

* * *

Je frissonnai dans la nuit encore sombre, et fraîche, malgré la douceur exceptionnelle de ces premiers jours de septembre. Telle que nous n'avions pas connue depuis des années. Peut-être même jamais. La main de ma mère serrait nerveusement mon bras, protégé par l'épais tissu de ma veste. Je relevai la tête de la stèle de marbre blanc.

Au loin, Londres s'éveillait. S'illuminant progressivement de mille feux. Vivante. Gigantesque. La clarté du jour pointait à l'horizon, et soudain, les rayons du soleil percèrent la barrière des nuages nocturnes. Irisant le ciel pâle de couleurs chaudes. Réchauffant immédiatement nos corps glacés. Pas seulement par le froid. Pourtant, nous continuons à venir ici. Toujours. Régulièrement. Sûrement attirés par les souvenirs qui renaissaient ici. Incandescents. Douloureux. Mais qui faisaient partie de nous. De notre histoire. Acceptés désormais. Finalement.

Je soupirai longuement en sentant ma mère trembler contre moi. Pas de froid. Je me contentai de passer une main réconfortante dans sur son dos frêle. Sans rien dire. Je n'étais pas doué pour les mots. Je ne l'avais jamais été. Et je me révélai incapable de chasser les fantômes que ce lieu faisaient renaître pour elle, quand j'avais eu tant de mal à me débarrasser des miens. Presque.

Sa main serra la mienne et je caressai du pouce la peau devenue fine, fragile. Amusé. J'avais toujours cru ma mère éternelle. Figée pour toujours dans sa beauté froide et indestructible. Elle n'était pas figée. Mais elle était toujours aussi belle. Différemment. Un petit sourire étira mes lèvres alors que je suivais du regard les fines ridules qui encadraient ses yeux d'orage, prolongées par les mèches immaculées qui prenaient désormais le pas sur sa blondeur.

Son regard capta le mien et elle soupira.

« Vas-y, Drago. Tu vas être en retard. », murmura-t-elle.

J'hésitai un instant. Je n'aimais pas la laisser seule ici. Même si ça n'aurait pas été la première fois.

« Scorpius t'attends. », ajouta-t-elle. Argument irréfutable.

J'hochai la tête et me penchai pour embrasser sa joue toujours aussi douce, avant de transplaner.

.

.

.

Poignée de valise dans une main et la menotte de mon fils dans l'autre, je me frayai un chemin chaotique parmi les moldus stressés et pressés, jaillissant de toutes parts. Finalement, nous parvînmes somme toute rapidement à destination.

Je m'arrêtai devant l'arche de briquettes rouges entre les quais 9 et 10. Et soupirai. Nostalgique. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je revenais ici. Mais la sensation était toujours la même. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Scorpius, sa petite main serrant nerveusement la mienne. Les lèvres pincées, il fixait le mur devant nous avec la plus grande anxiété. Concentré.

« On y va ? », demandai-je en serrant encore un peu plus sa main.

Il acquiesça et fit un pas en avant. Je calai mon pas sur le sien et retint ma respiration en même temps que lui lorsque nous franchîmes le mur magique pour accéder au quai 9 3/4. Grouillant de monde. De vie. De cris et de rires d'enfants.

J'échangeai un sourire avec mon fils. Attendri. Emu. Fier. Je m'avançai sur le quai bondé, nous frayant à nouveau un passage à travers la foule. Nous trouvâmes finalement un wagon presque vide où je l'aidais à installer son énorme valise. Puis, je redescendis sur le quai avec lui, attendant que le chef de gare ne donne le signal du départ. Le voyant se mordiller la lèvre, je m'accroupis près de Scorpius.

« Hey…Ca va aller ? », demandai-je doucement. Me remémorant mon propre état d'angoisse lors de ma première rentrée à Poudlard. Il y avait si longtemps.

Je le connaissais par cœur. Quelque chose le travaillait. Sa mère aurait déjà trouvé de quoi il retournait. Mais elle n'était pas encore arrivée.

« Et si… », commença-t-il d'une petite voix.

Je haussai les sourcils, l'incitant à poursuivre.

« Et si je vais à Gryffondor ? », finit-il par lâcher, avec anxiété.

Je me retins d'éclater de rire devant son regard inquiet. De ma réaction.

« Scorpius…C'est donc ça qui te travaille ? Tu sais bien que nous serons fiers de toi quoi qu'il advienne… »

« Mais grand-mère dit que tous les vrais Malefoy ont été à Serpentard ! »

Cette fois, je ne retins pas mon ricanement.

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il s'agisse là d'un compliment, Scorp'… Et puis…ta grand-mère a toujours dit aussi que ta mère aurait fait une Gryffondor fabuleuse ! »

Il écarquilla les yeux.

« Vrai ? », demanda-t-il, instantanément rassuré.

Je souris aussitôt.

« Vrai ! Et je suis bien de cet avis aussi ! Si tu vas à Gryffondor, c'est que tu tiendras d'elle plus que de moi…Ce que j'espère de tout cœur ! »

Il ne nota pas l'ironie de mes derniers mots, mais m'offrit un sourire éclatant. Du bout des doigts, je ne pus m'empêcher d'effleurer ses fossettes rieuses. Adorables. Avant de me redresser à l'entente d'une voix aux intonations familières.

« Alors, Minus, on est prêt ? »

« Luka ! », s'exclama Scorpius en bondissant vers ce dernier. « Tu es venu ! »

Luka éclata de rire en le soulevant dans ses bras. Je lui serrai la main, admirant ses cheveux sombres et ses yeux étincelants, son torse bombé portant fièrement l'écusson des Guêpes de Londres du haut de ses dix-huit ans. Je songeai qu'il avait dû louper un entraînement pour être ici à cette heure.

« Bien sûr que je suis venu ! Je n'aurais raté ça pour rien au monde ! Tu as de quoi t'acheter des chocogrenouilles dans le train ? », demanda-t-il.

Scorpius acquiesça.

« Et n'écoutes pas ce que les autres vont te raconter sur le calamar géant ou sur Hagrid ! Ce dernier n'est pas un mangeur d'enfants ! Et n'oublie pas de… »

Je perdis le fil des mille recommandations de Luka, égrenant les visages à mes côtés sur le quai, à la recherche de traits familiers. Soudain, deux chevelures rousses accrochèrent mon regard. Désagréables. J'allais détourner la tête mais le regard inquisiteur de Potter me vrilla sur place, tandis que Weasmoche, sa sœur et Granger se retournaient vers moi. Je serrai les dents, détaillé de la tête aux pieds par le clan Potter au quasi-complet. Mais je me tendis encore plus lorsque leurs regards se portèrent sur Luka et Scorpius derrière moi. Curieux. Intrigués. Je reniflai, méprisant. Et puis, je vis Weasley se pencher vers sa fille, et lui dire quelque chose en désignant Scorpius du doigt. Je grognai. Avant de hocher sèchement la tête, salut bref qu'ils attendaient, et de me détourner, plein d'une rage contenue. Impossible à éteindre complètement. Même après toutes ces années.

Soudain, mon regard accrocha des yeux clairs. Parfaits. Et ma rage retomba immédiatement. Comme toujours.

« Papa ! »

Je souris à cet appel. Inlassable. Décidément l'un des plus beaux sons au monde. Je regardai ma fille courir vers moi. Si belle. Si belle. J'écartai les bras, et elle se jeta dedans. Confiante. Totalement. Ses boucles blondes vinrent chatouiller mon cou. Délicieusement. Et je passai ma main dans leur douceur.

« Hey ! Comment va ma princesse aujourd'hui ? Tu dormais encore quand nous sommes partis ! »

« 'Meda était fatiguée ! Maman a dû réveiller 'Meda pour ne pas qu'elle rate le départ du train de Scorpius ! Elle a dit que 'Meda était pire qu'un petit loir et qu'elle les mettait toujours en retard, d'une manière ou d'une autre ! », pépia-t-elle.

Je souris à ces mots, et à cette manie qu'elle avait de parler d'elle à la troisième personne. Du bout du doigt, je suivis la courbe de son petit nez retroussé, la faisant éclater de rire. La première fille Malefoy depuis des siècles ! Elle était éblouissante. Irrésistible.

Ma femme nous rejoint finalement, souriante. Rayonnante. De beauté. De sérénité. Je plongeai dans ses prunelles d'azur avant de capturer ses lèvres délicates.

« Errrk ! », s'exclama Andromeda, toujours dans mes bras.

Je me redressai tandis qu'elle se tortillait pour s'échapper de mon étreinte, un air de profond dégoût sur le visage. Je la déposai sur le sol et elle courut vers Luka et Scorpius. Je souris et repris mon baiser. Délicieux. Un léger goût de caramel envahit mon palais et je ris doucement contre ses lèvres avant de me redresser.

« Peut-être que 'Meda n'est pas la seule fautive dans votre retard ! », lançai-je, moqueur.

Elle rougit doucement, se mordillant la lèvre.

« Café caramel de Fortarome, hein ? », fis-je, la perçant à jour.

« J'en avais follement envie ! », se défendit-elle.

J'éclatai de rire.

« J'avais aussi follement envie de toi ! Mais tu n'étais pas là ! », siffla-t-elle d'une voix basse.

Mon rire redoubla et je me plaçai derrière elle, l'enlaçant étroitement tandis que mes mains trouvaient leur place sur son ventre à nouveau arrondi. Je ne m'en lassai pas. Jamais. Sans doute ma punition pour avoir de si nombreuse fois railler la fratrie Weasley.

« Je serais là tous les autres matins de l'année, Maylen… », soufflai-je à son oreille. Pacte. Promesse.

Mes lèvres se posèrent contre la peau fine de son cou et j'humai son odeur de framboise. Envoutante. Elle se tendit contre moi, aussitôt haletante.

« Dray…Arrête ça… », supplia-t-elle.

A regrets, je quittai sa peau et la libérai, me contentant d'entrelacer sa main à la mienne.

Finalement, le sifflet tant attendu retentit dans le hall, strident. Les enfants grimpèrent rapidement dans les wagons. J'embrassai Scorpius une dernière fois et le regardai grimper dans le train, enjambant les marches trop hautes pour lui. A nouveau, une bouffée de nostalgie m'envahit. Je serrai plus fort la main de Maylen, regardant le train s'éloigner rapidement.

« Je t'aime. », murmurai-je avant de me retourner vers elle.

Elle tressaillit, comme à chaque fois. Avant de me sourire. Sublime. Je ne prononçai pas souvent ces deux mots, me souvenant encore avec une précision aiguë la première où mes lèvres les avait formés. Cette fois-là, Maylen ne m'avait pas souri. Mais je savais pourtant qu'elle les avait entendus. Parce qu'elle avait survécu. M'avait sauvé.

_Rédemption._

.

.

.

* * *

_Et bien voilà…C'est fini. _

_Finalement, je ne risque pas de meurtre par écran interposé, puisqu'il s'agit d'une happy end. Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à la sad end…qui m'apparaissait pourtant évidente. Au passage, merci à Victoria Boubouille qui m'a inspiré sans le vouloir la première scène de cet épilogue… )_

_J'avoue que ça me fait tout drôle d'avoir fini cette fic. Ma toute première. Ce fut un travail haletant et difficile. Désespérant, parfois. Mais tellement enrichissant. _

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette fic, depuis le début ou non. _

_Une seule petite review sur le dernier chapitre, j'imagine que c'est parce que vous attendiez tous l'épilogue (ou alors qu'il était franchement mauvais…). Lâchez-vous sur cet épilogue, histoire de finir en beauté ! )_

_Encore merci à tous, et à bientôt sur ff ! _


End file.
